Errance Nocturne
by Dreamingindividual
Summary: Les chevaliers du Sanctuaire sont tous ressuscités par la grâce d'Athéna. Seulement, depuis, Milo fait des insomnies. Voici l'histoire de comment il s'en sortira, et des péripéties mentales qu'il affrontera. Histoire complète.
1. Nuit Agitée

**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je vous la poste parce que peut-être que certains d'entre vous voudront lire du Camilo, même si beaucoup de choses ont déjà été écrites - je ne prétends pas innover, mais j'aime tellement les personnages que je voulais leur donner gain de cause. J'espère que vous aimerez, et soyez indulgents, je n'ai jamais rien écrit de bien sérieux avant, je suis donc encore une novice.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à Kuramada, Toei, etc.

Rating M pour les thèmes psychologiques pas très marrants de cette histoire, alors, restez safe. Il y a un peu de violence et des choses un peu explicites qui arriveront dans les chapitres suivants.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Nuit agitée**

Le point de rupture était atteint. Du moins, c'est la réflexion qu'était en train de se faire Milo, bien réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, à une heure avancée de la nuit. En effet, cette situation s'était beaucoup trop répétée ces dernières semaines, voire ces derniers mois. Quelle situation ? Celle-ci, particulièrement irritante : un chevalier d'or du Scorpion, on ne peut plus éveillé dans le noir. Il était allongé aux côtés de son bel éphèbe de Verseau qui, en plus de dormir paisiblement toutes les nuits, était parfois un horrible couche-tôt. Rien n'y faisait : il essayait toutes les positions pour s'endormir, en vain. Le sommeil ne lui venait pas et il était tellement fatigué en journée qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas s'assoupir à la moindre pause.

De plus, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait des obligations, enfin ! Depuis que tous les chevaliers d'or avaient été ressuscités par la déesse Athéna, par un processus qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris, cette dernière leur avait demandé de s'investir franchement dans la vie du Sanctuaire. L'objectif était d'en faire enfin autre chose qu'un lieu où les entrainements alliaient torture et désespoir. Et cette charmante personne n'admettait certainement pas le désespoir dans ses rangs.

Seulement, notre fougueux chevalier du Scorpion commençait à désespérer vraiment de faire des nuits normales un jour.

Le plus frustrant dans cette affaire, c'est que ces nuits écourtées n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Le Sanctuaire n'avait pas été aussi jovial depuis des décennies ; pas de guerres, pas de menace imminente ; tout le monde était revenu à la vie, et les chevaliers d'or qui avaient eu des différends s'étaient réconciliés, ou du moins se toléraient sans faire trop de vagues. La déesse avait eu la grâce d'améliorer les temples de sa garde dorée, et de les équiper d'un modernisme qui laissait alors franchement à désirer : un vrai lieu de vie avait été construit dans chaque temple, dont une véritable cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain… Le tout était bien conçu et confortable. Le Scorpion, pourtant, avait eu jusque-là l'habitude de dormir sur le sol de son temple. Il avait essayé de le recouvrir par un matelas de paille fait main, avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver pendant ses tours de garde. Et cela, durant toute son adolescence. Ironie du sort, maintenant qu'il avait un vrai lit, il ne pouvait plus dormir.

Le vrai souci était cette oisiveté. Pas que les chevaliers ne faisaient plus rien de leurs journées, oh non, mais rien d'inquiétant ou de surmenant ne leur arrivait. Et ce genre de choses laissait du temps pour penser.

Camus n'avait pas vraiment eu ce problème en partant en Sibérie. Son avantage en tant que maître était qu'il avait pu se fournir un meilleur ameublement pour son isba, pour lui et ses deux élèves. Et puis, l'intérêt d'être loin du sanctuaire, malgré le temps sinistre et le froid qui pouvaient régner dans le Grand Nord, c'était qu'il n'avait pas à parader devant tout le monde et subir la dure loi en vigueur pendant le règne de Saga. A moitié maléfique, il ne faisait pas du lieu un havre de paix. La rigidité s'y imposait, et les décrets les plus impitoyables étaient appliqués au moindre « crime ». Et c'était bien sûr les chevaliers d'or qui étaient sur place qui faisaient appliquer des lois parfois injustes, mais surtout cruelles et disproportionnées.

Et Milo ne dormait plus alors que ce temps-là était révolu.

Ces nuits qui le tenaient éveillé étaient d'autant plus désagréables qu'elles lui permettaient de penser. De penser vraiment. A la moindre chose. Et dans l'esprit de Milo, ce n'étaient pas de moindres choses qui se bousculaient. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui tombait dessus à présent qu'il pouvait souffler. Il était donc accablé de questionnements et de souvenirs qu'il se serait abstenu de revivre.

Camus ne se doutait probablement de rien. Il dormait paisiblement la nuit, tandis que Milo s'avérait être un formidable acteur de jour. Le Scorpion savait jouer de son entrain et de sa malice habituelle pour détourner les regards. Quelqu'un avec le sourire et qui prend part aux conversations avec énergie et humour n'est pas inquiétant.

Camus pouvait être observateur, mais tout de même. Milo avait tout fait pour ne pas changer son comportement d'un seul pouce. Il y arrivait bien malgré sa fatigue. Et quand Camus la percevait, et le questionnait parfois, il lui répondait juste que les activités du jour l'avaient crevé. Ce qui de plus, n'était pas un mensonge. Parler avec tous ces gens, s'atteler aux activités qu'Athéna avait pensées pour eux, et toujours tenir plus ou moins la garde de son temple était fatiguant. Camus lui disait avec un sourire imperceptible, une chose que personne ne pouvait imiter, qu'au moins, « tu dormiras bien cette nuit ».

Si seulement.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Et ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'il admettait facilement. Il avait confiance en Camus, là n'était pas la question. Il refusait simplement de passer pour un faible. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas normal. L'impression de ne pas pouvoir s'adapter correctement à cette nouvelle ère s'ancrait en lui, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Ces derniers temps, il se sentait un peu hors du monde, et il n'y avait aucune raison à cela.

Hors de question qu'il montre une quelconque fragilité. Il était un chevalier d'or, craint par tous, et c'est ce que Camus lui rappellerait s'il voulait lui confier ses pensées tristes ou son désespoir. Un chevalier d'Athéna n'abaisse pas sa garde et ne désespère pas. C'était comme ça, c'était son devoir. Et son amant ne pourrait pas l'aider. Il le rappellerait à ses obligations.

Et puis franchement, Camus n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller à l'émotion, quelle qu'elle soit. Ça avait été suffisamment difficile comme ça de le faire sortir de sa carapace de maître des glaces pour qu'il daigne lui céder un « je t'aime » et accepter de former un couple avec lui. Pour un chevalier des glaces, il n'est pas question d'étaler ses sentiments.

Camus, décidément, ne pourrait pas comprendre. Milo n'était pas d'accord pour autant avec cet enseignement qu'il jugeait absurde et partial, car pour lui exprimer sa joie intense ou sa colère n'était pas signe de faiblesse. Il trouvait cela plutôt sain, de pouvoir exprimer ces choses-là. Même s'il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait fini par s'emmurer derrière au point de se piéger. Et de ne plus laisser d'autres émotions dehors. Celles qui, de fait, n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Milo poussa un soupir consterné et décida de se lever. Il était moins bon espion que son amant qui dormait toujours, allongé à ses côtés, mais il savait se faire discret. Il se redressa doucement du lit et tourna la tête vers Camus. Rien. Il dormait encore, et ce, sans aucun bruit, à part celui de sa respiration calme. Le chevalier des glaces ne bougeait pas beaucoup dans son sommeil, contrairement à Milo. Lorsqu'il arrivait à le trouver, il pouvait se réveiller les pieds sur la tête de lit sans comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver à son insu.

Les jambes dans le vide, il posa lentement ses pieds au sol. Il se leva du matelas et partit sur la pointe des pieds, en prenant soin de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Le plus silencieusement possible ! Heureusement que la porte ne grinçait pas… Il ne tenait pas à faire profiter Camus de sa mésaventure nocturne.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Un joli ensemble à l'américaine qu'il appréciait bien de jour – mais autant dire qu'il se trouvait vraiment idiot à s'y balader de nuit, dans la pénombre. Il ouvrit le robinet et se servit un verre d'eau. Histoire de se changer les idées. Il avala plusieurs gorgées du liquide fraîchement servi, et il s'appuya contre le rebord des meubles de rangement.

Mais cela ne marcha guère, et l'obscurité n'aidait pas beaucoup son humeur mélancolique. Il passait son temps à ruminer ses anciens exploits d'assassin, des épisodes de son entraînement cruel, ou alors, pire, la mort de Camus. Mourir puis revenir à la vie était une expérience sans sens qu'il n'arrivait pas à surmonter. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il était revenu, s'il n'y avait plus rien à combattre. Quel était son rôle à jouer sur une planète qui ne semblait plus avoir besoin de lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait gagné des nuits et des nuits sans rêves, pour payer les crimes monstrueux qu'il avait commis sous l'égide de Saga ?

Car oui, avouons-le, il se sentait monstrueux. Des massacres sanglants, et pas que des ennemis féroces – parfois, il avait dû raser des villages ou des régions entières pour éviter le moindre témoin gênant. Il se souvenait particulièrement du regard farouche d'une fillette, qui n'avait pas cillé ou fui une seule seconde devant ce qui s'avérait être l'incarnation de sa mort soudaine et prématurée. Elle l'avait jaugé froidement, un peu comme Camus toisait ses ennemis, et elle l'avait laissé l'abattre.

L'ignominie de Saga avec le Scorpion, tout particulièrement, était qu'il se servait de Milo pour des missions d'assassinat, alors que son attaque était taillée pour être affreusement douloureuse. Milo était naturellement meilleur aux interrogatoires, mais pas aux meurtres de sang-froid. Normalement, le Scorpion se servait de son propre jugement pour donner la mort, s'il le fallait ; mais il avait dû obéir à des ordres, et il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et puis, certains de ses accès de sadisme avaient au moins l'avantage qu'il ne pleurait pas devant les atrocités qu'il devait perpétrer, ou dont il était témoin. Il préférait rire de toute cette douleur qu'en pleurer. Pratique, mais à long terme, effrayant. Et puis il y avait eu la mort de Camus… tout son temple pris par la glace, et son visage à la fois figé par le froid et l'éternité…

Sous le coup de ces réminiscences désagréables, Milo n'avait même pas remarqué que son ongle rouge avait poussé de lui-même sur sa main droite. Il s'était tenu les bras croisés, et il se fit par mégarde une entaille dans son bras, là où son ongle avait décidé de se planter.

« Merde ! »

Il ne manquait plus que ça, maintenant ! Il était bien placé pour savoir que son attaque était très douloureuse – il y était pratiquement immunisé, car son entraînement avait consisté en grande partie à survivre à ce poison violent et douloureux des jours et des jours durant – mais, sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots, ça piquait quand même. Et le constat était invariable : même s'il ne ressentait plus le poison de son attaque – il coulait dans ses veines – elle avait tout de même tendance à faire saigner abondamment.

« Putain, mais c'est pas possible ! »

Il toisait avec mécontentement une entaille, qui comme prévu, allait rapidement tâcher son pyjama de rouge.

En plus de se sentir triste, il était maintenant furieux contre lui-même. Quelle inconscience de laisser ses pensées prendre le dessus et ne plus contrôler ses actes. Il avait l'air malin, maintenant. Bon, où trouver de quoi se faire un pansement de fortune, dans tout ce bazar?

Au moment où Milo retournait la cuisine pour trouver de quoi colmater sa plaie (qui risquait de goutter sur le sol s'il ne trouvait rien rapidement), une voix froide brisa le silence – relatif, car Milo fouillait sans discrétion dans les tiroirs de la pièce.

« Milo ? »

Milo se retourna dans un sursaut mal dissimulé. Et il fit face à un Camus qui avait l'air parfaitement réveillé pour l'heure qu'il était. Mince, c'est qu'il était vraiment discret ! Il ne l'avait même pas senti arriver.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, en pleine nuit, à fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine ? »

Une excuse valable, et vite !

« Camus ! fit Milo en reprenant sa contenance habituelle. Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé, j'avais soif et je cherchais un verre…

\- Un verre ? lui répondit Camus, interloqué. Il y en a un juste là, sur le plan de travail, derrière toi. En plus, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas l'endroit où on les range. »

Effectivement, le fameux verre d'eau que Milo avait vidé auparavant se trouvait derrière lui. Il l'avait posé sur le rebord avant de s'adosser contre le plan de travail et se plonger dans ses pensées. Milo se retint de couler un regard vers sa plaie sanguinolente. Si Camus ne l'avait pas mentionnée, c'est qu'il n'avait pas dû la remarquer. La pénombre de la pièce jouait en sa faveur.

« Oui, c'est vrai, admit Milo. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très réveillé. La nuit, on ne sait jamais plus bien où sont les choses ! »

Milo tenta un sourire de conciliation. Camus sembla juger la réponse convaincante, car il déclara :

« Bien, maintenant que tu as trouvé un verre, tu peux boire. Et reviens vite te coucher. Tu vas être fatigué demain et puis… je n'aime pas me réveiller dans des draps froids et vides.

\- Toi ? fit Milo sur un ton moqueur. Tu n'aimes pas les draps froids ?

\- On ne va pas énumérer toutes mes contradictions à cette heure-ci, non ? Bon… Je retourne me coucher. Ne tarde pas trop, Milo. Après tu vas encore faire ta marmotte demain matin quand il faudra te lever. »

Camus termina sa phrase dans l'ombre d'un sourire, et fit volte-face pour revenir sur ses pas et retourner dans la chambre. Au son de la porte qui se fermait derrière Camus, Milo poussa un vague soupir.

Ouf. Camus hors de son chemin.

Du moins le croyait-il.

Cela dit, son problème de blessure ouverte sur son bras n'était pas réglé. Mais il était un peu tard : le sang qui s'était écoulé de la plaie avait eu le temps de souiller abondamment ses vêtements et de colorer un peu sur le sol de la cuisine. Foutue Aiguille Ecarlate.

Milo se sentait tellement misérable en cet instant qu'il ne pensa même pas à retourner à sa tâche principale, qui était de trouver de quoi faire un pansement pour régler le problème. Non, il s'en fichait presque, à présent. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner se coucher pour fixer le plafond le restant de la nuit, à s'imaginer des scénarios horribles ou à laisser ses souvenirs l'envahir. Il ne voulait même pas penser au jour qui allait se lever, et qui allait l'accabler encore plus, puisqu'il n'aurait pas eu de coupure avec l'ancien. Il ne voulait penser qu'au présent. Et la douleur dans son bras l'y aidait bizarrement.

Le Scorpion s'était avachi sur le sol de la cuisine, contre les placards du bas. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait rien envie de décider pour le moment. La voix de sa conscience lui disait que laisser une plaie ouverte et profonde comme celle-là était potentiellement dangereux, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y prêter attention. Cela lui disait presque de tenter l'expérience pour voir si ça l'était vraiment. Bien qu'il le sache. Mais quand même. Cela pourrait l'occuper, après tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa nuit, de toute manière.

La digue de ses émotions lâcha soudainement. Milo ressentit le besoin instinctif de se recroqueviller complètement sur lui-même. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, même s'il n'avait pas le sentiment de comprendre pourquoi, ou qu'est-ce qui l'avait provoqué. Il ne se sentait pas terriblement malheureux, mais complètement exténué et désespéré de jamais se reposer. Il n'en pouvait plus, de devoir affronter le souvenir de tous ces regards éteints, et d'avoir en écho celui du Verseau avant qu'il ne ressuscite… Et là, à l'instant, il venait d'échapper à des explications absurdes avec lui. Mais il ne le verrait pas comme ça. Il ne le fallait pas. Il voulait que personne ne le voie. Simplement… Disparaître…

Une main sur son épaule.

« Bon, Milo… On va arrêter de jouer à cache-cache. Dis-moi ce qui se passe ».

Camus ! Il ne s'en était pas débarrassé du tout !

« Camus… » dit Milo dans un souffle. Puis il se rendit vraiment compte. « Camus ! »

Milo repoussa violemment son amant et depuis son angle de placard, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put en criant « Sors ! Tout de suite. »

Camus ne broncha pas. Il conservait un calme olympien, vaguement hautain. Milo sentit sa colère monter en lui d'un seul coup.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Dégage !

\- Sinon quoi ? »

Les yeux de Milo prirent une teinte orangée malgré ses larmes, et son ongle s'allongea de nouveau.

« Sinon, je redécore la cuisine avec ton sang. »

Camus haussa un sourcil.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

\- Tu devrais avoir peur. Je suis le grand Milo du Scorpion ! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! J'ai tué plein de gens ! Plein ! Tu pourrais être le prochain sur la liste à ce que je sache ! »

Milo allait se perdre dans un rire fou quand une gifle bien sentie du Verseau claqua sur sa joue. Le Scorpion retomba au sol dans sa position initiale, calmé.

Sans que cela calme pour autant ses pleurs.

Camus s'accroupit devant lui.

« Bon… Tu es calme, maintenant ? »

Avec plus de précaution, Camus posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Cette fois-ci Milo n'eut pas de réaction.

« Je raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, fit ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est oublié.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

« Milo… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Milo était en train de chercher une réponse quand le drame numéro deux se produisit. Camus, dans un élan de réconfort, avait laissé voyager sa main du haut de l'épaule de son amant jusque sur son bras, qui était évidemment complètement poisseux de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Paniqué, Milo tenta de retirer son bras mais Camus, qui n'était pas dupe, et soudain inquiet, avait couru vers l'interrupteur et allumé la lumière. Ce qu'il vit à la clarté de la lampe ne lui plut vraiment pas.

Milo, outre son visage baigné de larmes et ses cernes sous les yeux, qui amplifiaient son air défait, avait une énorme plaie béante sur le bras gauche. Elle avait taché abondamment le carrelage et une bonne partie de son pyjama du côté du bras incriminé. La blessure était très vilaine, et elle ressemblait beaucoup à celles infligées par… par…

« Milo, mais dans quel état tu es ! Explique-toi ! »

Le pauvre Milo se rétrécit encore plus.

« C'est un accident… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et… mon ongle a poussé par mégarde, et je… enfin… il s'est planté dans mon bras, et…

\- Et tu t'es dit, tiens, et si je ne soignais pas une plaie que je sais être très dangereuse ? Mais tu es inconscient, ma parole ! Il s'agit de ta propre attaque, tu es au courant qu'elle est mortelle, j'espère ?!

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, je…

\- Pas pensé ?! Explosa Camus. IMBECILE ! »

Camus avait hurlé, sur le coup de la colère et de la peur. Milo ne broncha pas plus que ça. Honnêtement, il avait l'air assez mal en point, et la fatigue accentuait la pâleur inhabituelle de son visage.

« Camus… » Tenta-t-il tout de même.

Ce dernier l'empoigna fermement dans le but de courir à la salle de bain, où se trouvait la trousse de secours.

« Tu viens avec moi, décréta-t-il. On va soigner ça tout de suite, tu n'aurais jamais dû attendre. »

Il remit Milo sur pied et lui prit le poignet pour le tirer après lui au pas de course.

Il eut le temps de faire deux enjambées quand un autre de ces « Camus… » résonna faiblement derrière lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de céder à des caprices, il fallait panser la blessure au plus vite ! Milo pourrait lui faire toutes les supplications qu'il voudrait ensuite.

« Je crois que je ne peux plus… marcher … »

Cette phrase avait été prononcée sur ton vaseux, ce qui inquiéta le Verseau. Et bien lui en prit : il eut le temps de réceptionner un Milo qui tombait la tête en avant vers le sol, inconscient.

Evidemment. La perte de sang.

Camus gifla pour la deuxième fois de la nuit son amant qui s'était effondré dans ses bras, mais cette fois pour essayer de le ranimer. « Milo ! » appela le Verseau qui était de plus en plus angoissé.

Cependant, si la formation des chevaliers des glaces avait un avantage, c'était bien celui-ci : en cas de crise, Camus gardait la tête froide.

Il allongea son idiot d'amant sur le canapé du salon et alla au pas de course à la salle de bain pour en revenir immédiatement avec sa trousse de secours. Il avait aussi ramené un gant de toilette pour laver le sang qui avait taché les vêtements et la peau du Scorpion.

Camus était méticuleux : il savait exactement où étaient les choses dans la boîte, de sorte qu'il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps pour trouver le rouleau de sparadrap et le désinfectant. Il en aspergea abondamment la blessure avant de laver le reste de la peau avec le gant de toilette. Puis, avec des gestes précis et rapides, il enroula la plaie dans le sparadrap, en plusieurs couches, et serra le tout pour stopper du mieux qu'il pouvait l'hémorragie. Le pansement appliqué, il en profita pour déshabiller son amant et le rhabiller d'un pyjama propre. Il mit tout le linge sale de côté, en vrac sur une chaise non loin ; il jouerait aux femmes de ménage plus tard, le plus urgent restait de ranimer cet imbécile de Milo qui était encore pâle.

Camus jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine, histoire de faire un état des lieux des dégâts. Rien d'anormal ne semblait s'y être produit. Il aurait le sol à nettoyer près de l'angle du placard, là où Milo s'était avachi. Eventuellement à re-ranger les tiroirs dans lesquels Milo avait fouillé. Cela le rassurait un peu, en un sens – Milo n'avait pas de blessure autre part. Cependant, Camus restait inquiet. Cela ne ressemblait guère à Milo de se faire mal tout seul, et en plus de ne même pas prendre la peine de se soigner. Camus n'aimait pas ça. Si son instinct ne l'avait pas réveillé, Milo aurait pu se vider de son sang sans y faire attention et il serait tombé sur un cadavre peu glorieux au petit déjeuner.

Il frissonna à cette pensée macabre. Les attaques de Milo avaient un effet spectaculaire, il le savait pour s'en être pris en l'affrontant, mais jamais il ne s'y ferait. Même si Milo ne tarderait pas à revenir à lui, tout ce sang lui avait fait un peu peur.

Camus trouva une chaise dans le salon. Il la souleva, la cala sous son bras, et fit quelques pas pour la poser à côté du canapé où il avait allongé Milo. Il la rapprocha du mieux qu'il put de son amant inconscient, et il s'y assit en poussant un soupir. Il tendit son bras vers Milo et prit une de ses mains dans sa main gauche. Il posa ensuite sa main droite sur le front du Scorpion pour sonder son cosmos. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait analyser grand-chose ainsi, mais c'était toujours une méthode assez pratique pour connaître l'état global d'un individu.

Camus fit le vide en lui pour lier son cosmos avec Milo. Une fois la connexion établie entre eux, il essaya d'évaluer l'état de son amant. Un épuisement conséquent émanait de Milo. Cela ne le surprenait guère – il avait observé que depuis plusieurs semaines, Milo exhibait des signes de fatigue plus souvent que la normale. Aussi, le grec était beaucoup trop enjoué pour que ce soit crédible. Le Verseau avait l'impression que son amant épuisait délibérément son énergie, mais il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Et voilà le résultat. Il ressentit la douleur de l'entaille que Milo avait dans le bras, et il insuffla un peu de son cosmos glacé à cet endroit précis pour anesthésier la blessure. Milo n'était pas profondément évanoui, ce qui le rassurait. Il le sentait reprendre des forces et revenir vers lui de minute en minute.

Camus resta une dizaine de minutes de plus ainsi, à chercher tout ce qui n'allait pas dans le cosmos du Scorpion et à apaiser la douleur dans son bras.

Jusqu'à ce que Milo, les yeux toujours fermés, recommence à parler.

« Camus… »

Le français se sentit submergé à la fois par un sentiment de soulagement et une profonde envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un feuilleton mélodramatique. Seulement, il trouvait que l'heure avancée de la nuit ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de réflexions. Il opta donc pour le soulagement.

« Milo ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Oui » fit le Scorpion.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Camus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Tu as perdu trop de sang et tu t'es évanoui, résuma froidement son amant.

\- Ah.

\- Tu te sens de te lever ? »

Il y eut un silence. Milo fronça les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de chercher un sens à la question qui venait de lui être posée.

« Je sais pas. Fatigué.

\- Tu peux l'être, vu l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je suis désolé de te causer autant d'ennuis. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Eh bien, tu aurais dû. Et tu as de la chance que je me sois réveillé par moi-même. Je te laisse cinq minutes sans surveillance et tu trouves le moyen de te vider de ton sang dans la cuisine ! Tu es conscient que c'est dangereux, j'espère ?

\- Je sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas ?! »

Camus tenta de contenir tout signe de colère contre son amant, qui honnêtement ne racontait que des âneries depuis qu'il l'avait surpris à fouiller toute la cuisine dans le noir. Il décida d'opter pour une approche diplomatique.

« Bon, écoute Milo. Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton état normal. Crois-moi qu'on en reparlera quand tu seras plus alerte. Voilà ce que je te propose. Je te ramène jusqu'à notre lit, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir, parce que tu as l'air d'en avoir rudement besoin. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs, à force de courir partout pour trouver de quoi te soigner. Passe tes mains autour de mon cou, que je puisse te porter. »

Milo soupira, mais obéit. Une fois dans les bras de Camus, qui le ramenait jusqu'à la chambre, il se permit tout de même une objection.

« Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tout ça.

\- Je te porte, parce que tu ne sais pas si tu peux marcher. Je ne crois pas que ce soit inutile.

\- Non, fit Milo lorsque Camus le posa sur le lit. Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Mais éclaire-moi, je t'en prie » répondit le onzième gardien, qui s'installait à côté de lui.

Milo s'installa sous les draps à contrecœur et se tourna vers le Verseau.

« Camus… J'arriverai pas à dormir.

\- Tu viens de faire un malaise il y a cinq minutes. Dormir doit faire partie de tes compétences. »

Milo sembla hésiter sur la réponse à donner à cette assertion ironique.

« Je ne sais plus si ça en fait encore partie, répondit-il d'un air malheureux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ca fait des semaines que je dors pas, alors à toi de me le dire ! »

L'air fâché de Milo fut vite remplacé par une expression accablée, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Camus garda le silence. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Réconforter les autres n'était guère dans sa nature. De plus, même s'il n'était pas très surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce que Milo lui avait révélé dépassait ses craintes.

Il attira Milo entre ses bras, qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'y blottir. Le Scorpion pleurait encore, ce que le Verseau trouvait légèrement effrayant. Milo n'exhibait que très rarement ce genre d'émotions. Pour qu'il le fasse… Quelque chose de grave devait se passer.

« Milo… Calme-toi, tout va bien, je suis là. »

Camus hésita. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire. Quand il reprit la parole, il le fit sur un ton bas dans lequel on pouvait décerner, en écoutant bien, une pointe de tendresse.

« Ecoute, Milo… Je comprends que tu sois fatigué. Mais on va trouver une solution. Je ne sais pas comment régler ton problème là, tout de suite. Mais je sais ce qu'on va faire demain : tu vas te reposer comme il faut. Je vais demander une journée au Grand Pope pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces. Une semaine si nécessaire. Et s'il a quelque chose à redire à ça, il aura affaire à moi. Donc, pas d'obligations. Pas de combats ou de parades inutiles devant tout le monde. Tu vas sagement rester dans ton temple, et à défaut de dormir, tu vas au moins faire une pause. Quitte à ce que je t'y force. »

Milo resta silencieux.

« On reparlera calmement de ce qu'il t'arrive demain. Tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux bien que je ne sois pas le plus doué pour les émotions, mais je peux t'écouter quand même. Pour ce qui est de cette nuit, on va faire un marché toi et moi : tu te reposes. Tu évites de te lever en douce pour t'esquinter tout seul. Et tu restes avec moi. Ne t'inquiète pas de savoir si tu seras fatigué demain. Tu vas reposer, et ce n'est pas négociable. C'est un ordre, même. Je m'en fiche que tu dormes ou non, mais tu restes tranquille. Pour le reste, on verra ensuite. »

Camus soupira.

« Bon… Ne t'inquiète pas trop, Milo. Tu es au chaud, dans ton temple, dans mes bras, et tu as le droit d'y rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi. Ferme les yeux, et concentre-toi là-dessus. Simplement là-dessus. Le confort du matelas, le son de ma voix, ma présence… C'est tout. Ne pense à rien d'autre. »

Au son des paroles de Camus, Milo sembla s'être calmé considérablement. Il avait fermé les yeux et ses larmes ne coulaient plus. Dans le silence qui suivit, on n'entendit plus que les deux respirations calmes du Scorpion et du Verseau.

« Merci », souffla simplement Milo après ce moment de silence confortable.

Camus lui vola un baiser léger sur les lèvres en guise de réponse.

Il eut comme récompense de voir Milo faire le premier sourire doux et sincère depuis le début de la nuit.

Camus pouvait être surprenant, quand il le voulait, se dit Milo. Le Verseau prenait rarement l'initiative quand il s'agissait de donner des preuves d'affection. En revanche, il n'était pas surpris du ton sans appel qu'il avait pris avec lui et de cet « ordre de repos » qu'il lui avait asséné alors qu'il n'était en aucun cas son supérieur. Mais Milo s'en fichait bien. Pour une fois qu'il avait envie de suivre un ordre. Et que c'était un ordre raisonnable.

« Tu m'as fait peur, Milo » lui avoua Camus.

Milo rouvrit les yeux pour contempler son amant d'un air stupéfait. Camus qui s'abaisse à lui avouer ce genre de choses ? Soit il était en train de s'adoucir avec le temps, soit… il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable. Génial. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de resserrer encore un peu leur étreinte.

« J'ai vraiment l'air si mal en point ?

\- Oui, » lui asséna Camus sans aucune pitié pour son amour-propre.

Le français le surveillait néanmoins toujours comme du lait sur le feu. Milo poussa un soupir de défaite.

« Je ne suis pas aussi bon acteur que je me laissais croire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer un rôle avec moi, Milo. Malgré tout, je salue ton endurance. Tu dépenses beaucoup trop d'énergie pour le peu que tu sembles dormir la nuit.

\- Tu te doutais que… ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas que c'était sérieux à ce point-là. Si je l'avais su… Je serais intervenu plus tôt. Mais je me doutais que quelque chose clochait. Tu donnais bien trop l'impression d'être heureux pour être honnête.

\- Tu me vois sourire et tu t'inquiètes, toi ?

\- Il faut bien qu'il y ait une personne sur cette planète qui te connaisse vraiment, non, Milo ? »

L'expression du Scorpion se teinta de mélancolie. Ce que Camus repéra tout de suite.

« Milo, ne pense plus à tout ça. Je te l'ai dit, tu dois te reposer. Essayer de dormir. Je ne sais pas ce qui occupe tes pensées à ce point, mais pour l'heure, il s'agit de s'occuper de ta santé. Ton cosmos est encore affaibli. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Je reste près de toi et je monte la garde jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes.

\- Camus… Je ne veux pas que tu te prives de sommeil pour moi.

\- Je ne me prive pas de sommeil, je m'occupe de toi. Et pour le moment, c'est la chose la plus importante à laquelle je puisse m'occuper. Alors ?

\- Alors, rien… Je sais bien que ce serait inutile d'essayer de te faire changer d'avis.

\- Tu comprends vite, mon Milo. »

Le huitième gardien sourit à l'utilisation du possessif.

« Tu es bien installé, là ? s'assura le Verseau.

\- Oui, fit Milo. Merci, Camus.

\- Ferme les yeux. Ne t'inquiète plus de rien. Tu es en sécurité ici. Tu as tout le temps que tu veux devant toi. Et je suis là pour toi. »

Milo obéit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait à bout de force, comme à l'issue d'un combat. Même s'il était ici dans un combat contre lui-même. Mais il ne voulait plus lutter. Une torpeur agréable s'empara de son corps et au même moment, il sentit le cosmos de Camus, rayonnant, qu'il lui envoyait pour l'apaiser. Puis rapidement, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, tant il avait été à bout dernièrement.

Camus, quant à lui, réprima un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit que Milo était bel et bien endormi.

Demain à la première heure, il irait voir Shion pour lui demander une semaine de repos pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Milo. Il savait qu'aucune affaire pressante n'accaparait le Sanctuaire en ce moment et qu'il pouvait aisément se passer pour une semaine de deux de leurs gardes dorés. Quand bien même, en cas de problème, il lui resterait dix chevaliers d'ors armés jusqu'aux dents à envoyer sur des missions ou garder le domaine.

Camus prit garde à se caler confortablement contre son bel amant endormi. Il ne voulait en aucun cas perturber son repos, mais il tenait aussi à l'avoir près de lui. C'était à la fois pour que Milo ait une présence dans son sommeil, mais aussi, il se l'avouait moins, pour être sûr qu'il reste près de lui.

Et c'est ainsi que Camus sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil. Un sommeil plus léger néanmoins, et à l'affut de la moindre perturbation venant du Scorpion.


	2. Interrogatoire et réminiscences

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pu me lire et qui reviennent pour ce chapitre. J'espère sincèrement que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira. Merci particulièrement à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, cela m'encourage beaucoup.

**Warning:** Je le répète par sûreté, c'est une fanfiction à thème psychologique, et certaines descriptions de l'état mental de mes personnages sont potentiellement sensibles, et dans ce chapitre, particulièrement, les angoisses. Alors, restez safe.

Et sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Interrogatoire et réminiscences**

Milo ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Et un sacré mal de crâne. Il devait encore s'être pris une sacrée cuite, avec Aiolia. Franchement, il ne toucherait plus jamais à cette saleté d'ouzo. Combien de verres il avait pu s'enfiler ? Pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait même pas être sorti faire la fête avec Aiolia. Ah oui, quand même. C'était pas des verres, qu'il avait dû s'enfiler, mais plusieurs caisses remplies de bouteilles.

Camus allait encore lui passer un savon. Il détestait qu'il se mette minable à ce point. D'ailleurs, c'était bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas réveillé lui-même. Et en tournant la tête sur le côté, Milo constata que les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers la fenêtre de la chambre correspondaient à une heure avancée de l'après-midi.

Milo fut pris de stupeur face à ce constat. Et merde ! Il était attendu à l'entrainement, cet après-midi, jamais il n'y serait à l'heure ! Et il avait promis à Deathmask de l'affronter en combat amical. Non seulement Camus devait être en colère, mais en plus Deathmask ne supporterait pas de se retrouver comme un idiot au milieu des arènes. Il s'était mis deux chevaliers d'or à dos avec son manque de sérieux. La prochaine fois qu'il croiserait Aiolia, il lui dirait qu'il faudrait calmer un peu l'alcool pendant les sorties, parce que ça devenait ingérable. Et Camus avait dû choisir de ne pas le réveiller pour qu'il prenne conscience son manque de responsabilité.

Face à ces considérations angoissantes, Milo entreprit de se lever rapidement du lit pour rattraper son retard et minimiser les dégâts, quand, d'un seul coup, il ressentit une douleur aiguë dans le bras sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour se redresser. Il poussa un cri.

« Aïe ! »

Son bras gauche. Il baissa son regard dessus. Il était effectivement pansé méticuleusement d'une quantité non négligeable de sparadrap.

Oh non. Ce n'était pas une cuite avec Aiolia qu'il s'était pris. C'était dix fois pire.

Le souvenir de sa mésaventure nocturne lui revint d'un coup. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu lui échapper ?

Camus. Il fallait qu'il trouve Camus. Milo mit pied à terre, mais à cause de son épuisement, ses membres étaient peu alertes : il manqua de trébucher en se levant et se réceptionna contre le mur, alors qu'il avait voulu marcher en ligne droite vers la porte.

Ledit Camus n'était en fait pas bien loin. Il était en train de lire un énorme pavé dans le canapé du salon, (canapé qui avait vu de près le drame de la nuit précédente), lorsqu'il avait entendu Milo pousser un cri. Il s'était alors rué vers la chambre pour vérifier l'état de son arachnide. En ouvrant la porte, il tomba sur un Milo qui venait de s'accrocher au mur, à défaut de marcher droit.

« Milo ! Ça va ? »

Milo eut envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains tellement il se sentait gêné d'être pris dans cette position de faiblesse qui ne seyait point à la glorieuse chevalerie d'Athéna. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer.

« Ça va, ça va » répondit-il, avec une pointe d'agacement envers lui-même.

« Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Environ dix-sept heures, l'informa platement le Verseau.

-Dix-sept heures ?! » cria le Scorpion, paniqué.

Milo se repoussa violemment du mur, et se rua en avant dans l'espoir de sortir le plus vite possible. Son pas de course un peu hasardeux finit par être stoppé par un deuxième croche-patte involontaire. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Camus qui le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe au sol de tout son long.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

-Les arènes ! Je dois… Deathmask, il va me tuer, j'ai promis…

-Et tu crois que tu vas faire un opposant qualifié, avec tes jambes qui ne marchent pas ? lui demanda Camus sur un ton amusé.

-Dis, Camus, je ne te permets pas, fit le Scorpion, vexé. J'ai des choses à faire et je suis sacrément en retard alors si tu voulais bien… »

Milo tenta de se dégager.

« Camus, mais laisse-moi passer, tu vois bien que j'ai des soucis à régler !

-Déjà Milo, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer. Et ensuite, tu n'as aucun problème à régler.

-Mais si, tu m'as pas entendu ou quoi ? Deathmask va me trucider, parce que je devais faire un entrainement avec lui ! Et je suis tellement con que bien sûr, pas fichu de me lever à l'heure ! Alors si tu tiens à ce que je reste en vie, laisse-moi aller m'excuser, au moins.

-Tu es vraiment têtu, Milo. Tu peux m'écouter quand je te parle ? Je te dis qu'il n'y a aucun problème ! »

Milo expira un grand coup pour se calmer et plus posément, il demanda :

« Comment ça, il n'y a pas de problème ?

-J'ai parlé au Pope de la situation, et il a accepté passer le mot à tout le monde que tu serais au repos. Je suis absolument certain que Deathmask a été averti. Il a veillé à ce que tes tâches d'aujourd'hui soient reprises par d'autres chevaliers. »

Milo était stupéfait.

« Tu as fait ça ? Quand ?

-Ce matin, tôt.

-Je pensais pas que tu le ferais vraiment…

-Ta confiance en moi me touche.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que… T'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal.

-Et pourquoi ça, Milo du Scorpion ? Donne-moi une seule raison valable. »

Milo n'en trouva pas, et il y eut un silence.

Camus en profita pour ajouter :

« Shion nous a accordé à tous les deux une semaine de repos. »

Milo écarquilla les yeux et éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Mais voyant que Camus avait l'air sérieux, il s'arrêta aussi sec.

« Attends, c'est sérieux ? Mais comment tu as fait ?

-J'ai simplement expliqué que tu étais tellement épuisé que tu t'étais infligé ta propre attaque sans le faire exprès, et que j'avais trouvé cela assez dangereux. Alors, il m'a donné une semaine pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi, et que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

Honnêtement, le Scorpion n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as fait pour qu'il nous donne une semaine. Et à nous deux, en plus !

-Disons que… lire tous ces pavés de rhétorique n'a pas été si inutile que ça.

Milo eut droit à un sourire franc – et rare – de la part d'un Camus qui avait l'air assez fier de lui. Il lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit avec force.

« Oh merci, Camus, tu es vraiment le meilleur !

-Je sais, » répondit le Verseau, que la modestie n'étouffait pas.

Milo n'aurait pu s'en formaliser.

Le français se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte, mais il garda sa prise sur Milo pour éviter qu'il ne vacille de nouveau.

« J'ai vraiment dormi longtemps, constata le grec.

-Tu semblais en avoir sacrément besoin… Mais tu dois avoir faim. En plus, avec tout le sang que tu as perdu cette nuit, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de manger un peu.

-Pourquoi pas, » lui concéda le Scorpion.

Camus guida Milo hors de la chambre jusque vers le salon, où il le laissa s'affaler sur le fameux canapé. Milo préférait largement être assis, pour le moment. Il se sentait essoré, à cause de tous ces évènements.

« Attends-moi, je reviens avec de quoi nous faire un goûter. »

Camus tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Milo en profita pour s'installer à sa guise dans le canapé. Il remarqua l'énorme livre que son amant était en train de lire. Il eut un sourire amusé. Comment Camus faisait-il pour lire des choses pareilles ? Il était incorrigible. Ce truc-là avait la même taille qu'une encyclopédie. Remarque, cela ne le surprendrait même pas que c'en soit une.

Milo n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant que Camus ne revienne de la cuisine avec un plateau. Il y avait disposé deux tasses fumantes et une armée de gâteaux divers. Cela allait certainement plaire au Scorpion.

Et Camus avait bien raison. Lorsqu'il posa le plateau sur la table basse, le grec lui fit un sourire éclatant. On dira ce qu'on voudra, Milo reste quand même un grand gamin, se dit Camus.

« Cette tasse est pour toi, lui indiqua-t-il. Je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud. Et sinon, tu peux manger ce que tu veux. J'espère que ce sera suffisant.

-Oh merci Camus ! s'exclama Milo, ravi de tout ce que le Verseau faisait pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-C'est à se demander, » le taquina son amant, un sourire en coin.

Milo lui rendit son sourire et il décida d'entamer son chocolat chaud. Camus, quant à lui, s'était préparé un thé. Evidemment, le chocolat était excellent, et réconfortant. Pile ce qu'il fallait à un Scorpion qui avait besoin de reprendre du poil de la bête.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence apaisant. Milo se régalait de gâteaux et de chocolat, et Camus l'observait avec attention en sirotant son thé. Mine de rien, Camus était toujours inquiet, mais il avait prévu de laisser un moment de calme à Milo avant que de le questionner sur les évènements de la veille. Le Verseau s'était levé tôt et il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé, sans que cela ne le rassure beaucoup plus. Même avec du recul, il trouvait la mésaventure de la nuit précédente effrayante, et il espérait bien pouvoir avoir des réponses de la part de Milo. Jusque-là, le Scorpion avait retrouvé un comportement habituel. Seules les restes de cernes et la fatigue dans ses yeux trahissaient ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais à part ça… Milo donnait l'illusion d'être en parfaite santé, se dit Camus en frémissant intérieurement.

Milo, quant à lui, voyait bien que Camus le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il pourrait essayer de le duper avec toutes les friandises du monde, ça ne marcherait pas. Il était touché que son amant s'inquiète pour lui, mais il redoutait les questions qu'il risquait de lui poser. Il savait que Camus n'en aimerait pas les réponses. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se fâcher avec son amant en plus du reste.

Quand Milo eut fini son chocolat et mangé correctement, Camus se leva et posa sa tasse vide sur le plateau avant de le remporter vers la cuisine. Milo savait très bien ce qui allait se passer ensuite : le Verseau allait gentiment le cuisiner pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Oh, comme il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer. Il avait le sentiment que ce qui lui arrivait, de toute manière, n'était pas explicable.

Il avait très envie de fuir, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas parlé avec Camus. Il se surprit à se dire qu'il aurait vraiment aimé rester endormi, s'il avait pu.

Quand Camus revint, il s'assit près de lui sur le canapé. Milo avait à la fois envie de se blottir dans les bras de Camus, et de fuir son regard bleu marine inquisiteur.

La première question ne tarda pas à être posée.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Milo dut avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit celle-là qui fût posée en premier, et surtout pas sur ce ton à la fois doux et inquiet. Camus devait vraiment se sentir touché par la situation pour laisser poindre ses émotions dans sa voix.

« Ça va, répondit sommairement Milo.

-Tu me dis la vérité ? »

Camus se faisait presque suppliant, maintenant. Milo avait vraiment dû l'inquiéter. Cela n'allait pas être facile à gérer. Milo décida d'accéder à la requête.

« D'accord, capitula-t-il en évitant le regard de son vis-à-vis. Pour être honnête, j'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus. Ou plusieurs trains, même. »

Camus sembla satisfait de la réponse, même s'il n'était pas heureux de l'entendre.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir épuisé tes réserves d'énergie dernièrement. C'est vrai que tu ne dors pas du tout ? »

Milo hésita.

« Je dors… mal. Enfin… Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, plutôt. Je finis par m'endormir, mais jamais pour très longtemps. Et après tu dois me réveiller, parce que j'ai des choses à faire en journée. C'est comme ça. »

Camus fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que c'est comme ça ?

-Je sais pas, répondit Milo. Plusieurs semaines. Plus d'un mois, peut-être. Je n'ai pas bien la notion du temps. Trop longtemps, surtout. »

Camus garda le silence. Il devait ingérer les informations, et surtout faire fi de cette pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Milo qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Mais il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Milo ne pouvait certainement pas rester dans cet état. Qu'est-ce que Camus deviendrait si Milo perdait sa malice et son humour habituel ? Il n'osait y penser.

« Milo, dit-il sur un ton uni. Je me doute que tu ne dois pas en avoir envie, mais il faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je ne te jugerai pas. »

Milo garda le silence et déglutit péniblement. C'était certain, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ou plutôt, il craignait d'en parler. Mettre les mots sur les choses… ça les rendait réelles. Et Milo n'avait pas envie de ça.

« Cette nuit… c'était un accident, c'est tout.

-Pardon de te dire ça, Milo… mais de mon point de vue, tout ça n'avait guère l'air accidentel.

-J'avais pas prévu de m'infliger ma propre attaque, c'est arrivé malgré moi. Je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive. A la base, je voulais juste prendre un verre d'eau, comme je t'ai dit. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Admettons que ta blessure soit accidentelle… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait tout de suite le nécessaire pour te soigner ? Tu le sais pourtant mieux que quiconque, que ton attaque provoque des hémorragies abondantes. Pourquoi te mettre en danger comme ça ?

-Quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'ai immédiatement cherché de quoi colmater ma plaie. J'ai fouillé partout dans les tiroirs de la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose. Je suis pas fou !

-C'est donc ça que tu faisais quand je t'ai trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Jusque-là, le récit de Milo se tenait à peu près. Camus ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait s'infliger sa propre attaque accidentellement, mais il voulait bien agréer au récit de Milo s'il tenait la route.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu cherchais un pansement, au lieu de me dire que tu cherchais un verre d'eau ? Je t'aurais aidé à trouver quelque chose. En plus, je sais précisément où je mets les affaires dans la trousse de secours. Tu peux d'ailleurs m'en remercier, parce que… je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel tu serais si j'étais intervenu plus tard.

-Je me sentais idiot. Idiot de m'être fait ça tout seul. Et puis… Je voulais pas t'inquiéter.

-Eh bien bravo, tu as réussi, ironisa Camus. Tu as de la chance que j'aie trouvé ton comportement suffisamment suspect pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

-Je suis désolé, Camus, s'amenda le Scorpion, honteux. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Milo… réfléchit à voix haute le Verseau. Si tu voulais vraiment remédier au problème… Comment se fait-il que je t'aie retrouvé par terre, en larmes, et le bras en sang ? »

Milo avait l'estomac complètement noué par cet interrogatoire. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir avalé quoi que ce soit avant de se livrer à cet exercice d'aveux pénibles. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Camus. Rien qui fasse sens. Pour lui, ou pour Camus.

« J'en sais rien, articula-t-il.

-Comment ça, tu n'en sais rien, fit Camus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je savais plus quoi faire, lui avoua Milo d'un ton las. J'avais trop de choses en tête. Il fallait que je soigne ma blessure, mais le temps qu'on discute, elle avait déjà eu le temps de tout tâcher… Et j'ai trouvé ça inutile, sur le coup. J'étais fatigué, et… J'avais plus envie de penser à rien. »

Constat que Camus, une fois de plus, ne trouva guère rassurant. Que Milo se sente trop fatigué pour en oublier une blessure très dangereuse…

Il lui demanda sur le ton le plus neutre possible :

« Quelles choses avais-tu en tête ? Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes que celles qui retiennent ton sommeil ?

-Oui, » prononça Milo d'une voix un peu rauque. Parler lui coûtait.

L'expression de Milo était hantée, maintenant. Camus en vint à se demander s'il était raisonnable de trop solliciter Milo, qui malgré tout, avait l'air encore fatigué, malgré ses longues heures de sommeil. Mais il savait qu'il devait aussi en apprendre plus pour l'aider vraiment. Si toutefois il en était capable. Car c'était la question qu'il était en train de commencer à se poser.

« Milo… Est-ce que ce sont les mêmes pensées ont causé cette blessure que tu as au bras ? »

Le Scorpion hocha affirmativement de la tête.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas fait cette blessure intentionnellement ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête, négatif, cette fois.

« Donc… j'en déduis que c'est ton état d'esprit qui t'a mené à agir de cette manière ? »

Milo ferma les yeux. Et il prit une grande inspiration.

« Il y a tous ces souvenirs, commença Milo, les paupières closes et les sourcils froncés. J'ai du mal à m'en débarrasser. Ils tournent dans ma tête en permanence. Encore… Et encore… Mon entraînement. Toutes ces nuits passées seul au Sanctuaire pendant que tu étais en Sibérie. Ou alors ces nuits à combattre le poison que mon maître me mettait dans les veines. La brûlure et le désespoir que je ressentais quand je ne voyais pas l'aube arriver. Je ne voulais même pas la voir, en fait, l'aube, parce que tout allait recommencer. Et puis, il y a eu le faux grand Pope. Il m'a fait tuer des dizaines et des dizaines de gens. Il y avait des femmes, des enfants… Cette petite fille, celle qui n'a pas fui devant moi. Qui a vu le monstre que je cachais. Et les fuyards à mettre à mort. Ils couraient tous sous une pluie d'aiguilles rouges. Et moi j'en riais à l'époque. J'étais fou. J'en redemandais presque, pour chasser l'ennui. Ensuite, ces gamins qui sont arrivés au sanctuaire. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que j'avais tué tous ces gens pour rien, et que rien ne justifiait mes actes. Tout ce sang, et c'est moi qui l'avais fait couler. C'était ma faute et uniquement la mienne ! J'ai l'impression qu'il tâche tout, parfois, ce sang. Mes mains, mes vêtements, et même nos draps. Et puis ta mort. Quand je t'ai retrouvé gisant dans la glace de ton temple. Tu étais tout froid, tout immobile, et tout était blanc… Et ensuite, de nouvelles nuits à essayer de… D'oublier ton visage… Tout était sombre… Et je… Je… J'arrive pas à, à… »

Milo se rendit compte qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il s'était perdu dans son récit et dans des souvenirs terribles. Il revit le visage de Camus tel qu'il avait été ce jour maudit, de telle sorte qu'il en oublia la présence de son amant réel, en face de lui, qui l'écoutait. Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il voyait flou. Il n'arrivait pas à faire partir cette horrible image de sa tête, maintenant qu'il en avait parlé. Il ne savait plus si Camus était encore là, ou s'il s'était imaginé qu'il avait été là et que tout ça n'avait été qu'un beau rêve. Si ça se trouvait, il était en train d'halluciner tout seul dans son temple. Il devenait fou, définitivement. Il avait imaginé la résurrection de Camus, c'était obligé. Il s'inventait ces chimères heureuses pour ne pas sombrer. Tout n'était qu'illusion. Il était tombé bien bas.

Camus regretta d'avoir fait parler Milo quand il le vit prendre des respirations de plus en plus hésitantes et commencer à trembler. Il se rapprocha instinctivement de lui pour lui saisir la main. Milo avait le regard fixe et vague, et il ne respirait à présent plus qu'en saccades. Le Verseau comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait son amant était en train d'être submergé par la panique, et il fallait l'en faire sortir. Camus prit un Milo qui pleurait de nouveau par les épaules et il appela son nom, inquiet.

Milo, au milieu de ses pensées noires, entendit la voix lointaine de Camus qui disait son nom. Il se sentait très mal, et il avait toujours le sentiment de s'étouffer, mais il choisit de se concentrer dessus. Il voulut focaliser son regard embué de larmes sur la silhouette de son amant qui était devant lui et qui essayait de lui parler.

« Respire, Milo » lui disait le Verseau.

Milo tenta de prendre une grande goulée d'air, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Oui, Milo. Essaye encore. » La voix de Camus lui semblait assourdie par tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais il voulait s'y raccrocher. Il voulait y croire.

Le Scorpion fit une nouvelle tentative, et cette fois, il sentit l'air emplir ses poumons.

« C'est ça. C'est bien Milo. Continue. De grandes respirations profondes. »

Petit à petit, Milo parvint à stabiliser sa respiration. Il sentit les tremblements qui l'avaient pris diminuer, et il se rendit compte à présent qu'il avait pleuré sans en avoir conscience. Camus le tenait toujours par les épaules et lui accordait son entière attention. Il continuait de lui parler calmement.

« Tout va bien, Milo. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité, tu es dans ton temple, avec moi. Il fait soleil dehors, et tout le monde va bien. Je suis là, et je ne vais nulle part… »

Camus le rassura doucement pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Milo retrouve définitivement son calme. Lorsque le français constata que son vis-à-vis avait l'air d'être sorti de sa panique, il lui demanda, avec précaution :

« Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui, » parvint à prononcer Milo.

Il y eut un silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? S'inquiéta ensuite le Scorpion.

-Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse. Mais tout va bien, Milo. C'est quelque chose de normal. Tu n'es pas en danger. »

Milo ne sembla pas vraiment satisfait par cette explication, mais il ne la commenta pas.

« Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il.

-De quoi donc ? lui demanda le Verseau surpris.

-Je voulais pas t'inquiéter, explicita Milo.

-Ne t'excuse pas, Milo, fit un Camus un peu las. Tu en ferais autant si nos rôles étaient inversés. »

C'était une affirmation, et non pas une question. Camus savait parfaitement qu'il aurait le soutien entier et infaillible du Scorpion si une telle chose devait lui arriver.

Milo, en effet, ne contesta pas cet état de fait.

Camus attira Milo d'un seul coup dans ses bras et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Milo lui en faisait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs, ces temps-ci.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Milo, soupira Camus. Je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à bout.

-Mais j'ai choisi d'en parler, Camus, le rassura le Scorpion. Je suis le seul responsable. »

Cela n'empêcherait pas le Verseau de se sentir quand même un peu coupable.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander une chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-La prochaine fois que tu te sens accablé par de telles pensées, ne reste pas dans ton coin, plaida Camus. Viens me voir. Ou va voir qui bon te semble. Tu peux en parler à qui tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Mais s'il te plait… Ne continue pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir régler ton problème à moi tout seul, ou même comprendre tout ce que tu as à dire, mais je pourrai t'écouter.

-D'accord, Camus. La prochaine fois, au lieu de m'attaquer moi-même, je t'en parlerai, agréa Milo sur un ton ironique, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Merci, Camus. De t'inquiéter et d'essayer de m'aider. Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Milo se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Camus lui rendit le baiser d'abord délicatement, puis avec un peu plus de fougue. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça quelques minutes, savourant le calme retrouvé. La tristesse au fond des yeux de Milo s'était maintenant résorbée. En fait, il se sentait soulagé. D'avoir pu parler et de ne pas s'être fait jeter par Camus. Camus qui avait été parfait de bout en bout et qui l'avait écouté sans le forcer à parler pour autant.

Le Verseau, pour sa part, s'était fait un peu peur, et il se jura de veiller avec plus d'attention sur son bel amant. Il était soulagé que Milo se soit reposé et qu'il ait accepté de lui parler. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre, et c'est bien cette peur qui l'avait étreint quand il avait découvert Milo affligé de sa propre attaque la nuit précédente. Il allait bien s'occuper du Scorpion cette semaine. Il se donna pour mission de faire en sorte à ce que Milo reprenne un rythme de sommeil normal. Il savait qu'une semaine ne suffirait probablement pas à régler complètement la question au regard de ce que lui avait dit son amant, mais il comptait essayer de soutenir le Scorpion jusqu'à ce que le problème finisse par s'estomper. Il savait bien que Milo avait des horreurs dans son passé, et que peu pourraient le comprendre. Milo en était conscient lui-même. C'était le lot de beaucoup de chevaliers. Tous avaient plus ou moins souffert de leur condition, que ce soit par leurs entraînements, leurs affrontements ou des pertes d'êtres chers, tant l'espérance de vie au Sanctuaire pouvait s'avérer courte. Mais il savait qu'ils pourraient s'épauler tous les deux et que petit à petit, ils s'adapteraient à cette vie plus calme et plus paisible qui ne leur était pas familière.

Milo le sortit de ses pensées pour lui accorder un autre baiser léger.

« Je t'aime » lui souffla-t-il simplement.

Touché plus qu'il ne se l'avouait par ce genre de confessions, Camus l'embrassa sur le nez en retour.

« Je t'aime aussi, Milo » déclara-t-il dans un élan de sincérité amoureuse. Milo lui adressa un sourire rayonnant – que Camus verbalise ce genre de choses était une rareté qu'il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur. Camus était tellement content de revoir Milo sourire après toutes ces émotions qu'il lui rendit lui-même un de ses sourires les plus solaires – quoi ? Il en était capable, il ne fallait pas croire !

Le regard tendre de Milo se teinta soudain de malice. Le Scorpion raffermit d'un seul coup la prise qu'il avait sur Camus pour le faire vaciller en arrière et le faire tomber sur le canapé. Milo se cala à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant, et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire tendancieux. Et lorsque sans surprise il l'embrassa avec une telle passion que le Verseau faillit en oublier son propre nom, Camus eut la certitude que cette fois, il avait bel et bien retrouvé son Milo.


	3. Dîner de famille

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le troisième chapitre de mon histoire, qui est un grand morceau d'histoire, cette fois. Quelques nouveaux personnages vont bien finir par faire leur apparition! En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents. Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, et d'autant plus celles qui me laissent des reviews. Elles sont très appréciées et m'encouragent beaucoup.

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Dîner de famille**

Après une partie de jambes en l'air ma foi assez plaisante entre les deux comparses, nos chers chevaliers d'or décidèrent de s'avachir glués l'un à l'autre sur ce canapé qui avait vu du service.

Au programme… pas grand-chose. Ils avaient, en fait, une semaine devant eux pour ne rien faire s'ils le souhaitaient. Camus se sentait étrangement désœuvré, depuis ce matin-là. Il n'avait pas à sortir de son temple pour s'entraîner, ou reclasser la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire (c'était une tâche qu'Athéna lui avait confiée, car le Verseau semblait savoir tout sur tout, et où chercher n'importe quelle information). Néanmoins, il était heureux de pouvoir se tenir là, sur le canapé usé du Scorpion, et d'avoir près de lui son amant à la stature de dieu grec (on n'en était pas loin, après tout, tant la puissance des chevaliers d'or égalait quasiment le niveau divin). Camus s'était calé au fond du canapé et avait entrepris de se replonger dans le bouquin énorme qu'il avait commencé. Milo, quant à lui, était allongé en travers, sur la longueur, et avait posé sa tête sur les jambes de son amant. Il le contemplait simplement. Camus avait tendance à trouver ce détail assez attendrissant chez le Scorpion – Milo était une personne peu patiente, mais quand il s'agissait de lui, il était capable de rester des heures sans bouger pour savourer sa présence, sans manifester de mécontentement.

Milo fit mentir la pensée de Camus en émettant un grognement irrité.

« Tu vas encore te plonger dans un bouquin rasoir, vraiment ?

\- Oui, confirma Camus sur ton distrait (il avait déjà recommencé sa lecture). Tu devrais essayer, de temps à autre, ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Eh. Arrête de te moquer de moi. »

Le Verseau ne lui répondit pas, tout attelé à la tâche délicate de tourner sa page. Cela avait le don d'irriter Milo. Il n'aimait pas passer après ces foutues feuilles imprimées. En plus, il savait très bien que Camus en jouait pour l'agacer. C'était assez courant qu'ils se taquinent, tous les deux.

Milo croisa les bras sur son torse et prit un air contrarié. Ils venaient de sortir d'un moment d'intimité fusionnelle intense, et maintenant Camus le jetait cruellement pour un tas de papier relié.

Camus surveillait Milo du coin de l'œil en réprimant une furieuse envie de rire. Milo se comportait parfois vraiment comme un gamin à qui on avait refusé une sucrerie. Il trouvait la moue boudeuse du Scorpion adorable. Mais jamais le Verseau ne l'admettrait tout haut. En plus, Milo, malicieux, trouverait le moyen de l'utiliser à son avantage, et c'en était hors de question.

Cela n'empêcha pas Camus, qui tourna une nouvelle page avec une lenteur provocatrice, de mettre son livre de côté un instant pour se pencher et accorder un baiser approfondi au Scorpion contrarié – qui changea d'humeur immédiatement. Camus reprit néanmoins sa lecture tout de suite, mais avec un Milo qui maintenant souriait béatement, ce qui était un plus. Comme il cherchait à remettre son amant d'aplomb, il admettait qu'il aurait peu de chances de le faire en le mettant en colère.

Milo se sentait en effet un peu rasséréné par le baiser de Camus, et il ferma les yeux un instant. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi son amant cherchait le calme. Dans ces moments-là, il n'avait pas besoin d'être ce qu'on attendait de lui ; vivre lui suffisait, simplement. Il rouvrit les yeux, et essaya de déchiffrer le titre du livre qu'il avait qualifié d'encyclopédie plus tôt. Mais l'angle dans lequel Camus le tenait ne l'y permit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda curieusement le Scorpion.

Camus fut plutôt surpris de cette question, qu'il trouva incongrue de la part de Milo.

« Tu t'intéresses à ce que je lis, toi, maintenant ? » émit avec scepticisme le Verseau.

Milo ne se formalisa pas outre mesure de cette question.

« Tout ce que tu fais m'intéresse, » affirma le Scorpion.

Camus leva un sourcil étonné, mais il répondit seulement :

« _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, de Tolkien. »

Milo se redressa un peu à la hauteur du livre et posa une main sur les lignes de l'ouvrage pour en déchiffrer la langue.

« Tiens ? C'est en français ?

\- Oui. Mais Tolkien est anglais. J'ai une version du livre aussi dans sa langue originale, mais j'aime bien lire dans ma langue natale de temps en temps. »

Milo lui adressa un sourire.

« Je peux comprendre. Même si j'ai toujours parlé grec, ça me manquerait de ne plus le parler du tout. »

Milo revint à sa position initiale en reposant sa tête sur les jambes de Camus.

« Tu m'en lis un petit bout ? » lui demanda ensuite Milo.

C'était décidément la journée des surprises pour le Verseau.

« Milo ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

\- Ben oui, répondit Milo avec un doux sourire. J'aime bien t'entendre parler ta langue. Et puis, ça me donnera l'occasion de m'intéresser un peu à ce que tu fais. Tu sais, j'apprécie les nouvelles expériences. »

Camus était stupéfait de l'adaptabilité de Milo. Mais quand il y réfléchissait, il savait que son amant se démenait pour le comprendre et l'accepter. Le Scorpion avait appris le français par amitié pour lui et le maîtrisait presque parfaitement, maintenant que les années avaient passé. Si bien que la quasi-totalité des discussions qu'ils avaient entre eux étaient en français. Camus trouvait le léger accent que conservait malgré tout Milo absolument charmant. Milo, lui, était bien trop content de pouvoir narguer tout le monde en parlant avec Camus une langue que personne d'autre ne connaissait. C'était un peu comme un code secret que Camus et lui partageaient.

Milo se cala plus confortablement sur les cuisses de son amant et ferma une fois de plus les yeux. Il devait avouer qu'il était toujours fatigué, et qu'un moment de calme n'était pas malvenu dans sa journée.

Camus entama son récit, dans la langue de Molière, donc.

Milo écouta l'histoire comme un enfant à qui on lirait son conte du soir. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le Verseau vit les expressions de Milo changer : il souriait aux moments heureux, il fronçait les sourcils sur les moments tristes, et son expression se tendait à chaque retournement de situation. Il passait par tout un panel d'émotions que Camus trouvait terriblement attendrissantes. Il était ravi de partager ce moment avec Milo, car il savait qu'il avait toute son attention. Pour une fois, il pouvait partager le plaisir qu'il avait à lire avec sa moitié, et c'était quelque chose d'essentiel, pour lui.

Milo se délectait quant à lui de la voix grave de Camus qui s'élevait dans la pièce à un volume ténu ; Camus lisait pour Milo, et Milo seul. Ce qui le comblait. Il ne pouvait pas se trouver à un meilleur endroit que dans le giron de son beau prince des glaces. Il aimait entendre cette voix l'emmener ailleurs, loin de sa réalité et de ses souvenirs sombres, et faire un instant partie de l'aventure avec tous les autres personnages. Il aimait cette voix chérie, qui dans son naturel le plus absolu, parlait sa langue natale. C'était une voix dépouillée d'artifices et intime. Il était extatique d'entendre les sonorités douces du français dans la bouche du Verseau. Cette voix le berçait ; en fait, elle l'avait bercé depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, quand ils étaient tous les deux des enfants en voie d'acquérir leurs armures d'or. Milo avait aimé Camus dès le premier jour pour sa singularité et son calme à toute épreuve. Parfois, cela lui arrivait de regretter ce temps où Camus n'était pas complètement entraîné à brider ses émotions. Milo se souvint que l'apprenti Verseau laissait montrer beaucoup d'émotions sur son visage, fut une époque. Puis, il y avait eu l'armure d'or… Alors Milo écoutait avec ravissement cette voix qui semblait reprendre des couleurs au rythme de sa lecture, et qui ponctuait chaque action avec légèreté. Camus qui était d'ordinaire le plus inexpressif possible faisait pourtant ressurgir tout un panel d'émotions différentes en lisant – c'était comme si une partie du Verseau bien enfouie se réveillait au contact de la fiction, comme si la véritable âme de Camus était là, entre les lignes, et non plus ensevelie sous un énorme bloc de glace. Milo sentit son affection pour son amant redoubler à ce constat. Il voulait l'embrasser, le cajoler, lui dire encore et encore à quel point il lui était précieux… Mais il ne voulait pas briser la magie du moment ; un calme peu commun pour le temple du Scorpion s'était installé, et Milo était conscient qu'il était en train de vivre un de ces moments de grâce éphémère qu'il fallait garder en mémoire et chérir toute sa vie. Il laissa donc Camus lire son livre, et ce le plus longtemps possible pour que ce temps de sérénité dure.

A cet instant, il aurait aimé aller serrer la main de Tolkien lui-même pour le remercier d'avoir fourni le matériau de cette lecture excitante et envoûtante. Camus l'avait décidément ensorcelé.

D'ailleurs, la voix de son amant avait quelque chose d'assez sensuel, en vint à se dire Milo, qui ressentit un coup de chaud soudain. La tête toujours posée sur les jambes de son amant, il pouvait sentir l'aura de Camus et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Milo, qui pourtant avait été satisfait sexuellement il y avait moins d'une heure, sentit le désir remonter en lui. Il n'arrivait plus vraiment à écouter l'histoire pourtant intéressante que lui lisait Camus. Non, il ne se concentrait maintenant plus que sur les sons que faisaient ses cordes vocales et sa bouche. Milo espérait que son trouble ne se fît pas trop remarquer, car il ne voulait pas couper son amant passionné par sa narration.

Ses espoirs étaient infondés, car Camus jetait des coups d'œil assez fréquents vers Milo depuis le début de sa lecture – et le maître des glaces connaissait ses expressions par cœur. Tellement qu'elles étaient comme gravées dans son patrimoine génétique. Milo brûlait de désir pour lui, mais il ne l'interrompait pas par respect. Il trouvait son Scorpion terriblement attachant quand il s'y mettait.

Camus décida de titiller un peu Milo pour savoir jusqu'où il tiendrait à ce jeu-là. Il garda le livre dans sa main gauche, et tout en lisant, il fit glisser sa main droite vers Milo. Il lui caressa distraitement la joue du revers de la main, puis il fit courir ses doigts jusque sur le front du Scorpion. Il les passa ensuite lentement dans les cheveux bleu-violets de son arachnide, de sorte à faire durer la caresse et l'accentuer. Milo frémit mais décida de ne pas bouger. A quoi jouait Camus ?

La main baladeuse se déplaça encore, pour voyager plus bas. Camus effleura du bout des doigts la peau de son cou et ses épaules, puis il retraça le lobe d'une oreille de façon plus appuyée. La main passa entièrement sur son cou, délicatement, pour se poser à plat sur le torse de Milo. Elle glissa un peu de sa poitrine et alla ensuite titiller la taille du grec, de manière plus inquisitrice, pour ensuite poursuivre sa caresse plus loin, un peu plus bas, jusque…

Là, Milo eut une réaction. Il attrapa la main par réflexe dans la sienne avant que Camus ne s'engage totalement jusqu'à un point de non-retour. Le français avait interrompu sa lecture au moment où Milo avait pris sa main. Le Scorpion relâcha la respiration qu'il avait retenue dans sa tentative de contenir son excitation.

Le grec guida ladite main jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa avec adoration. Il entreprit de donner un baiser sur chacun des doigts du Verseau, et il termina princièrement par le dos de sa main. Il fit ce dernier baiser en fixant Camus de son regard bleu. Le Verseau se laissa faire. De toute manière, il n'avait pas initié le mouvement sans raison. Le visage angélique de son vis-à-vis, qui avait bu ses paroles avec insouciance durant toute sa lecture, avait eu son petit effet sur lui.

Milo n'eut pas de mal à le comprendre. Sous lui, il pouvait sentir le désir physique de son amant en train de se réveiller entre ses jambes, là où il avait posé sa tête. Il fit un sourire espiègle. Sans lâcher la main, il se redressa, et passa une de ses jambes au-dessus de celles de Camus, pour s'assoir sur lui et lui faire complètement face. Il était lui-même à peu près dans le même état d'excitation, désormais. Camus avait bien exécuté son travail de sape. Il prit le visage du maître des glaces entre ses mains, puis il les fit courir sur sa peau, doucement, pour aller enserrer ses épaules. Il avança son visage vers celui de son vis-à-vis. Il entrouvrit ensuite sa bouche pour venir effleurer les lèvres du Verseau avec les siennes, entremêlant leurs souffles. Camus répondit à son invitation, et cette fois, il prit l'initiative d'embrasser délicatement les lèvres tentatrices. Il les goûta légèrement d'abord, puis, en approfondissant le baiser, il se perdit dans la passion. Il avait passé ses mains dans le dos de Milo, et il tentait de trouver un accès sous ses vêtements.

« On pourrait peut-être faire ça ailleurs que sur le canapé, cette fois, souffla Milo.

\- Où tu veux, tant que je reste dans tes bras sans te lâcher, murmura Camus, qui avait tendance à perdre de son maintien sous les caresses du Scorpion.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, » confirma Milo.

Exauçant le vœu de Camus qui ne voulait pas s'éloigner une seule seconde, Milo garda la main sur une des épaules de son amant, et en fit glisser une autre au milieu de son dos. Sans cesser le contact avec le Verseau, il posa ses pieds sur le sol, embrassa Camus avec une lueur joueuse au fond des yeux, et le souleva sans difficulté pour le caler dans ses bras. Camus ne prêta pas attention au fait que Milo le portait comme une jeune mariée. Non : un sourire plaqué sur le visage et les joues rougissantes de désir, il se laissait porter sans opposer la moindre résistance. Dans ce genre de cadre, la fierté entrait rarement en ligne de compte. Milo fit quelques pas dans le temple pour retourner vers la chambre, avec son amant dans ses bras. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il posa délicatement le Verseau sur le lit. Et toujours sans cesser le contact, il envoya une impulsion à la porte avec son cosmos, pour qu'elle se ferme d'elle-même derrière eux.

« C'est mieux ici, non ? demanda Milo qui se cala au-dessus son amant dans le lit.

\- Franchement, Milo, peu importe l'endroit, pourvu que je sois avec toi. »

Cette déclaration plutôt sentimentale de la part de Camus fut suivie d'un sempiternel baisé langoureux.

* * *

_Blanc. Tout était blanc. Immaculé. Comme la neige. Ou comme la glace qui recouvrait le temple. _

_Milo était seul dans une maison du zodiaque un peu éthérée, dont la lumière l'aveuglait pratiquement. La clarté qui se dégageait de la pièce était accentuée par la blancheur de la neige. Milo avait froid, et il se sentait seul au milieu de cette immensité gelée. _

_Mais il ne l'était pas, et c'est ce qu'il constata quand il remarqua deux formes étendues au sol, l'une en face de l'autre, inertes. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être…_

_Ses jambes le portèrent toutes seules à la hauteur des deux personnes qui étaient à terre. Par réflexe, il décida de ne surtout pas s'approcher de celle qui portait une cape et il alla vers l'autre, plus petite, à la chevelure blonde. Milo se pencha sur le corps et découvrit que c'était Hyôga, bien amoché, qui gisait à terre. Du givre se déposait sur ses cheveux et son visage. Il avait les lèvres bleues et la peau toute blanche. Milo frissonna. Non, si c'était Hyôga, cela voulait dire que la personne à côté devait être… Non ! Il ne voulait pas y penser._

_Tel un automate, il s'avança vers le deuxième corps. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait trouver, mais il refusait de se l'admettre. Son regard perçut en premier la chevelure bleu-vert du chevalier, qui tranchait avec le blanc partout autour. Camus. Milo voulut crier, mais sa voix ne lui obéit pas. Le chevalier du Verseau était blanc, d'un blanc anormal, comme un linge. Il était lui aussi recouvert d'une pellicule de neige. Sous le choc, le Scorpion commença à pleurer de désespoir – non, pas ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Il s'assit par terre à côté de Camus et le souleva pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Il essaya de brûler son cosmos pour le ramener, mais rien n'y fit. Camus restait pris par le givre._

_Milo tenait toujours le corps sans vie de Camus en une étreinte désespérée quand celui-ci, soudainement, bougea. Milo eut à peine le temps d'exprimer sa surprise qu'une bourrasque glacée le projeta en arrière. Le Scorpion s'écrasa sur sol en hurlant de douleur. Camus venait de l'attaquer et de l'immobiliser par terre, pour l'emprisonner dans la glace la plus inhumainement froide qu'il avait pu conjurer. Le Verseau s'était relevé et s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur pour toiser Milo d'un air menaçant. Ses pupilles, normalement bleu foncé, étaient blanches, comme le temple tout autour. Lorsqu'il fit un pas vers Milo, qui tentait de s'échapper de l'emprise de la glace, son armure dorée se teinta de noir. Milo écarquilla les yeux devant le surplis que portait à présent Camus._

_« Camus ! » cria-t-il._

_« Tais-toi ! » l'attaqua sans pitié Camus, faisant augmenter la glace qui le retenait._

_« Camus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête ! » hurla Milo en désespoir de cause. Peut-être que le Verseau reviendrait à lui !_

_Mais Camus ne cilla absolument pas et se fendit d'un sourire ironique._

_« Tu veux que j'arrête ? Dis-moi… Devrais-je épargner la personne responsable de ma mort ? »_

_« Quoi ? cria le Scorpion. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

\- _Tu m'as bien entendu Milo : tout est de ta faute », articula Camus en insistant sur chacun des mots._

_Le Verseau projeta de la glace acérée sur Milo, qui hurla de nouveau._

_« Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier. Tu as toujours été comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait confiance à une enflure comme toi ? »_

_Il lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes. Milo en sentit une se briser sous le choc._

_« Tu crois que tu agis pour la justice ? Regarde ton beau sens de l'honneur. Tu laisses mon disciple franchir ta maison. Tu savais que ma volonté était qu'il reste à jamais dans son cercueil de glace. Tu as laissé passer la personne qui allait me tuer, alors que tu pouvais l'achever aisément dans ton temple. Tu fais un bien piètre chevalier. Tu assassines, encore et encore, et lorsque tu faiblis à ton devoir, regarde le résultat. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'étais qu'un meurtrier sans âme. Parce que tu m'as assassiné, Milo, toi qui prétendais m'aimer. Tu es le responsable de tout ceci. Et rien que pour ça, le Cocyte sera trop bon pour toi ! » _

_Camus engloba Milo dans de la glace vengeresse jusqu'à la poitrine. Milo sentit son cœur geler avec le reste de son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Tout était figé. _

_« Camus ! arriva-t-il à articuler. Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas, je te jure ! Je…_

\- _Et ce sont là tes excuses, minable ? A moi, qui t'ai accordé toute ma confiance ? Si j'avais encore des remords à te tuer, je n'en ai plus à présent. Meurs, traître ! »_

_Milo était au désespoir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais se figeaient dans le givre omniprésent. Camus avait raison. Il l'avait tué. Il l'avait tué comme tous les autres. Il ne méritait que sa vengeance. Le Verseau leva les bras et les joignit au-dessus de sa tête, avant de les porter en avant et de crier « Exécution de l'Aurore ! » _

_Milo se prit de plein fouet cette ultime attaque, et s'époumona de douleur :_

« CAMUS ! »

« Milo ! »

Milo s'était subitement redressé dans son lit, en sueur, pour tomber dans les bras familiers d'un Camus inquiet.

Le grec regarda autour de lui d'un air frénétique, et paniqua quand il vit que Camus le tenait dans ses bras. Il essaya de le repousser, mais le français l'agrippait fermement.

« Camus ! Camus ! Pardonne-moi ! Non, pardonne-moi, je te jure que je ne voulais pas, je… Ne me tue pas, je vais, je vais… non, lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! »

\- Milo, calme-toi ! tenta le Verseau. Tout va bien. »

Cela ne suffit pas au Scorpion, qui, les yeux ronds de peur et la respiration erratique, regardait de tout côté pour trouver où s'échapper. Il tentait furieusement de se dégager, et il paniquait d'autant plus que Camus ne le lâchait pas.

« Tu as raison, tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû l'arrêter, je suis le seul responsable ! Tue-moi, tue-moi, je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre ! » criait le Scorpion au regard fou.

Le Verseau écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces paroles.

« Milo ! Tout va bien ! Cesse de te débattre ! Et arrête de dire des choses aussi horribles ! »

Camus avait élevé la voix. Milo arrêta de bouger et à la place, il éclata en sanglots. Il tremblait et il pleurait, et le Verseau se sentit un instant submergé par les émotions volcaniques qu'exprimait son amant. Il attira Milo contre lui. Ses pleurs étaient si intenses qu'ils agitaient son corps de soubresauts. Milo s'abandonna à l'étreinte désespérément comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Camus posa ses lèvres sur le front du Scorpion et entreprit de le bercer, en attendant qu'il se calme un peu.

Milo ne dit rien, mais il pleura pendant de longues minutes. Après leurs ébats, tous les deux s'étaient assoupis ensemble dans le lit, pour une sieste improvisée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Camus entende Milo crier et se débattre dans son sommeil. Il s'était redressé et il avait tenté de le réveiller, en vain. Milo s'était mis à pleurer, toujours endormi, et le hurlement qu'il avait poussé en s'éveillant enfin de son cauchemar avait littéralement été à glacer le sang.

Comme s'il s'était pris l'attaque d'un ennemi particulièrement cruel, se rendit compte Camus. C'est en tirant cette conclusion qu'il essaya de le rassurer :

« Milo. Tu as juste fait un mauvais rêve, marmonna-t-il, la bouche toujours collée sur front de son amant. Personne ne va te faire du mal, personne ne va t'attaquer. Tu es en sécurité, ici. »

Milo tressaillit mais ne répondit pas. Camus sentit tous les muscles de son amant se tendre, alors qu'il espérait l'exact inverse.

« Chhhut, Milo, réessaya Camus. Personne ne va tenter quoi que ce soit contre toi. Et je ne vais pas te faire de mal non plus. Tu n'es pas en danger. »

Camus se décala un petit peu de son étreinte pour tenter d'accrocher le regard de Milo qui s'était un peu calmé, mais pas complètement.

« Regarde-moi, Milo. »

Milo hésita, mais il finit par accorder à Camus le privilège de plonger ses yeux dans son regard azuré. Le Verseau avança sa main vers son visage et d'un geste délicat, il essuya les larmes du Scorpion avec son pouce.

« Voilà. C'est mieux, non ? » fit Camus avec un faible sourire.

Le Scorpion renifla pour toute réponse.

Camus l'embrassa sur la joue en soupirant. Au moins, le gros de l'épisode semblait passé. Décidément, vivre avec Milo n'était pas de tout repos…

« Tu étais mort, parla soudain Milo d'une voix brisée. Et c'est ma faute. Complètement ma faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher là, Milo ? » lui demanda Camus en se reculant un peu, pour scruter son visage.

Milo le regarda d'un air malheureux.

« C'est de ma faute si Hyôga t'a tué.

\- Pardon ? »

Camus était très surpris, mais il n'en montra rien. Il ne comprenait pas comment un tel chemin de pensée avait pu se développer dans l'esprit du Scorpion.

« Tu ne comprends pas. J'aurais pu l'arrêter. J'avais le dessus dans la bataille, je l'ai seulement épargné parce que… Parce que mes bons sentiments ont pris le dessus. Parce que j'ai décrété qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir après avoir montré tant de ténacité en subissant mon horrible attaque. Mais je t'ai condamné, Camus. Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Camus n'en revenait pas. Milo se blâmait pour une erreur de jugement dont lui seul était vraiment responsable ! C'était lui qui avait choisi de combattre Hyôga et d'y laisser la vie ; Milo n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! De fait, c'était lui-même qui portait la culpabilité, de son point de vue. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Milo tout seul. Et d'ailleurs, voilà le résultat, se dit-il.

« Mais enfin, Milo ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment peux-tu te blâmer pour une chose pareille ! C'est moi qui ai choisi d'affronter mon élève. J'aurais pu le laisser passer comme ses camarades, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Et pour te dire la vérité, je crois que Hyôga serait arrivé en haut même si tu avais essayé de l'achever. C'est bien ce qu'il s'est passé, d'ailleurs, si j'en crois ce que tu m'as raconté. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Dans mon rêve, tu essayais de me tuer pour te venger de l'assassin que j'étais, » avoua Milo d'une voix rauque.

Camus comprit mieux la réaction du Scorpion en sortant de son rêve, mais il n'aimait certainement pas ce que s'imaginait Milo à son sujet.

« Milo, souffla-t-il, éberlué. Mais jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Dans aucune circonstance ! Et ce, même si je t'en voulais ! C'est plutôt moi qui m'en veux de t'avoir laissé tout seul... Je suis vraiment désolé, et d'autant plus quand je vois l'état dans lequel tu es, maintenant. »

Milo le scruta simplement, comme juger de la véracité de ses propos. Camus le remarqua, et jugea bon d'ajouter, sur un ton uni :

« Jamais je ne porterais la main sur toi, Milo. Et puis, sors-toi de la tête que tu es un assassin. Ce qui s'est passé est passé, et tu n'as fait que suivre des ordres.

\- Non, Camus.

\- Comment ça, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait que suivre des ordres. J'aimais ça, à l'époque. C'est ce qui ne me plaît pas, » termina le Scorpion d'une voix sourde.

Camus soupira de lassitude. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait aimé que Milo soit resté le garnement jovial et malicieux qu'il avait été, et pas un chevalier d'or au passé sanglant. Et que ni lui ni personne n'ait à devenir chevalier, même si leur rôle était nécessaire pour le bien de la planète. Etre investi d'un cosmos n'était pas vraiment une bénédiction, quand on y regardait bien.

« Camus, j'ai toujours eu des pulsions violentes, et elles me font peur maintenant que je n'ai plus d'ordres d'assassinat. Parfois je me dis que je serais capable de péter un câble et de récidiver. »

Camus n'avait pas de réponse toute faite pour apaiser les doutes de Milo. Il le connaissait et il comprenait sa crainte. Mais il savait que ce que Milo craignait avait très peu de chances de se produire. Parce que malgré tout, Milo était un être droit, qui ne tuait pas sans raison. Camus le savait. Et c'est ce qu'il se disait lui-même quand il contemplait ses propres actes, car il avait aussi dans son passé des missions peu humaines qu'il regrettait d'avoir accompli. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ces souvenirs désagréables.

« Milo, le fait que tu sois capable de faits monstrueux, ou même que tu en aies commis, ne fait pas de toi un monstre, lui dit Camus en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je trouve quand même que c'est sacrément lié, lui répondit Milo sur un ton cynique.

\- Un monstre ne regrette pas ses actes, ni ne se pose de question, Milo, rétorqua Camus d'un ton assuré. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et ça, j'en suis certain. »

Milo fit une moue sceptique, mais ne trouva pas d'argument à opposer à Camus.

« Tu remettrais ma parole en doute ? fit le Verseau qui haussa un sourcil double.

\- Non, capitula Milo. Je te fais confiance, Camus. Merci. Je sais que je t'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs…

\- Ça, tu peux le dire, » acquiesça Camus avec un sourire amusé, qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler.

Milo eut un petit rire dépité.

« Tu as souvent ce genre de rêves ? lui demanda Camus.

\- Je te rappelle que je fais surtout des insomnies, d'habitude, répondit un Scorpion las.

\- Tu t'agitais beaucoup dans ton sommeil, constata Camus. J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé… »

Un deuxième silence s'installa à ces mots.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, lui confia tristement Milo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je n'avais aucun problème avant. »

Camus ne jugea pas utile de lui offrir toute son érudition en psychologie – qui était basique, mais tout de même, c'était un début.

« Nous vivons un moment de calme dans notre vie. Peut-être que tu as besoin de faire le point sur ce que tu as vécu avant d'avancer. »

Milo se dit à part lui que c'était une drôle de façon de voir les choses. Il n'avait pas l'impression de faire un point, mais plutôt de se faire rouler dessus par son propre cerveau.

Camus vit l'air peu convaincu de Milo, et voulut le rassurer.

« Ça ira mieux avec le temps, Milo. Tu as déjà une semaine pour te reposer un peu, et ensuite, on verra. Mais je suis certain que viendra un temps où tu ne penseras plus à tout ça. »

Milo acquiesça simplement. Il avait envie de croire son amant, et il se contenterait de ça pour l'instant.

Camus étreignit une dernière fois Milo avant de l'aider à se lever du lit, et de se rendre présentable un minimum. Il choisit une chemise et un pantalon convenables, pour aller ensuite dans la partie séjour de leur appartement. Milo enfila un T-shirt et un jean confortable. Puis il suivit Camus qui réinvestissait les lieux.

Milo, en entrant dans le salon, constata qu'il était dans les vingt heures. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une sieste courte, après tout. Le Scorpion se demanda comment il allait faire pour se rendormir cette nuit-là après ce rythme de sommeil décalé et ce rêve horrible.

Pour l'heure, il chassa cette pensée désagréable de son esprit et il chercha du regard Camus qui s'était assis dans le canapé pour recommencer sa lecture. Décidément, Tolkien le poursuivait. Milo, soulagé plus qu'il ne se l'admettait de voir que tout rentrait dans l'ordre, et que Camus ne risquait effectivement pas de redevenir cette copie démoniaque qui avait hanté son rêve, eut une idée pour s'occuper utilement.

« Il est vingt heures passées. Tu veux que je fasse à manger ? »

Camus tourna vers lui un regard qui avait retrouvé toute sa neutralité.

« Pourquoi pas, si ça te fait plaisir. Mais si tu ne le sens pas, je peux le faire moi-même », offrit Camus.

« Non, non, s'empressa le Scorpion. Tu as fait le goûter tout à l'heure. Et puis, ça me changera les idées. »

Milo lui offrit un sourire conciliant et fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, Milo, lui dit Camus d'une voix forte depuis le salon.

\- Oui, oui, » acquiesça le Scorpion sur le même ton, depuis la cuisine.

Milo voulait absolument faire un bon repas pour remercier Camus. Après tout, il s'était surpassé pour l'aider, ces vingt-quatre dernières heures. Milo voulait lui témoigner sa gratitude comme il se devait.

Le Scorpion chercha dans les tiroirs de quoi composer un diner vaguement romantique, et surtout un dîner qu'il n'avait que peu de chances de rater.

Il tomba sur un paquet de spaghettis frais que Deathmask lui avait donné – le Cancer s'approvisionnait souvent en très bons produits italiens, et quand il n'était pas trop de mauvaise humeur, cela lui arrivait de partager un peu son butin avec les autres. D'où l'intérêt de faire des matchs amicaux avec lui, se dit Milo, qui rit tout haut à cette pensée, puisqu'il avait justement échappé à cet exercice précis cet après-midi-là.

Camus leva un sourcil interloqué en entendant Milo rire tout seul, et jeta un regard interloqué vers la cuisine. Rien, Milo continuait de s'affairer. Le Verseau haussa les épaules. C'était Milo, en même temps, alors on n'allait pas tout relever… De toute manière, il préférait l'entendre rire que pleurer. Il rebaissa le nez sur son livre.

Parfait, se dit Milo. Un plat de pâtes serait rapide à faire, et surtout, peu compliqué pour lui. Le Scorpion, même s'il se débrouillait en cuisine, n'était pas un chef, comme pouvait l'être Camus. Cependant, il savait faire admirablement bien quelques plats très simples et familiaux, alors que Camus versait plus dans le raffinement et la nourriture saine. Chacun ses points forts, se dit Milo avec un sourire en coin.

Il ouvrit les placards pour attraper une casserole, la remplit d'eau et la mit sur une des plaques à induction devant lui. Il n'oublia pas de saler le tout et d'allumer ladite plaque.

En cherchant dans les autres placards, il tomba sur quelques tomates fraîches qu'il se décida à préparer en sauce pour accompagner – des bonnes pâtes italiennes et de la sauce tomate maison, parfois, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

Au moment où Milo sortit un couteau dix fois trop grand pour les malheureuses tomates qu'il allait couper, on toqua à la porte de ses appartements.

« Camus ! Tu peux aller ouvrir ? J'ai les mains dans la cuisine ! » lui demanda Milo qui avait justement trouvé la planche à découper.

Camus obtempéra sans un mot et conjura un marque-page en glace fort délicat pour mettre dans son livre. Ceci fait, il se leva du canapé et il fit quelques pas pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée des appartements privés de Milo. Qui pouvait bien venir les emmerder à cette heure-ci, se demanda un Camus intérieurement irrité. Il avait expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne les dérange pas de la semaine !

Camus eut la réponse à sa question en ouvrant la porte et en tombant sur son disciple, Hyôga, flanqué de Shun d'Andromède.

Evidemment, se dit Camus. Personne d'autre que son disciple ne pouvait le déranger à cette heure-là.

« Ah, bonsoir, Hyôga, Shun. »

Il dévisagea les nouveaux venus d'un air circonspect.

« Maître ! s'exclama le Cygne. Je vous ai cherché partout, mais je ne vous ai pas vu de la journée.

\- Eh bien, c'est fait, indiqua froidement Camus. Tout de même, Hyôga. Je ne suis pas si difficile à trouver. »

En toute franchise, cette affirmation était assez vraie. Le Cygne n'avait pas dû chercher tant que ça. Ou alors si, auquel cas cela avait dû être un peu pathétique.

Pas vexé pour un sou, Hyôga continua.

« J'ai entendu dire que le Grand Pope vous avait mis au repos, maître. Alors je venais simplement vous voir pour savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Tout va très bien, Hyôga, déclara le Verseau. Je te remercie de ta sollicitude. Il se trouve que c'est Milo qui…

\- Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ici ? »

Le Scorpion avait débarqué derrière Camus avec son immense couteau dans la main, qui pour ne pas arranger son cas, dégoulinait de jus de tomates fraîchement coupées.

Camus haussa les sourcils devant la taille peu adéquate du couteau mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Hyôga eut un mouvement de recul devant un Milo qui prenait tout de même facilement des airs de psychopathe patenté.

« Ah, sourit Milo. Ça va, gamin ? Salut, Shun. »

Milo fit un signe de la main (celle qui était libre) vers le chevalier d'Andromède. Shun, lui, ne semblait pas aussi effrayé que son comparse par l'attitude de Milo.

\- Ca va, merci ? Hésita Hyôga. Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Camus. »

Milo rit, puis se tourna vers Camus.

« Waouh. Tu les élèves drôlement bien, tes disciples, Camus. Ils sont tellement polis qu'ils viennent te demander comment tu vas.

\- Cesse de te moquer de moi, Milo, siffla Camus entre ses dents.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas de toi, fit sincèrement Milo. Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. »

Cette phrase semblait absurde dite dans ce contexte, avec ce couteau en main.

« Milo, c'est pourquoi, le couteau ? » osa s'immiscer Hyôga. Il craignait les utilisations diverses que pourrait en faire le sadique Scorpion.

« Ah, ça ! Oups ! se rendit compte Milo, avant d'éclater de rire. T'inquiète pas, j'étais en train de couper des tomates dans la cuisine ! »

Devant la mine renfrognée de Hyôga, Camus jugea bon de tancer son amant.

« Milo, tu es au courant que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un couteau aussi grand pour couper trois tomates ? Il y en a des plus petits dans le tiroir du bas !

\- Oh là là, rouspéta Milo. Ça va, j'ai pris le premier que j'ai trouvé, on ne va pas en faire un drame ! Elles seront coupées pareil, ces fichues tomates !

\- Oui, mais tu admettras que ce n'est guère courtois de recevoir les gens avec cet accessoire en main. »

Milo resta silencieux un instant, puis, charmeur, il partit dans un grand rire. Son amant se remettait à fonctionner de manière _miloesque_, se dit Camus. Il se demandait si le Scorpion n'avait pas tout simplement endossé cette sorte de masque social par habitude.

« C'est vrai, admit Milo, amusé. Tenez, pour me faire pardonner de l'impolitesse, je vous invite à dîner ! Vous aimez les pâtes ? »

Shun opina du chef avec un doux sourire. Honnêtement, il avait tendance à trouver Milo amusant.

Camus ne sembla pas partager l'envie de Milo de recevoir.

« Milo ! Tu dois te reposer ! le contredit le Verseau.

\- Oh, Camus, je vais bien. Vois-le comme ça : ton disciple pourra prendre toutes les nouvelles qu'il voudra de toi et tout le monde sera content », fit Milo avec un clin d'œil malicieux envers Hyôga.

Hyôga semblait satisfait du retournement de situation. Quelque part, il considérait que veiller sur son maître était une de ses missions officieuses. Surtout avec cet excité de Milo qu'il s'était choisi comme compagnon. Hyôga devait admettre qu'il ne comprenait pas comment le rationnel Verseau avait pu s'éprendre d'un type sanguin et désorganisé comme le Scorpion.

Camus soupira à part lui. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à forcer Milo à être raisonnable.

« Bon, très bien, capitula-t-il. Mais seulement pour diner, alors. Je ne veux pas que tu te surmènes, Milo.

\- Pourquoi ? s'informa Hyôga. Il a quoi, Milo ?

\- Rien de bien grave », répondit l'intéressé sur un ton léger.

Le regard noir de Camus en disait long, cependant.

« Alors ! Rentrez, ne restez pas plantés là ! » sourit Milo à la ronde. Il se déroba rapidement et retourna terminer sa cuisine.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe aux deux jeunes chevaliers de les suivre. Il n'avait guère l'habitude de recevoir, ni de tenir des conversations mondaines, mais il s'y prit du mieux qu'il put.

« Entrez, entrez, les invita Camus. Vous pouvez vous installer sur le canapé en attendant. C'est Milo qui fait le repas, ce soir. Attendez, je vais nous chercher un apéritif. »

C'était en fait une excuse déguisée du Verseau pour échapper à une conversation potentiellement plate et sans intérêt. Et pour aller se plaindre un peu à son Milo qui avait regagné la cuisine.

Hyôga et Shun avaient suivi les instructions de Camus et s'étaient installés dans le canapé.

« Tu n'as pas peur de déranger, quand même ? l'interrogea Shun.

\- Non, pas vraiment, admit le Cygne. Tu sais, honnêtement, j'ai toujours l'impression de déranger maître Camus, quoi que je fasse, alors… J'ai arrêté de me poser la question, avec le temps. »

En effet, le taciturne Verseau n'était guère accueillant d'ordinaire, mais Hyôga en avait pris l'habitude. Il avait reçu un enseignement plutôt sévère de sa part, même si juste, et il avait appris à passer outre le ton peu avenant de son professeur. Il trouvait même que ça le rendait attachant, avec les années. Et puis, Hyôga avait raison : même si Camus le rabrouait souvent, il était content de voir son disciple. En y regardant bien, le Verseau avait toujours cette lueur d'affection au fond des yeux quand il discutait avec Hyôga. L'entraînement en Sibérie avait tissé des liens entre eux, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas tout haut.

Ledit Verseau avait rejoint Milo dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit les placards du haut, pour y dégoter des chips et une boisson non alcoolisée à servir aux deux jeunes gens assis dans le salon. Milo était quant à lui penché sur une casserole de sauce tomate qui mijotait lentement. Sur une autre plaque, il y avait une grande casserole d'eau bouillante.

« Tu auras assez à manger pour tout le monde ? demanda Camus sur un ton neutre.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Milo. Deathmask demande toujours de grandes quantités dans les paquets quand il s'approvisionne. Ça lui arrive de donner des pâtes à Aldé, donc il prévoit toujours la dose. »

Camus lui rendit un sourire en coin, avant de le perdre immédiatement.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'ils restent dîner. Hyôga va encore poser tout un tas de questions embarrassantes, et tu vas être fatigué… Et…

\- Et ?

\- Et je m'inquiète pour toi », avoua Camus à voix basse.

Milo eut un sourire mélancolique. Il se retourna vers Camus et l'enlaça tendrement. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« Tout va bien » le rassura Milo. Camus voulut répondre un « tu sais très bien que non », mais il n'en eut pas le courage. A la place, il garda le silence. Et il lui rendit l'étreinte avec douceur.

Milo savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas convaincu Camus. Pour tout dire, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu lui-même. Mais il savait que passer la soirée avec Hyôga, Shun et son amant serait tout à fait dans ses cordes. Enfin, si Camus le laissait finir sa cuisine correctement.

« Il faut que je surveille la sauce tomate », déclara Milo en se dégageant à regret de l'étreinte.

Le Verseau le laissa s'éloigner et le contempla un moment, la mine soucieuse.

« Camus, se retourna Milo. Hyôga et Shun vont finir par se demander ce que tu fais. »

Camus sembla hésiter.

« Allez, l'incita Milo. Je ne vais pas disparaître. Et puis, ça te fera du bien de discuter un peu avec ton disciple. Et Shun est une des personnes les plus conciliantes que j'ai jamais rencontrées. A vous trois, vous aurez bien des choses à vous dire, non ? »

Milo lui sourit. Camus n'arriva pas à l'imiter, mais obtempéra.

« Tu as raison, Milo. Mais viens me voir si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ici.

\- T'inquiète pas. Tu as vu, je serai sacrément bien armé contre ces tomates, si jamais elles devaient avoir des idées de rébellion. »

Le Scorpion en titre indiqua du regard l'énorme couteau qui avait servi à les couper.

Camus secoua la tête et réprima un rire. Milo était impossible.

« Bon. J'y vais. Mais n'oublie pas de nous rejoindre vite. C'est qu'on s'ennuie, sans toi.

\- Je sais » fit Milo avec un clin d'œil.

Camus leva les yeux au ciel devant la modestie du Scorpion, et il retourna au salon avec ses denrées en main.

Hyôga et Shun étaient toujours sur le canapé en train de discuter à voix basse, certainement des derniers racontars entre chevaliers de bronze.

Quand le maître des glaces rentra dans la pièce, Hyôga se redressa un peu, comme s'il était au garde à vous. Camus était un peu mal à l'aise de cette attention que lui réservait son disciple, parfois. Surtout qu'il avait un public (qui se résumait certes à Shun d'Andromède, mais un public quand même). Il posa le plateau contenant les chips et le jus de fruits qu'il avait trouvés sur la table basse.

« Ouah, maître ! s'exclama Hyôga. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des chips dans vos placards !

\- Nous sommes chez Milo, je te rappelle, rétorqua Camus.

\- Oui, mais même », fit Hyôga, qui n'avait vu que rarement son maître lui proposer ce genre de nourriture peu conseillée pour la santé.

Camus servit à Shun et Hyôga deux verres de jus de fruits, et il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au canapé.

« Alors, maître ? essaya Hyôga. Vous ne nous avez pas dit pourquoi vous étiez à l'arrêt une semaine.

\- C'est à cause de Milo, soupira Camus. Disons… qu'il a besoin de repos, et j'ai eu une autorisation pour m'occuper de lui.

\- Milo ? s'interrogea Shun. Pourtant, je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial en le voyant.

\- A part peut-être le fait qu'il nous a accueillis avec un couteau de boucher, répondit peu charitablement Hyôga.

\- Oui, mais bon… C'est Milo », renchérit Shun.

Camus ne réagit même pas pour défendre son amant. En fait, il ne réagit pas à la conversation tout court.

Les deux chevaliers de bronze tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers Camus, qui ne s'était pas prononcé sur le sujet.

« Mais du coup… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hyôga.

\- Milo a eu un accident hier, commença le Verseau, qui ne voulait pas trop en dire. Et il est fatigué en ce moment. Il aura besoin que je sois dans les parages pour le tenir en place.

\- Un accident ? demanda Shun, surpris que ce genre de choses arrive à un Or. Quel genre d'accident ?

\- Est-ce que ça a à voir avec le bandage qu'il porte sur le bras ? demanda Hyôga, perspicace et observateur.

\- Oui », consentit à répondre Camus.

Il y eut un moment de silence quelque peu gêné.

« Je ne savais pas que les chevaliers d'or pouvaient avoir des accidents, essaya Shun. Milo s'est fait mal à l'entraînement ?

\- Non, répondit sommairement Camus. C'est… Un problème un peu personnel. Je ne suis pas sûr que Milo veuille que j'en parle à sa place, ou que j'en parle tout court. »

Cette déclaration n'admettait que peu d'objection.

« Est-ce qu'on pourra lui demander quand il sera là, alors ? » se risqua Hyôga.

Camus fut surpris d'une telle demande de la part de son disciple.

« Pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Parce que Milo est votre compagnon, et que ce qui lui arrive vous affecte aussi, parla franchement le Cygne. Et puis, j'ai du respect pour Milo, et je serais triste qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de grave.

\- En plus, c'est un chevalier d'or, appuya Shun. Ce qui peut lui arriver a le potentiel d'ébranler tout le domaine. »

C'était vrai, mais peu souhaitable, se dit Camus, qui espérait qu'on n'en arrive pas à de telles extrémités. Il voulait juste qu'on laisse Milo un peu tranquille.

« Milo est un grand garçon, se résigna le Verseau. Je n'ai pas à vous dire ce que vous avez le droit de lui demander ou non. Et c'est à lui de déterminer ce qu'il veut vous répondre. En revanche, je ne vous garantis pas qu'il sera ravi que vous lui posiez des questions. »

Cela aurait peu de chances d'arrêter son disciple curieux et son ami.

Sur ces entrefaites, on entendit les pas de Milo qui revenait de la cuisine. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue du petit groupe assis autour de la table basse, il les interpella d'une voix forte, tout sourire :

« J'ai mis les pâtes à cuire ! Ça va durer dans les dix minutes. Vous m'avez laissé des chips, j'espère ? »

Le Scorpion ne manqua pas de venir vérifier rapidement. Il plongea sa main dans le paquet qui descendait tout de même assez rapidement avec les deux chevaliers de bronze dessus (le Cygne était ravi de l'aubaine) pour en tirer une chips et l'avaler. Il alla ensuite vers Camus, qui était assis sur le fauteuil solitaire, en face du canapé.

« Tu me fais une place ? »

Camus soupira et se cala bien au fond de l'assise, pour laisser de la place à son amant, qui s'installa sur ses genoux.

Le Cygne s'étrangla sur une chips en voyant son maître dans cette posture qui reniait absolument tout l'enseignement qu'il lui avait inculqué, c'est-à-dire, de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Et là, le Verseau était… limite guimauve avec Milo, se dit le Cygne, soufflé.

Shun lui tendit charitablement son verre de jus de fruits pour l'aider à faire passer la chips récalcitrante. Hyôga murmura un merci à son camarade attentionné.

« Alors, comment ça va, vous deux ? lança Milo. Ça marche bien, pour vous, la vie au Sanctuaire ? J'ai entendu de ces rumeurs sur Shiryû, je vous raconte pas ! Le bruit court qu'on aurait retrouvé toute sa correspondance sentimentale avec Shunrei !

\- Oui, rit Shun de bon cœur. J'ai eu le privilège de jeter un œil. Si vous aimez le romantisme dégoulinant, ses poèmes sont à mourir de rire. J'aime bien Shiryû, mais des fois, il est un peu ringard, surtout en amour !

\- Oh, fit Hyôga, un peu amusé mais gêné pour son camarade. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt rigolo, mais ça me fait de la peine que tout le Sanctuaire ait accès à ses lettres. Je ne serais pas très content que ça m'arrive. »

Le Verseau, pour sa part, ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec son disciple. Il ne voulait certainement pas qu'une telle chose arrive à ses écrits de jeunesse.

« C'est Aphrodite qui a mis la main sur les lettres. Donc si ça vous dit de les lire, il faut sans doute lui demander à lui. »

L'information que Shun venait de donner fit verdir légèrement Camus. Il se jura qu'en rentrant à son temple la prochaine fois, il mettrait sous clef toutes les lettres sentimentales que Milo avait pu lui écrire, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire disparaître. Rien qu'imaginer ça dans les mains d'Aphrodite des Poissons, la commère en chef du sanctuaire… Il en était terrifié.

Comment le Poissons avait-il pu se trouver en possession de ce genre de manuscrits ? s'apeura Camus. C'est forcément quelqu'un de malintentionné qui était de mèche.

Milo formula justement la question de Camus tout haut :

« Comment ça se fait que ce soit Aphro qui ait récupéré sa correspondance ? Je le vois mal risquer de faire des marques sur son vernis à ongles en fouillant les appartements de quelqu'un.

\- Je pense que la faute vient de Seiya, à la base, admit peu sportivement le Cygne pour son camarade. Il a dû laisser échapper que Shiryû gardait ses lettres d'amour quelque part, et il est possible qu'il l'ait dit à Kiki du Bélier, ou qu'il l'ait entendu.

\- Ouh là, c'est sûr que l'apprenti Bélier est un sacré fouineur ! rit Shun. A peine il a dû entendre ça qu'il a trouvé les documents dans la foulée !

\- Je te confirme que Kiki est quelqu'un de très efficace, ajouta Milo, l'œil espiègle.

\- Malheureusement pour Shiryû », acquiesça Hyôga.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Milo se resservit de chips, et Camus en profita pour digérer ces informations déplaisantes. Milo semblait être bien renseigné sur le fait que Kiki était « très efficace ». Le ton qu'il avait employé était étrangement complice. Camus n'en était pas surpris outre mesure. Milo pouvait avoir tendance à aimer jouer des tours aux autres comme un gamin, et vers qui de mieux se tourner que le disciple de Mû ? Camus ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir amusé ou résigné à ce constat.

Milo ré-entama la conversation en embrayant sur d'autres rumeurs du sanctuaire, et il incita les deux chevaliers à raconter leur nouvelle expérience dans le domaine sacré, qui se modernisait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Les deux bronzes avaient aussi de nouvelles fonctions et ils faisaient un peu d'encadrement de groupe des jeunes au sanctuaire. Autant dire que l'ambiance y était bien meilleure que lorsque Milo et Camus avaient subi, eux, leur entraînement, étant enfants. Camus ne les écouta réellement que d'une oreille, focalisé sur cette histoire de lettres retrouvées. Il se rappelait avec effroi que les lettres de Milo, qu'il avait conservées, n'étaient pas si bien cachées que ça, enfin, pour quelqu'un qui saurait chercher un peu.

Au moment où Shun parlait du fait qu'Ikki était un peu récalcitrant à se montrer indulgent envers les apprentis, Milo eut un sursaut.

« Merde ! Mes pâtes ! Je dois vérifier où ça en est, moi !

\- Ton langage, Milo », intervint Camus.

Hyôga retint un sourire. Il n'était plus un gamin, mais Camus avait toujours ce genre d'automatismes en sa présence : il reprenait les gens à la moindre vulgarité.

Milo ne fit pas attention à la remontrance, car il avait déjà sauté des genoux de Camus pour courir éviter un désastre quelconque en cuisine. Un éclair de cheveux bleu-violet traversa la pièce pour se ruer sur l'éventuel lieu du drame.

Comme on n'entendit pas de cri de désespoir provenant de ladite cuisine, Camus conclut que rien de catastrophique n'y était arrivé. L'avantage avec Milo, c'était qu'il était exubérant. Il n'était pas difficile d'être fixé tout de suite sur le moindre problème.

Camus se rembrunit à cette pensée. Pas toujours, se dit-il. La preuve. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du mal-être évident de son amant durant de nombreuses semaines. Et il se détestait pour cela. A force de voir Milo mettre son extraversion en spectacle, il s'était lui aussi perdu dans la fiction qu'il lui proposait. Et cela lui mettait un grand coup dans son amour-propre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Milo ait pu l'avoir à ce sujet-là, alors qu'il se targuait d'être observateur et objectif.

Hyôga, qui avait appris à connaître Camus avec les années, décela la lueur mélancolique au fond des yeux de son maître.

« Ça va, Camus ? demanda-t-il. Vous voulez un autre verre de jus de fruits ? »

Camus en sursauta presque. Depuis quand est-ce que son disciple arrivait à le déchiffrer aussi facilement ?

« Ça va, Hyôga, merci, fit-t-il sans montrer son trouble. Je pense que je vais débarrasser le plateau d'apéritif et aider Milo à apporter le repas sur la table. Finissez tranquillement vos verres. »

Camus se leva du fauteuil, rassembla rapidement les affaires sur la table basse, les posa sur le plateau, et partit sans demander son reste.

Effectivement, se dit Hyôga. Quoi qu'il se passe avec Milo, cela affectait suffisamment son maître pour que lui puisse le déceler. D'ordinaire, le Cygne avait quand même beaucoup de mal à cerner l'humeur du Verseau, qui semblait toujours coincé entre la neutralité totale et une vague ironie intellectuelle. Mais ça, c'était avec lui. Qui sait comment il était avec Milo. Imaginer son maître déclamer des paroles tendres et avoir une relation intime avec quiconque était un exercice mental très difficile pour Hyôga. Mais il se rendait à l'évidence de l'affection que son maître portait à Milo. Le Scorpion avait bien de la chance d'avoir réussi à décoincer un peu le maître des glaces, pensa Hyôga avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Shun qui avait vu l'expression amusée de son ami.

\- Oh, rien, répondit l'intéressé. C'est juste… Que ça me dépayse un peu de voir mon maître jouer l'amant affectueux avec Milo. Tu l'aurais vu pendant mon entraînement… Là, on aurait facilement pu le qualifier de sociable, enfin, à son échelle à lui, évidemment.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons, tous les deux, émit Shun sur un ton rêveur. Et puis, ils ont l'air de bien s'équilibrer. On dirait que Camus calme Milo et que Milo déride un peu Camus.

\- C'est sûr que Milo a bien besoin de quelqu'un pour le recadrer un peu, agréa Hyôga, qui même s'il appréciait le Scorpion, était toujours rancunier du combat qu'il avait mené contre lui.

\- Hyôga, rit Shun. Moi, je le trouve très fréquentable, tu sais. Bon, c'est vrai, il vient nous accueillir un couteau à la main, mais… Il faut avouer qu'il a la conversation facile !

\- Je ne sais pas trop, fit Hyôga. Milo donne l'air d'avoir la conversation facile, c'est vrai, mais gare à celui qui vexera le chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Il y a probablement des sujets à ne pas aborder avec lui, même s'il peut t'amener à croire que tu as le droit d'en parler au départ.

\- Donc, tu n'oserais pas lui demander ce qui lui arrive, comme tu l'as demandé à Camus tout à l'heure ?

\- En temps normal, non, admit Hyôga. Seul à seul avec lui, je crois que je ne m'y risquerais pas. Mais il y a maitre Camus qui est impliqué, et puis, il ne laisserait pas Milo m'assassiner de sang-froid sur la table à manger si je devais poser la question.

\- En somme, tu considères que Milo du Scorpion est un type dangereux, résuma Andromède.

\- Il faudrait être fou pour penser le contraire, Shun, déclara le Cygne d'une voix ferme. Mais cela ne s'applique pas qu'à lui en particulier. Tous les chevaliers d'or sont des personnes dangereuses, et mon maître le premier. »

Le chevalier des glaces avait au moins l'honnêteté de l'admettre.

« Oui, enfin, c'est des chevaliers d'or qu'on a tout de même réussi à battre, donc… quelque part, on est pratiquement aussi dangereux qu'eux.

\- Oui, mais quand même, t'es moins soupe au lait, Shun », sourit le Cygne.

Andromède rit de bon cœur devant cette observation très juste.

De son côté, Camus avait regagné la cuisine avec le plateau en main. Milo était en train de vider la grande casserole de pâtes dans une passoire quand Camus posa ce qu'il avait dans les bras sur le plan de travail.

« Les pâtes vont bien, je présume ? »

Milo tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, on ne supporte pas d'être loin de moi plus de trente secondes ? Je dois avouer que je suis flatté ! »

Et honnêtement, Milo l'était.

Il vit d'ailleurs le visage de Camus rougir presque de la même teinte que la fameuse sauce tomate qu'il avait préparée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, fit Camus, embarrassé. Je ramenais simplement le plateau d'apéritif à la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr, rebondit un Milo taquin. Je suis sûr que Hyôga et Shun ont dû être ravis que tu leur enlève le paquet de chips des mains.

\- C'est mauvais pour leur santé, répliqua froidement le onzième gardien.

\- Toujours la réponse à tout, hein, mon Camus ? »

Milo secoua la tête, amusé, avant de se remettre à son ouvrage.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider à quoi que ce soit ? » changea de sujet le maître des glaces.

« Oui, fit le Scorpion. Tu peux me sortir quatre assiettes ? Il faudra les amener sur la table à manger. »

Camus donna son accord en hochant brièvement de la tête et il fouilla dans les placards pour trouver les assiettes en question. Au milieu de sa recherche, il posa une question, derrière laquelle on pouvait déceler une timidité peu coutumière :

« Milo… je me demandais… est-ce que tu… enfin… »

Le Verseau s'interrompit. Il avait peur que Milo se moque de lui.

« Oui ? Tu te demandais ? » l'invita gentiment son amant. Milo le contemplait de ses beaux yeux azur, l'air interrogateur.

« Je me demandais si… Les lettres qu'on s'est écrites… Pendant tout ce temps, où j'étais en Sibérie, et sur des missions ou autre… Je… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu les as toujours ?

\- Hein ? s'étonna le Scorpion, qui était surpris que son amant pose une telle question au milieu de nulle part. Je… Oui, bien sûr que je les ai toutes gardées, Camus. Jamais je n'aurais jeté ça ! »

Evidemment, se dit Camus, qui déglutit. Il était cependant touché par le romantisme de Milo. Soudain, le Scorpion sembla comprendre d'où venait la question.

« Ah ! Tu as peur que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains, c'est ça, Camus ? fit Milo avec un sourire.

\- Oui, admit le Verseau. Je ne voudrais pas que quiconque les lise. Ce qu'on s'est échangé… Ça n'appartient qu'à nous. Et cela ne concerne personne d'autre. Personne d'autre que toi n'a le droit de… je veux dire… tu es le seul qui… »

C'était un classique : Camus s'empêtrait dans ses mots quand il s'agissait de faire une déclaration romantique. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, ou du moins il n'arrivait pas à la prendre, même avec les années. Il était reconnaissant à Milo d'être si patient et compréhensif envers lui sur ce point-là. Mais il essayait tout de même, il se faisait violence. Il souhaitait que Milo sache qu'il tenait à lui, même s'il avait du mal à l'exprimer.

« Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est… que je suis à toi, et à personne d'autre. »

Camus avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure, que les oreilles exercées de Milo entendirent parfaitement. Milo était radieux. Camus se surpassait en démonstration d'affection envers lui, ces temps-ci. Cela le comblait de joie. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son amant pour l'étreindre très fort.

« Je t'aime, Camus », lui dit-il simplement. Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils savourèrent la proximité de l'un l'autre, puis Milo reprit la parole.

« Je ferai attention à nos lettres. Elles sont dans un endroit sûr, mais je peux trouver encore mieux, si tu préfères. Tu as raison : notre relation ne regarde personne. »

Camus était soulagé que Milo ait compris sa requête et qu'il ne se soit pas moqué de lui. Il se l'avouait moins, mais il était aussi très heureux d'être dans ses bras. Il ne se lassait jamais du Scorpion, même avec le temps.

Milo embrassa Camus à la base du cou et se défit doucement des bras de son amant.

« C'est bien dommage qu'il y ait les deux gamins dans le salon juste à côté, parce que j'aurais bien tenté le fantasme de la cuisine. Tu es à peu près aussi appétissant que ce que j'ai cuisiné! »

Camus retint un faible sourire. Il se sentait un peu fragile, parfois, sous le regard intense du Scorpion quémandeur. Milo était si beau, se dit tout simplement Camus. Au fond de son esprit, une voix lui disait qu'il aurait bien tenté lui aussi « le fantasme de la cuisine », mais ce n'était guère le moment.

« Seulement à peu près aussi appétissant ? le taquina Camus, qui recommençait à rougir.

\- Non, dit Milo. Excuse-moi. Rien ne peut rivaliser avec toi. Et certainement pas de vulgaires pâtes, aussi fraîches soient-elles.

\- Tu me rassures », fit Camus, un sourire en coin.

Milo laissa échapper un léger rire avant de revenir à sa cuisine. Il versa les pâtes dans un plat qu'il souleva ensuite entre ses mains.

« Tu peux attraper les assiettes ? Je prends le plat. On va tout mettre sur la table à manger. »

Camus fit ce que Milo lui avait demandé et ils se dirigèrent vers la table en question, qui se situait dans l'espace juxtaposé à la cuisine. Camus posa méthodiquement les assiettes sur la table, et Milo mit la casserole fumante de pâtes sur un dessous de plat.

Ils revinrent une fois de plus dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le reste. Avant de fouiller les placards pour trouver les verres et les couverts, Camus fit un crochet vers le salon pour y appeler les deux convives restants.

« Hyôga, Shun ? On va pouvoir manger, si vous voulez bien venir. »

Les deux chevaliers de bronze ne se firent pas prier.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, maître ? lui demanda son disciple attentionné, en arrivant dans la cuisine.

\- Euh, oui, pourquoi pas, marmonna Camus. Tiens, prends les couverts dans le tiroir, Hyôga. »

Camus lui indiqua de la main un rangement dans les meubles du bas. Hyôga s'empressa, sous les yeux amusés de Milo qui repassait par là pour saisir la casserole de sauce tomate.

« Shun, appela Milo. Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre la carafe d'eau qui est sur le plan de travail ? Comme ça on ramènera tout sur la table en même temps.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Milo. »

Chacun investi d'un objet à ramener sur la table, (Milo avait la sauce tomate, Hyôga les couverts, Shun la carafe d'eau et Camus les verres), le groupe s'achemina vers la salle à manger. Ils posèrent leurs denrées comme il fallait sur la table, et, puisque tout était prêt, tout le monde prit place sur les chaises. Milo s'assit à côté de Camus, et Hyôga s'installa en face de son maître, Shun à ses côtés.

Milo servit généreusement tout le monde en pâtes, et laissa chacun agrémenter librement leur plat de sauce tomate. Hyôga eut une brève hésitation à entamer son assiette ; il craignait que Milo n'ait eu la lubie d'y mettre un poison quelconque. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit : Milo ne servirait jamais un plat dangereux à son maître. Rassuré par cette pensée, Hyôga décida de manger sans crainte ce qu'il avait devant lui, mais pas avant que Camus n'ait souhaité à tout le monde un « bon appétit » gracieux, en français, histoire d'épater un peu la galerie. Il fut imité par Milo, qui n'eut aucun problème à prononcer ces deux mots ; Hyôga le fit avec un accent assez marqué, mais ayant entendu son maître dire cela plusieurs fois, il s'en sortit. Shun tenta une approximation phonétique plutôt comique que personne ne releva.

D'ailleurs, Hyôga était un peu surpris de l'accent presque impeccable de Milo en français. Il n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde que le Scorpion puisse être doué en langue.

Et en goûtant le plat qu'il avait préparé, il eut une deuxième surprise. Il n'aurait pas pensé non plus que Milo soit doué en cuisine.

« C'est super bon, Milo, le complimenta Shun, qui appréciait particulièrement la sauce tomate.

\- Je suis d'accord, appuya le Cygne. Vous êtes très doué, Milo !

\- Merci, leur répondit le Scorpion, qui était à la fois soulagé et fier. Mais tu devrais me tutoyer, Hyôga. Tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir cinquante piges ! »

Un rire collectif accueillit cette exclamation.

« Et toi, Camus ? Tu trouves ça bon ? s'inquiéta Milo.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Camus avec neutralité. Merci de nous avoir préparé le repas, Milo. »

Milo sourit à son amant, ravi. Puis Camus reprit la parole :

« D'ailleurs, Hyôga, soit dit en passant, tu peux me tutoyer aussi. Je ne suis plus ton maître, désormais, et nous sommes des égaux. Ce vouvoiement n'est plus de mise. »

Hyôga faillit s'étrangler sur les pâtes pourtant excellentes de Milo.

« Quoi ? hésita Hyôga. Mais… vous êtes sûr ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » ironisa le Verseau.

Précisons tout de même que Camus ne plaisantait qu'assez rarement.

« Non, répondit Hyôga, la voix mal assurée. Mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que je m'y ferai vite… Même si nous avons terminé l'entraînement, et que je suis chevalier… Vous serez… Enfin, _tu_ seras toujours mon maître, Camus ».

Camus ne lui répondit pas, mais lui adressa un sourire doux et sincère. Hyôga n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tutoyer son maître puis le voir lui sourire… Décidément, Milo avait dû provoquer un changement énorme chez le Verseau pour qu'il lui accorde une telle chose. Gloire lui en soit rendue, pensa le Cygne, ravi de voir son cher maître se défaire un peu de son masque froid avec les années.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. Milo était assez bavard, une vieille habitude, et entre ses contributions, il en profita pour taquiner un peu Hyôga, Shun et un chouïa son amant. Celui-ci restait assez à l'écart des conversations de manière générale. Causer en groupe le mettait mal à l'aise. Le chevalier des glaces ne savait jamais trop quoi dire, ni pourquoi. Alors, il ne parlait réellement que si on lui demandait son avis, ou pour tancer un peu son disciple et corriger Milo si l'envie lui prenait, mais c'était à peu près tout. Shun, lui, n'avait jamais beaucoup fréquenté les deux chevaliers d'or. Puisqu'il était sociable, cela lui faisait plaisir d'apprendre à connaître mieux deux membres de plus de la garde dorée. Et puis, quelque part, cela pouvait lui permettre d'enfin se faire un peu une idée de qui était réellement ce fameux Camus, que Hyôga admirait à peu près autant que sa chère maman. Le Verseau était taciturne, mais pas pour autant inerte ou inintéressant, se dit Shun. Et il trouvait de plus en plus que la complicité sous-jacente qu'il entretenait avec Milo faisait plaisir à voir.

Milo qui d'ailleurs avait l'air on ne peut plus normal et débordant d'énergie. C'est à se demander ce qu'il se passait vraiment, pensa Andromède.

Au moment où un blanc s'installa dans la conversation, Hyôga en profita pour faire une requête timide.

« Au fait, maître… J'avais une question à vous… pardon, à te poser. »

Camus leva un sourcil, seule indication qu'il avait entendu, et qu'il était prêt à écouter ladite question.

« Je me disais, puisque vous, euh, tu vas avoir du temps libre cette semaine… Je me demandais si c'était possible de s'entraîner ensemble demain ? Comme au bon vieux temps. Ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir ré-échanger avec v… avec toi sur mes techniques de glace. »

Si Camus était surpris de la requête, son visage resta impassible.

Il semblait cependant hésiter, et ce fut Milo qui prit la parole.

« Il viendra. »

Là, Camus eut une réaction mécontente.

« Milo ! Depuis quand te permets-tu de décider à ma place ? »

Pas décontenancé pour un sou, Milo sourit et confirma.

« Oui, il viendra. »

Camus lui jeta un regard noir.

« Milo, je n'ai pas pris une semaine de repos pour ne pas respecter mes engagements et te laisser tomber !

\- Mais enfin, Camus ! s'exaspéra le Scorpion. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Ça te fera du bien de t'entraîner un peu avec ton disciple, et tu le sais. Alors arrête de faire semblant et dis-lui que tu vas venir. En plus, je vais pas m'envoler ! Je trouverai bien à m'occuper, va.

\- Mais Milo… et si… »

L'hypothèse de Camus mourut dans sa gorge.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Hyôga et confirma ce qu'avait dit Milo.

« Bon. Demain après-midi, vers quatorze heures, si tu veux. Je serai là.

\- Oh, merci, Camus ! V… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content ! Je ferai de mon mieux pendant l'entraînement, promis !

\- J'espère bien », cingla Camus, néanmoins amusé par l'enthousiasme de son ex-élève.

Shun sourit pour lui-même devant cette scène de ménage. On sentait bien que Camus et Hyôga avaient eu ce genre d'échanges durant des années. Hyôga devait une fière chandelle à Milo, sur ce coup-là. Shun n'était pas sûr que le Cygne aurait eu ce qu'il voulait sans l'intervention du huitième gardien.

« Milo, continua Hyôga, qui décida de s'engager sur un terrain miné. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question aussi ?

\- Hein ? s'étonna l'intéressé. Euh, oui, vas-y. Bien que je me doute que tu n'aies pas envie de t'entrainer avec moi à affronter l'Aiguille Ecarlate.

\- Non, pouffa Hyôga, ce n'était pas ma question. »

Il y eut un silence.

« En fait, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait pour que tu sois mis à l'arrêt avec maître Camus. Je m'inquiétais un peu, parce que ce genre de choses arrive très rarement. Même si maintenant c'est Shion le Grand Pope… Voilà, on n'arrête pas deux chevaliers d'or à la légère. Alors… Je me demandais ce qu'il vous arrivait, à tous les deux ».

Milo garda le silence. Et Shun grimaça. Le Verseau l'avait prédit, et Hyôga le confirmait : Milo n'avait absolument pas envie de parler de ça.

« Ah. Euh… commença Milo. Camus ne vous en a pas dit la raison ?

\- Si, un peu, répondit Hyôga. Il a dit que c'était pour toi qu'il était arrêté une semaine.

\- Oui ? Mais encore ? demanda Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'ai remarqué le bandage sur ton bras… avoua Hyôga, qui mordit à l'hameçon. Et Camus nous a dit que tu ne t'étais pas fait ça à l'entraînement…

\- Ah bon, il a dit ça, Camus ? » fit un Milo dont les pupilles virèrent soudain du bleu à l'orangé pour toiser son amant.

Oups, pensèrent à la fois le maître et le disciple. Milo qui cligne orange, c'est pas bon, ça. Camus tenta de se dédouaner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise, au juste ? Evidemment qu'il allait remarquer le bandage sur ton bras.

\- Et tu t'es dit, super, on va étaler la vie privée de Milo, il s'en fout, de toute façon ! ragea le grec.

\- Mais tu n'avais qu'à mettre des manches longues, aussi, si tu ne voulais pas de questions, s'énerva à son tour Camus. Comme si c'était de ma faute, ce qu'il t'arrive !

\- Eh oui, évidemment, c'est entièrement de la mienne ! Tout est toujours de ma faute, alors ! La prochaine fois demande au Grand Pope de raconter l'intégralité de mes symptômes à tout le sanctuaire, tant qu'on y est ! Je suis sûr qu'Aphrodite et Deathmask seront ravis d'avoir les détails ! s'exclama Milo furieux.

\- Milo, tu vas trop loin, essaya de temporiser Camus.

\- Bien sûr, renchérit Milo dont la colère enflait de manière impressionnante. Tu n'aurais pas pu dire simplement que je m'étais blessé à l'entrainement en tombant sur un caillou tranchant ?! Maintenant, il faut que je me justifie à ton crétin de disciple du canard dansant ! Alors excuse-moi de m'énerver !

\- Ah, ça suffit, Milo du Scorpion ! explosa Camus. Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon disciple ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Ce n'est quand même pas moi qui m'inflige ma propre attaque en pleine nuit et qui oublie, comme par hasard, de me soigner ! »

Camus se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. Milo se leva d'un bond et envoya sa chaise s'éclater contre le mur à quelques mètres d'eux, au comble de la colère. Le Scorpion avait enflammé son cosmos et son ongle rouge avait poussé sur sa main droite. Milo menaçait ostensiblement Camus de son attaque mortelle. Hyôga et Shun eurent à peine le temps de se lever de leur chaise pour tenter quoi que ce soit pour le retenir, que Milo, fou de rage à peine contenue, décida, au lieu de lancer son Aiguille Ecarlate sur le onzième gardien, en d'en envoyer trois se ficher dans le mur d'en face. Un énorme bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et trois trous nets se détachèrent dans la paroi fumante. Puis Milo fit volte-face, et il sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre. La porte claqua violemment.

Il y eut un blanc. Camus n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours assis droit sur sa chaise. Ses yeux fixaient la direction dans laquelle venait de disparaître Milo. Il avait toujours un air indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais Hyôga imaginait sans peine qu'il devait être un peu remué par la réaction épidermique et inattendue de Milo.

« Maître ? » tenta-t-il.

Camus ne répondit pas. Il ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, en fait. Il semblait emmuré dans ses réflexions.

Il y eut un silence. Au moment où Hyôga se dit que son maître n'avait pas dû l'entendre, Camus tourna la tête vers ses deux convives embarrassés.

« Ne vous en faites pas, déclara le Verseau, qui même s'il parlait sur un ton assuré, ne l'était pas tant que ça lui-même. Milo a tendance à être un peu impressionnant quand il s'emporte. »

Un autre silence suivit cette affirmation. Camus se leva de sa chaise et la rangea sous la table. Un geste futile, puisque sa jumelle était pratiquement en miettes contre le mur à quelques mètres de là, mais peut-être que le Verseau cherchait inconsciemment à remettre de l'ordre au milieu du chaos.

Il regarda ensuite Hyôga dans les yeux.

« Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir posé la question, Hyôga. Comme je te l'ai enseigné, il n'y en a pas de question bête. C'est la responsabilité de Milo s'il ne voulait pas y répondre.

\- Oui mais maître… Je suis désolé, j'ai gâché la soirée.

\- Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, Hyôga. Peut-être que ça devait éclater, de toute façon. »

Un autre silence.

« Camus… s'immisça la voix timide de Shun. Ce que tu as dit de Milo… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Camus dévisagea Shun, l'air toujours impassible.

« Oui, murmura-t-il. Tout est vrai. »

Comment auriez-vous voulu que le Verseau invente une telle chose, de toute manière ?

« Mais comment est-ce que Milo aurait pu s'infliger sa propre attaque ? se demanda Hyôga.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, soupira Camus. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, en ce moment. Milo n'aime pas être vu en position de faiblesse, et il est difficile de discuter avec lui quand il croit qu'on le regarde comme tel.

\- Mais maître… C'est un peu dangereux, ce qu'il s'est fait, non ?

\- Ça l'est, assurément », confirma Camus.

Le Verseau réprima un nouveau soupir de défaite.

« Ça va aller, maître ?

\- Je suis un grand garçon, Hyôga. Je vais me débrouiller avec Milo.

\- C'est normal d'être inquiet, maître. Je le serais à votre… à ta place.

\- Je le sais. Je m'inquiète pour Milo, c'est vrai, admit le Verseau, qui admettait d'ailleurs vraiment rarement ce genre de choses. Mais ça ira mieux, avec ce temps de repos.

\- Vous viendrez… Tu viendras quand même à l'entrainement, demain ?

\- Oui, Hyôga. Je ne reviens pas sur mes engagements, déclara le Verseau.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir avec Milo ? voulut s'assurer Shun.

\- Oui, les rassura le Verseau. Je vais aller tenter de lui parler. Quant à vous deux… Je suis désolé mais je crois que la soirée s'arrête là. Cependant… Vous pourrez revenir dîner, quand il ira mieux. Quand il sera calmé, je pense que Milo sera content de vous recevoir. Il a juste besoin d'être en meilleure forme. Je peux vous assurer que d'ordinaire, il est meilleur hôte.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Camus, lui dit Shun. Après tout, c'est nous qui sommes venus vous déranger à l'improviste. Milo a été très gentil de nous faire le repas.

\- Et il était très bon, en plus, ajouta Hyôga. Remercie-le pour nous, s'il veut bien l'accepter.

\- Ce sera transmis. Sur ce… bonne soirée, Shun, Hyôga. »

Camus congédia les deux jeunes gens sur un ton qui laissait définitivement entendre que la conversation était close. Hyôga et Shun offrirent un salut de la tête respectueux à leur aîné et ils quittèrent les lieux discrètement.

Une fois seul dans la salle à manger, Camus poussa un profond soupir, dépité. Il apprendrait à mieux tenir sa langue concernant Milo. Mais il était fâché de la scène que son amant avait provoqué. Il s'était donné en spectacle, alors que le Verseau n'avait pas fait grand-chose d'impardonnable. Il n'aimait pas ce constat : Milo était certes colérique, mais d'habitude pour de bonnes raisons. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire : il pensait qu'essayer de parler avec Milo immédiatement, à chaud, ne donnerait rien de bon, même s'il s'inquiétait de son état. En plus, Camus était lui-même à cran ; il avait à la fois envie de s'excuser et d'engueuler le Scorpion pour sa réaction injuste et exacerbée. Il en conclut qu'il valait peut-être mieux laisser Milo se calmer un moment, et cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir un peu lui aussi à ce qu'il devait faire pour aplanir les choses. Et reprendre un peu de contenance personnelle.


	4. Frayeur

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! C'est avec pas mal d'appréhension que je poste ce chapitre. Il justifie complètement le rating M de l'histoire. Là, on va plonger bien dans l'angst total, et je préviens en avance qu'il y a un essai de yaoi, qui est un peu explicite. Le chapitre est assez intense émotionnellement, et on arrive sur des choses psychologiques vraiment sombres, donc je me permets de vous avertir une dernière fois avant que vous ne me lisiez. Je considère que ce sera le dernier warning que je ferai sur le sujet parce qu'à présent vous savez que mon histoire se base beaucoup sur la psyché de mes personnages. Voilà, j'espère que malgré ça, ça vous plaira quand même.

Je tiens encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui reviennent pour ce chapitre. Et spécialement toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews. Vous êtes géniaux!

J'espère que cette entrée en matière ne vous aura pas pour autant découragé, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Frayeur**

Durant la demi-heure qui avait suivi, Camus avait entrepris de ranger la pièce pour se vider la tête. Il avait ramassé la chaise que Milo avait cassée en petits morceaux et il l'avait mise à la poubelle. Il en rachèterait une autre. Il avait débarrassé la table, puis fait la vaisselle. Lorsque tout était enfin propre et rangé, et que l'entièreté la pièce était en ordre, Camus eut un moment d'hésitation réflexive. Milo n'avait pas reparu de la chambre depuis qu'il s'y était retranché dans sa colère. En général, son compagnon n'était jamais bien énervé contre lui très longtemps. Camus était habitué à le voir revenir, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, pour lui présenter des excuses sincères. Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Camus avait-il froissé Milo à ce point-là ? En même temps, il avait mis une chaise hors d'état de nuire, se dit Camus. Milo avait beau être impulsif, il était rarement si destructeur. Camus leva la tête et son regard tomba sur les trois encoches sur le mur que le grec avait laissées. Il savait que Milo n'aurait pas osé l'attaquer, mais tout de même. Il trouvait étrange que son amant se soit emporté du fait des malheureuses paroles de son disciple. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser échapper ces mots sur l'état de Milo devant tout le monde, il n'en était pas fier. Mais il avait été décontenancé par la réaction volcanique et soudaine du Scorpion. Oui, il fallait certainement qu'il s'excuse. Peut-être cela ramènerait-il le huitième gardien à la raison. Camus s'excusait rarement. Il trouvait ces mots futiles, sans preuve de bonne volonté réelle, mais il savait que certains avaient besoin d'entendre ces paroles. Pour Milo, il ferait un effort.

Camus se dirigea alors résolument vers la porte de la chambre qui avait claqué plus tôt. Il colla son oreille contre elle, avec un peu d'appréhension. Il sentait bien le cosmos de Milo, à l'intérieur, mais il n'entendait aucun son. Aucune autre explosion n'avait résonné dans le temple durant la demi-heure qu'ils avaient passé séparés, et Camus estimait que c'était un bon début. Mais il se demandait bien ce que Milo pouvait fabriquer en silence dans la chambre. Il n'aimait guère lire, et il ne l'entendait pas bouger du tout. Bizarre, pour un être aussi remuant que Milo.

Camus décida de faire connaître sa présence avant d'entrer. Il avait très envie d'utiliser ses techniques d'espion sur Milo, mais par intégrité personnelle, il ne le fit pas. Le Scorpion n'apprécierait certainement pas ce genre de comportement en plus du reste.

Il toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. « Milo ? » appela-t-il. Le silence régnait toujours. Milo était-il vraiment si fâché que ça ?

Camus entrebâilla la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il chercha du regard son compagnon qui était assis en silence sur le lit, la tête basse. Ses cheveux longs formaient un rideau devant son visage. Le maître des glaces ne pouvait pas distinguer son expression de là où il était. Milo ne fit aucun mouvement qui attestait qu'il avait entendu Camus rentrer. Le Verseau prit cela comme un bon signe. Milo aurait déjà pu l'envoyer bouler, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Camus s'approcha de Milo d'un pas hésitant.

« Ecoute, Milo… essaya-t-il. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû trop parler. Je comprends que tu te sois fâché et… et… »

En arrivant à hauteur de Milo, Camus poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

Le Scorpion était encore en sang.

Trois nouvelles entailles rouges décoraient son corps. Il en avait une sur l'avant-bras droit, une autre dans l'épaule plus haut, et enfin une dernière un peu au-dessus de la hanche, du côté gauche. Marques qui ressemblaient sans conteste à la première, accidentelle, qu'il s'était fait la nuit précédente. Elles saignaient beaucoup, évidemment.

Milo n'avait pas réagi ni au discours de Camus ni à son exclamation de stupeur. Non, il gardait la tête basse, immobile. Camus se baissa à sa hauteur pour pouvoir scruter son visage. Il posa un doigt sous son menton pour le forcer à rencontrer ses yeux.

Il n'y avait aucune expression sur le visage de Milo. Il avait le regard fixe, et neutre. Camus sentit la peur l'envahir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il panique.

« Milo » tonna-t-il. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car Milo le coupa.

« Ça marche pas » prononça-t-il.

Camus fixa son amant avec angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ? demanda Camus d'une voix blanche.

\- Ça, fit Milo avec un geste vague de la main. Ça fait presque plus mal. Le poison marche plus. »

Camus pâlit. Il voulut appliquer une main sur l'avant-bras droit de Milo pour limiter un peu le saignement de la blessure, mais la voix de ce dernier s'éleva dans un murmure.

« Laisse, Camus.

\- Pardon ? voulut crier Camus, mais seul un filet de voix franchit ses lèvres.

\- Laisse, répéta Milo calmement. Je l'ai mérité. J'ai voulu porter la main sur toi. »

Camus avait envie d'hurler sur Milo pour son inconscience et pour cette déclaration absurde, mais il s'admonesta au calme.

« Non, tu n'as pas voulu porter la main sur moi. C'est ce pauvre mur qui s'est pris ton attaque. Arrête de dire des bêtises, par Athéna ! Laisse-moi te soigner maintenant, ou tu vas être en danger ! »

Ce que vivait Milo était hors de ses compétences, pensa Camus qui paniquait intérieurement. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Milo de répliquer et il fonça ventre à terre chercher la trousse de secours.

Lorsque Camus revint dans la pièce, Milo avait laissé pousser son ongle rouge, et il semblait considérer un nouvel endroit où se frapper.

Camus poussa un cri d'horreur et instinctivement, il envoya une gerbe glacée sur la main de Milo, qui sursauta au contact de l'impact gelé.

« MILO ! TU ARRETES CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla Camus à un Milo stupéfait.

Milo commençait d'ailleurs à pâlir dangereusement. Camus courut vers lui, la trousse de secours en main, afin d'éviter qu'il ne s'évanouisse comme la nuit précédente.

« Enlève ton T-shirt, ordonna Camus sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection. Plus jamais tu ne me fais ça, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Si je te retrouve encore comme ça, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. »

Milo le toisait toujours de son air hagard. Lorsqu'il souleva son T-shirt, et qu'il l'envoya bouler dans un coin de la pièce, Camus put voir de près l'ampleur des dégâts. Milo s'était bien amoché.

Camus retint une nouvelle exclamation devant les blessures profondes de Milo. Celles-là n'avaient pas été infligées par erreur, et elles avaient l'air bien pire.

Le onzième gardien se saisit du désinfectant et entreprit de nettoyer d'abord la plaie sur l'épaule. Plusieurs compresses y passèrent. D'un doigt, il appuya sur la plaie et il enflamma son cosmos, pour y souffler un peu de froid. Cela arrêterait momentanément la perte de sang. Milo ne réagit pas. Camus sortit alors du sparadrap de la boîte et il enserra fermement l'épaule du Scorpion avec. Il réalisa un pansement du mieux qu'il put. Il répéta ensuite le processus sur le bras droit, puis sur le creux de la hanche. Pour le dernier pansement, il fut obligé d'enrouler le torse de son vis-à-vis de sparadrap, faute de mieux. Il espérait que les bandages tiendraient.

« Allonge-toi, Milo », lui ordonna-t-il, une fois que tout était pansé correctement.

Le Verseau aida son amant à se caler correctement sur le lit en passant une main dans son dos. Une fois Milo installé sur les draps, Camus se leva pour fouiller dans les placards et lui trouver quelque chose de propre et confortable, pour le rhabiller un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Milo à mi-voix.

\- Je te cherche de quoi te rhabiller de propre. Tu ne vas pas rester dans ce pantalon tâché de sang, expliqua Camus. Tu te sens de remettre un haut ?

\- File-moi juste un bas, ça suffira », répondit le Scorpion.

Camus trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un bas de survêtement très ample qui ferait aussi un excellent pyjama. Le Verseau, l'objet en main, revint vers Milo et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le Scorpion fit un mouvement pour se redresser afin de prendre le pantalon à Camus, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en posant une main ferme sur son torse.

« Reste où tu es, je vais t'aider. Évite de bouger, Milo. Je ne veux pas que tu rouvres tes blessures. »

Le Verseau déboutonna le jeans ensanglanté du Scorpion et il le retira doucement en le faisant glisser sous ses jambes. Il fit l'exact inverse avec le survêtement, qu'il enfila dans une jambe, puis une autre. Il souleva un peu le corps de Milo pour faire passer l'habit jusqu'en haut, sous ses fesses, afin de le recouvrir comme il fallait. Puis Camus se décala un peu pour se rasseoir plus proche de la tête de lit, où Milo reposait sur un oreiller. Il caressa d'une main affectueuse la joue de son amant, avant de lui demander :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Milo, qui avait fermé les yeux au contact de la main, les rouvrit pour les plonger dans ceux du Verseau.

« Mal » grinça-t-il.

Camus l'embrassa sur la tempe. Les émotions qu'il ressentait provoquaient en lui une grande confusion ; il y avait de la colère, contre Milo et lui-même, de la peur, et aussi une tristesse profonde. Voir Milo alité à cause de blessures qu'il s'était lui-même infligé provoquait en lui une détresse peu commune.

Camus refoula une subite envie de pleurer. Il se sentait complètement dépassé. Il voulait protéger Milo de lui-même, et sur le moment, il ne savait pas quelle était la marche à suivre. Quel idiot il avait été de laisser Milo seul après un accès de rage ! Il avait suffi d'une demi-heure pour le retrouver ainsi. Milo aurait besoin de rester allongé toute la soirée, à présent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Il avait dû lire quelques expériences similaires dans des fictions ou des bouquins à thème psychologique, mais pour lui, les tentatives d'autodestruction avérées étaient un mythe. Il ne s'imaginait pas que le fier chevalier du Scorpion en aurait été capable. Lui qui était si solaire d'habitude, en arriver là… Ce constat lui serra d'autant plus le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Milo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton presque démuni.

Milo le regardait toujours avec cet air indéchiffrable au visage. Le huitième gardien qui d'habitude était si exubérant, n'affichait qu'une neutralité terne et une vague confusion. Il ne semblait ni être en colère, ni avoir peur, ni quoi que ce soit. En fait, il était apathique.

« J'ai manqué te tuer. T'as pas peur ? »

Décidément, Milo avait du mal à changer de disque.

« J'ai peur, Milo. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois. J'ai peur _pour_ toi, pas _de_ toi. Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal. Tu le sais, non ? »

Il y eut un temps, puis le regard de Milo changea. Une lueur de panique éclaira le fond de ses yeux.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Je sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire. Je suis dangereux ! Je suis un monstre ! J'ai ce que je mérite ! D'ailleurs, jamais je n'aurai suffisamment ce que je mérite pour ça ! Rien que pour avoir osé penser… Pour avoir osé… Pour… Non. Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi, j'ai même pas assez expié ma faute ! »

Milo avait commencé à s'agiter en tenant ce discours et son regard oscillait de tous les côtés. Il avait presque l'air d'ignorer où il se trouvait. Il essaya de se redresser, et ses bras s'agitèrent vainement. Son ongle rouge avait poussé sur sa main, et le Scorpion frôla ses bandages avec son index pour trouver où frapper ensuite.

Camus réagit à toute vitesse. Il saisit la main de Milo avec précipitation et la bloqua sur le lit. Il eut bien fait, car un coup d'Aiguille Ecarlate, qui était au départ destiné au corps du Scorpion, alla se ficher dans le mur. Il empêcha son amant de se redresser en le plaquant complètement sur le lit, faisant ainsi rempart avec son corps. La température de la pièce avait baissé. Milo essayait de se débattre sous lui, mais Camus avait une prise ferme sur lui et l'immobilisait complètement.

« Arrête, Milo ! Arrête ! Cesse de te débattre ! tonna Camus.

\- Non, non, répéta Milo qui paniquait complètement, à présent.

\- ARRETE-TOI DE BOUGER ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurla le Verseau.

Cela eut le mérite de faire cesser soudainement le délire de Milo, qui relâcha tous ses muscles d'un seul coup. Camus lui criait rarement dessus, et lorsque ce genre de choses arrivait, cela lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide.

A l'instant où Camus sentit Milo s'immobiliser, il s'affaissa sur lui. Sa prise se desserra un petit peu, mais pas complètement. Le Scorpion sentit Camus trembler.

« Arrête, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas… C'est trop dur… »

La voix de Camus se brisa.

Milo en eut le souffle coupé. Non, Camus n'allait quand même pas…

Camus ramena son visage à sa hauteur.

… Pleurer ?

Une larme solitaire coulait sur sa joue.

« Camus… » souffla Milo.

Une deuxième larme fit son apparition dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ! Il avait réussi à faire _pleurer_ le Verseau.

« Camus, non ! le supplia Milo. Non, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas… Je… »

Mais Milo ne sut quoi dire. La situation était exceptionnelle. Rassurer le Verseau lui semblait futile, après cet éclat de panique.

« Je ne peux pas te voir te faire ça, parla Camus à travers ses larmes. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, Milo ? »

Milo voulut se dégager un peu pour réconforter Camus, mais ce dernier resserra sa prise subitement quand il le sentit esquisser un mouvement.

« Plus jamais je ne veux te trouver dans cet état, Milo. Plus jamais. Je ne peux pas le supporter. Que tu veuilles t'infliger ta propre attaque… Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai trop peur pour toi.

\- Camus, tenta Milo.

\- Non, tu vas m'écouter, fit Camus, qui pleurait toujours. Je ne veux plus que tu te fasses ça. Sous aucun prétexte. Alors, tu vas me promettre que tu ne vas plus tenter de t'auto-mutiler, coûte que coûte. Je préfère encore te geler au lit plutôt que de risquer que tu ne te fasses du mal ».

C'était une perspective qui n'enchantait guère Milo. Mais il resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas s'il était capable de faire une telle promesse. Il n'avait pas contrôlé son envie de se faire du mal. Elle était venue toute seule, sans qu'il ait réfléchi beaucoup. Ça avait semblé adéquat, sur le moment. Mais maintenant, son amant pleurait au-dessus de lui. Il trouvait que ce qu'il s'était fait était au fond bien peu de chose, mais Camus semblait être d'un autre avis.

« Promets-le moi, insista Camus. Promets-moi que tu ne vas plus essayer de te faire du mal.

\- Camus, je…

\- Promets le moi. »

Milo considéra Camus un moment.

« D'accord, capitula-t-il en fermant les yeux un instant, avant de les rouvrir pour contempler son vis-à-vis. Je te le promets.

\- Tu me promets quoi ?

\- Je te promets que je ne tenterai plus rien contre-moi-même. Je ne me ferai pas de mal.

\- Jure-le-moi.

\- Je te le jure sur mon honneur de Chevalier d'Or. Satisfait ?

\- Jure-le sur ma tête.

\- Non, je peux pas.

\- Milo ! S'il te plaît.

\- Bon, d'accord… Je le jure sur ta tête. »

A ces mots, Camus eut un soupir de soulagement. Il lâcha avec précaution les mains de Milo et il s'affala complètement au-dessus de lui. Il passa ses deux bras dans le dos de son amant pour l'enserrer tendrement, et il pressa son visage dans le cou du Scorpion. Il pleurait toujours silencieusement mais cette fois de soulagement. Il s'était fait une sacrée frayeur. Milo referma ses bras sur Camus. Il caressa son dos d'un mouvement léger de la main pour le réconforter un peu.

Cela prit quelques minutes, mais Camus finit par se calmer totalement. Milo pouvait sentir la respiration du Verseau, redevenue régulière, qui s'échouait au creux de son cou.

« Il va falloir que je m'excuse aux deux gamins », déclara Milo pour briser la glace.

Camus eut un rire nerveux. Il se redressa un peu pour noyer ses yeux bleus marine dans ceux bleu ciel de Milo.

« J'en ai bien peur », répondit-il dans l'ombre d'un sourire. Camus pencha son visage vers Milo et il se saisit de ses lèvres.

Pour une fois, Milo mit un peu de temps à répondre franchement. Il appuyait le baiser de manière un peu craintive, mais adoratrice. Le baiser restait chaste, mais tendre.

Camus brisa le rapprochement de leurs bouches pour reprendre son souffle, et il en profita pour passer une main sur le visage de Milo afin de chasser sa frange indisciplinée de son visage.

« Hyôga et Shun m'ont chargé de te remercier pour le repas. Ils ont trouvé ça très bon. »

Milo eut l'air sincèrement étonné.

« Il n'y a rien à remercier… Ce serait un miracle qu'ils aient envie de revenir après mon comportement de ce soir.

\- Milo, le réprimanda Camus. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ils seront très heureux de revenir, j'en suis sûr. Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Je ne sais pas qui ne voudrait pas t'avoir à sa table. »

Le Scorpion le contempla un moment, interdit.

« Merci, Camus. Tu es un ange. »

Il redressa un peu sa tête de l'oreiller pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Je sais pas, Camus. Je me sens… épuisé. Et… j'ai mal.

\- Tu veux un peu de cosmos pour t'apaiser ? Ou un peu de froid pour soulager tes blessures ?

\- Non, Camus, ne t'embête pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Mais Camus ne l'écouta pas il enflamma tout de même son cosmos et il partagea son énergie avec Milo. Il sentit le Scorpion se détendre un peu sous l'ondée rayonnante qui l'enveloppait. Cela lui procurait la même sensation que les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, mais en plus caressant et réconfortant, alors que l'astre du jour pouvait s'avérer cruel et brûlant. Le cosmos du Verseau était à la fois familier et frais. Milo ferma les paupières. Il n'eut pas de mal à s'imaginer ailleurs, étendu dans une grande prairie d'herbe fraîche, balayée par un vent doux. Le tout sous un soleil clément qui le dardait de rayons chaleureux.

Camus crocheta ses doigts dans ceux de Milo. Cela le rassurait. Le Scorpion était là, avec lui, et il n'irait nulle part. Il serait là pour y veiller. Il aimait son arachnide doré plus que tout. Chaque coup que le Scorpion s'était porté avait eu un effet similaire dans sa poitrine. Il aimait Milo immensément, et depuis toujours. Il l'aimait tout entier. Même s'il était colérique, même s'il était bordélique, même s'il était un peu sadique… Cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils s'aimaient et pour lui, c'était un miracle à apprécier à sa juste valeur. Camus ne se serait jamais imaginé que Milo ait pu l'aimer de la même façon que lui l'aimait. Il se pensait trop différent et trop peu sociable pour attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Mais il y avait Milo, Milo qui le regardait, qui lui souriait, qui le taquinait… Milo qu'il devait protéger. Milo qu'il aiderait, coûte que coûte. Milo qu'il ne laisserait pas seul.

Camus posa un nouveau baiser à la commissure des lèvres de son amant. Il frôla sa joue de sa bouche, laissant son souffle s'échouer sur sa peau, et il en fit un deuxième sur son front, puis un troisième sur la jugulaire. Milo avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il se laissa aller à l'apaisement procuré par les attouchements que lui prodiguait son amant incroyable. Camus employait décidément les grands moyens. Milo ressentait toujours un malaise lointain, qui se tapissait au fond de lui, mais il sentait sa raison reprendre un peu le dessus sur son ressenti affreux. Il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Mais il décida de se laisser aller dans les bras du Verseau qui le cajolait.

Camus qui d'ailleurs était bien entreprenant. Milo savait que le Verseau avait dû avoir peur. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer à sa place sa situation l'accaparait complètement. Mais son instinct lui criait que le français cherchait à la fois à le réconforter et à se réconforter lui-même à son contact. Et il n'allait certainement pas lui refuser une telle chose.

Camus, s'il n'avait pas pu tenter « le fantasme de la cuisine », en avait un moins avouable qui se formait dans son esprit, alors qu'il attrapa le lobe d'oreille de son Scorpion avec ses lèvres. Non, se dit-il, sans pour autant arrêter sa caresse. Ils ne pouvaient pas, Milo était alité, et il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge. Il n'allait pas jeter son dévolu sur un blessé, aussi séduisant soit-il.

Mais pourtant, il était déjà bien collé au torse joliment dessiné de Milo, qui était orné de bandages qu'il avait lui-même appliqués. Le grec était toujours brûlant au toucher, et Camus n'arriva pas à faire taire son désir naissant. Se rabibocher sur l'oreiller, pensa-t-il. Une technique vieille comme le monde.

Il se fit néanmoins violence pour éviter que la situation ne dérape. Milo était beaucoup trop beau pour son propre bien, se dit le Verseau qui rougit à cette même pensée. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête là. En prenant cette résolution raisonnable, il fit un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son amant et il décida de s'écarter un peu.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? murmura le Scorpion, toujours plongé dans le réconfort qu'il tirait de la présence du onzième gardien.

\- On ne peut pas, Milo, rétorqua froidement Camus. Tu es blessé. Je ne veux pas que tu bouges.

\- Je ne suis pas obligé de bouger, fit malicieusement le grec. Jusqu'à présent, je ne bougeais pas, je te signale.

\- Milo, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- On s'en fout, du raisonnable. Continue, s'il te plait.

\- Milo… s'exaspéra le onzième gardien.

\- Allez, Camus. Tu en meurs d'envie. Et moi aussi, avoua le Scorpion en se mordillant la lèvre. Je suis sûr que tu sauras être très… inventif. Tu trouveras le moyen pour que je bouge pas. »

Milo était décidément ingérable. Le seul tintement de sa voix tentatrice faisait voler en éclat toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Camus eut une dernière once d'hésitation.

« Camus, arrête de te faire prier. Finis ce que tu as commencé. Aime-moi », souffla le Scorpion.

Milo tira Camus à lui sur ces belles paroles, et scella leurs bouches en un baiser passionné. Le maître des glaces, après cet intéressant exercice, dévisagea son amant de ses orbes marins.

« Tu as intérêt à ne pas bouger.

\- Je serai sage comme une image, sourit le Scorpion.

\- Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir.

\- Oh, tu t'ennuierais autrement, non ? »

Milo s'était légèrement redressé pour embrasser Camus au creux de l'oreille, et mordiller un peu cette dernière au passage.

Camus laissa échapper une expiration mal contrôlée sous sa langue exercée.

« Oui ! Mais…

\- Mais ? le taquina Milo d'une voix rauque.

\- Mais… Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'occupe de tout. »

Milo rit sourdement et déposa un baiser léger sur son nez.

« Alors tu as intérêt à ne pas être ennuyeux… »

Camus haussa un sourcil double, amusé.

« Est-ce que tu insinuerais que je le suis, d'ordinaire ?

\- Loin de moi cette idée.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis ennuyeux. Je vais même te faire mourir… d'ennui. »

Il ponctua cette phrase en embrassant Milo dans le cou. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue lentement sur le haut de son torse, pour retracer la ligne d'une clavicule. Milo n'en demandait pas mieux.

Camus redessina les lignes des muscles parfaitement sculptés de son amant sous lui, d'abord de ses mains, puis de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre l'entièreté de la peau bronzée de Milo à cause de ces maudits bandages, mais il prit garde d'en goûter les contours avec application. Lentement. Sensuellement. Il sentit Milo se tendre sous lui alors qu'il passait près d'un téton.

« Tu as raison… Qu'est-ce qu'on… ah… s'ennuie » déclara le Scorpion dans un gémissement.

Le français ne répondit pas, sa bouche étant prise à flatter ses abdominaux, plus bas. Milo, dans un moment de lucidité à travers son désir, se dit qu'il gagnait vraiment à se laisser faire et à s'abandonner aux caresses du Verseau, qui prenait rarement l'initiative de leurs contacts. C'était une chose rare mais terriblement plaisante pour lui.

Camus, après un moment de caresses linguales soutenues, descendit suffisamment bas pour atteindre la lisière de son survêtement. D'un geste délicat, il passa la main sous les couches de tissu pour aller se saisir de l'anatomie de son amant qui se réveilla franchement à ce toucher.

Il garda sa main en place et il se colla sur le corps de Milo pour joindre à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

Il continua sa douce torture sur l'entrejambe de son amant, qui gémissait maintenant sur ses lèvres. Même enveloppé dans du sparadrap, Milo était extrêmement séduisant, se dit Camus. Et même… oui, le sparadrap ajoutait un charme étrange à la scène. A la place du fantasme de la cuisine, il avait droit au fantasme du blessé alité. Et quand le blessé était une personne aussi splendide que celle qu'il avait sous les yeux…

Milo, quant à lui, était au comble du plaisir d'avoir son amant si majestueux s'occuper de lui, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce jeu inégal.

« Camus, essaya-t-il au sortir d'un baiser langoureux. Laisse-moi au moins… »

Une caresse un peu trop appuyée par la main experte de son amant, sous son pantalon, lui fit pousser une exclamation de plaisir, et il en oublia la nature même de cette revendication.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles Camus prodigua à Milo des caresses de plus en plus audacieuses et sensuelles, jusqu'à ce que le Scorpion, qui sentait qu'il allait atteindre sa limite, ne se rappelle de ce qu'il avait voulu dire plus tôt. Et cela lui semblait d'autant plus important qu'il pouvait sentir, physiquement, que le Verseau prenait plaisir à ce petit jeu. Il était aussi dans un état d'excitation avancée, si l'on en croyait la bosse qui déformait le haut de son pantalon et qui se frottait sur son corps.

Milo, qui sentit l'orgasme approcher, saisit à contrecœur la main de Camus pour arrêter son mouvement.

« Non, Camus, je… ensemble… »

Camus consentit à cette requête en laissant Milo déboutonner son jeans de là où il était, pour qu'il atteigne son intimité, lui aussi. Camus laissa Milo lui offrir le même genre de touchers délicieux, alors qu'il reprenait lui-même son mouvement sur le Scorpion. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de se déshabiller totalement. Cela leur parut futile, puisque l'objectif était de limiter leurs mouvements en garantissant tout de même le plaisir de l'autre. Et puis, les deux amants appréciaient les variations dans leurs manières de s'aimer. Camus au-dessus et Milo en-dessous, ils atteignirent le septième ciel au même moment, après un ballet de mains et de bouches savamment étudié et répété pendant des années.

Ils accompagnèrent leur osmose commune en s'embrassant passionnément. Leurs bouches s'entrechoquèrent, alors qu'ils se tendirent dans un même ensemble.

Une fois l'orgasme passé, Camus s'effondra sur le torse de Milo. Les bras du Scorpion se refermèrent naturellement sur lui, comme si cela avait toujours été leur place. Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes, qui redescendaient doucement de leur point d'orgue. Seules leurs respirations erratiques troublaient la tranquillité retrouvée. Camus aimait ce calme après l'extase. Il avait tout simplement le droit de savourer le contact de Milo. Et cela était bien suffisant. Il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs que dans les bras de son magnifique Scorpion. Milo était quant à lui au comble du bonheur d'avoir son beau prince des glaces au creux de ses bras puissants il ne le disait pas à Camus, mais il était toujours incrédule, même avec le temps, de sa chance d'avoir eu gain de cause avec le froid Verseau. Verseau qui lui révélait un tout autre visage derrière des portes closes. Il ne se lassait pas de le voir lentement fondre de désir, pour laisser tomber petit à petit son masque de maître des glaces, et s'abandonner à lui comme si c'était sa véritable place. Il se sentait parfois comme l'incarnation de la bassesse humaine à côté de son amant angélique, gracieux et altier. Que Camus accepte de rester en sa compagnie, et ce, après autant d'années… Il considérait qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes.

Camus porta son visage à la hauteur de celui de Milo pour goûter ses lèvres une fois de plus.

« Je t'aime, Milo », prononça-t-il en français.

Décidément, Milo enchaînait les miracles. Ces mots résonnaient si peu à ses oreilles, malgré la longévité de leur couple. Le Scorpion sourit de toutes ses dents en entendant ces douces paroles.

« Je t'aime aussi, Camus. Plus que tout.

\- J'espère que tu t'es ennuyé, murmura Camus.

\- Oh que oui, rit Milo. Je dirais même que je me suis _passionnément_ ennuyé.

\- Bien. J'ai tout de même une réputation à tenir.

\- C'est vrai. Tu es si beau, mon Camus.

\- Toi aussi, Milo. Tu es beau. »

Milo appuya un peu l'étreinte de ses bras dans le dos du chevalier des glaces.

« Camus… Je suis épuisé. »

Le Verseau posa ses lèvres tendrement sur la joue de Milo.

« Alors dors… Dors, Milo, mon beau Milo. Je veillerai sur toi. »

Camus se délogea un peu de leur étreinte pour changer de position. Il bascula du corps de Milo et se mit à ses côtés dans le lit. Il attira le Scorpion, face à lui, entre ses bras. Ils devraient tous deux retirer et nettoyer leurs vêtements, mais pour l'instant, peu importait. Ils avaient mérité un moment de calme. Juste un moment.

Milo sourit amoureusement à Camus et il ferma les yeux. Il se rapprocha un peu de son amant pour se blottir contre son torse. Une fois installé, il cala son visage au creux de son cou. Il avait l'air complètement essoré et il était toujours un peu pâle. Sa respiration était néanmoins profonde et régulière. Mais le Verseau devinait aisément que ses blessures devaient toujours le faire souffrir.

Cela n'empêcha pas Milo de sombrer rapidement dans un sommeil que le Verseau espérait réparateur, tirant réconfort et plaisir de la présence de son Camus près de lui.

* * *

Camus, s'il avait enjoint son cher Milo à dormir, n'arriva pas à faire de même. Il était trop inquiet pour le Scorpion après ces cauchemars et surtout cette automutilation gratuite. Il voulait être là au moindre problème et aussi, il voulait surveiller l'état des blessures de Milo. Il avait peur que son amant ne se rouvre par mégarde une entaille en bougeant dans son sommeil. Alors Camus garda l'œil ouvert malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Vers trois heures et demie du matin, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il dorme, il décida de se déloger un peu des bras de Milo pour se trouver quelque chose à lire. Il alluma la lampe de chevet qui était sur la table basse du côté du lit du Scorpion. C'était un mignon petit meuble en bois que Milo avait trouvé chez un antiquaire, un jour qu'ils étaient de passage en France tous les deux. Camus n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi ce meuble-là en particulier avait provoqué un coup de cœur chez le huitième gardien. Milo, se souvenait-il, avait exprimé beaucoup d'enthousiasme en le voyant dans la boutique. Il était ensuite reparti avec, très content, et depuis, il trônait à côté de leur lit, dans le temple du Scorpion.

Camus se demanda ce que Milo pouvait bien y ranger. Curieux, il ouvrit le premier tiroir. Rien d'autre que des piles usées, des boutons de rechange et des modes d'emplois inutilisés.

Il referma le tiroir et en ouvrit un second un peu plus profond. Là, il eut une moins bonne surprise. C'est apparemment là que Milo cachait des magazines plutôt tendancieux et coquins, une collection que ce maudit Kanon avait dû inspirer à son amant terrible. Camus se souvenait que pendant sa jeunesse, il avait vu le Gémeau numéro deux se balader avec des exemplaires de ces magazines douteux dans tout le Sanctuaire. Il se faisait copieusement réprimander par ce cher Saga, qui était plutôt du genre à lire des revues politiques. Camus, à la vue de ces choses qu'il réprouvait au plus haut point (pourquoi Milo gardait-il des trucs pareils alors qu'ils étaient en couple ? Vraiment, il n'avait aucune once de respect !) alla pour fermer le tiroir quand un détail le fit tiquer. Le meuble avait deux tiroirs, mais pourtant, il semblait plus vaste. Camus retira totalement le deuxième tiroir, et il s'aperçut que dessous, là ou à l'extérieur on ne voyait que le bas du meuble, reposait une boîte simple et sans artifices. On aurait dit d'ailleurs que le meuble était prévu pour avoir ce double fond. On avait du mal à le soupçonner, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un bête meuble de chevet. Peut-être était-ce ce qui avait tant plu à son compagnon.

Camus se saisit de la boite et il la posa sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, et il tomba sur une montagne de paperasse. Qu'est-ce que Milo pouvait bien garder dans cette vieille boîte poussiéreuse ? Camus ne soupçonnait pas l'âme d'un archiviste en Milo.

Il prit un papier au hasard, et voici ce qu'on put y lire :

« _Milo,_

_Il faut que tu arrêtes de m'écrire. Ce n'est ni raisonnable, ni sûr. On ne sait pas dans quelles mains pourraient tomber ces lettres. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des problèmes._

_La vie en Sibérie est parfois un peu monotone, mais je m'y fais. Isaak et Hyôga font des progrès, même si je ne sais pas si Hyôga sera assez fort pour aller au bout de l'entraînement. Il n'arrête pas de pleurer sur sa défunte mère, et malgré tous mes conseils, il n'arrive pas à lâcher prise et à se concentrer sur son devoir._

_J'ai réussi à meubler correctement mon isba. C'est certainement plus luxueux que ce que vous avez au Sanctuaire. J'espère que tu t'en sors, dans ton temple, et que tu as trouvé de quoi te faire un coin confortable où dormir. Prends le temps de dormir, c'est important._

_J'ai commencé à lire des livres à mes disciples, le soir, après l'entraînement. On dirait que ça les aide à trouver le sommeil. J'avais un peu de mal à les mettre au lit à l'heure au début, mais avec cette méthode, j'ai la paix. Tu pourrais essayer de lire un peu, toi aussi. Si tu veux, je te donnerai des conseils._

_J'espère que tu te portes bien, Milo. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi quand je repasserai au Sanctuaire !_

_Ton ami,_

_Camus_ »

Ah. On dirait qu'il venait de mettre la main sur leurs fameuses correspondances, lorsque lui était en Sibérie et Milo au Sanctuaire. A l'époque, ils n'étaient pas officiellement ensemble. Amoureux, certainement. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se l'était avoué. Cela avait mis un peu de temps, mais au fur et à mesure de ces lettres et de ces entrevues, ils avaient fini par se rendre à l'évidence – se cacher leur amour était stupide et dommage.

Voilà donc où Milo cachait ces lettres. Camus trouvait effectivement que la cachette était plutôt bonne. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de fouiller sous des magazines cochons pour y trouver toute une correspondance sentimentale. La boite non plus ne payait pas de mine. Parfois, les cachettes les plus banales étaient les plus discrètes.

Camus se saisit d'une deuxième lettre.

« _Milo,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu désobéisses au Pope pour faire un crochet en Sibérie ! Tu ne me réponds pas, et je m'inquiète. D'habitude, il y a un délai moins long entre nos lettres. Je sais qu'en ce moment le Grand Pope est un peu rigoureux, et qu'il est assez généreux sur les coups de fouet. Dis-moi que tu vas bien ! Et si jamais tu t'étais pris une correction, soigne toi bien. Il ne faut pas que ça s'infecte, si tu as des blessures._

_De mon côté, l'entraînement avance bien. Mes deux apprentis sont maintenant capables de générer de la glace à volonté. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne puisse leur apprendre des attaques. Même si ces deux garnements savent déjà jouer aux batailles de boules de neige sans que je n'aie rien demandé. Isaak m'a envoyé un projectile gelé en plein dans la tête un jour que je revenais tranquillement à l'isba. Il a eu droit à une bonne correction._

_Même si je m'occupe en enchaînant livre sur livre et l'éducation de mes disciples, je m'ennuie un peu sans toi, Milo. Je dois bien avouer que tes bêtises sont parfois distrayantes. Ne prends pas cela pour une invitation à en faire d'autres, néanmoins._

_Et donne-moi de tes nouvelles au plus vite._

_Ton ami à qui tu manques, _

_Camus »_

Le Verseau se souvenait bien de cette fois-là. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour Milo. Le Scorpion, contre toute règle établie, était venu lui rendre visite un soir, en Sibérie, alors qu'il avait une mission en Russie de l'ouest. Milo n'avait pas voulu se priver un instant de l'opportunité de revoir Camus. Alors, en dépit des ordres du Grand Pope, qui étaient de revenir au Sanctuaire monter la garde dès la mission accomplie, Milo avait désobéi pour aller profiter de son meilleur ami le temps d'une soirée. Camus avait écrit à Milo, mais aucune lettre ne lui était parvenue rapidement. Et pour cause, Milo lui avait expliqué dans la lettre qui avait suivi, qu'il s'était pris une cinquantaine de coups de fouets en rentrant et une semaine dans les prisons du palais du Pope. Il avait mis deux semaines à se remettre de ses blessures correctement, et à envoyer une réponse à Camus. Mais Milo lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois que cette soirée où ils s'étaient vus avait valu toutes les sanctions du monde. Camus sourit devant le romantisme du Scorpion. Ils n'étaient même pas encore en couple que Milo était déjà capable de mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui. Attendri par ces réminiscences, Camus embrassa la joue de Milo, étendu sur le côté face à lui. Le Scorpion poussa un soupir de contentement dans son sommeil.

Camus trouvait cela étrange de retomber sur des choses qu'il avait pu écrire il y avait des années. Tout cela lui semblait si loin. S'imaginer un temps où il n'était pas en couple avec Milo lui semblait dérisoire. En même temps, il l'avait toujours aimé.

Cela lui donnait envie de relire quelques-unes des lettres que Milo lui avait envoyées, et qui étaient rangées bien proprement dans un dossier de sa bibliothèque. Il était bien caché derrière une rangée d'encyclopédies.

En attendant, il attrapa une troisième lettre.

« _Mon Milo,_

_J'aurai bientôt achevé l'entrainement avec Hyôga. Je pense que d'ici quelques mois, je serai de retour au Sanctuaire pour une période prolongée. Je suis certain que cette nouvelle te remplira de joie._

_Depuis qu'Isaak est mort il y a un an, l'entraînement n'a jamais vraiment été le même. Je pense que Hyôga fera un bon chevalier du Cygne, s'il respecte ce que je lui ai enseigné. On dirait qu'il a appris une leçon lorsqu'Isaak est venu le sauver. J'espère qu'il saura en tenir compte dans sa vie de chevalier._

_Milo, les rumeurs dont tu m'as fait mention sur le Grand Pope et une fausse Athéna m'inquiètent. Je ne sais pas quelle est l'ambiance au Sanctuaire, mais j'ai effectivement reçu des missives ici qui me mettaient en garde contre des ennemis éventuels à surveiller. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à rentrer trop tôt : il faut que je finisse d'enseigner à mon disciple tout ce que je sais. Je mettrais en péril des années et des années de travail si j'étais appelé à venir garder mon temple. _

_Sois sur tes gardes, Milo. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Alors, s'il te plaît, fais bien attention à toi. _

_Il s'est passé trop de temps sans que j'aie pu te revoir. Ton sourire et ton énergie me manquent. Non, __tu__ me manques terriblement, tout entier. Même si je ne voudrais pas revenir au Sanctuaire avant l'heure, je le ferais avec soulagement en sachant que je reverrais au moins ton visage._

_Je t'aime_

_Camus »_

Cette lettre était bien plus récente. Elle datait de quelques mois avant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Camus frissonna en y repensant. Il jeta un regard à Milo, qui était endormi. Camus n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la vie sans Milo, mais il se rappela soudainement que Milo avait dû vivre quelques années sans lui. Leur résurrection troublait leurs âges respectifs. Quand il y réfléchissait, à l'époque, Milo était plus jeune que lui, de plus de six mois. Mais maintenant, le grec était, d'une manière étrange, plus âgé que lui d'environ cinq ans. Ils avaient retrouvé, tous, un corps restauré par les soins de la déesse, et chacun était revenu dans un corps qui avait l'âge de leur mort. Le cas le plus étrange à vivre était Aioros, qui était ressuscité dans un corps de jeune adolescent puisqu'il qu'il avait succombé à quatorze ans Aiolia se retrouvait avec un grand frère plus jeune que lui de presque une dizaine d'années. Finalement, le Verseau se rendit compte que dans cette histoire, il était loin d'être le plus à plaindre.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas que Milo avait dû vivre cinq longues années sans lui. Il y avait un pan entier de la vie du grec dont Camus ignorait pratiquement tout. Milo n'avait jamais dit grand-chose sur cette période sombre où il avait apparemment caché son deuil du mieux qu'il avait pu à son entourage. Camus comprit soudain d'où lui venait cette expertise de la dissimulation et de la mise en scène. Il avait eu cinq ans en plus pour s'entraîner. Le Verseau se dit alors qu'il avait peut-être intérêt à aller demander conseil aux personnes qui l'avaient connu un peu de près durant cette époque. Cela lui donnerait peut-être une idée plus claire sur la façon d'aider son amant aujourd'hui.

Milo poussa un grognement mécontent dans son sommeil. Camus le vit remuer un peu, et froncer les sourcils. Le Verseau délaissa la boîte qu'il avait entre les mains. Il reposa les lettres à l'intérieur et en ferma le couvercle, avant de tout remettre à sa place, sous la pile de ces magazines honteux. Une fois ceci fait, il revint s'installer plus près de Milo qui s'agitait. Un « non, non » suivi d'un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de sa gorge. Camus prit Milo dans ses bras et il le berça doucement. Il entendit Milo prononcer son nom. Puis le répéter douloureusement. Le Verseau posa ses lèvres sur le front du Scorpion endormi et il enflamma son cosmos pour l'envelopper d'une énergie rassurante.

« Je suis là, Milo, je suis là. Tu fais un cauchemar, ce n'est pas réel. Chhhut, Milo. Repose-toi… »

Camus sentit son amant se détendre un peu au son murmuré de ses paroles. Milo reprit une respiration plus profonde et il se lova instinctivement dans le giron du Verseau, qui en devint tout attendri.

« Je t'aime », chuchota-t-il au Scorpion endormi.

Il n'avait jamais prononcé autant ces mots que durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.


	5. L'ami porte conseil

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous/tes. Voilà la suite de mon histoire! Aujourd'hui, le chapitre est un peu plus calme! Et on a même de la nouveauté dans les personnages! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci, toujours, je ne cesserai de le répéter, à toutes les personnes qui laissent des reviews! C'est adorable de votre part et ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer!

Et évidemment, merci à vous tous de me lire! Et de revenir lorsque je poste des chapitres! Vous êtes les meilleurs.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - L'ami porte conseil**

Lorsque le jour pointa le bout de son nez, à l'issue d'une nuit où Camus avait vaguement somnolé peut-être deux heures, le français décida qu'il fallait trouver un moyen d'aider Milo, autant que possible. Cela passerait, d'après ses conclusions, certainement par une discussion avec les autres ors qui lui étaient proches durant ses cinq ans d'absence. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser Milo seul chez lui après l'épisode d'hier.

Il opta donc pour un compromis en sonnant télépathiquement son disciple à une heure matinale.

Ledit disciple dormait tranquillement dans son lit bien moelleux quand un « Hyôga » péremptoire retentit dans son esprit.

« Gheuh ? fit-il pour toute réponse.

\- Hyôga, insista Camus.

\- Euh, oui, maître ? Il se passe quelque chose ? demanda Hyôga en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Hyôga, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir au temple du Scorpion, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, maître, mais… euh… maintenant ?

\- Non, dans quinze jours, ironisa ledit maître. Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Je ne prends pas plaisir à te réveiller.

\- Très bien, maître. J'arrive le plus vite possible. »

Camus rompit la connexion immédiatement après avoir eu gain de cause.

Hyôga soupira, se redressa, mais s'affala à nouveau sur son oreiller. Il n'était guère matinal ; mais pour Camus, il fallait qu'il fasse un effort. Il avait une image de disciple modèle à redorer. Et puis, si son maître lui demandait quelque chose de ce genre, c'est qu'il y avait certainement un problème conséquent.

Hyôga s'habilla le plus vite qu'il put et au pas de course, il fila au temple du Scorpion. En arrivant dans les lieux, il alla toquer à la porte de chez Milo directement. Il eut à peine esquissé un geste que Camus lui avait ouvert.

« Hyôga. Merci de t'être déplacé, je t'attendais.

\- Euh, de rien, maître. »

Camus ouvrit plus grand le battant de la porte pour laisser son disciple s'engouffrer dans la pièce à vivre. Hyôga le suivit, interloqué, jusqu'à la chambre.

« Bon, commença Camus. Voilà, dans ce genre de situations, une démonstration vaut mieux que de savants discours. Tu vas vite comprendre mon problème. »

Camus ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Hyôga de rentrer avec lui. Sur le lit, Milo dormait, toujours torse nu et couvert de bandages. Hyôga écarquilla les yeux devant les blessures importantes de Milo. Depuis quand est-ce que le Scorpion était comme ça ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et c'était tout de même il n'y avait pas vingt-quatre heures, il n'avait qu'un seul pansement sur le bras gauche. Pas cette armée de sparadraps collés et enroulés sur sa peau.

« Mon problème est simple : tu peux constater l'état dans lequel se trouve Milo. Or, il se trouve que je dois aller discuter avec Aiolia ce matin, et je ne veux pas le laisser seul ainsi. Alors je te demande à toi si tu veux bien monter la garde. Je ne veux pas qu'il se re-blesse dans son sommeil ou qu'il panique à l'idée d'être seul. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien faire cela pour moi ? Je t'offre des croissants et une boisson chaude en dédommagement.

\- Hein ? fit Hyôga. Euh, oui, bien sûr, maître. Mais si je puis me permettre… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Milo ? »

Camus le considéra un instant.

« Je t'en parlerai peut-être une autre fois.

\- Non, maître, dis-moi ce qu'il a, que je sache quoi faire s'il y a un problème ! »

Camus contint un soupir devant la répartie pertinente de son élève. De toute manière, il sentait que l'état de Milo n'allait pas rester secret bien longtemps.

« Ce sont trois coups d'Aiguille Écarlate. J'ai bien pansé et serré les bandages sur les blessures, et normalement ça ne saigne plus. Mais Milo est affaibli à cause de la perte de sang et la perforation de ses points vitaux. Il y a peu de chances qu'il se réveille avant que je ne revienne, cependant. »

Hyôga prit un air stupéfait.

« Comment ça, l'Aiguille Écarlate… Tu veux dire… Milo…

\- S'est fait ça tout seul, oui, Hyôga. Peut-être que je t'expliquerai plus tard, s'il y consent. Mais pour l'heure, je dois partir. J'essayerai de revenir le plus vite possible. Contacte-moi par télépathie au moindre problème, et je reviendrai aussitôt.

\- Très bien, maître. Mais… Milo n'a pas de chances de m'attaquer, quand même, s'il devait se réveiller ?

\- Je ne sais pas, cingla froidement Camus. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as peur des affrontements, toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, je m'informe seulement, se défendit le Cygne.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il va t'attaquer, si ça peut te rassurer, consentit à le conforter Camus. Et puis, s'il devait y avoir un souci, j'ai tout un stock de sparadrap. Ce que tu vois sur Milo n'est qu'un échantillon de la collection dans ma trousse de secours.

\- Très bien, maître, hésita le Cygne. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je vais très bien, Hyôga, le foudroya du regard le Verseau, mais il se radoucit un peu. Il y a des croissants sur la table de la cuisine, que je fais livrer de France. Tu peux te servir. Il y a aussi du thé que j'ai préparé et des tasses à disposition.

\- Merci, Camus.

\- Dans la mesure du possible, surveille bien Milo. Il m'inquiète. Et s'il se réveille, fais-le moi savoir par télépathie.

\- Oui.

\- J'ai laissé un mot sur la table, au cas où il se réveillerait et se demanderait où je suis. Donne-le-lui seulement s'il se réveille. Avec un peu de chance, je serai revenu avant et ta mission sera assez ennuyeuse. Je n'espère certainement pas le contraire.

\- D'accord, maître.

\- Tu as bien tout compris ? Je peux vous laisser ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Camus. Je veillerai sur Milo comme tu me l'as demandé.

\- Merci, Hyôga. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son disciple.

« Je serai au cinquième temple, je pense. A tout à l'heure, Hyôga. »

Et sans plus discourir, Camus fit volte-face. Il laissa Hyôga au milieu du salon, et partit d'un pas rapide en direction de la sortie. Il prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il était pressé, certes, mais tout de même civilisé.

* * *

Aiolia se réveilla en sursaut. Des coups sourds avaient résonné dans son sommeil, et continuaient encore à se faire entendre alors qu'il était éveillé. Il en tira cette conclusion : quelqu'un frappait à sa porte.

Le Lion était en galante compagnie. A ses côtés dormait Marine, le maître de Seiya, qui, seul lui le savait, avait un fort joli minois. Elle était allongée paisiblement sur le côté, la respiration calme, et Aiolia en voulut tout d'un coup au gêneur. On n'avait pas idée de venir le déranger si tôt, alors que sa chère et tendre se reposait après une dure journée d'entrainement. Le Lion poussa un grognement rageur et il se dirigea vers la porte, torse nu et en pantalon de toile, pour aller dire à son visiteur matinal sa façon de penser. Il était un chevalier d'or, tout de même ! Il voulait bien être tolérant, mais il avait ses limites. Ça lui apprendrait à être sociable. Camus et Milo, eux, au moins, n'étaient que rarement dérangés. Ouais, se dit le Lion. Mais qui voudrait aller déranger un psychopathe sadique et un frigide sans cœur ?

La porte qu'il ouvrit lui révéla justement le visage d'un certain frigide sans cœur qui n'aurait certainement pas apprécié cette appréciation sur son caractère.

Le Lion eut un froncement de sourcils surpris en tombant sur Camus du Verseau. Le maître des glaces venait quand même peu souvent lui rendre visite, si ce n'est…

« Ah non ! protesta Aiolia. Cette fois-ci, je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là : Milo s'est encore mis minable en soirée et c'est moi que tu blâmes ! Eh bien non, cette fois, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans !

\- Euh, Aiolia, tenta le Verseau.

\- Figure toi que hier soir, j'étais chez moi, tranquillement, avec Marine, et que j'ai pas vu Milo de la journée ! Tu peux même demander à Marine si ça t'amuse ! Alors c'est un peu facile de venir m'embêter à cette heure-ci alors qu'on dormait et que Milo fait n'importe quoi tout seul !

\- Aiolia, déclara calmement Camus. Je ne viens pas pour ça. »

Le Lion stoppa net son réquisitoire et il y eut un silence gêné.

« Ah… émit Aiolia. Euh… Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, alors ? »

Le Verseau le contempla un instant.

« C'est au sujet de Milo, en effet, annonça-t-il platement. En fait, il se trouve que j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Il ne va pas bien, avoua Camus. Il se passe quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je venais te voir parce que tu es son ami et qu'il y a des chances pour que tu saches des choses que je ne sais pas. Je voudrais l'aider.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, exactement ?

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'en discuter calmement et plus confortablement que sur le seuil de ta porte ?

\- Hein ? Euh, oui, peut-être. Attends-moi une minute, Camus, je reviens. »

Sur ce, Aiolia referma la porte et laissa Camus dehors. Il voulait bien agréer à sa requête étrange, mais il fallait qu'il se rende un peu plus présentable.

Quand il revint dans la chambre à coucher, Marine s'était redressée dans le lit et le regardait d'un air pétri de curiosité.

« Qui c'était ? »

Aiolia s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Camus. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il me veut. Mais apparemment il y a un souci avec Milo et il a besoin de mon aide.

\- Un souci avec Milo ?

\- Oui. Il ne m'a pas dit quoi.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Il n'est pas connu pour être bavard.

\- Je sais.

\- Ça doit être important. J'ai entendu dire que les chevaliers d'or du Scorpion et du Verseau étaient mis à l'arrêt une semaine par le Grand Pope. C'est assez louche.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai croisé ni l'un ni l'autre hier, réfléchit Aiolia. En général, je vois Milo au moins une fois par jour. Il a toujours un tour à jouer à quelqu'un ou une blague salace à raconter à la ronde, alors, difficile de l'éviter. Bon, Camus, je n'y aurais pas fait attention, c'est vrai.

\- En tout cas, ça doit être significatif, vu l'heure qu'il est.

\- Oui. Désolé, Marine, j'aurais aimé rester plus avec toi.

\- C'est normal, mon Lion. Tu as des choses à faire. Ne t'en fais pas. Ça va me laisser du temps pour me lever tranquillement. Allez, mets un truc propre, au moins, que tu n'aies pas l'air d'une serpillière à côté de Camus.

\- Moi, l'air d'une serpillière ?

\- A tes heures, ce genre de choses arrive, le taquina Marine. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est toi le plus beau.

\- Merci, ma chérie. »

Aiolia posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du chevalier de l'Aigle, et il partit fouiller ses placards à la recherche de vêtements.

Camus poireautait dehors, et en attendant que le Lion ne repointe le bout de son nez, il se posait un million de questions, dans sa cervelle embrumée par le manque de sommeil. Qu'allait-il vraiment dire à Aiolia ? Il ne savait pas si parler de l'état de Milo était le trahir. En plus, il n'était pas sûr que son compagnon aime les manigances qu'il faisait dans son dos. Mais il devait l'aider, et il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Il lui semblait difficile de rester discret sur l'état de Milo tout en glanant des informations au Lion. Il se devait d'être à la fois honnête avec Aiolia pour qu'il mesure le problème et lui apporte des réponses, mais à la fois discret pour laisser une part d'intimité au Scorpion.

Aiolia reparut cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu cette fois d'une tenue d'entraînement ordinaire. Il guida Camus vers le devant de l'édifice et tous les deux s'assirent sur les marches qui descendaient vers la maison du Cancer, depuis le parvis du temple du Lion.

« Bon, commença le Lion. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Milo ? »

Camus prit une grande inspiration, avant de se lancer.

« Milo est… Il ne va pas bien. Mentalement, je veux dire.

\- Mentalement ? répéta Aiolia.

\- Oui, fit le français. Il est… Il ne réagit plus comme avant. Il a du mal à dormir, il… Il se dépense beaucoup, et il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est en pleine forme… Et là, depuis deux jours, il paye. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne réagit plus comme avant ?

\- Eh bien, on va prendre le problème à l'envers. Est-ce que tu as souvent vu Milo pleurer ? Ou… »

Camus hésita, mais continua sur sa lancée.

« Se faire du mal ? »

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Milo… Délibérément… »

Camus hocha affirmativement de la tête. Le visage d'Aiolia s'assombrit. Un air désolé s'afficha sur ses traits.

« Ça a l'air plus grave que ce que j'avais pensé, murmura Aiolia pour lui-même.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Plus grave que quoi ? »

Aiolia dévisagea Camus. Effectivement, il comprenait que le français soit déstabilisé par le comportement de Milo. Lui, en revanche, l'était un peu moins.

« Tu as raison d'être venu me voir, éluda Aiolia. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas vu Milo évoluer pendant un moment. Alors, il lui reste sans doute des automatismes de sa vie d'avant. Après la bataille du sanctuaire… Il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais il n'était plus le même homme. »

Le Verseau garda le silence. Il Aiolia le considéra un instant, puis il continua :

« Il était plus… grave, plus sombre. Dans l'ensemble, il était beaucoup moins insouciant. Mais ce ne sont que les personnes qui le connaissaient bien qui s'en étaient aperçues. Et personne ne lui a jamais fait de commentaire à ce sujet. Honnêtement, pendant un moment, il ne valait mieux pas trop chercher Milo. »

Le Verseau écoutait le Lion avec appréhension. Il s'agissait d'une période qu'il n'avait pas vécue, mais qu'il savait importante dans la vie de son amant. Pour lui, c'était comme s'il avait quitté Milo l'espace d'un instant ; Milo, lui, avait vécu avec la perte du Verseau pendant des années. Alors Camus, naïvement, s'était attendu à retrouver le même Milo qu'il avait quitté ; mais il se rendait à l'évidence, à présent. Il avait raté beaucoup de choses.

« Il faut que tu me racontes, Aiolia. Je veux aider Milo. J'ai demandé au Grand Pope une semaine pour m'occuper de lui. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Même si tu ne sais pas tout. Milo… Il ne veut pas m'en parler. Le peu de fois où j'ai posé des questions, il a dit que c'était sans importance, puisque je suis là, maintenant. Alors… Je viens recueillir le plus d'informations que je le peux. »

Aiolia acquiesça gentiment. Puis il eut une idée.

« Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça te dirait d'aller rendre visite à Mû ? Lui et moi étions assez proches de Milo pendant cette période. On pourrait en parler calmement tous ensemble. En plus, Mû est parfois plus attentif et compréhensif que moi. Il aura peut-être remarqué des choses qui auraient pu m'échapper. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Camus hésita. Il ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée de mettre encore plus de personnes dans la confidence. Il avait déjà trahi Milo, quelque part, en acceptant de se faire aider par Hyôga et en parlant de la situation à Aiolia. Il avait peur que le Scorpion lui en veuille de dire à tout le monde qu'il n'allait pas bien en ce moment, même si c'était pour son bien, et même si c'était la stricte vérité.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, déclara Camus platement. Ecoute, Aiolia. Milo ne sait pas que je suis venu te parler de ça. Il ne sera pas content s'il apprend que je dis aux autres qu'il est… enfin, de son point de vue… en position de faiblesse. Hier soir, il a littéralement détruit une chaise en se mettant en colère. Alors mettre une personne de plus dans la confidence… »

Aiolia fit un sourire amusé.

« Ah, là, là, soupira-t-il. C'est du Milo tout craché. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Camus. Mû et moi, on saura rester discrets. Et si Milo venait à le savoir… Je te promets qu'on prendra la responsabilité de lui expliquer nous-mêmes. Ça te va ?

\- Très bien, capitula Camus. C'est entendu. Allons-y. De toute façon, je n'ai guère le choix. Et je le fais pour son bien. Alors, aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

\- C'est bien pour ça que tu es venu me voir, de toute façon, non ?

\- Effectivement. »

Aiolia lui fit un sourire, que Camus n'imita pas. Le Lion ne s'en formalisa pas. Il savait que le Verseau était comment dire… un poil associable. Mais il le trouvait touchant de s'inquiéter de la santé de Milo. Cela rassurait le grec. Il avait toujours un peu peur que le Scorpion se soit trompé et que Camus se joue de ses sentiments sans y accorder d'importance. Milo l'aurait tué pour cette pensée, se dit-il avec amusement. Mais Camus était parfois si imperméable aux émotions que le Lion se demandait bien ce que Milo lui trouvait. Cependant, le huitième gardien n'avait toujours eu que le nom du français à la bouche. Camus ceci, Camus cela, et regardez comme il est doué, et blablabla… Aiolia s'en était lassé. De plus, il ne savait pas, à l'époque, que les deux étaient épris l'un de l'autre, ce qui avait rendu le bavardage du Scorpion insupportable. Leur mise en couple officielle et aux yeux de tous était en fait très récente ; ils s'étaient ouvertement affichés depuis leur résurrection, seulement, qui datait de moins de trois mois. Le Lion ne s'était pas douté un instant de leur liaison avant que Milo ne lui explique la vérité.

Aiolia et Camus décidèrent donc de se rendre au premier temple pour y trouver Mû, qui était sans doute déjà levé à cette heure-là.

Ils passèrent par le temple du Cancer, où Deathmask les salua l'œil goguenard, les interpellant simultanément des surnoms hilarants de « Simba » et « Blanche Neige » ; mais il ne les retint pas outre mesure.

Dans le temple des Gémeaux, personne ne vint les accueillir. Et pour cause, les jumeaux semblaient occupés à leur loisir préféré, c'est-à-dire s'engueuler.

« Tu pourrais ranger ton bordel, Kanon ! A chaque fois c'est moi qui m'y colle ! J'en ai marre de devoir toujours passer derrière toi ! Et puis arrête de laisser traîner partout tes magazines de pervers ! Quelle image tu donnes de nous !

\- Mais bien sûr, ça y est, Saint Saga, priez pour nous ! T'es exemplaire, toi, peut-être ! Monsieur je sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde qui sait même pas faire cuire trois pâtes ! C'est moi qui fais toujours tout, qui te nourris, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! Franchement… »

Camus et Aiolia n'eurent pas le temps d'en entendre plus, car ils avaient quitté le temple d'un pas rapide, et ces règlements de compte familiaux se transformèrent en écho lointain au fur et à mesure de leur marche.

Au temple du Taureau, ils croisèrent Aldébaran, qui était en train de siroter un café serré à la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Il échangea des paroles aimables et chaleureuses avec Aiolia, qui l'imita, et il salua avec un peu plus de distance Camus, qu'il connaissait moins, mais toujours aussi amicalement. Aiolia et Camus déclinèrent sa proposition de prendre un café, arguant qu'ils étaient pressés, et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le temple en direction de chez Mû.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le temple du Bélier, son propriétaire s'avançait déjà à leur rencontre.

« J'ai senti vos cosmos s'approcher de chez moi, expliqua Mû avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas souvent que je vous vois vous promener ensemble, Aiolia, Camus.

\- Disons qu'on a quelque chose de spécifique à régler, déclara Aiolia, qui fut appuyé par un hochement de tête de son glacial confrère.

\- Je m'en doutais, fit Mû. Peut-être que vous voulez prendre le thé, pour m'expliquer ce qui vous amène ?

\- Avec plaisir, Mû, c'est gentil, accepta le Lion.

\- Shaka est là, ce matin, les informa Mû. Je l'avais invité pour le petit déjeuner. Mais vous tombez bien, comme ça, nous pourrons le partager. »

Camus retint un soupir dépité. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté, pensa-t-il. Mais il aurait dû l'anticiper. Les nouvelles allaient très vite, au Sanctuaire. Une personne mise au courant en valait une dizaine dans l'heure suivante.

Mû les invita à sa suite dans son petit salon confortable. Il y a avait là plusieurs poufs pour s'assoir et un canapé rempli de coussins qui avait l'air très moelleux. Au dessus de l'un des poufs, lévitait Shaka, qui avait les yeux ouverts, pour une fois. Après tout, il était simplement venu se détendre un peu avec son ami tibétain.

Shaka tourna la tête vers eux, un peu surpris de voir Aiolia et Camus débarquer au milieu de sa matinée tranquille.

« Tiens, Mû, tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous aurions de la visite.

\- Je ne le savais pas moi-même, déclara Mû avec un doux sourire. Installez-vous, tous les deux. Je reviens avec des pâtisseries. »

Mû disparut dans la cuisine un instant. Camus et Aiolia en profitèrent pour s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Shaka, en face d'eux, les dévisagea de son regard clair. Les deux chevaliers d'ors furent un peu gênés d'être passés ainsi au crible. Il s'avérait qu'ils n'avaient pas tellement l'habitude de pouvoir contempler les yeux azur de la Vierge. Le chevalier, quand il daignait ouvrir les paupières, se mettait à tout observer avec minutie, comme pour pallier le temps qu'il passait en aveugle. Disons-le comme ceci : Shaka faisait rarement les choses à moitié.

« Alors, interpella-t-il ses deux confrères qui se jetaient des coups d'œil embarrassés. Qu'est-ce que Milo a encore fait ?

\- Quoi ? fit Aiolia, surpris. Comment tu sais que…

\- Il est tôt, et tu es levé, Aiolia.

\- Et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport…

\- Le rapport, c'est que Camus ne reste jamais en ta compagnie. Et à cette-heure-ci, d'habitude, tu es plutôt chez le Scorpion, Camus, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous venez à l'improviste voir Mû. Si tu étais venu tout seul, Aiolia, et en début d'après-midi, j'aurais pensé à une visite de courtoisie. Or, il se trouve que la personne qui vous lie tous ici est, selon mes observations, Milo du Scorpion. J'en conclus donc que vous êtes là à cause de lui. Alors, je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Shaka tourna son regard inquisiteur vers Camus, qui ne laissa pas montrer son trouble. C'est à ce moment-là que Mû revint avec un plateau de pâtisseries au miel dans les bras. Il posa le tout sur la table et s'assit sur un pouf aux côtés de Shaka.

« Servez-vous, allez-y, les invita Mû. C'est fait pour ça.

\- Merci, » répondit poliment Camus.

Mû leur offrit ensuite une tasse de thé fumante, et il entama la sienne.

« Alors, dites-moi tout, sourit Mû. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi de si bon matin, tous les deux ? »

Aiolia jeta un regard vers le Verseau peu loquace.

« Peut-être que tu devrais expliquer, Camus. Après tout, l'initiative vient de toi.

\- C'est vrai », acquiesça le Verseau.

Camus hésita quelques secondes, puis il se décida à exposer son problème.

« Comme l'a deviné si facilement Shaka, il s'agit de Milo. Avant que de vous dire ce qu'il se passe, je voudrais d'abord vous demander votre discrétion. Il se trouve que Milo ne serait pas ravi de savoir que je dévoile son intimité ainsi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il lui arrive quelque chose qui dépasse mes capacités, si j'entends l'aider. C'est pourquoi je me tourne vers vous. Est-ce que je peux avoir votre parole que ce que je vous dirai ici restera entre ces murs ?

\- Tu as ma parole, promit Mû.

\- Si c'est pour Milo, je resterai discret, déclara Aiolia.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à m'abaisser à raconter des cancans, émit Shaka sur un ton un peu prétentieux. Il en va de mon honneur de chevalier d'or.

\- Très bien, soupira Camus. Je vous remercie. »

Camus ferma les paupières un instant, puis il décida de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Milo… Va très mal. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais on dirait… qu'il a gardé des séquelles de son passé, et mentalement, ça l'affecte toujours. J'avais observé qu'il était constamment fatigué, ces derniers temps, et puis il y a deux jours, son état mental s'est aggravé d'un coup. Il s'est… Il s'est blessé tout seul, à cause de ses pensées sombres. Il… On dirait qu'il culpabilise, enfin, je n'arrive pas bien à cerner d'où vient le problème exactement. »

Camus déglutit. Personne n'avait songé à l'interrompre, pour l'instant.

« Hier soir, il a eu un accès de rage conséquent. On dînait tranquillement avec mon disciple et Shun d'Andromède. Hyôga lui a demandé comment il allait, et il s'est énervé d'un coup. Il a claqué la porte. Et une demi-heure plus tard… »

Camus réprima un frisson d'horreur en se rappelant dans quel état il avait trouvé Milo.

Mû l'encouragea :

« Oui, Camus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ensuite ?

\- Ensuite, continua Camus, je l'ai trouvé en sang. Il s'est infligé son attaque. Trois fois. Elle n'est pas mortelle pour lui, vous vous en doutez bien. Cependant, il saignait beaucoup, et il ne voulait pas se soigner. »

Un silence consterné accueillit ces paroles.

« La première nuit, je l'ai aussi trouvé blessé, accidentellement. Il m'a révélé qu'il ne dormait plus depuis des semaines. Et maintenant, il dort, mais il dort trop. Et en plus, il cauchemarde. Et je vous avoue… Que je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je n'ai jamais connu Milo comme ça. Pour moi, c'est quelqu'un d'enjoué, de fier, de… Je ne l'imaginais pas capable de s'infliger lui-même sa propre attaque. »

Un air compatissant s'afficha sur les traits de Mû.

« Et où est Milo, en ce moment ?

\- Dans son temple. Quand je l'ai laissé, il dormait. J'ai demandé à mon disciple de venir veiller sur lui pendant que je venais trouver de l'aide. Quand j'ai compris que Milo ne dormait plus et qu'il était capable de se faire du mal tout seul, hier, j'ai demandé audience avec le Grand Pope pour qu'il accorde au moins à Milo un temps de repos. Shion, dans sa grande bienveillance, m'a accordé une semaine, ainsi qu'à Milo, pour qu'il puisse se rétablir. Mais j'ai compris hier soir que je ne pourrais pas l'aider seul. Je sais qu'il y a toute une part de la vie de Milo dont je n'ai pas conscience, et c'est pour cela que je suis venu solliciter un regard extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous, exactement ? l'interrogea Aiolia.

\- Que vous m'aidiez à avoir les bons réflexes avec Milo et que vous me renseigniez sur ce que je ne sais pas de lui. Plusieurs années de sa vie sont passées sans que ne je sache ce qui est advenu du Milo que j'ai connu pour en arriver à ce Milo que je côtoie actuellement. »

Mû jeta un regard à Aiolia, qui acquiesça silencieusement.

« L'homme est en constante évolution, énonça Shaka doctement. Il est vrai que Milo a parcouru un chemin difficile. Mais je sens qu'il va arriver au bout de ses peines. »

Camus haussa un sourcil.

« Euh… Merci, Shaka.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te raconter ce que je sais de Milo après la bataille du Sanctuaire, offrit Aiolia. Mais peut-être que tu as des questions précises ?

\- Oui, confirma Camus. Je veux déjà savoir une chose : est-ce que ce que je viens de vous dire vous étonne, venant de Milo ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà remarqué chez lui quoi que ce soit qui fasse écho à mes paroles ?

\- Des choses me viennent à l'esprit, réfléchit Mû. Mais pas des choses aussi graves que ce que tu nous as raconté. Ou alors, c'était très ponctuel.

\- Oui, appuya Aiolia. Il faut que tu saches que la plupart du temps, Milo agissait très normalement autour de nous. Si on s'est aperçu que tout n'était pas aussi beau qu'il le laissait paraître, c'est parce qu'on a pu le surprendre dans des moments de faiblesse. En plus, on ne savait pas que vous aviez formé un couple à ce moment-là. Alors, on ne s'imaginait pas que Milo ait pu souffrir beaucoup.

\- Chacun avait perdu des amis dans la bataille, précisa Mû. Milo ne faisait pas exception. Même si on savait qu'il tenait beaucoup à toi, nous n'avions pas imaginé qu'il avait perdu plus qu'un ami.

\- Milo est resté très secret à ton sujet, admit Shaka. Son cosmos était perturbé, parfois, mais il se dissimulait bien. Une habitude qu'il a gardée, à ce que j'entends.

\- Malheureusement, déclara Camus qui fit tout pour contenir le malheur que lui inspirait ce constat. Qu'est-ce que vous appelez des moments de faiblesse ?

\- Eh bien… hésita Aiolia. Un matin, par exemple, c'était dans les deux ans après ta mort, je suis venu plus tôt que prévu pour lui demander de me rejoindre à l'entraînement. Je suis entré dans son temple, assez discrètement parce que je me disais qu'il dormait encore, et je ne voulais pas le réveiller brusquement. Et quand je l'ai trouvé… Il gisait sur le canapé, inconscient, et ivre mort… Il y avait une bonne quinzaine de bouteilles d'alcool autour de lui, toutes vides. Son appartement était complètement jonché de débris. Il y avait des trucs partout par terre. Il n'a pas été content quand je l'ai réveillé, enfin, quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait un témoin. Je l'ai aidé à dessaouler. Mais le jour suivant, quand je suis revenu le voir, tout avait disparu : les bouteilles, le bazar… J'avais presque eu l'impression d'avoir rêvé. Et puis ensuite, je me suis simplement dit que Milo avait dû déconner, et qu'il ne le referait plus.

\- Mais il y avait toujours de l'alcool dans ses placards, renchérit Mû. Ça m'est arrivé de passer le voir plusieurs fois et il y avait toujours des caisses d'ouzo sous l'évier de sa cuisine. C'est un détail que je ne lui avais pas fait remarquer.

\- Vous voulez dire que Milo s'est rendu accro à l'alcool pendant des années ? émit Camus d'une voix blanche.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, temporisa Shaka. Beaucoup de chevaliers ont de l'alcool chez eux. Deathmask en a toujours, par exemple. Cela ne fait pas de lui un ivrogne. D'ailleurs, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

\- Malheureusement, revint sur le sujet Aiolia, je ne surveillais pas Milo tout le temps. On a pu faire quelques virées en ville ensemble, mais en ma présence, il n'était pas excessif. D'ailleurs, c'est même lui qui avait tendance à écourter nos soirées. »

Il y eut un silence stupéfait devant les paroles du cinquième gardien.

« Milo ? Écourter des soirées ? demanda Camus, incrédule.

\- Oui, c'était assez étrange, venant de lui. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à nos sorties. Il le faisait surtout pour me tenir compagnie. Ensuite, il se retranchait dans son temple le reste de la nuit. Dans le meilleur des cas, il dormait sagement. Mais sinon… je ne sais pas. »

Camus pâlit devant ces révélations. Il connaissait Milo. Enfin, justement : le Milo qu'il avait connu auparavant n'aurait voulu mettre fin à une soirée sous aucun prétexte. En plus, Milo n'aimait guère être seul. Alors qu'il décide délibérément de passer la fin de soirée sagement dans son temple… Camus se dit qu'il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec son amant à ce sujet-là. Parce que ni Aiolia ni Mû ne pourraient réellement le renseigner sur ce qu'il se passait vraiment à cette époque.

« Et est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Milo s'infliger ses propres attaques ?

\- Non, nia fermement Mû. Je pense qu'Aiolia peut le confirmer, mais jamais nous n'avons remarqué quoi que ce soit de similaire. En revanche, ce que tu dis me fait réfléchir. Parce que maintenant que tu parles de ça, je crois me souvenir que quand même, Milo revenait souvent bien amoché de ses entraînements. Il disait qu'il devait s'endurcir pour la prochaine guerre. Et nous n'avions pas vraiment d'arguments à opposer à ça.

\- C'est vrai qu'il se poussait à bout, observa Shaka. Il se dédiait totalement à sa progression en tant que chevalier. Mais c'était souvent au prix de quelques bleus ou quelques fractures. En soi, cela n'a rien d'alarmant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

\- C'est vrai, convint Mû qui essayait de rassurer Camus. Je te fais part de ces observations uniquement parce que je les lie à cette problématique. Si ça se trouve, le fait que Milo se soit mis un peu en danger durant des combats amicaux n'a rien à voir. »

Camus n'en était pas pour autant réconforté. Avant la bataille du Sanctuaire, il avait connu Milo extraverti : il n'était pas difficile de le lire. Milo livrait ses émotions sans faire beaucoup de tri. Il semblait toujours s'enthousiasmer passionnément pour la moindre chose malgré les difficultés, et surtout, il parlait beaucoup. Camus savait qu'il y avait des épisodes de la vie de Milo que ce dernier n'avait pas raconté, tout comme il ne se livrait encore moins lui-même. Le français trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de raconter son passé pour le ressasser. Il préférait faire fi des événements avec stoïcisme et aller de l'avant, comme on le lui avait enseigné, et comme lui-même l'avait enseigné à Hyôga et Isaak.

Cependant, il constatait que le passé n'était pas si anodin que cela dans la constitution d'un individu, et de sérieux démons semblaient ronger Milo désormais. Le Scorpion avait l'air d'avoir appris le contrôle de lui-même, et le paraître, et Camus en eut un pincement au cœur. C'était son rôle à lui, le contrôle des émotions et l'impassibilité, pas celui de son amant. Milo devait vivre au rythme de ses émotions, comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était ce qui faisait sa force, et son charme. Cela l'attristait de constater que Milo mimait une habitude bien ancrée désormais, sans vraiment y mettre du cœur.

Il avait du mal à s'imaginer un Milo plus sérieux, mis à part lors de ses missions peut-être, ou durant d'importantes batailles. Ce que lui avaient confié Aiolia et Mû sur son comportement ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je vois, déclara-t-il après un silence. Aiolia, est-ce que tu l'as surpris dans d'autres moments de « faiblesse », à part celui-là?

\- Les seuls dont je me rappelle, c'est les moments où il était un peu bourré, répondit le Lion. Il disait toutes sortes de choses tristes et incompréhensibles. Mais sinon, pas grand-chose de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pour l'aider, dans ces moments-là ? le pressa le Verseau.

\- Euh… hésita le Lion, qui réfléchit à voix haute. Je faisais comme je pouvais. Je le ramenais chez lui et je le couchais en général. Et je lui laissais un verre d'eau et une boite d'aspirine à disposition près de son lit. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, en attendant qu'il dessaoule. Tu sais comment il est, non ?

\- Justement, plus vraiment, rétorqua Camus. J'ai connu Milo alcoolisé, c'est vrai, mais ça restait occasionnel et festif. Et justement, je ne l'ai plus vu boire depuis notre résurrection. Enfin, il le fait peut-être dans mon dos, mais…

\- Il faut peut-être que tu vérifies s'il y a encore cette réserve d'alcool chez lui, suggéra Mû. De toute façon, au vu de ce que tu nous racontes, il serait sage qu'il n'en consomme pas, pour l'instant.

\- Milo n'est pas connu pour résister beaucoup aux tentations », appuya Shaka peu charitablement.

Un silence suivit cette assertion.

« Et toi, Shaka ? l'interrogea Aiolia. Tu n'as rien à ajouter que nous n'aurions pas dit ? Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi proche de Milo que nous, mais tu étais son voisin le moins loin, après la bataille du Sanctuaire.

\- C'est vrai que Milo était particulièrement isolé, géographiquement, après cet événement, constata Mû. Il l'était déjà avant qu'Athéna ne revienne au Sanctuaire, puisque Dôhko n'était pas là et Aiolos n'était plus de ce monde, mais à ce moment-là, il était le dernier chevalier à s'en être sorti vivant. Il était aussi le dernier rempart avant la déesse en cas d'attaque.

\- Son souhait de s'entraîner dur était tout à fait compréhensible, prononça Shaka. Quant à moi, vous vous doutez bien que je ne me rendais pas souvent dans ce lieu de perdition qu'est le temple du Scorpion.

\- Tu es dur, Shaka, tenta Aiolia pour défendre son ami.

\- Non, je ne dis que la plus pure vérité, continua la Vierge sans se laisser perturber. Néanmoins, pour répondre à ta question, Aiolia, j'ai souvent ressenti des perturbations dans le cosmos de Milo. La nuit, la plupart du temps. Il m'est arrivé de méditer à des heures tardives. Mais je ne peux vous révéler la teneur de ces perturbations. Il aurait été indiscret de fouiller le cosmos d'un confrère.

\- Je croyais que de toute façon, Milo était un être de perdition, siffla un Camus ironique, qui n'avait pas aimé la manière dont Shaka avait qualifié l'endroit où il passait la moitié de sa vie.

\- Il n'empêche que, contrairement à d'autres chevaliers au Sanctuaire, j'ai encore une vertu et une éthique. »

Mû écarquilla les yeux devant la réplique peut-être vraie mais peu diplomatique de l'indien.

« Euh, Shaka, tout de même, » le réprimanda doucement le Bélier.

Camus n'avait pas cillé, mais on devinait sous ses traits marqués par la fatigue un vif mécontentement.

Mû reprit les rênes de la conversation.

« Bon, en tout cas, nous pouvons en conclure que Milo a l'air de souffrir, et qu'il est de notre devoir de lui fournir de l'aide, décréta le Bélier. Déjà, il serait bon que cette semaine, il évite, effectivement, tout ce qui est alcool, et je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision d'aller voir Shion, Camus.

\- Merci, fit le Verseau. Je vais tâcher de surveiller Milo comme je le pourrai.

\- Si tu as besoin de nous, tu peux compter sur nous, l'assura gentiment Aiolia. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire pour lui, nous ?

\- Rester discrets sur tout ceci serait déjà merveilleux, déclara Camus avec une pointe de mélancolie dans la voix. Mais à bien y réfléchir… J'ai peut-être un service à vous demander.

\- Oui ? l'invita Mû.

\- Il se trouve que cet après-midi, j'ai promis à mon disciple de m'entraîner un peu avec lui. Je ne pourrai pas veiller sur Milo, néanmoins je voudrais respecter mon engagement avec Hyôga. Alors cela me soulagerait si l'un d'entre vous pouvait éventuellement passer le voir pendant mon absence. De plus, je pense que cela lui serait bénéfique de discuter un peu avec ses amis. »

Mû trouvait que le Verseau faisait des progrès admirables en psychologie. Le français était attendrissant, à se démener pour que son amant aille mieux. Le Bélier avait un peu de connaissances dans le domaine : c'était un sujet qui le fascinait. Il aimait écouter les histoires des uns et des autres et comprendre comment chacun fonctionnait. Au Sanctuaire, il n'était pas déçu : tout chevalier était un peu fou à sa manière, et il avait de quoi observer autour de lui. Mais essentiellement, il avait un profond désir d'aider les autres, et notamment ses compagnons d'armes. Il se doutait que Milo n'allait pas être la personne la plus simple à apprivoiser, surtout un Scorpion de mauvaise humeur et blessé dans son orgueil, mais il avait réussi à se faire au caractère bouillant du grec, tout comme Milo avait appris à apprécier la douce tranquillité du premier gardien avec les années. D'ailleurs, se dit Mû, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de discuter avec le Scorpion. C'était une bonne occasion de prendre quelques nouvelles.

« Je viendrai, se proposa Mû.

\- Je peux venir avec toi, si tu veux, offrit Aiolia. Après tout, on ne sera pas deux de trop.

\- Je vous tiendrai compagnie », déclara Shaka à la surprise générale.

Camus haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es sûr, Shaka ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas mettre les pieds chez Milo ?

\- Il me semble peu moral de ne pas prêter assistance à une personne qui a besoin d'aide, se défendit Shaka. C'est pourquoi je viendrai. Milo est un frère d'armes, même si je n'approuve pas son mode de vie. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Camus sembla considérer la question.

« Je vous remercie tous de votre aide. Quoi que vous disiez à Milo cet après-midi, faites attention. Il est un peu colérique, et… S'il comprend que j'ai fait ma petite enquête auprès de vous…

\- T'inquiète pas, Camus, rit légèrement Aiolia. Ça fait des années que je le pratique, le Milo. On sera trois, et il me semble qu'il est en convalescence.

\- Justement. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'agite.

\- Camus, tenta de l'apaiser le Bélier. Nous ferons attention.

\- Tu as notre parole », promit Shaka.

Camus avait surtout peur des représailles qu'il risquait de se prendre lui-même, mais il n'en fit pas mention.

« Je devrai être à l'entraînement à quatorze heures. Je reviendrai probablement en début de soirée. Vous pensez que vous pourrez être là tout ce temps ?

\- Si Milo est assez généreux pour nous offrir un café, je ne vois pas de problème », sourit Aiolia.

Il y eut un hochement de la tête affirmatif du Bélier et de la Vierge.

« Dans ce cas-là, je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Considérez que j'ai une dette envers vous.

\- Enfin, Camus, c'est peu de choses, le rassura Mû. Tu nous demandes juste d'aller rendre visite à un ami. C'est rien que nous pourrions refuser ! »

Camus opina du chef. Au moins, il avait résolu le problème de son entraînement avec Hyôga. Avec trois chevaliers d'or pour le surveiller, Milo ne risquerait rien.


	6. L'apprivoisement du Scorpion

**Note de l'auteur: **Devinez qui, tel le père Noël, vous livre le nouveau chapitre au milieu de la nuit des fêtes ? C'est mouééé !

Plus sérieusement, Joyeux Noël tout le monde! Je reviens avec la suite de mon histoire, en espérant qu'elle sera à votre goût. Ce sera mon cadeau du jour! Aujourd'hui, le retour du grand Milo. Le chapitre sera lui aussi assez calme, même si, navrée, je vous laisse sur un cliffhanger cette fois-ci. Vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour la suite, mais... c'est les risques du métier de lecteur, si j'ose dire...

Je remercie encore beaucoup beaucoup tout le monde. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux de me lire, de revenir me lire... C'est juste trop bien! Merci encore infiniment aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Je sais que c'est redondant, mais j'ai vraiment à cœur de le faire à chaque fois, car elles sont très encourageantes pour moi. Et puis j'apprécie beaucoup d'avoir vos retours!

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'apprivoisement du Scorpion**

Le glorieux Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion en titre fut tiré d'un sommeil profond par une voix grave qui appelait son nom. Quel dommage. Il était bien, là. Il rêvait qu'il se reposait dans son lit, avec Camus, et que ce dernier le soignait tendrement après une bataille. Il grogna. Il voulait rester au pays des rêves. Il faisait un beau songe, et on venait le déranger.

« Milo, réveille-toi, insista la voix.

\- Mnon, marmonna Milo dans un demi-sommeil. Veux dormir.

\- Tu auras toute la nuit, rétorqua le gêneur. Milo. Allez. Il faut que tu reprennes un rythme normal. »

Le Scorpion ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur.

Libérez le Kraken, pensa Camus en voyant Milo poser son regard embué sur lui. Il fit d'ailleurs sans en avoir conscience une référence mentale à son disciple Isaak.

« Bien dormi, Milo ? lui demanda son amant, soucieux.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit l'intéressé dans un froncement de sourcils. Toi, on dirait pas, par contre. »

Milo ne pouvait que le constater en observant les traits tirés du français.

« Tout va très bien, Milo.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi du tout, devina aisément le grec.

\- Non, je…

\- Te fatigue pas. Je le sens. »

Camus choisit de ne rien dire. Milo fit mine de se redresser un peu du lit, mais le Verseau posa sa main fraîche sur son torse.

« Attends, avant de bouger. Dis-moi d'abord comment tu te sens. »

Milo sembla réfléchir à la question sérieusement.

« J'ai toujours mal, annonça le Scorpion. Mais je pense que je pourrai me lever.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Tant mieux. Il va falloir que je change tes bandages, et cela m'aidera si tu peux te redresser un peu. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Milo se noya dans les iris bleu marine de Camus. Camus qui eut l'air d'avoir une absence, puisque sa main resta à plat sur le torse de son amant.

Milo se saisit doucement de cette main pâle et il la fit remonter jusqu'à sa bouche, pour en embrasser légèrement le dos avec un sourire charmeur.

Camus eut l'air de se rendre compte de son abandon momentané au contact des lèvres de son amant diabolique et séducteur.

Il retira sa main avec un hochement de tête embarrassé. Le sourire de Milo se fit plus espiègle.

« Oh, pardon, monseigneur, vous aurais-je offensé de mes ardeurs ? se moqua Milo dans son plus beau français.

\- Tu as vraiment fait des progrès dans ma langue, toi, tout de même », constata Camus qui tentait de cacher son trouble.

Le Scorpion ne manqua pas de relever le double-sens de cette phrase, depuis son esprit mal tourné.

« Ça m'étonnera toujours, ça, de te faire rougir à la moindre chose, déclara le grec dont le sourire s'élargit encore.

\- Milooo, le gronda un peu le Verseau.

\- Mais continue, j'aime ça », ajouta le Scorpion joueur.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le maître des glaces une fois de plus, sous l'œil à la fois amusé et lubrique de Milo.

Sans un mot, Camus décida de passer néanmoins tendrement sa main dans le dos du grec pour l'aider à se redresser. Milo grimaça sous la douleur de ses blessures, mais ne fit aucun commentaire pendant cette manœuvre. Le huitième gardien arriva en position assise, et Camus le tint par les épaules pour l'aider à rester à la verticale.

« Ça va toujours ? s'inquiéta le chevalier des glaces.

\- Oui, grinça Milo. Misère. J'avais oublié à quel point l'Aiguille Écarlate était douloureuse.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'y marquer, bougonna le Verseau malgré lui. Tu te sens de te mettre debout ?

\- Donne-moi un moment. »

Milo prit le temps de s'habituer à la position assise, et Camus l'observa sans rien dire.

Après une petite minute de silence entre eux, le huitième gardien amorça un mouvement pour se dégager du lit.

« Attends, Milo, je vais t'aider ».

Camus assista son amant en laissant un bras préventif dans son dos. Milo posa les pieds au sol, lentement, puis en prenant appui sur le lit, il se redressa pour mettre son poids sur ses deux jambes. Le Verseau s'était levé du lit en même temps que lui pour suivre son mouvement.

Une fois complètement debout, le onzième gardien vit le grec pâlir.

« Milo ?

\- Ça va, dit son amant en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ça va passer. Il faut que je me réhabitue. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Camus regardait Milo dans les yeux, à l'affût du moindre malaise. Puis il inspecta l'aspect général du Scorpion, qui laissait franchement à désirer.

« Il faudrait te laver, constata le français. Tu es dans un état inquiétant. »

Milo ne lui répondit pas, et soupira seulement.

« Allez, viens. Comme ça, j'en profiterai pour changer tes pansements et vérifier l'état de tes blessures. »

Le Verseau prit d'autorité le poignet de Milo dans sa main, et précautionneusement, il guida le Scorpion jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé dans les lieux, il aida son amant à retirer ses vêtements et il entreprit de défaire les bandages avec une attention particulière. Milo se concentra, pour faire en sorte de respirer profondément pendant cet exercice. Chaque mouvement de tissu sur sa peau blessée provoquait une douleur aiguë dans tout son corps.

Une fois que Camus eut retiré tous les pansements, il inspecta les plaies. Il fut heureux de voir que rien ne semblait infecté, même si Milo allait mettre du temps à guérir. Il ne s'agissait pas de piqûres normales, et leur cicatrisation se ferait lentement. Pauvre Milo, pensa Camus.

Le Verseau aida ensuite le Scorpion à se laver avec un gant de toilette et une bassine d'eau. Il ne voulait pas tenter de le mettre sous la douche, pour éviter que l'eau sous pression n'agresse trop les plaies. Milo se laissa faire tranquillement. Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir, mais il aimait avoir Camus pour lui tout seul, à s'occuper de lui. Le Verseau fut particulièrement doux. Il le lava avec minutie. A chaque fois qu'il passait sur une piqûre, il faisait très attention. Il appuyait le moins possible avec son gant pour éviter de rouvrir la plaie. Mais il passa partout, d'abord avec du savon, puis il le rinça tranquillement ensuite. Il fit glisser son gant consciencieusement sur chaque partie de son corps, du visage jusqu'à ses pieds. Il s'attardait parfois un peu sur une zone qu'il savait sensible pour prodiguer une caresse, puis il continuait. Il connaissait ce corps par cœur, et toutes ses possibles réactions. Il en appréciait chaque parcelle. Une fois Milo lavé, séché, et rhabillé d'un pantalon de toile, Camus attrapa la boîte de sparadrap pour refaire les bandages. Il prit le plus de précautions possibles, même s'il vit parfois Milo tiquer lorsqu'il passait sur une blessure. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de tout remettre en place et que son Scorpion était affublé de pansements propres et solides, il acheva sa tâche en capturant ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Milo, qui était un peu crispé par la douleur que lui avaient causé toutes ces manipulations, se détendit soudainement au contact chéri.

Lorsque le Verseau rompit le baiser, il tira une chaise qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain et il la posa près du lavabo.

« Assieds-toi, Milo. Je vais te laver les cheveux. »

Le Scorpion ne se fit pas prier, et il s'affala sur la chaise plus qu'il ne s'assit dessus.

« Penche la tête en arrière, s'il te plaît ».

Pendant une petite dizaine de minutes, Camus prit soin de la chevelure de son arachnide adoré. Il passa d'abord la longue tignasse bleue sous l'eau, qui prit une teinte plus sombre. Un peu comme le ciel le soir après le coucher du soleil, les cheveux déjà foncés de Milo changèrent d'éclat, pour un bleu nuit profond au contact de l'eau. Le Verseau passa ses doigts entre les mèches pour les démêler sommairement. Il aimait la texture des cheveux de Milo. Le Scorpion avait la chevelure étrangement soyeuse, même s'il ne l'entretenait guère. Mais celle-ci s'amusait à s'onduler sans cesse de courbes rebelles, contrairement à la coiffure de Camus qui restait complètement plate quoi qu'il fasse. Le Verseau avait les cheveux épais, heureusement, sinon sa crinière aurait eu moins d'effet.

Camus passa ensuite du shampoing sur la tignasse de son amant et ses mains répartirent la mousse dessus avec application. Il en profita pour masser le crâne du Scorpion, qui en soupira d'aise. Milo avait les yeux clos et il savourait le toucher des doigts de Camus sur sa tête. Cela avait un pouvoir relaxant inégalé. Le Verseau vit le Scorpion sourire béatement sous ses caresses et cela lui arracha lui-même un sourire. Les meilleurs moments qu'il passait avec Milo étaient définitivement ces instants de calme où ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, simplement… Se concentrer sur le bonheur immédiat et la présence aimante de l'autre.

Le Verseau rinça à l'eau chaude les cheveux plein de savon de son amant, et il répéta le processus une deuxième fois. Milo se laissait aller, et prenait de profondes respirations. Il voulait que cela dure pour toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer son Camus, bon sang.

Au terme d'un lavage aussi tendre qu'efficace, le Verseau se saisit d'une serviette propre et il frotta la tête de Milo avec pour sécher ses cheveux comme il faut. Il en profita pour donner un ultime massage à l'arrière du crâne du Scorpion de ses doigts expérimentés à travers le tissu de la serviette. Puis il regroupa les mèches de cheveux ensemble avec ses mains, une fois le tout un peu séché. Camus attrapa le sèche-cheveux que Milo avait laissé en vrac dans un tiroir, et il passa quelques minutes à passer ses doigts dans les mèches bleu-violet qui séchaient progressivement. Ensuite, il chercha une brosse, rapidement, dans les placards de la salle de bain. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en trouver une, un peu trop inutilisée à son goût. Il allait y remédier. Il posa une de ses mains à plat sur la tête de Milo et il passa lentement la brosse de haut en bas pour démêler soigneusement les mèches de cheveux. Le Verseau utilisa la brosse de partout, cherchant à défaire le moindre nœud, dans un perfectionnisme complètement affectif. Il sentait la crinière de Milo couler entre les pics de la brosse, pour ensuite s'onduler dès qu'il avait fini de l'étirer.

Lorsque Camus acheva son intéressant exercice, il reposa la brosse sur le bord du lavabo. Milo rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

« Merci, Camus. C'était merveilleux. »

Le Scorpion se leva de sa chaise et il enlaça fermement le Verseau, qui lui rendit l'étreinte avec précaution, mais tendresse.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime », murmura Milo à son oreille.

Touché, le Verseau ne répondit rien.

« Milo, commença-t-il, sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte. Il va être bientôt quatorze heures. Tu sais que j'ai promis à mon disciple de m'entraîner avec lui, hier.

\- C'est vrai, admit le Scorpion sans le lâcher non plus. J'espère que tu vas y aller.

\- Oui, je vais y aller, mais… Il faut que tu manges, Milo. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang hier soir. Te reposer ne suffira pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sauras te débrouiller, pour faire à manger ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Camus. Y'aura aucun souci.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. »

Milo embrassa Camus à la base du cou.

« J'ai retrouvé les lettres que je t'avais envoyées, cette nuit, dans ta table de chevet. Elles étaient bien cachées.

\- Tu vois.

\- Mais tu pourrais éviter de garder ces horribles magazines.

\- Pardon, Camus. Je te jure que je les lis jamais. Je les ai laissés là parce que c'est une bonne planque pour tes lettres, c'est tout.

\- Tu ne me mens pas ?

\- Non. Je préfère qu'on dise de moi que je suis un pervers plutôt qu'on se moque des sentiments que tu entretenais pour moi.

\- Entretiens pour toi », corrigea le Verseau.

Milo eut un sourire ému à cette déclaration.

« Je verrai si je peux trouver une cachette plus éthique, si tu y tiens vraiment.

\- Je n'y serais pas opposé, effectivement. »

Milo desserra doucement son étreinte et en se dégageant du corps de son amant, il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, pour saisir celles de Camus.

« Milo, il faut que je te dise… Il y a Hyôga qui est déjà dans le salon, et qui nous attend. J'avais besoin de sortir un peu du temple ce matin, et il est gentiment venu à ma demande pour veiller sur toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé, Milo. Je ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors… Alors, il a vu tes bandages, forcément. »

Au lieu de s'énerver, Milo fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard perturbant dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu me parles de ton disciple pour me cacher ce que tu es allé faire ce matin. »

Milo devenait diablement perspicace.

Mais son inquisition fut soudainement interrompue par de grands coups frappés à la porte. Un « Ouh, ouh, Milo ! Tu es là ? » résonna à travers le temple.

C'était la voix d'Aiolia du Lion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda Milo à voix haute.

Il ne laissa pas à Camus le temps de l'en informer, et il alla d'un pas conquérant vers la porte trouver lui-même la réponse à sa question. Lorsqu'il passa dans le salon, il aperçut effectivement Hyôga qui essayait de déchiffrer l'énorme volume du _Seigneur des anneaux_ de son maître, sans beaucoup de succès. Le Cygne se leva, au garde à vous, mais Milo ne lui prêta pas attention et continua sa marche jusqu'à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le battant de sa porte, il ne se retrouva pas face à un, mais trois chevaliers d'or.

« Milo, mon ami ! s'exclama Aiolia, enthousiaste. On venait te rendre visite! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu dehors !

\- Euh, salut Aiolia, hésita Milo, qui dévisagea ensuite tout le monde. Pas que je ne sois pas content de vous voir, mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis un moment, moi aussi, sourit doucement Mû. Alors on a ramassé au passage Shaka dans son temple, pour le sortir un peu.

\- Bonjour, Milo, le salua courtoisement Shaka.

\- Tu nous offres un café ? demanda Aiolia d'une voix forte.

\- Quelle bonne idée, » s'immisça une voix derrière Milo.

Camus les avait rejoints et s'était posté derrière son Scorpion, flanqué de Hyôga. Milo le toisa d'un air circonspect.

« Vous tombez à merveille, tous les trois. Je devais justement partir m'entraîner avec mon disciple. Vous pourrez profiter de votre après-midi tous ensemble ! »

Milo plissa des yeux, mais Camus ne cilla pas.

« On ne veut pas te jeter dehors, fit gentiment Mû.

\- Mais vous ne me jetez pas dehors. Et puis, cela fait plaisir à Milo, de changer de compagnie, de temps en temps. N'est-ce pas, Milo ?

\- Hein ? fit Milo, ébahi de la façon dont Camus invitait trois personnes chez lui. Je… Oui, mais, enfin… »

Tous les chevaliers regardèrent Milo s'empêtrer dans son discours avec amusement.

« Bon, euh, ben entrez, alors… se résigna le Scorpion.

\- A tout à l'heure, Milo », fit Camus sur un ton léger, avant que de quitter le temple rapidement, suivi de son disciple, qui n'avait pas cherché à se faire remarquer outre mesure.

Milo savait pertinemment que Camus venait de lui refourguer trois confères en guise de gardes du corps, mais il était éberlué de ce tour de force. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

Il invita ses trois frères d'armes dans son salon, qui s'assirent dans le canapé en rang d'oignon.

Tout cela était assez bizarre, pensa Milo. La présence d'Aiolia ne le surprenait pas. Celle de Mû était plutôt inhabituelle. Quant à celle de Shaka ? Camus aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il s'était pris de passion pour la télé-réalité que ça l'aurait moins étonné.

La Vierge ne l'avait honoré de sa présence que très peu de fois. Il ne se rappelait même pas l'avoir déjà invité à boire quelque chose.

« Du coup… café ? proposa-t-il à la ronde.

\- Volontiers, agréa Aiolia pour tout le monde. Vous verrez, Milo fait un des meilleurs cafés du Sanctuaire. En excluant ceux de Deathmask, bien sûr.

\- En même temps, t'es moins souvent invité chez lui, se moqua Milo.

\- Honnêtement, à part Shura, Aphrodite, et toi, Milo, peu de gens mettent les pieds au temple du Cancer, avoua Mû.

\- On se contentera du second meilleur café, tant pis », rit Aiolia.

Shaka se dit à part lui qu'un être aussi noble et pur que l'incarnation de Bouddha méritait mieux que le second meilleur café du Sanctuaire, mais il préféra ne pas en faire la remarque. Il était peut-être au-dessus du café que leur proposerait Milo, mais pas complètement au-dessus de la courtoisie.

« En fait, je n'ai pas encore mangé, admit Milo. Est-ce que vous voudrez vous joindre à moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à manger ? l'interrogea Aiolia.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, sourit le Scorpion.

\- On va t'aider à trouver, si tu veux », lui proposa Mû.

Le Bélier avait une intention moins naïve derrière cette proposition généreuse : investi de la mission de surveiller Milo, il se dit que l'opportunité était à saisir pour vérifier le contenu de ses placards.

Les trois chevaliers d'or suivirent le Scorpion dans la cuisine. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, ils fouillèrent les rangements et se constituèrent un menu digne de ce nom – quelques escalopes à faire à la poêle, accompagnées de patates. Mû en profita pour ouvrir un peu les placards du Scorpion, mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait ; le stock d'alcool qu'il avait vu sous l'évier quelques années plus tôt avait disparu. Si le huitième gardien consommait encore de l'alcool, il n'était pas dans la cuisine, se dit Mû. Il espéra que c'était un signe que Milo ne buvait plus, mais il restait inquiet. Milo se baladait torse nu et bien recouvert de bandages, tableau non pas surprenant pour un chevalier mais inquiétant si celui-ci était censé rester dans son temple toute la journée.

Milo les accueillit avec toute la grâce qu'il put, alors qu'il les invita à table pour partager le repas. Aiolia accaparait le gros de la conversation, et Mû faisait des remarques de temps en temps de sa voix calme. Shaka n'intervenait que très peu, et en général, c'était pour énoncer un précepte obscur, qui provoquait un blanc réflexif dans leurs échanges.

Les quatre chevaliers mangèrent ensemble et passèrent de longues heures à discuter. Milo était loin d'être quelqu'un d'ennuyeux. Il avait toujours une plaisanterie à raconter. Mû en profitait pour l'observer un peu, puisqu'il était la plupart du temps en retrait. Oh, il riait de bon cœur aux pitreries de son compagnon d'armes, évidemment. Shaka moins. Mais Shaka… Était Shaka, et personne ne lui en tenait réellement rigueur. Et puis, si même la Vierge s'était déplacée, c'était que l'heure était grave.

Milo se sentait un peu fatigué d'avoir à tenir la conversation à trois personnes d'un coup, mais il tint bon. Il avait toujours mal à cause de sa petite séance privée d'Aiguille Ecarlate, et se tenir assis lui coûtait un peu. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était cette attention plutôt hors du commun que ses confrères lui accordaient. Il avait l'impression d'être observé et c'était très désagréable. Même s'il avait l'art et la manière de mettre ses invités à l'aise, il n'aimait pas ce climat insidieux où il avait la sensation de faire office de sujet à analyser.

Sa suspicion se confirma quand, au bout d'un moment, au détour d'une discussion sur le port du masque pour les femmes au Sanctuaire, Shaka l'interrogea mine de rien, l'air de tout :

« Et sinon, les bandages, Milo, c'est pourquoi ?

\- C'est vrai que tu ne nous a pas dit pourquoi tu étais mis à l'arrêt par le Grand Pope, » ajouta Aiolia.

Milo les dévisagea d'un air sombre, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir son mécontentement face à ces questions désagréables.

« Ecoute, Milo, essaya Mû, c'est difficile de ne pas remarquer que tu t'es blessé… On s'inquiétait, voilà tout.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, prononça calmement Shaka.

\- C'est simplement que comme tu ne t'es pas entraîné récemment, c'est facile de se demander comment tu as pu te faire ça », renchérit Aiolia.

Milo garda le silence un instant, avant de les toiser intensément. Les trois chevaliers étaient littéralement suspendus à ses lèvres : ils se demandaient si le Scorpion allait oser leur mentir.

« Bon. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là, vraiment ? les fixa Milo en croisant les bras.

\- On te l'a dit, tenta Aiolia. On n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis un moment et…

\- Arrêtez avec vos excuses idiotes. Votre présence n'est pas un hasard, je le vois bien, » fit Milo sur ton dur.

Effectivement, se dit Mû. Le Scorpion était une créature difficile à apprivoiser ; il constatait qu'essayer de questionner Milo sur ses faiblesses attisait son agressivité. Pourtant, il fallait bien poser des questions pour avancer, se dit-il avec fatalisme.

« Milo, nous voudrions simplement t'aider », lui dit Mû en gardant son calme.

Le Scorpion sembla considérer ses paroles un instant. Cependant, il fit soudainement la connexion entre les événements.

« Camus. C'est à cause de Camus, c'est ça ? »

Milo avait mis dans le mille. Les trois chevaliers se regardèrent, gênés.

« Oh, intéressant, continua Milo. C'est lui qui vous a demandé de venir, c'est ça ? »

Son regard se teinta d'une lueur orangée.

« Milo, voulut le raisonner Mû d'une voix ferme. Nous serions venus de toute manière.

\- C'est vrai, ça, dit Aiolia pour soutenir le tibétain. Je comptais passer te voir, aujourd'hui. Ne pas t'avoir avec moi… Ça me manque.

\- Et c'est ça vos excuses pour venir vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ? » ne se laissa pas attendrir le Scorpion.

Le regard de Mû se chargea de mécontentement.

« Ecoute, Milo, ça suffit. Camus est inquiet pour toi, et nous le sommes aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu le prends aussi mal. »

Milo ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux ne rechangèrent pas de couleur pour autant.

« Camus nous a dit que tu ne voudrais pas dévoiler ta vie privée. Et sache que nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour ne pas la respecter, appuya Mû.

\- N'en veux pas à Camus, énonça Shaka. Il a de bonnes intentions à ton égard, et si tu dois te mettre en colère contre quelqu'un, fais-le contre nous, mais pas contre lui.

\- Ne le tente pas », fit Aiolia dans sa barbe.

Milo les observa de son air inquiétant quelques secondes, avant de les interroger :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, exactement ?

\- Rien de plus que t'apporter notre soutien, fit le Lion.

\- Et il ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit que PEUT-ETRE je saurais me débrouiller tout seul ? » répliqua Milo d'un ton tranchant.

Mû fronça ses points de vie et fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'énerver devant la tête de mule qu'était devenue le Scorpion.

« Milo… Camus du Verseau est un grand garçon, et responsable, en plus de ça, donc…

\- Responsable, c'est un bien grand mot, s'immisça Shaka. Moi, je suis responsable, par exemple, lui…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire ce genre de commentaire, Shaka ! siffla Mû pour le faire taire. Camus sait se débrouiller tout seul, et il s'abaisse rarement à demander de l'aide. Et je le retrouve sur le pas de ma porte, flanqué de ton ami Aiolia, ce matin à l'aube. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te foutre de nous et de faire semblant que la situation ne te dépasse pas ! »

Il y eut un silence ébahi après l'éclat peu commun du Bélier. Aiolia le brisa d'une petite voix :

« En même temps, c'est Camus qui est dépassé, pas Milo.

\- Mais enfin, tu vois bien que si Camus est dépassé, c'est que l'heure est grave ! Ce type a toujours réponse à tout, d'habitude !

\- Eh, dites, je suis là, hein, intervint Milo. Vous dérangez pas trop.

\- Tiens, tu te décides à parler, toi ? Bien, alors c'est peut-être le moment de nous dire ce qu'il se passe ! »

Milo écarquilla les yeux devant la colère peu habituelle de Mû. Cela lui fit perdre son humeur assassine pour un amusement qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, et ses yeux redevinrent bleus dans le processus. Il ne fallait pas trop chercher le Bélier, on dirait. Un rire força son chemin entre ses cordes vocales.

« Eh ben, secoua-t-il la tête, souriant malgré lui. J'invite des gens chez moi et je me fais engueuler, dis donc.

\- C'est ton mec qui nous a invités, précisa charitablement le Lion.

\- Simple détail de courtoisie, répliqua Milo sans se laisser perturber.

\- Tu as l'air bien énervé, Mû, s'étonna Shaka. Tu veux une infusion à la camomille ? »

A ces mots, Milo fixa Shaka, interdit, avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant, suivi par Aiolia de près. Mû, quand à lui, avait pris un air renfrogné devant le peu de respect que Shaka avait pour son humeur.

Lorsque Milo redescendit de son fou rire et passa une main devant ses yeux pour en essuyer les larmes, il déclara :

« Si vous voulez vraiment, je dois avoir ça dans mes placards quelque part… Camus boit beaucoup d'infusions.

\- Ça te ferait du bien d'en consommer au moins cinq par jour, marmonna le Bélier sur un ton pincé.

\- Oh, Mû, te vexe pas, rit Milo.

\- Loin de moi l'idée d'avoir voulu te blesser, Mû, fit Shaka en guise d'excuse. Je te trouvais un peu tendu, voilà tout.

\- Tu crois ? rétorqua Mû avec ironie.

\- Eh, Mû, l'interpella Milo pour qu'il cesse de bouder. C'est bon, t'as gagné. Je vais y répondre, à tes questions. De toute façon, est-ce que j'ai le choix.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Shaka, méditatif. Tout être vivant peut choisir de répondre ou non à une question, s'il en a la capacité, même si toutes les questions n'ont pas de réponse. Et d'ailleurs…

\- Oui, c'est bon Shaka, on a compris, » sourit Aiolia devant l'instant philosophie que leur octroyait la Vierge.

Mû tourna un visage plus calme et plus doux vers Milo.

« Tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive, alors ? »

Milo plongea son regard dans les yeux verts du Bélier.

« J'aurais une condition avant ça.

\- Laquelle ? l'interrogea Aiolia.

\- Je veux que vous me promettiez qu'à aucun moment vous n'impliquerez les commères que sont devenues Aphrodite, Deathmask et Kanon.

\- Tu sais, il y a des chances que tu entendes parler d'eux même sans notre aide, parla franchement le Lion.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais si vous vous considérez mes amis, je vous prierai de rester discrets. Et si vous ne vous en sentez pas capables, je vous raccompagne dès maintenant à ma porte. Pas besoin de faire durer le plaisir. »

A ces mots, Mû eut un sourire amusé.

« C'est quand même assez drôle. Camus nous a demandé la même chose ce matin avant de venir nous parler. Pas en ces termes, mais…

\- Non, Camus n'aurait pas daigné mentionner les noms impurs d'Aphrodite, Deathmask et Kanon tout haut, mais il l'a pensé très fort, se moqua le Lion.

\- Comment tu parles de mon mec, toi, s'offusqua Milo.

\- Oh, ça va, si on peut plus rigoler…

\- Je te répète ce que j'ai dit à Camus ce matin, intervint Shaka. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'abaisser à raconter des cancans.

\- Non, c'est pour ça que tu es venu en glaner chez moi, ironisa Milo.

\- Milo, je te prierai de me respecter. A aucun moment je n'avais d'idées impures de ce genre en tête. Je suis quand même venu jusqu'à toi, dans cet antre de débauche, pour te venir en aide !

\- Un antre de débauche ? répéta sourdement le pauvre Scorpion.

\- Dis, Shaka, essaya de calmer le jeu Aiolia. Tu gagnerais à être plus courtois, quand même.

\- Il m'a provoqué, fit la Vierge vexée.

\- Dites, si vous arrêtiez de vous comporter comme des enfants, ce serait bien, voulut recentrer Mû.

\- Mû, là, tu n'aides pas, avec ce genre de commentaire, fit le Lion.

\- Ecoute, je suis venu là pour apporter de l'aide à Milo, pas pour le voir se disputer avec Shaka. Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire de mes journées.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Milo. A part ça, vous me jurez que ce que je vous dirai restera entre nous ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en décalé.

\- Bon, d'accord. Tu as le droit de poser tes questions, Mû, » abdiqua Milo dans un soupir.

Le silence se fit, un peu solennel. Mû dévisagea la Vierge et le Lion, avant de reconcentrer son attention sur Milo.

« Je vais commencer par reposer la question que t'a posé Shaka tout à l'heure. Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des bandages ? »

Milo prit une grande inspiration résignée.

« Parce que je me suis blessé.

\- C'est pour ça que le Grand Pope a ordonné ta mise au repos ?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est Camus qui est venu le demander.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Shaka.

\- Parce qu'il s'inquiétait. »

Mû, voyant que Milo n'avait pas envie d'être bien coopératif, changea de tactique.

« Ça te fait mal, ce qu'il y a en dessous de tes pansements ? Tu veux peut-être qu'on aille se mettre à un endroit plus confortable que ces chaises ?

\- Non, ne vous embêtez pas.

\- Ok, Aiolia, Shaka, on bouge, fit Mû sur un ton définitif. Tu veux de l'aide pour te déplacer, Milo ?

\- Mais je viens de vous dire que…

\- Milo, le sermonna Mû. Viens. Quelle que soit la gravité de tes blessures, tu seras mieux avec un bon dossier. Et d'après ce que tu as, je dirais que ce ne sont pas que des égratignures. Donc arrête de faire l'enfant. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors, tu veux de l'aide pour bouger ?

\- Non, non, ça, je peux me débrouiller, merci. »

Sur ces paroles, les quatre chevaliers d'or se levèrent de leur chaise et allèrent se réinstaller dans le salon de Milo. Le Scorpion grimaça en se levant de sa chaise, mais il n'eut aucune difficulté à suivre les autres. Le soulagement fut palpable pour lui quand il put s'installer dans le fauteuil, qui présentait un dossier plus mou et moins exigeant pour son torse endommagé.

Les trois autres se postèrent face à lui, sur le canapé, attendant visiblement la suite.

« Et si tu nous racontais simplement ce qu'il se passe ? suggéra Aiolia.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à vous faire un résumé cohérent de la situation, avoua Milo.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que Camus est allé dire au Grand Pope, par exemple ? essaya Mû.

\- Non, sourit Milo. Camus garde ses secrets de rhétorique pour lui, en général. »

Pas de chance, pensa Mû. Ça aurait pu faire un point de départ. Le Bélier rechignait à partager les détails de ce que leur avait dit Camus le matin même. Il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes dans leur couple avec un Milo qui ne ferait plus confiance à sa moitié. Ils savaient à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Mû souhaitait l'entendre de la bouche du grec.

« Milo, comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Mû en pointant son torse du doigt.

\- Euh… Je… Je… »

Milo se reprit.

« C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui me suis fait ça.

\- C'est pour ça que Camus est inquiet, l'aida Aiolia.

\- Oui. »

Il y eut un silence.

« C'est ton Aiguille Écarlate, n'est-ce pas, demanda Shaka, qui pourtant le savait pertinemment.

\- Oui, fit Milo d'un air contrit.

\- Pourquoi t'être fait ça ? l'interrogea encore Mû.

\- Parce que je… je… Je me sentais coupable. Je me suis énervé contre Camus, hier, et… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête. Mais c'était trop. »

Effectivement, si c'était la raison qu'il avait donnée à Camus, ce n'était guère surprenant qu'il n'en mène pas large, se dit le Bélier.

« Qu'est-ce qui est… trop ? lui demanda Mû avec douceur.

\- Tout. Tout est trop. La résurrection, tout ça… je crois que je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu serais content de revoir tout le monde vivant, pourtant, remarqua Aiolia.

\- Je le suis, répliqua Milo. C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas. Mais je crois que… C'est dur pour moi de me faire à l'idée que Camus est vivant alors que j'ai passé des années à porter le deuil pour lui. »

Shaka avait, pour sa part, peu de notion de ce qu'était réellement le deuil. Il voyait la vie comme un continuum de réincarnations sans cesse, et la mort n'était qu'un passage. Alors, il avait du mal à ressentir ce que c'était. Mais il voyait les autres êtres humains autour de lui souffrir de la perte, et cela le chagrinait, étrangement.

« En clair, tu trouves que tout ce bonheur est trop soudain, ou trop factice, c'est ça ? tenta Shaka.

\- Non, il n'est pas factice. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai revu Camus vivant pour la première fois. C'était… C'était une des plus belles choses que j'ai pu vivre de mon existence. Mais maintenant…

\- Maintenant ? l'encouragea Aiolia.

\- J'avais pris des habitudes, avant qu'on ressuscite. Toute cette douleur, ça m'a marqué, et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Camus, lui, il est tout pareil. Mais moi… J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être ce que j'étais avant, parce que c'était tellement difficile d'être tout seul. Et puis il y a eu toutes ces insomnies, qui m'ont fait comprendre que je pouvais essayer tant que je pouvais, je n'arriverais plus à être ce moi que Camus avait connu. »

Aiolia, depuis le début du problème que le Verseau avait soulevé en venant le solliciter, n'était pas enchanté de savoir que Milo lui avait caché une peine incommensurable sans l'avoir laissé l'aider.

« Mais Milo, commença-t-il… Déjà, pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit, à l'époque ? Je n'aime pas savoir que tu étais mal tout ce temps et que tu ne me l'as jamais confié. Je suis ton meilleur ami, quand même !

\- Aiolia, intervint Mû. Tu ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur. Milo a géré son deuil comme il a pu. Tu ne l'aides pas maintenant en lui mettant des accusations sur le dos.

\- Peut-être, mais ça prouve que tu ne me fais pas confiance, se renfrogna le Lion.

\- Aiolia, essaya Milo d'un air désolé. Ça n'a rien à voir. Camus n'avait jamais voulu que j'en parle. Pour moi, c'était faire honneur à sa mémoire que de me taire. Je ne pouvais pas le trahir, c'était au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Mais Camus était mort ! s'exclama Aiolia. Il n'allait pas venir vérifier !

\- AIOLIA ! s'indigna Mû. Mais ça ne va pas ? Milo vient de te dire que c'était important pour lui, et toi, t'as vu comment tu parles ? »

Aiolia poussa un grognement mécontent.

« Excuse-moi, Milo. Je n'aime juste pas te savoir mal sans rien pouvoir faire. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

\- C'est bon, Aiolia… C'est du passé, de toute façon, se résigna le Scorpion.

\- Oui, mais c'est un passé qui te travaille, d'après ce que je comprends, parla Mû avec douceur.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua Milo. Ça n'a aucune raison d'être là. Tout va bien, maintenant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.

\- Certaines blessures prennent du temps à cicatriser », déclara Shaka sagement.

Mû prit un temps pour réfléchir à la situation.

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à Camus de ça ? Du fait que tu as souffert de votre séparation ?

\- Oui, je l'ai mentionné, répondit le Scorpion. Il est venu faire sa petite inquisition, comme vous en ce moment.

\- Ce n'est pas une inquisition, le contredit Shaka.

\- Peu importe.

\- Mais est-ce que tu lui as parlé de comment tu étais avant ? Et du fait que ça peut être ce qui influence ton comportement aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, admit Milo. Mais… je sais pas si j'ai envie de le faire. Camus n'a pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais pas lui raconter comment j'ai fait le deuil de sa propre personne. Ça n'a aucun sens.

\- Au contraire, je pense que ça pourrait en avoir, si tu y regardais bien, lui indiqua Mû. Mais Milo… J'ai une question pour toi, concernant ce qu'il s'est passé avant notre résurrection.

\- Oui ?

\- Aiolia m'avait raconté qu'un jour, il t'avait retrouvé en coma éthylique dans ton temple, et que tu avais consommé beaucoup d'alcool. Et ça m'est revenu à l'esprit lorsque tu as parlé du fait que tu étais mal. Est-ce que tu… Tu étais raisonnable, avec l'alcool, sinon ? »

Milo fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que j'ai vraiment envie de répondre à cette question », fit le Scorpion.

Mais son silence parlait évidemment de lui-même.

« Milo…

\- Non. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je suis désolé. La façon dont j'ai fait mon deuil de Camus… C'est privé. Si j'ai pu m'égarer par le passé… Ça ne concerne que moi.

\- On voulait juste s'assurer que tu n'aies pas pris de mauvaises habitudes maintenant, lui assura Aiolia pour défendre le Bélier.

\- Ecoutez, je fais ce que je peux, ragea le Scorpion. Je sais que je suis pas toujours exemplaire, mais je suis un grand garçon.

\- Tu t'infliges ta propre attaque tout seul, alors excuse-nous de nous inquiéter ! » s'exclama le Lion.

Milo allait se mettre plus en colère quand une tornade blanche déboula d'un seul coup dans son modeste salon, sans prendre la peine de frapper ou de s'annoncer.

Le Scorpion le reconnut tout de suite : c'était Hyôga du Cygne. Il s'en inquiéta immédiatement en constatant l'état paniqué du chevalier de bronze face à lui, et surtout, l'absence de son mentor à ses côtés.

« Hyôga ? Mais…

\- Milo ! s'exclama le Cygne. Viens vite, c'est Camus, il…

\- Il quoi ? le pressa le Scorpion, qui s'angoissa devant l'inquiétude manifeste du Cygne.

\- Il y a eu un accident pendant l'entraînement, et… Camus s'est pris un coup de gel trop fort… ça a brisé sa garde… il est tombé, et depuis, il est inconscient.

\- PARDON ? » cria Milo.

Hyôga blêmit en voyant le Scorpion se lever lestement et avancer d'un pas menaçant vers lui, les yeux orange et une expression meurtrière sur le visage.

« Hyôga du Cygne ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Camus, espèce d'assassin ?! » tonna Milo qui avait sorti son ongle rouge.

Heureusement pour Hyôga, Aiolia s'était aussi redressé, et il retint Milo en lui agrippant fermement le bras.

« Milo ! Calme-toi.

\- Lâche-moi, s'énerva Milo. Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer pour avoir osé blesser Camus !

\- MILO ! s'imposa Mû. Arrête de t'emporter inutilement. C'est un accident. Il vaut mieux que nous aillions voir comment il va, plutôt que tu assassines son disciple. »

Milo se détendit un peu et plongea son regard agressif dans celui apeuré de Hyôga.

« Tu perds rien pour attendre, gamin. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? BOUGE ! Montre nous où il est ! Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Sur ces paroles, les quatre chevaliers se précipitèrent à la suite du Cygne, qui ouvrit la marche de sa plus belle course.


	7. Glaciation

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2020! Et pour bien la commencer, je vous donne votre dose d'angst! Le chapitre du jour est assez court, mais j'espère que vous le trouverez de qualité!

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me commentent!

_Réponse à la review **De passage **pour le chapitre 6: Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un commentaire, c'est très apprécié. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite, que voilà! C'est vraiment très gentil de laisser une review, peu importe la longueur, ça me fait toujours plaisir!_

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Glaciation**

Les quatre chevaliers du Scorpion, du Bélier, de la Vierge et du Lion étaient élancés dans les escaliers à la suite de Hyôga, qui les ramenait vers le lieu où ils s'étaient entraînés avec son maître. Les deux chevaliers des glaces avaient décidé de s'affronter amicalement sur une petite esplanade qui jouxtait le temple du Verseau. Il n'y avait pas meilleur lieu pour affiner un cosmos gelé.

Milo se faisait un sang d'encre. Camus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et il était donc affaibli. Et manifestement trop pour se mesurer à son disciple. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant de l'encourager à partir. Quel idiot, se dit-il. Il se pousse à fond alors qu'il sait qu'il est fatigué. Mais en même temps, Hyôga pourrait faire attention, mince !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Hyôga les guida jusqu'à l'endroit où Camus avait perdu connaissance. En avançant, les quatre chevaliers virent que le français n'était pas seul : Saga des Gémeaux se trouvait là. Il veillait sur un Verseau qui gisait par terre.

« J'ai eu la chance de croiser Saga en allant te prévenir, Milo, et il s'est proposé pour aider », expliqua Hyôga lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

Saga avait une main posée sur le torse de Camus qui était étendu au sol, toujours inconscient, et recouvert de gel.

« Ah ! Je suis bien content de vous voir arriver ! J'ai essayé de le réchauffer un peu avec mon cosmos, mais je pense qu'il faudra une personne supplémentaire pour m'aider à finir le travail », annonça Saga.

Milo s'approcha de Camus, et son regard se posa sur son visage. Son amant était très pâle, et il avait les lèvres bleues, à cause du froid. Hyôga avait effectivement eu le temps de faire des progrès, et le Verseau n'avait pas dû se méfier assez. Camus était bien refroidi, et cela lui rappela…

Aiolia remarqua que son ami ne bougeait plus depuis quelques secondes, aussi, il l'interpella.

« Milo ? »

Le Lion toucha le bras de son confrère, mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Milo poussa un hurlement aigu.

« Milo ? s'inquiéta Mû. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'intéressé se prit la tête entre les mains et il s'effondra au sol, tremblant.

Mû réagit au quart de tour.

« Shaka ! Va aider Saga à ranimer Camus. Et Aiolia, aide-moi. Il faut éloigner Milo ! »

Hyôga, qui était spectateur de la scène, avait contemplé avec étonnement le fier chevalier du Scorpion se décomposer complètement et sombrer dans la tétanie, à la vue de son mentor gelé. Il se promit qu'il ferait plus attention, la prochaine fois qu'il s'entraînerait avec son maître.

Mû tira un Milo livide hors de la vue de son amant. Comme le grec ne voulait pas bouger et se débattait un peu, Aiolia ne fut pas de trop pour le forcer à se déplacer. Ils portèrent Milo plus qu'ils ne le firent marcher, pour aller dans le temple du Verseau. Ils entrèrent dans le salon du français, bien rangé, et ils firent s'assoir un Milo tremblant et à la respiration saccadée sur le canapé. Mû s'accroupit en face de lui pour chercher son regard, et Aiolia s'assit à côté du Scorpion, pour poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Milo, tu m'entends ? »

Le Scorpion avait les yeux ronds de terreur, par conséquent, Mû décida de ne pas insister pour qu'il réponde.

« Milo, essaya encore le tibétain. Camus va bien. Il est juste un peu blessé, mais il va revenir à lui. Hyôga n'a pas frappé pour lui faire mal. Il se remettra. »

Aiolia lui tenait l'épaule, et faisait des petits cercles de son pouce sur le haut de son bras, pour l'apaiser.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le Bélier parlait au Scorpion, celui-ci arriva à cesser de trembler et il put respirer normalement, mais ce fut une apathie anormale qui s'installa à la place. Le Scorpion refusait obstinément de parler, et il regardait droit devant lui, toujours pâle. Il était manifestement en état de choc. Rien de ce que lui disait Mû ou Aiolia pour le rassurer ne semblait faire l'affaire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un deuxième cortège arriva dans le temple du Verseau, pour ramener un Camus qui avait retrouvé des couleurs mais qui était toujours inconscient. Il était juché sur l'épaule du Gémeau numéro un. Saga passa devant eux avec Camus sur le dos et Milo ne leva même pas la tête. Mais Aiolia, qui avait toujours une main sur l'épaule du Scorpion, sentit ses muscles de son meilleur ami se tendre sous sa prise. Il recommença son mouvement rassurant, inquiet. Il avait rarement vu son confrère dans cet état. Saga se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre du Verseau rapidement, et il fut suivi de près par Hyôga, qui s'il était inquiet, était encore en état de marche. Le Cygne ferma la porte de la chambre derrière eux. Shaka arriva peu après, et il daigna, dans sa vaste miséricorde, leur fournir une explication sur l'état des choses.

« On a réussi à sortir Camus du gel, en combinant nos cosmos. On a voulu le stabiliser avant de le transporter, mais il sera mieux allongé dans un lit. Il devrait reprendre connaissance maintenant qu'il est en meilleur état.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit Mû, qui tourna ensuite son attention sur Milo. Tu as entendu, Milo ? Camus va bien. Il va se réveiller bientôt, j'en suis sûr. »

Milo regarda Mû, mais il ne répondit rien.

« Il ne va pas mieux ? demanda Shaka à Mû tout bas, désignant le Scorpion du menton.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira le Bélier. Tu veux boire quelque chose, Milo, en attendant qu'il revienne à lui ? »

Mû n'obtint toujours aucune réponse, aussi, il décida pour le grec.

« Je vais lui chercher de l'eau, au moins, déclara le tibétain. Tu veux bien prendre le relais, Shaka ? »

Shaka obtempéra d'un signe de tête, et il vint se placer devant Milo, alors que Mû disparut dans la cuisine du Verseau.

« Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'on est venu ici, expliqua Aiolia à la Vierge.

\- Je vais lui offrir un peu de cosmos pour l'apaiser, » déclara Shaka dans un élan d'altruisme.

Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge déploya alors un cosmos rayonnant et posa sa main bouddhique sur celle de Milo. Il lui envoya toute l'énergie rassurante qu'il sut puiser en lui. Même Aiolia, qui se trouvait à côté, pensa que c'était un cosmos extrêmement relaxant. Milo ferma simplement les yeux et se laissa emporter par l'ondée rayonnante qu'émettait Shaka.

* * *

Camus ouvrit les yeux dans un papillonnement de paupières. Il se sentait diablement affaibli. Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Toutefois, son regard se posa sur le plafond de ce qu'il reconnut sa propre chambre, et il se demanda comment il était arrivé là. Son dernier souvenir avant qu'il ne perde apparemment conscience se situait sur un terrain d'entraînement. Oui, il s'était mesuré à son disciple, et puis, le trou noir.

Il baissa le regard et il tomba sur le visage grave de Saga des Gémeaux, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Il était flanqué de Hyôga, qui le regardait avec un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude.

Le Verseau fronça les sourcils. Que faisait Saga dans sa chambre ? Et surtout…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? coassa-t-il.

\- On dirait que ton disciple a un peu forcé sur le gel, répondit Saga sans se départir de son air sérieux.

\- Je suis désolé, maître, s'excusa Hyôga à côté du chevalier d'or. J'aurais dû faire attention. Je t'ai envoyé une bourrasque de froid que je n'ai pas maîtrisée, et tu es tombé… Et on a dû te ranimer. »

Camus ferma les yeux un instant, et soupira. Quand il les rouvrit, il posa son regard sur son disciple.

« Décidément, tu as fait des progrès, Hyôga. Je t'ai sous-estimé.

\- Ne dis pas ça, maître, fit un Cygne assez gêné de ces compliments, qu'il ne trouvait pas tellement mérités, vu la circonstance. Je manque de maîtrise, la preuve.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tu es très puissant, aujourd'hui. »

Camus fit une pause dans sa déclaration, mais ne laissa pas le temps à son disciple de répondre.

« Je suis très fier de toi, Hyôga. Il me semble que l'élève a égalé le maître.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Camus. J'aurai toujours des choses à apprendre de toi.

\- J'y compte bien, rétorqua le Verseau dans l'ombre d'un sourire. Un vrai guerrier est en constant apprentissage. Sinon, il n'est pas un bon chevalier.

\- C'est vrai, » acquiesça Hyôga.

Le Cygne ne s'attendait pas à être congratulé, mais il était tout de même très heureux d'entendre des compliments de la part de son maître vénéré.

« Camus, comment tu sens ? lui demanda alors Saga.

\- Pas en forme optimale, grinça le Verseau. Je pense que ça doit se voir.

\- Il faudrait que tu te reposes, au moins ce soir, le conseilla le Gémeau.

\- Probablement, agréa Camus. Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais dire, Saga… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Saga essaya de cacher un sourire amusé, mais il n'y parvint pas vraiment.

« J'ai croisé ton disciple qui descendait les marches entre les temples, complètement paniqué. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, et quand il m'a expliqué qu'il allait chercher Milo parce que tu étais blessé, je suis venu te porter assistance directement, en attendant que les autres arrivent.

\- Milo ? s'alarma Camus. Oh, Hyôga, je ne sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée de le mettre au courant…

\- Pardon, maître, mais c'est la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé.

\- Où est-il, d'ailleurs, si tu es allé le chercher ? Pourquoi il n'est pas ici ? »

Hyôga regarda Saga, se demandant ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Il est ici, expliqua le Gémeau. Il est dans le salon.

\- Oui, il est avec Mû, Aiolia et Shaka, pour le moment. »

Camus sentit un malaise diffus se propager en lui.

« Il a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Milo a paniqué en te voyant au sol, expliqua Saga. Mû et Aiolia ont jugé bon de l'éloigner pour qu'il se calme.

\- Il avait l'air d'être en état de choc, quand on t'a ramené dans ton temple », s'enferra inconsidérément Hyôga.

Camus garda son masque froid sur le visage, mais Hyôga discerna la lueur inquiète dans son regard. Touché, il rajouta :

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop, Camus. Il a trois chevaliers pour s'occuper de lui. »

Le français ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer sa vive inquiétude. Evidemment, Milo n'avait pas dû apprécier de le voir inconscient, par terre, probablement plus ou moins congelé. Il avait voulu éviter de réveiller le traumatisme, et c'était bien raté. Mais il n'en voulait pas à son disciple. Il était allé chercher la personne qui tenait le plus à lui, et c'était bien normal. Et il n'osait pas imaginer la rage de Milo si ce dernier avait appris qu'il s'était blessé et que personne ne l'en avait averti. Il se promit de remercier le Bélier, le Lion et la Vierge pour leur aide.

« Je veux le voir, décida-t-il. Est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire que je suis réveillé ?

\- J'y vais, maître.

\- Vas-y avec lui, Saga, décréta Camus. Je préférerais être seul avec Milo.

\- Tu es sûr, Camus ? hésita le Gémeau par principe.

\- Certain. Allez me le chercher, s'il vous plait. Je pense qu'il a besoin de me voir réveillé. Et j'ai envie de le voir.

\- D'accord. »

Saga et Hyôga se levèrent de leur séant sur ces paroles et ils partirent à la recherche de Milo.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le trouver. Le Scorpion était toujours sur le canapé du salon, sous l'œil attentif de ses trois collègues, et il bénéficiait toujours du cosmos que lui offrait gracieusement Shaka. Mû était assis d'un côté, et Aiolia de l'autre. Apparemment, le Bélier avait réussi à faire boire un peu Milo, si l'on en jugeait le verre vide qu'il tenait entre les mains.

En voyant les deux chevaliers sortir de la chambre, Aiolia et Mû levèrent un regard intéressé vers eux. Les deux arrivants se postèrent en face de Milo, qui essayait de se concentrer sur l'énergie zen de son confrère, et Saga annonça d'abord :

« Camus va bien.

\- Heureux de l'entendre, énonça le Lion, qui n'était pas bien satisfait de voir l'état dans lequel était son meilleur ami à cause du Verseau.

\- Milo ? » tenta Hyôga.

Le Scorpion ouvrit simplement les yeux, et ramena ses iris azurés sur le Cygne, qui le toisait avec appréhension. Hyôga prit cela pour une invitation à poursuivre.

« Camus est réveillé. Et… il te demande. »

En entendant ces paroles, Milo fit un mouvement brusque pour se lever. Mais il en avait oublié ses bandages ; un cri lui échappa lorsqu'une douleur vive traversa sa poitrine.

« Eh, fais gaffe ! s'alarma Aiolia. Camus va pas s'envoler ! »

Mais le Scorpion ne prêta pas attention à ces remontrances : il avait en tête de rejoindre son amant, et cela seulement. Les cinq chevaliers restants le regardèrent partir d'un pas rapide vers la chambre où Camus était allongé et refermer la porte derrière lui. Mû ne put retenir un soupir. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre…

De l'autre côté de la porte en bois, Milo s'avança un peu dans la pièce. Il vit effectivement que le Verseau était étendu sur le grand lit qui trônait en son centre, sous un tas de couvertures bien chaudes. Camus baissa son regard sur lui en entendant le Scorpion entrer dans la chambre.

« Milo. »

Le Scorpion se figea devant la vision qu'il avait face à lui. Camus n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il l'avait été quand il l'avait vu dans l'arène, mais cette vision d'un Verseau tout frêle sous des couches de literie ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup plus. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tant l'inquiétude était grande. Il avait eu tellement peur en revoyant Camus blessé de manière trop similaire à ce qui avait causé sa mort, qu'il avait cru revivre le pire. C'était une vision terrible et il n'avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en y pensant.

Camus vit que Milo était effectivement pâle, ce qui corroborait ce que Saga et Hyôga lui avaient dit de son état. Mais le Scorpion avait une attitude très inhabituelle. Tel qu'il le connaissait, le grec se serait rué sur lui pour l'étouffer d'une étreinte disproportionnée. Or là, il avait les pieds glués au sol, et semblait pris d'une tétanie étrange.

« Milo ? hésita un peu le Verseau devant l'attitude de son amant. Ne reste pas là… Viens. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire sortir le Scorpion de sa transe. Milo plongea son regard dans le sien, et s'avança de quelques pas. Il contourna le lit et s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Saga quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le Scorpion se tenait le dos droit et semblait l'examiner froidement, ce qui serra le cœur de Camus. Milo mettait une distance entre eux qu'il n'aimait pas. C'est le choc, pensa-t-il. Un mécanisme de protection.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de vouloir le sortir de cet état désagréable. Camus avait besoin de sa présence aimante, et pas d'un automate sur la défensive.

« Milo… » implora-t-il encore en tendant une main vers lui.

Le Scorpion posa son regard dessus, le ramena sur le visage de son amant, puis il revint sur sa paume ouverte. Et il sembla comprendre.

Il saisit délicatement la main que lui tendait le Verseau dans la sienne. Et son amant le surprit beaucoup en le tirant soudainement complètement à lui, maintenant qu'il avait une prise. Milo atterrit assez peu gracieusement au bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide, et le bas de son torse tomba sur le rebord du lit dans un choc, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Merde, jura Camus dans sa tête. Il avait presque oublié que Milo était toujours blessé, et il n'y avait pas songé en le tirant à lui. Il avait juste ressenti le besoin urgent de le sentir contre lui.

« Oh ! Désolé, Milo. Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas mais serra un peu la main qui tenait celle de son vis-à-vis, pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

« Viens près de moi » murmura le français.

Milo accéda à la demande de Camus, et il utilisa l'espace libre qui se trouvait à côté du Verseau pour s'allonger auprès de lui sous les couvertures. Il avait une mine grave et… triste ? Camus n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Malgré son affaiblissement, le français fit l'effort d'avancer son visage près de celui de son vis-à-vis pour l'embrasser.

Milo répondit au baiser, mais pas avec sa fougue habituelle : il était presque distant. Cela finit de décontenancer Camus, qui pourtant jouait dans un domaine où le Scorpion d'habitude était à l'aise, c'est-à-dire les rapprochements physiques.

« Milo ? Parle-moi. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel le grec continua de dévisager Camus de ses yeux troublants.

« Milo. Je vais bien. Hyôga m'a un peu sonné, mais… Tout va bien. Il faut juste que je me repose. Milo ? Dis-moi quelque chose.

\- Camus », prononça Milo pour toute réponse.

Le Scorpion enfouit son visage au creux de son cou.

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Camus. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que…

\- Je suis là, Milo. C'était un entraînement, il n'y avait pas de danger mortel. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur à ce point.

\- Non, c'est moi. J'ai été idiot de t'encourager à y aller. »

Camus secoua négativement de la tête.

« On ne peut pas changer ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Les deux amants furent interrompus par trois coups frappés à la porte.

Camus dévisagea Milo l'air perplexe, mais énonça tout haut :

« Oui ? »

La porte s'entrouvrit et Mû passa la tête dans la pièce, sans pour autant s'avancer plus.

« Je venais vous dire qu'on va y aller, avec Shaka, Saga, et Aiolia. Il faut qu'on rentre à nos temples. Mais Hyôga était prêt à se mettre à disposition si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Oh. C'est vrai, répondit Camus depuis son lit. Ne vous retardez pas pour nous. Je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir soigné, et d'avoir tenu compagnie à Milo cet après-midi. Je vous inviterai à dîner un jour prochain. »

Milo écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette proposition très sociable de la part de son glacial amant. Le Verseau devait soit être très sonné ou très reconnaissant. Ou les deux, se dit le Scorpion à part lui.

« Transmets-leur mes paroles. Aussi, tu peux dire à Hyôga qu'il peut rester ici s'il le souhaite. Il y a une chambre en plus dans le temple dont je ne me sers pas. S'il tient à demeurer ici, qu'il la prenne.

\- D'accord, agréa Mû. Ça va mieux, Milo ?

\- Oui, merci, acquiesça le concerné. Et merci pour tout à l'heure. Dis-le aussi à Aiolia et Shaka.

\- Très bien. Au moindre problème, vous pouvez lancer un appel mental à l'un d'entre nous. Mais, Camus, si jamais il devait y avoir une urgence et que tu voulais être discret, va voir Shura plutôt qu'Aphrodite, conclut Mû en souriant.

\- Je me garderais bien de le faire, en effet, ponctua le Verseau. Bonne soirée, Mû.

\- Bonne soirée à vous deux. »

Mû leur fit un dernier sourire et il referma la porte avec douceur, pour ne pas perturber la tranquillité du couple. Milo se recala correctement dans le giron de son amant.

« Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion, d'ailleurs, toi et moi.

\- Et à quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet de ta manière d'envoyer trois chevaliers d'or me cuisiner à ta place. C'est pas très agréable, tu sais. »

Le Verseau ne se laissa pas perturber, mais on sentit la lassitude dans sa voix lorsqu'il demanda :

« Et si on parlait de ça demain ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis en convalescence.

\- Moi aussi, je te ferais remarquer.

\- Eh bien voilà, raison de plus.

\- Camus, arrête de finasser.

\- Finasser ? s'amusa son vis-à-vis. Mais où diable as-tu appris ce mot ?

\- Ça forge l'esprit de te fréquenter. Mais ne change pas de sujet.

\- Je n'en change pas. »

Milo embrassa Camus sur le nez.

« D'accord. Tu as gagné. Mais franchement, Camus… La prochaine fois, pose moi directement tes questions, au lieu d'envoyer des larbins faire le sale boulot à ta place.

\- Mais comment parles-tu de ton meilleur ami, Milo ?

\- Mon meilleur ami fait quand même des complots avec toi dans mon dos.

\- Milo… soupira le français. S'il te plait. Je n'ai vraiment pas la force de m'engueuler avec toi, ce soir.

\- Loin de moi cette idée.

\- Tant mieux… Comment vont tes blessures ?

\- Je supporte. Je n'aime pas trop rester debout longtemps ou assis sans dossier, mais… Je suis un chevalier d'or. C'est pas ces égratignures qui vont m'arrêter.

\- Milo, tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce ne sont pas des égratignures.

\- Peu importe, éluda le grec. Mais toi… Tu n'as pas mal nulle part ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je me sens un peu raide, c'est tout. Et fatigué. »

Milo passa ses bras dans le dos de Camus et l'attira dans une étreinte douce et appuyée. Camus se gorgea avec délice de la chaleur du corps bouillant de son amant. Il avait un peu froid, et la congélation dont il avait été victime ne lui avait pas fait du bien.

« Tu n'as pas froid, Milo ? Tu es torse nu depuis le début de l'après-midi.

\- Froid ? s'étonna le grec. Mais on est tous les deux sous trois tonnes de couvertures. Je vois pas comment. »

Puis Milo fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Attends… Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as froid ? _Toi ?_

Camus mit une seconde de trop à répondre.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Et certainement pas entre tes bras.

\- Camus… le gronda un peu le Scorpion. C'est pas grave, tu sais.

\- Je viens de te dire que je n'avais pas froid.

\- C'est pas gentil de me prendre pour un idiot. Je sais que j'en suis un, mais quand même.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Milo, se renfrogna Camus. Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot.

\- Non, mais tu me mens. T'as le droit d'avoir froid. C'est bien normal après un choc gelé.

\- C'est parfaitement absurde. Tu sais bien que je suis un chevalier des glaces. Je ne crains pas le froid.

\- Oh, j'ignorais cela, Camus du Verseau, se moqua le grec. Après tout, les chevaliers de ta maison sont plutôt réputés pour leurs techniques de maniement de la lave et pour leur amour des boites de nuit.

\- Tu me donnes mal à la tête avec tes moqueries, Milo.

\- Oh, là là… sérieusement, Camus. T'as pas à faire semblant devant moi. »

De la même façon que tu te plais à le faire devant moi ? pensa le Verseau avec ironie. Mais il se garda de l'ajouter. Il était trop épuisé pour une telle chose.

Milo, sans lui demander son avis, l'engloba de son cosmos chaleureux. Camus se sentit tout de suite mieux, et il ferma les paupières pour se gorger de l'aura aimante de son amant. Oh, ils ne devraient pas utiliser leurs cosmos à des fins personnelles, c'est vrai, mais… C'était tellement bon, comme sensation. De ressentir l'énergie vitale de la personne qu'on aime.

« Ne t'épuise pas, Milo, lui demanda-t-il à contrecœur. Toi aussi, il faut que tu économises tes forces.

\- Tu en as besoin, rétorqua son amant fermement. Il est hors de question que j'arrête si tu te sens mieux comme ça. »

Camus resserra un peu son étreinte dans le dos de Milo en un remerciement muet. Il savait qu'il ne convaincrait pas son Scorpion d'arrêter.

Milo arrivait à mettre un baume sur les frissons qui parcouraient son corps, et il se laissa bercer par la sensation d'être entouré et protégé. Il aimait être dans les bras puissants du huitième gardien. Il aimait la manière dont ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. Il aimait… Milo, en fait.

Et c'est en faisant ce constat romantique, qu'un léger sourire aux lèvres, il sombra dans un sommeil soudain, du fait de sa nuit blanche et de son exercice éprouvant. Il avait voulu savourer la présence de Milo plus longtemps, dans la réalité… Mais le pays des rêves l'appela à lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive réellement, lové dans les bras protecteurs du Scorpion.


	8. Le Scorpion et le canard

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous/tes! C'est avec plaisir que je vous poste la suite de cette histoire. Au menu... Un autre dîner comme on les aime. Voilà, je n'ai que peu de choses à vous dire avant de vous laisser découvrir le chapitre. Mais j'en profite pour remercier encore et encore les reviewvers/euses. Et bien sûr, mes merveilleux/ses lecteurs et lectrices. N'hésitez pas à commenter la fic, vraiment, c'est très apprécié, et je réponds toujours!

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez ce texte, et je vous souhaite, comme d'accoutumée, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Le Scorpion et le canard**

Milo resta un petit moment dans les bras de son amant. Il était heureux que Camus dorme. C'était un juste retour des choses. Néanmoins, lui n'était pas vraiment fatigué. Il s'était levé tard, et comme c'était encore le début de la soirée, il se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il laisse le français se reposer, et qu'il aille se faire quelque chose à manger, par exemple.

C'est en ayant cette pensée qu'il se leva du lit. Sur le chemin de la sortie, il alla tout de même fouiller un peu dans les placards de Camus, pour y trouver une couverture supplémentaire. Que le Verseau aie froid était très inhabituel. Alors Milo se saisit d'un plaid en laine bien épaisse, et il le répartit sur son amant, qui s'était roulé en boule sur un côté du lit. Il faisait de la peine, comme ça, pensa Milo. Il avait l'air tout frêle, et cette sensation était accentuée par la place vide à côté de lui. Cela ne manqua pas de lui rappeler ces nombreuses nuits que lui-même avait dû passer seul. Nuits durant lesquelles il avait serré dans ses bras un oreiller pour essayer de faire taire le vide de son cœur. Milo se sentit un peu triste à cette pensée. Il reviendrait vite voir Camus.

Pas bien loin, dans la chambre d'amis du temple du Verseau, Hyôga déballait quelques affaires pour s'installer. Le Cygne était un peu chez lui où bon lui semblait au Sanctuaire, depuis qu'Athéna en avait repris les rênes, mais au temple du Verseau, il avait davantage l'impression d'être chez Camus. De n'être qu'un invité. Ou un apprenti à nouveau. Cette situation lui rappelait son entraînement avec nostalgie. Il ne l'avait pas su alors, mais même si son apprentissage avait été dur, il bénéficié pendant un temps d'un cocon de sécurité. Camus ne leur avait fait aucun cadeau, à lui et à Isaak, mais il avait quand même veillé à leur santé, voire leur bien-être. Hyôga se rappelait de ces histoires que Camus lisait quand il était petit et qu'il avait peur de s'endormir sans sa maman. C'était peu de le dire, que son maître était une figure paternelle pour lui ; le Cygne s'évertuait de jour en jour à essayer de le rendre fier. Et que Camus l'ait verbalisé devant lui… Avait touché Hyôga plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

« Canard » retentit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Hyôga sursauta et se retourna vivement vers le nouveau venu.

Milo était calé dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte, et le regardait avec un sourire amusé. Hyôga ne s'était pas attendu à revoir le Scorpion de sitôt après la mésaventure qui était arrivé au Verseau. D'ailleurs, il pensait qu'il passerait probablement la soirée sans être dérangé, à moins qu'il n'y ait une catastrophe. Cette pensée l'alarma.

« Milo ? Il y a un problème ? Camus va bien ?

\- Tout va bien, répondit le Scorpion, surpris que Hyôga panique autant. Il n'y a aucun problème. Camus est hors de danger, maintenant. Même si c'est pas vraiment grâce à toi.

\- Je suis désolé, fit le Cygne, la tête basse.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut s'excuser.

\- Je sais. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit entre eux.

« Camus dort, pour le moment, l'informa Milo. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu de dîner, et je me suis dit que toi non plus.

\- Non, j'ai pas encore mangé.

\- Tu m'aides à faire le repas ? proposa Milo. Avec mes blessures, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à tenir debout trop longtemps pour faire la cuisine.

\- Ah ! comprit Hyôga. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider.

\- Merci », répliqua le grec.

Milo se dégagea de son appui contre la porte et d'un geste de la main, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Hyôga obtempéra, soucieux. Il ne savait jamais trop à quoi s'attendre, avec Milo. Le grec oscillait d'ordinaire avec lui entre une tendresse amusée et des envies de meurtre, et Hyôga avait toujours un peu peur de faire resurgir cette deuxième facette inquiétante.

Il y a Camus dans la pièce d'à côté, se dit-il pour se rassurer. Oui, mais… C'est quand même moi qui l'y ai mis, se rappela-t-il ensuite.

Milo devant lui marchait vers la cuisine d'un pas ferme, mais Hyôga remarqua vite qu'il se tenait légèrement le torse d'une main. Le Scorpion avait fait toute une course dans les escaliers, était resté assis sur une chaise pas si confortable que ça chez lui toute l'après-midi et s'était vautré sur le rebord rigide du lit de Camus. De fait, il se sentait affaibli.

Le Cygne accéléra le pas pour se porter à la hauteur du grec.

« Milo ? Tu veux un peu d'aide ? Je peux te soutenir pour marcher, si tu veux.

\- Ça ira, merci, grinça le Scorpion. Je vais me mettre sur une chaise et on pourra commencer la cuisine.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. »

Hyôga n'insista pas. Milo était une tête de mule, et surtout, il était fier. Etre blessé devant des témoins était quelque chose de difficile pour lui. Le Cygne en avait conscience.

Le grec arriva finalement à la hauteur d'une chaise et il s'y assit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Le russe en eut de la peine pour lui. Pour le coup, il connaissait bien la sensation de l'Aiguille Écarlate. Ce n'était pas un souvenir qu'il chérissait. D'ailleurs, c'était une après-midi qu'il n'aimait pas trop se remémorer, dans son ensemble.

Hyôga se posta à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à manger ?

\- Déjà… Regarde ce qu'il y a dans les placards de Camus, ordonna Milo, l'air absent. Ce sera un bon début.

\- D'accord. »

Le russe fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et il prit le temps d'ouvrir les nombreux rangements de chez son maître. Ils étaient bien remplis. Il y avait de quoi faire à manger pour deux semaines.

« Il y a beaucoup de légumes, le renseigna Hyôga. Des patates, carottes, courgettes, tomates… Sinon, il y a du poisson au congélateur. Il y a des œufs dans le frigo, et il y a de la farine… Quelques conserves. Des pâtes, du riz, des épices… »

Hyôga tourna un visage interrogateur vers Milo.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire quelque chose de simple, raisonna le grec. Tu as dit qu'il y avait des œufs. Ça te dit de faire une omelette ? On peut peut-être l'agrémenter avec des herbes, ou des champignons, si tu en trouves. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Pourquoi pas, agréa Hyôga. J'ai vu du persil, de la ciboulette et du basilic quelque part.

\- Parfait, commenta Milo. Dis-moi ce que tu préfères. »

Le Cygne hésita quelques secondes.

« Pourquoi pas du basilic ? J'ai jamais essayé dans une omelette.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des tomates ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Toi, lave les feuilles de basilic et mélange les œufs dans un bol. Je me charge de découper les tomates. On va tout mettre ensemble à cuire. »

Hyôga obéit et donna donc quelques tomates au huitième gardien, ainsi qu'un couteau et une planche à découper. Une fois les ustensiles remis, il sortit quelques œufs de leur boite et les cassa, pour ensuite les battre ensemble avec une fourchette.

Le russe lava enfin le basilic et Milo lui remit les tomates qu'il avait coupées en dés. Il se chargea d'incorporer le tout au mélange.

Milo allait se lever pour trouver une poêle, mais Hyôga l'en empêcha.

« Non, reste où tu es, je vais les faire cuire moi-même. Pas besoin de te lever.

\- Ça a intérêt à être fait correctement, gamin.

\- Compte sur moi », répliqua le russe sur un ton assuré.

Avec un léger sourire, Hyôga trouva la poêle en question, la posa sur la plaque à induction de la cuisine, et fit cuire le mélange dans de l'huile d'olive. Il n'oublia pas l'assaisonnement.

Milo le surveillait tout de même de là où il était assis. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les talents culinaires du Cygne, mais… Quoique, si, en fait. Il n'avait pas confiance. Et puis, il préférait faire les choses lui-même. Mais dans ces circonstances, il devait ravaler sa fierté et accepter d'être un peu secondé.

« Où tu as appris à faire la cuisine, toi, d'ailleurs ? se renseigna Milo.

\- Avec maître Camus, bien sûr, répondit Hyôga en surveillant la cuisson. Mais je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- Ah, ça… Je suis assez débrouillard. Alors j'ai retenu quelques recettes que j'aimais bien, en regardant les autres faire, et voilà. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que ton maître, mais je sais survivre quelques mois avec un frigo rempli sans problème. »

Le Cygne se retourna.

« Je vois.

\- Surveille le repas, toi, au lieu de me regarder », ordonna Milo.

Hyôga revint à ce qu'il faisait mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'objecter.

« Tu sais, ils ne vont pas s'envoler, ces œufs.

\- Si tu devais les laisser sans surveillance trop longtemps, y'aurait des petits poussins de ton genre qui se mettraient à éclore et voler partout. Très important, de surveiller les œufs. »

Hyôga eut un rire perplexe.

« Euh… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Milo… ?

\- C'est un essai d'humour.

\- D'accord. »

Milo éclata de rire en constatant que le Cygne n'avait aucun remords à esquinter sa fierté de boute-en-train.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, et pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit plus que le son de la friture qui émanait de la poêle. Milo semblait être retombé dans ses pensées, et il sursauta presque quand une assiette pleine arriva dans son champ de vision.

« Milo ? appela le Cygne.

\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien.

\- J'étais en train de penser, c'est tout.

\- D'accord. Mais mange ton omelette, avant qu'elle refroidisse. »

Le Cygne avait eu le temps d'installer la table sans que Milo ne s'en soit vraiment rendu compte.

« C'est plutôt bon, le complimenta le Scorpion en goûtant son plat. Tu t'es bien débrouillé, canard.

\- Moi c'est le Cygne », se renfrogna Hyôga.

Milo lui rendit un sourire espiègle pour toute réponse.

« Moi, je trouve que ça te va bien, comme surnom. Surtout quand on a un maître comme le tien qui joue la mère poule.

\- Maître Camus n'a rien d'une mère poule.

\- Oh, un peu, quand même, rit Milo. Tu ne sais pas combien il s'inquiétait pour vous, quand il vous entraînait en Sibérie. Et Hyôga par ci, et Isaak par là… A peine il me demandait comment j'allais.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna le Cygne. Pourtant, il n'en donnait pas l'air.

\- Si je te le dis, lui sourit Milo. Et puis, il s'est bien occupé de vous, non ?

\- Si on oublie qu'il a failli nous laisser mourir de froid plusieurs fois, peut-être, admit le russe qui d'ordinaire, était plus élogieux envers le français.

\- Il a fait ça ? s'étonna Milo.

\- Euh… oui. Ça faisait partie de notre entraînement. Nous ne pouvions pas prétendre devenir des chevaliers des glaces sans résister au froid.

\- Peut-être qu'il pensait tout simplement que vous seriez assez forts.

\- C'est possible. Maître Camus laisse toujours une chance à ceux qui le méritent.

\- Ça ressemble bien à un truc qu'il dirait, s'attendrit le Scorpion.

\- Oui. Et toi, Milo ? Tu n'as jamais raconté comment tu t'étais entraîné. Il était comment, ton maître ? »

Milo faillit s'étrangler sur sa nourriture à cette question. Il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

« Euh… Ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ben… Oui, si j'ai posé la question, hésita Hyôga.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. Enfin, pas grand-chose de marrant, je veux dire.

\- Il était pas gentil, ton maître ?

\- C'est pas vraiment la question, répliqua Milo, dont le visage s'assombrit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé qu'il le soit ou non, » marmonna le Scorpion.

Hyôga le toisa un instant, interdit.

« Ça ne change rien à ma question, s'entêta le Cygne.

\- On t'a jamais dit que tu étais trop curieux, par hasard ? » s'enquit Milo, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Ce ton un peu joueur qu'employait Milo renseigna le russe sur le fait qu'il pouvait pousser un peu la conversation. Le Scorpion n'était pas de trop mauvaise humeur, et au lieu de s'énerver, il semblait contourner le sujet. Ce qui encouragea Hyôga à creuser un peu, même s'il savait qu'il s'avançait sur un terrain miné.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? demanda d'un coup le chevalier de bronze, changeant de tactique.

\- Hyôga, redevint grave le huitième gardien. J'ai mes raisons.

\- Et c'est quoi, comme raisons ?

\- Ecoute. Je n'ai rien de gai ou de léger à raconter sur mon entraînement. Et tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de poser des questions qui ne t'apportent rien, comme ça.

\- Si, ça m'apporte des choses. Je m'inquiète des gens que j'estime, s'enferra le Cygne.

\- Tu es vraiment borné, canard.

\- Cygne.

\- Canard.

\- Cygne ! cria presque le bronze. Et puis, Camus me l'a toujours dit : il n'y a pas de question bête. »

Le Scorpion soupira à l'évocation de son amant. Parfois, il maudissait sa rhétorique superflue.

« Si tu tiens vraiment à savoir, tu ferais mieux de finir ton repas d'abord. J'en parlerai mieux avec un meilleur dossier, lâcha Milo.

\- D'accord, » consentit le russe, surpris de sa chance.

Honnêtement, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir eu gain de cause. Et c'était bien naturel : la dernière fois qu'il avait osé poser une question au huitième gardien en titre, ce dernier avait provoqué le décès instantané d'une de ses chaises les plus fidèles. Et menacé le Verseau par-dessus le marché. Alors Hyôga avait tenté, c'est vrai, mais plus pour la forme. Cependant il était bien curieux de savoir ce que Milo consentirait à lui raconter, ou s'il allait vraiment lui parler tout court. Après tout, il changerait peut-être d'avis.

Une fois son repas terminé, le Scorpion se leva avec précaution de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le canapé du Verseau, pour s'y affaler sans grâce particulière. Il n'en pouvait plus, d'être à la verticale en permanence. Il sentait tout le poids de sa cage thoracique qui pesait sur ses blessures. Tous les muscles en lui qui le tenaient debout s'activaient lorsqu'il était ne serait-ce qu'assis, et c'était très fatigant –pour ne pas dire douloureux.

Hyôga en avait profité pour débarrasser la table, et il prit un temps pour faire la vaisselle. Camus lui en voudrait s'il laissait du bazar chez lui.

« Tu veux une boisson chaude, Milo ? l'appela un Hyôga décidément très serviable, depuis la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi pas, se laissa tenter le Scorpion. Tu sais faire du chocolat chaud ?

\- Oui, je sais faire ! C'est une bonne idée ! J'en fais deux ! »

Hyôga fit donc le nécessaire pour trouver de quoi leur préparer leurs chocolats. Il passa quelques minutes supplémentaires dans la cuisine le temps que le lait chauffe, et peu après, il revint vers Milo au salon, avec les deux tasses en main. Il en posa une sur la table basse devant le canapé où était affalé plus qu'assis le Scorpion, et il trouva une place à l'autre bout pour s'assoir, son mug en main.

« Merci, se redressa un peu le Scorpion en titre. Tu es vraiment très serviable, Hyôga. Décidément, Camus t'a bien éduqué.

\- C'est un bon maître.

\- Je vois ça, » s'amusa Milo.

Hyôga avala une gorgée de son breuvage brûlant.

« Et donc, tu me racontes ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ben, ton entraînement. Tu as dit que tu raconterais.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? Tu veux pas plutôt me parler d'anecdotes drôles sur la Sibérie ? On passerait une soirée plus amusante, quand même.

\- Je te les donne, mes anecdotes, mais quand tu m'auras fait part des tiennes.

\- J'ai pas ça en magasin, des anecdotes rigolotes sur mon entraînement.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, au juste ? Quand même, canard. Tu sais que t'es la quatrième personne qui me soumet à un interrogatoire, aujourd'hui ?

\- Ah bon ? C'est qui les trois autres ?

\- Un mouton, un lion et l'incarnation actuelle de Bouddha.

\- Mû, Aiolia, et Shaka ?

\- Tu es drôlement perspicace, se moqua le Scorpion.

\- Je vérifiais, c'est tout, se vexa un peu le Cygne. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

\- Me cuisiner à la place de Camus sur mon passé.

\- Ah. Ça a pas dû te plaire, en déduit Hyôga avec un sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, non. C'est pas particulièrement agréable. »

Milo attrapa sa tasse et se concentra sur la chaleur qui s'en échappait, et qui s'insinuait dans ses mains.

« Tu t'es entraîné où, alors ? voulut savoir Hyôga.

\- Sur l'île de Milos, en Grèce, soupira le grec. C'est de là que je tire mon nom.

\- Tu as le même nom que le lieu où tu t'es entraîné ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Mais tu avais bien un prénom, avant ?

\- Euh… J'en sais rien.

\- T'en sais rien ?

\- Ben, j'étais vraiment tout gamin, à l'époque, quand on m'a recruté. Je te signale que j'ai eu mon armure d'or à sept ans.

\- Ouah. Moi, c'est l'âge où Camus a commencé mon entraînement. Mais je m'appelais déjà Hyôga.

\- Eh oui. C'est la différence entre un or et un bronze, fanfaronna un peu Milo.

\- Je t'envie pas vraiment, à vrai dire. Je suis content d'avoir eu droit à une petite enfance tranquille.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment lieu de m'envier, déclara Milo sur un ton uni. Et puis de toute manière, c'est bien simple : il n'y a qu'une seule armure du Scorpion.

\- Heureusement. J'aimerais pas me retrouver face à dix types comme toi. Un Scorpion, ça suffit bien.

\- Sale gosse, ponctua Milo sans vraiment se vexer. Je te signale à tout hasard qu'il y a déjà 12 types comme moi dans les environs.

\- Pas faux, admit Hyôga avec un léger rire. Mais tu ne te souviens pas de ta famille ? Rien du tout ?

\- Je sais pas trop. J'en avais peut-être, avant. Ils m'ont trouvé dans la rue. Je m'appelais surtout « vaurien », avant d'être recruté. »

Tu m'étonnes, pensa Hyôga. Milo enfant devait être encore plus espiègle que sa version adulte.

« Et pour maître Camus ?

\- Camus quoi ?

\- Il vient d'où, son prénom ?

\- Il t'a jamais fait farfouiller dans une bibliothèque, ou quoi ? C'est un nom d'auteur français.

\- Donc c'est pas son vrai prénom ?

Heureusement que Hyôga n'avait pas trop peur du ridicule, car cette question l'était pas mal. Milo faillit rire tout haut, tellement il trouvait les interrogations du Cygne naïves.

« Je te ferais remarquer que Deathmask n'est pas vraiment un prénom non plus, mais on l'appelle comme ça quand même.

\- Oui, mais Camus devait avoir un vrai prénom, avant, non ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il est pas extrêmement bavard, ton maître.

\- Tu sais d'où il vient, sinon, toi ?

\- A part qu'il est français, j'ai eu aussi peu de détails que toi. Je lui demanderai, à l'occasion. Mais tu sais, Hyôga, ce ne sont pas des questions qui ont beaucoup de sens, au Sanctuaire. On a un nom parce qu'on veut bien nous le donner. Le mien est rattaché à un endroit, celui de Camus à une personne, Aldébaran à une étoile. J'aurais pu m'appeler Antarès, si on suit ce raisonnement.

\- Je t'avoue que je préfère Milo.

\- Merci. Moi aussi. »

Hyôga but une autre gorgée de chocolat.

« C'était vraiment si horrible, pour que t'aies pas envie d'en parler ?

\- Horrible, je sais pas. Mais c'était pas marrant, c'est sûr.

\- Ton maître, il était malveillant ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, soupira le Scorpion.

\- C'est quoi, alors ? tenta Hyôga qui était tout de même assez curieux.

\- C'est l'entraînement en soi. Prétendre à l'armure d'or du Scorpion, c'est…

\- C'est ?

\- Particulièrement douloureux, admit Milo dans un murmure.

\- Quoi, ton maître te frappait ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne comprends pas, alors.

\- Hyôga, il faut que tu te rendes compte que mon attaque est empoisonnée. Tu vois bien la sensation que ça fait, vu que t'es un des rares qui a eu le droit aux quinze coups.

\- Oui. C'est pas un souvenir très agréable, frissonna le Cygne. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Comment est-ce que tu crois que j'ai du venin dans les veines, Hyôga ? Je suis pas né avec.

\- Ah. Ben j'en sais rien, admit le russe. Comment ?

\- Le plus clair de mon entraînement consistait à survivre au poison que mon maître m'injectait tous les jours dans le corps. C'est comme subir mon attaque, mais en continu, si tu veux. Autant dire que peu de gens y survivent. Le poison est mortel, normalement. A moins d'avoir un cosmos assez fort pour y résister. »

Hyôga blêmit en entendant ces paroles. Il se souvenait bien que l'Aiguille Écarlate était un supplice sans nom. Imaginer vivre ça en continu… Non, il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer.

« Et ça a duré combien de temps ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- La phase où je résistais au poison, dans les un an. Je me suis entraîné une année en plus à lancer l'attaque et me battre.

\- C'est affreux, commenta Hyôga, abasourdi.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien marrant à raconter, soupira le huitième gardien. De toute façon, j'ai survécu. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de s'apitoyer dessus.

\- On croirait entendre maître Camus quand il me dit d'oublier maman.

\- Je le fréquente pas mal, tu sais, ironisa Milo.

\- Moi aussi, mais j'ai jamais oublié maman quand même, » déclara Hyôga, l'œil farouche.

Milo eut un hochement de tête amusé.

« Allez, j'ai fait ma partie du job, décréta le grec. Mais toi, raconte-moi comment était Camus avec vous. Je m'en fais une petite idée parce que j'ai correspondu avec lui pendant ce temps-là, mais toi, tu l'avais pour toi en permanence. J'en suis presque jaloux, d'ailleurs.

\- D'accord, agréa le russe. Je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter, comme ça. Maître Camus, il est assez égal à lui-même. Il était à la fois dur avec nous, mais… Il nous rassurait et il s'occupait bien de nous.

\- Il vous lisait des livres.

\- Ton maître, il ne te lisait rien ?

\- Non. Et je ne savais pas lire moi-même.

\- Tu ne savais pas lire ? Mais comment tu as appris ?

\- Comme beaucoup de choses, gamin. Sur le tas. »

Hyôga haussa les sourcils d'étonnement. Milo était bien débrouillard.

« Tu as aussi appris le français sur le tas ?

\- Un peu, fit Milo, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Je t'avoue que j'ai lu beaucoup de dictionnaires français-grec tout seul. C'est pas Camus qui m'a encouragé à le faire… J'ai juste fait un effort moi-même. Lui, il disait qu'il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi je m'acharnais, alors qu'on se comprenait en grec. Mais j'avais envie de le connaître mieux, tu vois ? Il est tellement secret. Au moins, en apprenant sa langue, je pouvais comprendre comment son esprit fonctionnait, le connaître mieux.

\- C'est très généreux de ta part, loua le Cygne. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage. Je parle déjà russe, ma première langue, et japonais, puis Camus m'a appris le grec, et maintenant je le parle parce qu'au Sanctuaire, je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je sais pas si je te conseille le français, admit le Scorpion. C'est pas la langue la plus facile à apprivoiser. A l'image de ton maître, en somme. »

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent et se firent un sourire entendu.

« En tout cas si j'avais su qu'un jour j'allais affronter le type que j'ai surpris un jour passer complètement nu dans un des couloirs de l'isba ! » rit Hyôga.

Milo haussa un sourcil.

« Attends, quoi ? Tu parles de moi ?

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'ai vu, pouffa le Cygne. J'étais un gamin, et je ne me suis pas vraiment posé de questions, sur le moment. »

Milo hésita entre éclater de rire ou se rétrécir de honte.

« Misère, si Camus savait ça...

\- Oh, c'est pas si grave, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose, le rassura le Cygne. T'étais loin.

\- Et ça t'est pas venu à l'idée d'aller alerter ton cher maître sur le type bizarre qui rôdait dans la maison ?

\- Pas vraiment, sourit Hyôga. Pour moi, Camus était un dieu. C'était pas un ver de terre comme toi qui allait lui faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ver de terre ? se vexa Milo. Je te rappelle que je suis un chevalier d'or. Je suis capable de te donner la mort à tout moment d'un coup bien placé.

\- Je te rapporte ce que j'ai pensé, enfant. T'avais pas d'armure d'or sur le dos, faut dire. J'allais pas me méfier.

\- T'es vraiment un gamin bizarre, Hyôga, asséna Milo.

\- Eh, ça va pas être de ma faute si t'as aucune pudeur.

\- Je pensais pas que j'allais être vu, aussi, grinça le Scorpion.

\- Un point pour toi. »

Il y eut un silence.

« De toutes les anecdotes sur la Sibérie que t'aurais pu me raconter, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que t'en choisirais une avec moi dedans, admit Milo avec un sourire.

\- C'est sûr que je vois ce souvenir différemment depuis que vous avez officialisé votre relation, avec maître Camus. Pour moi, t'étais juste cet ami un peu bizarre qu'il nous avait présenté. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à m'expliquer ce que j'avais vu.

\- Camus tenait vraiment à notre discrétion, avant sa mort. La résurrection a changé la donne. Il n'apprécierait pas de savoir que je me suis fait surprendre bêtement. Surtout de cette manière.

\- Si vous n'aviez pas rendu ça officiel, c'est sûr que j'aurais eu du mal à deviner ! On ne sait jamais trop ce qui passe dans l'esprit de mon maître, des fois. C'est pour ça que tu n'en as jamais parlé, de votre relation, après la bataille du Sanctuaire ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas que tu le dises ?

\- Exactement. »

Hyôga prit un air pensif.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé, après la résurrection ?

\- On s'est juste rendu compte qu'après toutes ces horreurs, il fallait qu'on vive notre relation comme on l'entendait, et qu'on arrête de se cacher. Et je ne suis pas contre la stabilité dans mon couple. C'était épuisant, d'être toujours clandestin.

\- Je vois. Parfois, je me dis qu'on aurait peut-être pu régler ça autrement, avec Camus. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le choix. »

Milo plongea un regard intéressé dans le sien.

« Comment… Comment tu gères ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé. Camus est mort pendant votre affrontement. Et maintenant il est vivant, dans la pièce à côté.

\- Eh bien, je tente de me racheter, répondit le Cygne. D'être un bon disciple. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour effacer ce que j'ai fait. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. »

Milo ressentit soudain un peu de compassion pour le disciple de Camus. Il lui en avait voulu longtemps de lui avoir pris l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais c'était une colère qui se retournait souvent contre lui-même. Il n'arrivait pas à tenir complètement Hyôga comme responsable. Au fond, il se blâmait davantage pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Il aurait pu achever le gamin, il aurait pu l'emprisonner, il aurait pu courir au onzième temple arrêter le combat, il aurait pu essayer de persuader Camus de laisser passer son disciple… Milo se noyait parfois dans cette mer de possibilités qui auraient rendu son existence plus heureuse. Alors, il entretenait tout de même un peu de tendresse pour ce pauvre canard qui avait déjà assez de traumatismes en réserve pour y ajouter la mort de son maître. Quelque part, il avait l'impression de le comprendre, maintenant qu'il avait le loisir d'y réfléchir. Auparavant… La douleur de la perte ne lui avait pas permis ce luxe.

« Milo ? » s'inquiéta le Cygne, qui avait vu le regard du chevalier d'or s'assombrir. « Tout va bien ? »

Le Scorpion releva la tête vers lui.

« C'est rien, Hyôga. C'est juste… Que c'est un souvenir difficile à gérer, parfois. »

Hyôga garda le silence, gêné. Il culpabilisait de faire partie des responsables de tout ce malheur.

« Je suis désolé, fit-il, embarrassé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, consentit à dire Milo, même si ces mots lui arrachaient un peu la gorge. Tout n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. C'est aussi en grande partie la mienne. J'ai eu tort de t'en vouloir. »

Le Cygne faillit en tomber à la renverse tellement il était stupéfait des paroles du Scorpion. De toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire, il ne s'attendait pas à celles-là. Il connaissait bien la rancœur de Milo à son égard, et il la comprenait, car il savait qu'il en était responsable. Que cherchait à lui dire le grec, réellement ?

« Tu… Je… Comment ça ? hésita le Cygne, qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Je suis injuste envers toi, explicita Milo. Je me suis énervé contre toi, tout à l'heure, alors que tu ne faisais que me prévenir que Camus avait besoin d'aide. Je te blâme pour sa mort alors que c'est moi qui en suis responsable plus qu'autre chose. Je suis désolé. »

Milo avait baissé la tête, dépité. Et cette attitude fit honnêtement peur au chevalier de bronze. Milo qui s'excusait au lieu de le charrier ? Milo qui lui avouait ce genre de choses ? Ce n'était pas bon, vraiment pas bon, ça… Un frisson parcourut le long de son échine.

« Milo, je… Tout va bien ? Tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton état normal. »

Le grec se redressa d'un coup, soudain furieux.

« Mais vous allez arrêter de me dire ça, oui ?! Je vais bien ! Je suis pas à l'article de la mort, quand même, merde ! »

Hyôga eut un mouvement de recul.

« Milo, calme-toi…

\- Que je me calme ? Mais vous me courrez tous sur le système, tous ! C'est plus possible ! »

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase en frappant du poing sur la table basse, faisant sursauter Hyôga.

« Milo…

\- Tais-toi ! J'en peux plus de toutes ces questions, encore et encore ! Je veux juste du calme, du calme ! Personne ne me le donne !

\- Milo !

\- J'en peux plus d'avoir mal partout ! Et qui va m'aider ? Qui peut m'aider ? Personne ! Tout le monde m'étouffe ! Tout le monde me demande des comptes ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre !

\- MILO ! cria Hyôga. Arrête ! Tu vas réveiller Camus, si ça continue. »

Milo s'effondra sur lui-même et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il tremblait légèrement, du fait de sentiments divers qu'il contenait mal.

Hyôga n'osa pas bouger pendant un petit moment. Milo était devenu étrangement impulsif, et ç'en était plutôt effrayant. Il passait d'une émotion à une autre soudainement, un peu comme le temps changeait à la montagne – d'une rapidité sournoise et potentiellement dangereuse.

Puis le Cygne essaya de reprendre courage pour tenter d'apaiser un peu le Scorpion au tempérament imprévisible.

« Milo… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour aider ! »

Le chevalier d'or ne réagit pas, et il garda le visage enfoui dans ses mains, comme pour maîtriser son ressenti et faire le vide en lui.

Hyôga n'eut pas le temps d'insister, car il entendit une voix lasse derrière lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Le Cygne se retourna dans son assise, et vit que Camus était là, une couverture en laine sur les épaules. Il avait l'air épuisé. Et pour cause, il se tenait au mur pour rester droit.

« Maître ! » s'exclama Hyôga.

Camus se dégagea du mur pour faire un pas vers eux. Il s'était accroché aux parois du couloir tout le long de son périple, pour être sûr d'arriver à destination sans tomber. Il s'était réveillé et était inquiet des cris qu'il avait entendu dans son salon. Mais pour rejoindre son disciple et son amant, il devait maintenant se risquer à affronter le milieu de la pièce, en tenant sur ses jambes correctement.

Et ses jambes ne voulurent pas le soutenir. La fatigue, le froid, et ses membres raidis ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Camus sentit son corps partir en avant. Il regardait le sol s'approcher de son visage avec fatalisme quand une paire de bras puissants le retinrent dans sa chute.

Milo avait accouru à la vitesse de la lumière en voyant Camus basculer depuis le mur.

« Toi, tu n'as rien à faire hors de ton lit », affirma le Scorpion, qui avait retrouvé son calme.

Il redressa un peu le maître des glaces entre ses bras en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Ses blessures ne lui accordaient guère de faire ce genre d'exercice.

« Tu criais, argumenta faiblement le français.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je devais… voir ce qu'il se passait. »

Camus ferma les yeux un instant. Le poids de son corps était complètement soutenu par son amant, qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Juste un moment, il lui fallait juste un moment et il se redresserait. Seulement une minute…

« Hyôga ! entendit-t-il le timbre inquiet du Scorpion appeler. Viens m'aider ! Je n'arriverai pas à le soulever seul. »

Le disciple du Verseau se rua vers eux et aida Milo à soutenir correctement son maître.

« On va l'allonger sur le canapé, déjà », décréta le grec.

Hyôga et Milo procédèrent précautionneusement pour amener Camus avec eux et l'étendre sur le canapé.

« Camus, tu es toujours là ? demanda Milo, car le Verseau n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

\- Hm, émit le français pour toute réponse.

\- Hyôga, va chercher la couverture par terre, s'il te plait. Je préfère qu'il soit tenu au chaud vu ce qu'il s'est pris tout à l'heure.

\- Tout de suite », obéit le Cygne, ravi d'avoir son petit rôle.

Milo s'assit sur le rebord du canapé et posa une main sur le front de son amant.

« T'es un peu chaud, je trouve. Surtout pour un chevalier des glaces », observa Milo.

Camus rouvrit les yeux.

« C'est la fatigue, marmonna-t-il. Tu sais que tu es épuisant, Milo du Scorpion.

\- Je sais », admit le grec de bonne grâce.

Hyôga les interrompit en posant la couverture sur Camus.

« Merci, Hyôga, le regarda le Verseau. Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous crier dessus ce soir, au moins ce soir… Je vous en serais reconnaissant.

\- On ne se criait pas dessus », répondit le Cygne.

C'est Milo qui criait tout seul, rajouta-t-il dans sa tête, pour lui-même.

« Vous simuliez une dispute pour le plaisir, je suppose ? demanda Camus avec lassitude.

\- Mais non, voulut le rassurer Milo. Tu sais comment je suis, je parle fort.

\- Justement, je sais comment tu es… » émit le Verseau qui referma les paupières.

Milo et Hyôga se regardèrent.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te ramène à ton lit, Camus. A moins que tu ne veuilles manger quelque chose ? Il est encore temps, si tu veux. »

Milo passa la main dans les cheveux bleu-vert de son vis-à-vis, qui rouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne crois pas que je me sens de manger.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu boives au moins un peu, maître.

\- Bonne idée, Hyôga, lui sourit Milo. Tu veux un thé, Camus ? Ou une infusion ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est nécessaire, fit l'intéressé d'une voix faible.

\- Ton disciple a raison, Camus. Ce serait quand même bien que tu boives quelque chose. Tu veux bien ? Après, promis, on te laisse tranquille.

\- Une infusion, alors », soupira le concerné.

Hyôga n'attendit même pas que Milo lui demande de bouger. Il fit directement volte-face pour aller d'un pas empressé vers la cuisine préparer ladite infusion.

Le Scorpion se pencha sur son amant et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Le Verseau ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact.

« Tu n'as plus froid ? murmura la voix de Milo contre lui.

\- Toujours un peu, admit Camus tout bas.

\- L'infusion va te faire du bien, alors, » susurra le Scorpion à son oreille.

Milo passa les quelques minutes suivantes à faire voyager sa main dans les cheveux lisses de son amant, en une caresse réconfortante. Camus avait toujours les yeux clos, et Milo craignait qu'il ne se rendorme, au vu de son épuisement, avant que Hyôga ne revienne. Cependant, le rythme de sa respiration suggérait qu'il était encore réveillé.

Hyôga finit par réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard avec la tasse fumante entre les mains.

« Camus, l'appela doucement Milo. Ton infusion est prête. »

Le Verseau rouvrit les yeux péniblement.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour te redresser un peu ? »

Un hochement de tête succinct suffit à donner sa réponse à Milo. Le Scorpion passa ses bras sous les épaules de son amant et l'aida à s'assoir pour qu'il puisse boire. Le grec se cala derrière son amant et il servit d'appui à Camus pour qu'il reste droit.

Hyôga choisit de se jucher sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les trois hommes. Camus sirotait sa tisane, appuyé contre Milo. Milo, lui, le surveillait comme du lait sur le feu, et Hyôga parcourait du regard tout et n'importe quoi dans la pièce, pour faire passer son sentiment de désœuvrement.

« C'était à quel sujet, la dispute ? voulut savoir Camus, qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

\- Rien, soupira Milo. Je me suis encore énervé pour rien, c'est tout.

\- Parce que ?

\- On… On parlait de… Enfin… » hésita Hyôga.

Le Cygne trouvait assez peu courtois d'avouer à Camus qu'ils étaient en train de parler de sa mort.

« Oui ? s'enquit le Verseau, le toisant avec neutralité.

\- De comment on avait géré ta mort », fit le Cygne d'une petite voix.

Camus resta interdit.

« Ah », fit-il platement.

Puis il replongea le nez dans sa tasse pour avaler les dernières gorgées de son infusion.

« Et ça vaut la peine que vous vous disputiez ? fit-il après ce temps de flottement.

\- Non, mais, on ne se disputait pas, se défendit le Cygne.

\- Milo ? » l'interpella le Verseau, qui voulait avoir sa version.

Milo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non, mais c'est bon, c'est ma faute, grinça-t-il. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais parce que je lui ai fait l'offense de m'excuser. Alors je me suis énervé.

\- Toi ? s'étonna Camus. Tu t'excusais à Hyôga ? Mais de quoi diable ?

\- Parce que je lui ai crié dessus, tout à l'heure, quand il est venu me chercher pour me dire qu'il t'avait blessé à l'entraînement.

\- Tu t'es vraiment excusé de ça ? n'en revint pas le français.

\- Quoi, c'est si inhabituel ?

\- Un peu, quand même, » s'immisça faiblement le Cygne.

Le Verseau retint un sourire, avant de reposer la tasse sur la table basse face à lui, et de se ré-appuyer un peu sur le Scorpion derrière lui.

« Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, de me faire sortir de mon lit pour des broutilles, lâcha le français.

\- Justement, on va t'y ramener. Tu n'as rien à faire sur ce canapé, décréta Milo.

\- Non ! » refusa tout net le Verseau.

Milo échangea un regard surpris avec Hyôga.

« Camus, tu dois être raisonnable. Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes, et tu es épuisé. Tu te reposeras mieux dans ton lit, le raisonna le grec.

\- Non, je… S'il te plait, Milo.

\- Camus… Tu n'aurais même pas dû te lever. Non, je te ramène, et puis c'est tout.

\- Milo, le supplia presque le Verseau. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas rester seul. Je n'aime pas me réveiller sans toi et ne pas savoir où tu es. Laisse-moi rester avec toi, ce soir. »

Milo sourit malgré lui, et Hyôga faillit en tomber de son accoudoir tellement les paroles de son maître étaient sentimentales et de son point de vue, complètement contre-nature.

« Bon, lâcha finalement Milo. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de regagner notre chambre, dans ce cas ».

Le Scorpion sentit Camus se détendre insensiblement à ces paroles.

« Hyôga ? Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

Sur ces entrefaites, les trois chevaliers entamèrent une procession inverse pour ramener Camus dans la chambre. Le français fut soutenu par les épaules de son amant et de son disciple qui le portaient, et ils le hissèrent sur le lit, avant de l'aider à se rallonger. Camus ferma instantanément les yeux au contact du matelas.

Milo raccompagna Hyôga jusqu'à la porte.

« Merci pour ce soir, Hyôga, fit Milo avec un sourire en coin. Tu es vraiment très généreux de rester ici pour nous aider. Je te revaudrai ça. Enfin, quand j'aurai plus tous ces pansements.

\- Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ? s'enquit le Cygne par acquis de conscience.

\- Pour le moment non, le rassura le Scorpion. Décidément, Camus ne t'a _vraiment_ pas élevé n'importe comment… C'est gentil de t'en inquiéter.

\- Milo ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? hésita le Cygne, en jetant un coup d'œil vers son maître, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- Vas-y.

\- Il est tout le temps comme ça avec toi, maître Camus ? »

Le sourire de Milo se fit plus malicieux.

« Oulà… Mon cher canard, ce que tu as vu n'était que la face émergée de l'iceberg. »

Hyôga pouffa à ce jeu de mots facile.

« Peut-être qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je sache, en fait, avoua le russe, faisant preuve d'une maturité soudaine.

\- Pas faux.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Passe une bonne nuit, Milo. Appelle-moi au moindre problème.

\- C'est noté. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Hyôga. »

Milo referma la porte en bois de la chambre de Camus doucement, laissant le Cygne regagner ses pénates.

Le Scorpion se retourna pour observer son amant qui était étendu sur les draps. Il revint vers lui, et tira les couvertures et la couette qui se trouvaient sous lui pour les replacer sur lui.

Camus ne dormait pas, mais il était à présent dans un demi-sommeil, complètement engourdi, mais conscient de la présence de Milo à côté de lui. Le grec se faufila sous les couvertures et en relâchant les muscles qui le tenaient debout depuis tout ce temps, il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

« Milo » souffla le français à côté de lui.

Camus, les paupières closes, s'était tourné vers lui et essayait de l'atteindre vaguement, à l'aveuglette. Milo eut un sourire attendri. Il éteignit la lumière et répondit à la demande muette de Camus en se blottissant contre lui et en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Le Verseau émit un grognement satisfait et il marmonna quelque chose que Milo ne put saisir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? voulut savoir le huitième gardien.

\- Embrasse-moi » fut la réponse plus perceptible que le français chuchota.

Ce que Milo s'empressa d'accomplir. Le Verseau étant épuisé, le baiser fut tendre, mais tout simple. Il s'en dégageait une sensation… d'intimité complète, pensa Milo en redécouvrant la peau fine des lèvres de son amant.

Camus, complètement rasséréné par ce geste romantique, sombra dans le sommeil rapidement. Et Milo, qui le tenait toujours entre ses bras, sentit une inquiétude familière remonter en lui : arriverait-il à s'endormir, cette nuit ?

En attendant, il choisit de fermer les yeux, et il posa les lèvres sur le front de son amant endormi.


	9. Fièvre

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour tout le monde! Voici la suite de mon histoire! Quelques complications surviennent encore... Complications que je vais vous laisser découvrir!

Petite note concernant le dernier chapitre: on m'a gentiment signalé que j'avais commis une petite erreur sur l'ordre des langues que Hyôga avait su maîtriser, étant donné qu'il est d'abord russe. J'ai donc procédé à une petite modification de ses dires, histoire de coller un peu plus correctement au personnage. C'est l'histoire d'une ou deux phrases, mais si ça vous dit, vous pouvez jeter un œil de nouveau au chapitre 8, que j'ai modifié à cet effet. Il ne s'agit que d'un détail qui n'a pas vraiment d'incidence sur l'intrigue, pas d'inquiétudes.

Sur ces belles paroles, je vous remercie de me lire et de me commenter, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Fièvre**

_C'était une après-midi d'été particulièrement ensoleillée. Le mois de juin régnait sur le Sanctuaire, et l'astre du jour y était presque plus puissant que le Grand Pope lui-même. Quelques gardes se risquaient à faire des rondes sous la chaleur écrasante, mais la plupart des chevaliers étaient bien forcés de trouver un coin d'ombre, ou un plan d'eau pour se rafraîchir. Les plages qui bordaient le domaine étaient, néanmoins, surtout fréquentées par les chevaliers d'or, étant donné qu'elles étaient normalement interdites – dans ce genre de cas, c'était les ors qui faisaient la loi, et puis c'était tout. Les simples soldats préféraient éviter ces dieux vivants le plus possible, par peur de représailles, méritées ou non. Surtout ces démons du Cancer et des Poissons, qui avaient bien grandi et qui commençaient à être connus pour leur cruauté gratuite. Et puis, il y avait toujours le jeune Scorpion, benjamin des chevaliers d'or, un sale gosse qui vous surprenait régulièrement pour vous tendre un piège, caché derrière une colonne antique._

_Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il faisait chaud et il était bien plus sage de se cantonner à la fraîcheur des édifices en pierre._

_Le jeune chevalier du Verseau quant à lui, du haut de ses neuf ans, n'arrivait à trouver de repos nulle part. Son temple lui semblait se changer en four de minute en minute… Alors il essayait désormais l'ombre des arbres. On aurait pu penser que la pierre était plus isolante, mais le Verseau voulait un peu d'air, et il n'aimait pas nécessairement le côté renfermé des temples. Il avait donc choisi un pin parasol un peu à l'écart des douze maisons, et s'était assis à la base du tronc avec un livre, dans l'optique de s'occuper l'esprit. Il avait l'impression qu'il fondait de minute en minute, et la lecture était une distraction bienvenue au milieu de cette agonie._

_Ce moment de calme ne dura, hélas, pas très longtemps. Camus était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas le perturbateur de son après-midi arriver au loin. Des grands yeux bleus avaient repéré sa gracieuse silhouette depuis un pan de colline rocailleux._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » l'interrogea une voix familière, alors que son propriétaire s'approchait de lui._

_Camus releva les yeux de son bouquin à contrecœur, pour les poser sur l'inopportun qui lui servait de visiteur._

_« Je lis. »_

_Un rire léger lui répondit._

_« Je vois bien que tu lis ! Mais pourquoi tu es dehors alors qu'il fait aussi chaud ?_

\- _Je pourrais te retourner la question. »_

_L'intéressé fit un grand sourire. Le vent fit virevolter ses boucles bleu-violet._

_« Moi ? Je cherchais des grenouilles ! déclara-t-il fièrement._

\- _Tu cherches des grenouilles par ce temps, toi ? Le soleil t'a liquéfié le cerveau, ou quoi ?_

\- _Ben, pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûr qu'il y en a par ici ! »_

_Camus haussa les sourcils, mais son vis-à-vis ne se laissa pas démonter._

_« Tu ferais mieux de rester à l'ombre, Milo. Histoire de préserver le peu de neurones qu'il te reste._

\- _T'es méchant._

\- _Je suis réaliste._

\- _Pff, ça empêche pas que t'es méchant. »_

_Malgré ses propos, le Scorpion miniature était quand même heureux : cette remarque était une invitation à rester avec lui à l'ombre. Son ami français était un peu caractériel, et il fallait sans cesse l'apprivoiser. Mais Milo s'en fichait. Camus était son ami rien qu'à lui, et il acceptait ses amis comme ils étaient. Même si des fois, il était triste que le Verseau ne sorte pas plus de ses bouquins pour jouer avec lui. Il fallait toujours que ce soit lui qui le fasse fonctionner comme un enfant normal._

_Milo s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et pencha sa tête curieuse en-dessous du livre pour en déchiffrer le titre._

_« Lé… piti… prasse. _

\- Le Petit Prince_, corrigea Camus tout de suite._

\- _Ça veut dire quoi ? »_

_Mais Camus ne l'en informa pas. Il préféra se replonger dans sa lecture, afin d'éviter de faire la conversation à Milo. Après tout, c'était lui qui était venu le déranger. Bon, pas que sa présence soit réellement désagréable… Mais Milo l'empêchait toujours de lire. Il avait tout le temps une aventure en réserve dans laquelle l'embarquer._

_Théorie qui se vérifia lorsque sans prévenir, Milo lui chipa le livre des mains._

_« Alors, ça veut dire quoi ?_

\- _Rends-moi mon livre !_

\- _Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu !_

\- _Rends-moi mon livre, je te dis ! Tu vas l'abîmer ! »_

_Milo s'amusait à mettre l'objet de convoitise hors de la portée du Verseau avec un sourire farceur._

_« Donne-moi ça ! s'énervait Camus._

\- _Tu le veux tant que ça ? »_

_Camus le regarda d'un air menaçant, qui contrastait avec ses traits enfantins._

_« Eh bien tu vas devoir l'attraper ! » s'exclama Milo, qui sauta sur ses jambes et se sauva._

_Le petit Verseau, fou de rage contenue, se jeta à sa suite. Devant lui, il entendait clairement le rire tonitruant du Scorpion, qui criait : « Tu m'attraperas pas ! »_

_C'était qu'il courait vite, Milo, malgré ses huit ans. Il était d'ores et déjà reconnu pour sa vitesse inégalée, au sein de la garde dorée. Camus doutait d'arriver à le courser assez longtemps pour lui reprendre son livre. Constat qui l'énerva encore plus et qui l'enjoint à redoubler d'énergie pour l'attraper. Le Scorpion passerait un sale quart d'heure quand il l'aurait rejoint. Meilleur ami ou pas._

_Milo devant lui n'était d'ailleurs même pas à sa vitesse de course maximale. Pour lui, cet exercice entre les rochers s'apparentait à une promenade de santé. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il y avait dans ce maudit bouquin pour que Camus ait décidé de donner toute son énergie à le courser. Le Scorpion était très content que son petit tour de passe-passe marche à ce point._

_Camus, lui, avançait avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Maudit Milo. Ce petit monstre semblait puiser l'énergie du soleil et s'en gorger pour aller plus vite. Le Verseau, lui, se sentait de plus en plus accablé par la chaleur et la lumière. Il avait la sensation progressive d'étouffer tant l'air était brûlant, au soleil. Sa peau cuisait, et il avait l'impression de respirer du feu. Il avait chaud, si chaud…_

_Camus finit par voir trouble. Devant lui, il vit Milo se retourner, un air inquiet sur le visage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir plus que cela. Le français avait basculé de la falaise sur laquelle ils couraient pour tomber dans la mer en contrebas. La mer glacée. Son corps prit un choc gelé instantanément. Tous ses os lui semblèrent de glace. Le froid l'envahit. Il était complètement frigorifié, maintenant. Mais il sentit d'un coup deux petites mains s'agripper à lui. Milo. Milo le remontait à la surface. Il allait atteindre le soleil, et ne plus avoir froid, plus que quelques mètres et ils allaient arriver à la surface. Quelques mètres…_

Camus émergea non pas de la mer, mais de son rêve d'un seul coup. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le plafond de sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Un rêve, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve… Pourtant… La sensation de froid n'était pas partie. Il se sentait toujours aussi congelé que dans sa vision. Et il se rendit compte qu'il était en sueur. Le Verseau se mit à claquer des dents. Surtout ne pas utiliser mon cosmos gelé, se dit-il. Rien que de penser à ses capacités de chevalier lui donnait encore plus froid. Son corps fut parcouru d'une vague de frissons. De fait, il se sentait très mal. Et il avait soif.

Le français, dans sa détresse, chercha de la main une présence familière à ses côtés. Son bras tomba sur l'épaule de son amant, assoupi face à lui.

Camus ne voulait pas réveiller Milo, qui avait besoin de repos. Mais il se sentait si mal. Il avait besoin de lui.

« Milo », chuchota-t-il en le prenant par l'épaule, la secouant doucement.

Son amant se réveilla d'un seul coup. En fait, il dormait d'un sommeil léger et il n'avait réussi à s'assoupir que peu de temps auparavant. Ses inquiétudes ne lui permettaient pas de dormir très profondément, et il restait dans une sorte de stase désagréable, de laquelle le Verseau venait juste de le tirer.

« Camus ? » s'inquiéta-t-il tout de suite.

Milo s'alarma en sentant le Verseau trembler à côté de lui.

« Milo… J'ai froid. »

Le Scorpion alluma instantanément la lampe de chevet. Et à la lumière, son amant avait l'air très mal. Il était pâle, en sueur, et il semblait transi de froid.

« Froid… » répéta Camus.

Milo posa tout de suite la main sur le front de son amant.

« Par Athéna ! Mais tu es brûlant ! » s'horrifia le Scorpion.

Ceci expliquait cela, pensa le Verseau.

Sans hésiter, Milo s'extirpa du lit. Il fallait trouver de quoi faire baisser la fièvre, et vite.

« Milo… souffla encore Camus. Ne me laisse pas…

\- Je ne te laisse pas, répondit le Scorpion calmement. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner. »

Et sur ces paroles, Milo quitta la pièce au pas de course vers la salle de bain, où il pensait que le Verseau rangeait la collection de médicaments qu'il avait. Seulement, en ouvrant les placards, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Pas de boîte pleine de cachets, seulement le nécessaire pour se laver, et c'était presque tout. Ce constat le fit paniquer. Il revint prestement dans la chambre où était Camus.

« Camus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tous les médicaments ? Je ne les trouve pas !

\- C'est normal, répondit le français à mi-voix. La trousse de secours est restée au temple du Scorpion.

\- Oh non ! » s'exclama Milo.

Il n'aurait ni la force ni le temps de descendre jusque chez lui trouver la trousse manquante.

« Attends-moi, Camus, je reviens. Il faut qu'on trouve de quoi faire baisser ta fièvre au plus vite. Je vais chercher ton disciple. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répliquer, et il courut frapper chez Hyôga.

Le Cygne lui ouvrit, le cheveu hirsute et l'œil peu alerte.

« Hyôga, vite, aide-moi, Camus est très malade !

\- Hein ? se réveilla un peu le Cygne.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides à faire baisser sa température ! Il est brûlant et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

Milo parlait à toute allure dans son angoisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il tremble, il a froid, et il a de la fièvre. Il n'y a pas de médicaments et… »

Sa voix se brisa. Milo sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les combattit courageusement. Hors de question qu'il s'effondre alors que son amant avait besoin de lui.

Hyôga ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Ouh, là, Milo. Du calme. Tout va bien. On va trouver une solution. »

Le Scorpion croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de se contenir. Et sans prévenir, Hyôga eut un geste inattendu : il se jeta pratiquement sur Milo pour le prendre dans ses bras. Milo qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais qui sentit les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir couler. Il renifla. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, bon sang. Le voilà réduit à pleurer dans les bras du gamin.

« Voilà, murmura Hyôga en faisant un cercle avec sa main dans le dos du Scorpion. Tout va bien. Chaque problème a une solution. »

Il finit par lâcher Milo qui avait semblé se calmer un peu à son contact.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il avec un maigre sourire.

\- C'était super bizarre, déclara le Scorpion, qui avait été très surpris de la manœuvre. Mais merci. »

Hyôga eut un rire embarrassé.

« Maintenant, redis-moi tout ça calmement. »

Le Scorpion expliqua sommairement la situation.

« Et il n'y a vraiment rien ici ?

\- Non. Camus a une immense trousse de secours, mais elle est restée chez moi. Il l'a utilisée ce matin pour changer mes bandages. C'est tellement bête, je sais exactement où elle est… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable de descendre trois temples et de les remonter alors qu'il y a urgence…

\- Je vais aller chez Shura, se proposa d'office Hyôga. Il aura peut-être quelque chose pour calmer un peu la fièvre.

\- Bonne idée, fit le Scorpion.

\- Aussi, je pense que ça pourrait être bien de lui mettre un gant de toilette frais sur le front, en attendant. Et de faire en sorte qu'il reste bien sous les couvertures. Tu peux aussi préparer une bouillotte. Je crois qu'il en a une dans les placards de la chambre.

\- D'accord, merci. Je vais regarder.

\- Ça va aller, Milo ?

\- Il faut bien.

\- Bon, je me sauve, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Le Cygne partit sans prendre le temps de s'habiller convenablement, mais il n'en avait cure. Que ne ferait-il pas pour son maître adoré !

Milo retourna dans la chambre informer Camus de la situation. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et il s'assit au bord du lit pour passer une main sur le front de son amant, afin d'en chasser la frange. Camus tremblait toujours. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur.

« Ton disciple est parti demander des médicaments chez Shura.

\- Mh, émit le Verseau, qui regardait Milo comme s'il voulait se noyer en lui.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi en attendant. Tu as une bouillotte dans le coin ?

\- Placard du haut », émit platement le français.

Milo embrassa son Camus sur la joue avant de le délaisser pour trouver la bouillotte.

« Je vais la remplir. Je suis là tout de suite » promit-il.

* * *

Une demi-heure passa. Le Scorpion avait fait le nécessaire pour s'occuper de son Verseau. Il avait mis de l'eau chaude dans la bouillotte, qu'il avait ensuite confiée à Camus, qui claquait malheureusement toujours des dents. Il avait aussi mis un linge humide sur son front dans l'espoir de faire descendre un peu sa température. Pour l'heure, il était assis au bord du lit, une main tenant celle de Camus et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il avait déjà remouillé plusieurs fois le linge. Milo s'inquiétait beaucoup, mais tentait de ne pas céder à la peur. Perdre encore Camus était une pensée qu'il n'arrivait pas à supporter. Alors ses doigts accomplissaient de petits cercles sur la main de Camus pour l'apaiser. Ainsi, il se rappelait de la présence de la peau de son amant, bien vivant, sous ses doigts. Camus avait les yeux mi-clos, et à part prononcer son nom quelques fois, il n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Milo ne savait pas s'il était préférable que Camus se rendorme ou non en un sens, cela lui permettrait de prendre le repos dont il avait indéniablement besoin. Mais d'un autre, il ne pourrait pas lui demander oralement son état. Et lui administrer un traitement. En parlant de ça, où était le maudit canard ?

Sa réponse lui fut donnée lorsque le Cygne arriva, en toquant sommairement sur la porte ouverte pour annoncer sa présence. Un air désolé s'affichait sur ses traits.

« Milo, l'interpella-t-il.

\- Tu as les médicaments ? » s'empressa le Scorpion, qui se releva d'un coup.

Mais sa main resta bloquée dans celle de Camus. Avec un réflexe instinctif malgré sa fièvre et sa fatigue, le Verseau avait subitement raffermi sa prise sur Milo, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui.

« Milo, l'entendirent-ils murmurer.

\- Je suis là, Camus, le rassura instantanément le grec d'une voix douce. Alors, Hyôga ? Tu les as, oui ou non ?

\- Non, soupira le Cygne. Je suis vraiment désolé, Milo. On a retourné tout le temple pour en trouver, mais Shura n'avait rien sur lui. Il avait d'autres médicaments, mais rien contre la fièvre. Il m'a dit que de toute façon, il n'en utilisait que très rarement. Il n'a pas beaucoup foi en l'industrie pharmaceutique. »

Milo poussa un grognement rageur.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'emporta-t-il. Jamais là quand il faut, cette maudite biquette !

\- Il m'a suggéré d'aller voir chez Aphrodite, continua le Cygne en faisant fi de la colère du Scorpion. Apparemment, il aurait tout un arsenal sur lui. »

Milo eut envie de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Voilà ce qu'il avait voulu éviter.

« Je peux y aller, si tu veux, offrit le Cygne.

\- Non ! Hors de question ! » trancha Milo sur un ton autoritaire.

Hyôga haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Mais… Il faut bien soigner maître Camus, non ?

\- Effectivement, mais ce ne sera pas toi qui iras là-haut !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es blessé, et manifestement, Camus a besoin de toi ici.

\- Aphrodite va t'arracher tous les commérages du monde, et ni Camus ni moi n'avons besoin de ça. Alors c'est moi qui vais y aller.

\- Milo, je te promets que je ferai attention.

\- Non, non. Je ne laisse pas une proie facile entre les mains d'Aphrodite. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi.

\- Mais tu es blessé !

\- Et alors ! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? s'énerva le grec. Shura n'a rien dans ses placards, et Aphrodite va savoir tout de ma vie privée d'ici cinq minutes si je te laisse y aller ! Alors bien sûr que je vais m'y coller !

\- Mais Milo, je ne suis pas si indiscret que ça.

\- Ça se voit que tu connais pas Aphrodite.

\- Mais c'est juste histoire de lui demander des médicaments !

\- Hyôga, tu es bien trop innocent pour un être aussi manipulateur que le chevalier d'or des Poissons. Tu me remercieras plus tard. Moi, ça fait des années que je le connais. Je sais qu'il va m'avoir quand même, mais ce sera toujours moins pire parce que j'ai déjà eu affaire à ses manigances… Alors… Fais-moi confiance.

\- Bon, d'accord, se résigna Hyôga. De toute façon, je sais bien que tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

\- Tu comprends vite, canard.

\- Cygne.

\- Canard.

\- Je te déteste, Milo, s'exaspéra le pauvre Cygne. Dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour Camus, en attendant.

\- Surveille-le bien. Change son linge de temps en temps. Vérifie que la bouillotte marche toujours. Et ne te sers pas de ton cosmos. Il est glacé, et comme Camus a froid... Fais-moi savoir mentalement le moindre changement.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui. J'y vais, maintenant. »

Milo se pencha sur son amant pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« Camus, il faut que je m'absente. Je vais aller trouver de quoi te soigner. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a ton disciple pour veiller sur toi. Je serai de retour le plus vite possible.

\- Où tu vas ? s'éleva faiblement la voix du Verseau.

\- Chez Aphrodite, murmura Milo.

\- Reviens vite », lui demanda le français dans un souffle.

Milo se redressa et laissa la main de Camus. Il partit de la chambre d'un pas rapide, et il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Hyôga avait attrapé une chaise et s'était assis près du lit de son maître. Parfait, pensa-t-il. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur le canard.

* * *

Les temples zodiacaux avaient quand même une allure sinistre, la nuit, se dit Milo en approchant du temple des Poissons. Il trouvait que ces colonnes en marbre avaient quelque chose de menaçant dans l'obscurité de la montagne. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aimait particulièrement pas l'allure du temple du Verseau, la nuit. Et pour cause, cela lui rappelait trop un souvenir qu'il essayait d'effacer de sa mémoire – la fameuse remontée des marches entre les temples avec Athéna en tête après la bataille du Sanctuaire, pour ne trouver que des cadavres sur le chemin. Alors, il n'aimait pas beaucoup s'y promener la nuit. L'édifice lui semblait chargé d'une mélancolie particulière, et c'était aussi un peu le cas avec le temple des Poissons. Même s'il lui semblait menaçant en partie parce que l'entretien qu'il allait avoir avec son propriétaire l'était. Mais c'était un autre débat.

Milo se dirigea vers les appartements privés du Poissons. Il espérait que les dires de Hyôga étaient exacts, et qu'Aphrodite avait bien ces maudits médicaments.

Il toqua résolument à la porte, préparé au pire. Il se demandait dans quelle disposition il allait trouver son frère d'armes à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Est-ce qu'il était aussi méticuleux sur son apparence de jour comme de nuit ?

Aphrodite ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir, et Milo eut sa réponse – il était aussi impeccablement coiffé et maquillé qu'en journée. D'ailleurs, il ne le réveillait sûrement pas, constata le Scorpion. Il y avait de la lumière dans son séjour et dans les pièces plus loin.

« Milo ! s'exclama Aphrodite avec enthousiasme. Quelle bonne surprise !

\- Salut Aphrodite, ponctua le Scorpion avec un vague signe de la main.

\- Je suis flatté de te voir ! Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'on puisse vouloir admirer ma beauté même en pleine nuit.

\- Euh, Aphro… hésita Milo, qui eut l'envie subite d'éclater de rire. En fait, j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon mignon ! Mais entre, entre !

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai juste besoin de…

\- Oh, ne fais pas ton précieux, ça ne te va pas ! rit le Poissons. Entre donc ! »

Milo n'eut d'autre choix que de faire quelques pas dans le salon du chevalier des Poissons.

« Crabbie ! appela le suédois. Regarde qui est là ! »

Oh non, il ne manquait plus que ça, s'apitoya le Scorpion.

« Ça a intérêt à être quelqu'un intéressant, s'imposa la voix de Deathmask, qui arriva ensuite dans la pièce. Oh ? Salut, Milo.

\- Salut, fit le Scorpion.

\- Alors, tu t'es fait jeter du temple du Verseau et tu viens faire la manche ici ? demanda le Cancer sournoisement.

\- Hein ? Mais non ! s'exclama Milo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais enfin, Deathmask, tu pourrais être plus courtois envers mon invité, le rabroua un peu Aphrodite.

\- Oh, ça va, il est pas en sucre. »

Aphrodite tourna ensuite son attention sur Milo.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? Si c'est parce que tu es en panne de vernis rouge, pas de panique : j'ai toutes les teintes, vermillon, écarlate, bordeaux… J'ai même d'autres couleurs si tu voulais changer un peu le look de ton attaque.

\- Aphro… se retint de rire Milo. Au risque de te décevoir, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- C'est bien dommage, se désola le Poissons. Je t'aurais bien vu lancer des Aiguilles Turquoise, pour changer.

\- Bon, alors, il accouche, monsieur manucure ? C'est quel service que tu viens demander à cette heure ? s'immisça le Cancer.

\- Je veux savoir si Aphrodite a des médicaments contre la fièvre.

\- Tu sais, Milo, pour ce que tu as, je pense qu'il vaut mieux des antidouleurs, observa le Poissons en pointant du doigt les bandages du Scorpion.

\- C'est pas pour moi, s'exaspéra le grec.

\- Quoi, c'est pour Blanche Neige ? ricana l'italien.

\- Il a pris froid », admit Milo.

A ces mots, Deathmask éclata d'un rire mauvais.

« C'est pas drôle, Deathmask ! se vexa Milo en le foudroyant du regard.

\- Un peu, quand même, se défendit le Cancer en retrouvant son calme.

\- Comment il a fait ? s'enquit Aphrodite.

\- Un accident pendant qu'il s'entraînait. Il a pris un coup de gel trop fort.

\- Ah bon, le regarda le Poissons, pensif. Et toi, alors, Milo, ces bandages, c'était pendant un entraînement que tu t'es blessé?

\- Aphrodite, je suis pressé.

\- Oooh, il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas nous dire, déclara malicieusement le Poissons.

\- Aphrodite ! S'il te plait !

\- Ça va, ça va, ce que tu peux être méfiant, chantonna un peu le suédois. Tu sais bien que je ne fais que m'inquiéter de ton bien-être.

\- Que c'est touchant, ironisa Deathmask.

\- Tu veux quel genre de médicaments, Milo ?

\- N'importe quoi qui puisse calmer des douleurs, de la fièvre, du froid…

\- Bon, je vais te chercher ça. »

Aphrodite fit volte-face et disparut dans une pièce adjacente.

« Tu sais, c'est pas bien de pas avoir tenu tes engagements. J'attends toujours un combat contre toi, fit Deathmask.

\- On se la donnera quand tu veux dès que j'aurai plus tous ces bandages, décréta Milo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Une dispute avec Camus qui a mal tourné ? s'enquit Deathmask, l'œil goguenard.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le toisa Milo d'un air menaçant.

\- T'as raison, il est bien trop faible pour te porter un seul coup. »

Cette moquerie eut le don de faire monter la colère du Scorpion.

« Redis ça pour voir !

\- Franchement, Milo, t'en fais un peu trop pour ta princesse. T'es plus le chevalier d'or du Scorpion, t'es devenu son chevalier servant ! Et vas-y que je te chouchoute, et vas-y que je défends ton honneur, et vas-y que je te rapporte tes médicaments de fragile en plein milieu de la nuit », se moqua encore le Cancer.

Le Scorpion attrapa son vis-à-vis d'un geste vif et le bloqua contre le mur, pour lui mettre son Aiguille Écarlate à la gorge.

« C'est pas par là, Antarès, je crois me souvenir.

\- Ça suffit, Deathmask, siffla Milo, hors de lui.

\- Milo, Crabbie, pas de ça dans mon salon. Je ne veux pas de sang sur mon tapis hors de prix, » les réprimanda Aphrodite qui revenait dans la pièce.

Milo lâcha le Cancer et s'approcha d'Aphrodite.

« Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit Aphrodite en lui donnant plusieurs boites de médicaments. J'ai toujours tout ce qu'il faut, pas comme ce rustre de Shura ! Moi au moins, je suis parfait.

\- Woah, s'ébahit faussement Deathmask.

\- Merci, Aphrodite. C'est très généreux de ta part.

\- Mais bien sûr, mon mignon. Je suis surpris que Camus n'avait lui-même pas de médicaments.

\- Ils sont restés au temple du Scorpion.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a utilisé les bandages sur moi ce matin, et voilà.

\- Hm. Ça a pas l'air d'être des blessures ordinaires. C'est quoi ? »

Milo s'écarta un peu d'Aphrodite.

« Rien, s'entêta Milo.

\- C'est ta propre attaque, non ? » fit le Poissons mine de rien, l'air de tout.

Mais il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? s'apeura le Scorpion.

« Bien sûr que non ! nia fermement Milo. Vous me croyez assez stupide pour m'attaquer moi-même ?

\- T'es sûr que tu veux mon avis là-dessus ? intervint Deathmask avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Non, trancha Milo sans le regarder.

\- Tu peux nous le dire, Milo. Crabbie et moi, on sait être discrets, tu sais.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom, Aphro, se vexa le Cancer.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir, vous savez, soupira Milo.

\- Bon, d'accord, j'admets ! fit Aphrodite en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Mais en tout cas, pour que ce soit aussi sérieux, et puisque que tu ne confirmes pas que tu t'es fait ça à l'entraînement… Tu admettras que ça laisse peu d'options.

\- Il faut que je vous laisse », blêmit Milo.

Aphrodite était un démon. Un vrai. Impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à cet aimant à rumeurs.

Milo fit volte-face et d'un pas rapide, il regagna la porte pour retourner chez le Verseau.

« J'ai aussi mis des antidouleurs dans le paquet de médicaments ! L'interpella Aphrodite d'une voix forte. Utilise-les ! »

Le Scorpion, malgré la recommandation, partit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut de retour chez le Verseau, Milo se demanda ce qu'il venait de déclencher. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si permissif. Aphrodite allait répandre la rumeur de sa blessure de par tout le Sanctuaire. Tous allaient désormais connaître sa vulnérabilité. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait voulu éviter à tout prix, et voilà. Il serait à jamais le fou qui non content d'assassiner, se portait des coups lui-même à l'occasion. Et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire taire le Poissons. C'était comme essayer d'empêcher une fuite d'eau avec ses mains. Ça ne menait nulle part et ça finissait quand même par vous éclabousser.

Mais il essaya d'éloigner ces pensées de son esprit pour le moment. Il fallait soigner son Camus, d'abord. Il pourrait se morfondre ensuite.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, le paquet de médicaments en main, Hyôga se leva de sa chaise tout de suite, pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Alors, il avait ce qu'il fallait ? s'enquit le disciple avec espoir.

\- Oui, heureusement, soupira Milo. Comment il va ?

\- Pas bien mieux, fit Hyôga avec un regard désolé pour le Verseau.

\- Va chercher un verre d'eau, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'il avale un médicament.

\- D'accord. »

Le Cygne parti, Milo s'approcha de son amant et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Camus ? » l'appela-t-il doucement.

Le Verseau, qui avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés, ouvrit ses orbes bleu marine pour contempler le Scorpion.

« Camus, je suis de retour. Et j'ai des médicaments. Il va falloir que tu te redresses un peu pour boire. Tu veux bien ? »

Un simple hochement de tête lui fut rendu. Camus était toujours brûlant et manifestement, si l'on en croyait son expression défaite, il se sentait encore très mal. Milo l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement.

Hyôga revint, un verre d'eau à la main.

Milo l'aida à se redresser et comme il l'avait fait dans le canapé auparavant, il servit d'appui à son amant. Camus avait en effet du mal à rester droit.

Milo ouvrit une des boites que lui avait donné Aphrodite et en sortit un cachet.

« Tiens, il faut que tu boives celui-ci », dit-il en tendant un médicament à Camus.

Camus avala le tout en petites gorgées. Milo sentait les muscles du dos du français jouer pour qu'il reste à la verticale. On sentait qu'il faisait un effort considérable pour rester dans cette position. Le Verseau se concentra pour boire l'intégralité de son verre d'eau. Il avait tout de même conscience que la fièvre entraînait parfois la déshydratation et c'était mieux de s'en prémunir. Quand ceci fut fait, Camus eut un relâchement soudain, et complet. Sa tête retomba entièrement en arrière, pour tomber mollement sur une des épaules de Milo, qui le soutenait comme il pouvait, et tout son poids s'avachit entièrement d'un seul coup.

« Hé, là ! » s'exclama le Scorpion, surpris d'un tel abandon de la part du Verseau.

Milo ne lutta pas et rallongea Camus prestement au fond de son lit. Il espérait vivement que le médicament aurait un effet rapide. Il reprit tout de suite la main de son amant dans la sienne. Camus lui rendit faiblement l'étreinte. Le Scorpion était vraiment inquiet : Camus était quand même peu souvent affaibli de cette manière. Hyôga l'avait bien amoché. Et aussi… Lui-même, avec ses problèmes, y avait contribué.

« Il va aller mieux, Milo », voulut le rassurer le Cygne.

Milo ne répondit rien, et ferma brièvement les paupières.

« Comment ça s'est passé, avec Aphrodite ? »

Le Scorpion porta son regard sur lui, un regard très las.

« Si mal que ça ? » s'enquit le Cygne devant cette réponse muette.

Milo secoua la tête, fataliste.

« Ouais. Tu peux être sûr d'entendre une rumeur peu flatteuse sur moi d'ici demain matin. »

Le russe grimaça. Il avait de la peine pour Milo. Depuis le début, le Scorpion faisait de son mieux, et il ne méritait pas de telles complications.

« Je suis désolé. Tu veux que je reste pour veiller sur Camus ? Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de te reposer aussi, Milo.

\- Non, il vaut mieux que je le fasse, résista le Scorpion.

\- Comme tu veux. Je serai dans la chambre, si tu as besoin.

\- Merci. »

Milo s'était dit à juste titre qu'il valait mieux un peu d'intimité à Camus pour le moment. Le Verseau n'aimait pas beaucoup plus que lui être dans un état de faiblesse avéré devant des témoins. Il était moins colérique, mais c'était à peu près tout.

Une fois sorti de la pièce, Milo embrassa Camus sur la joue.

« Tu te sens de te rendormir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas, prononça Camus, les yeux fermés. J'ai froid. »

Milo l'enlaça tendrement quelques secondes.

« Tu veux que je te lise quelque chose, en attendant que tu te rendormes ? proposa le Scorpion.

\- Tu ferais ça ? fit Camus d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr, sourit Milo.

\- Je veux bien », soupira le Verseau.

Milo se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et attrapa le premier livre en français qu'il trouva à sa portée.

« Je vais te lire quelque chose dans ta langue, Camus. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Camus ouvrit ses yeux enfiévrés et les posa sur Milo, qui se calait contre lui avec son ouvrage en main.

« Je t'aime, Milo. »

Milo embrassa son amant sur les lèvres à ces mots, très touché.

« Moi aussi. Je t'aime, Camus. »

Puis Milo ouvrit son livre et commença son récit.

« Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la Forêt Vierge qui s'appelait « Histoires Vécues ». Ça représentait un serpent boa qui avalait un fauve. »

Evidemment, se dit Camus, qui fit un maigre sourire en reconnaissant le texte immédiatement. _Le Petit Prince_…


	10. Le secret du Taureau

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour tout le monde! Voici donc mon chapitre 10, déjà, de cette histoire. Vous allez avoir droit à une petite pause de nos deux tourtereaux, même s'ils restent évidemment au centre de l'histoire.

Je tiens à vous avertir d'une chose, même si je vous spoile un peu le texte avant même que vous ne le lisiez (j'en suis désolée). Dans ce chapitre, le thème du suicide est abordé, et pas qu'évoqué légèrement. Etant donné que cela peut être un sujet vraiment sensible et difficile, je préfère prévenir avant pour éviter de vous heurter.

Si cela ne vous décourage pas pour autant de lire cette suite, je vous en souhaite bonne lecture.

Merci de me lire et de me commenter depuis le début!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Le secret du Taureau**

Comme une traînée de poudre, la rumeur se répandit dans tout le Sanctuaire aux aurores. Aphrodite, inquiet de la santé du huitième gardien, qui semblait s'automutiler, avait décidé d'en parler à Kanon, qui était de passage dans son temple, et ami de Milo. En l'occurrence, il ne lui rendait pas tellement service en se livrant à un tel commérage, mais que voulez-vous. Deathmask, qui s'était joint à la discussion, sous-entendit que Camus menait Milo à la baguette et que potentiellement, il encourageait ce genre de pratiques dangereuses. Le Gémeau numéro deux ne le crut pas vraiment. Tous savaient que Milo n'avait pas besoin de suggestions pour avoir des idées tordues. Kanon, en rentrant à son temple, en parla à son frère, Saga, qui avait été témoin de la scène du jour précédent. Il lui en raconta les détails en retour. Ainsi, de bouche à oreille, tous les chevaliers se firent passer le mot : Milo essayait son attaque mortelle sur lui-même, et Camus était capable, étonnamment, d'attraper froid.

Beaucoup des douze ors furent assez surpris d'entendre la nouvelle concernant Milo. Ils connaissaient le Scorpion comme un être jovial. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu beaucoup ces temps-ci, depuis que le Grand Pope l'avait mis à l'arrêt, ils s'imaginaient un coup de mou quelconque, pas de genre de tendances. Toujours est-il que vers les dix heures et demie du matin, tous les chevaliers d'or connaissaient, grâce au Poissons, la rumeur sur Milo.

Mais il y a avait un chevalier d'or qui avait été plus ébranlé que les autres en entendant cette nouvelle. Et une personne qui extérieurement, ne semblait en aucun cas avoir plus de raisons que les autres de se sentir concerné par ce qui arrivait à Milo. Mais toujours est-il qu'après avoir pris connaissance de ces racontars, le chevalier fut pris d'une inquiétude vive et il décida, immédiatement, d'aller demander audience au Grand Pope.

Et cette personne qui remontait les temples en direction du tout dernier, c'était Aldébaran du Taureau. Il avait appris la triste nouvelle ce matin-là en croisant Kanon, et depuis, il se sentait très angoissé pour son confrère. Pourquoi donc ? Il allait le révéler au Grand Pope, quand il atteindrait le temple d'Athéna.

Shion, au treizième temple, lorgnait sur des papiers divers lorsqu'une main lourde frappa à la porte de la salle de son bureau. Ça y est, se dit-il. Les ennuis commencent. Mais après tout, il était déjà dans les onze heures et personne n'était venu l'embêter encore, un record, pratiquement. Il n'allait pas jeter la pierre à son visiteur.

« Entrez », appela-t-il d'une voix forte, sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse.

Aldébaran fit son apparition dans la pièce et s'agenouilla devant l'ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier, qui leva la tête de ses documents.

« Aldébaran, l'accueillit-il. Que me vaut le plaisir ? »

On sentait déjà la lassitude dans la voix d'un homme, qui ayant retrouvé un corps de jeune, se savait coincé dans son rôle de Grand Pope pour au moins un centenaire de plus, si ce n'était le suivant également. Le Taureau se releva.

« Grand Pope, j'ai une requête à vous adresser.

\- Je t'écoute ? l'invita patiemment Shion.

\- Je me demandais si c'était possible de demander à Athéna de collecter des fonds pour engager un psychologue, au Sanctuaire. »

Shion fronça ses points de vie.

« Un psychologue ? Mais pourquoi diable ?

\- Beaucoup de chevaliers en auraient besoin, Grand Pope. Vous savez, il y en a qui sont passés par des moments difficiles, et… Ça peut avoir un impact sur leur santé, quand même.

\- Tu viens demander ça pour toi ?

\- Non, fit Aldébaran. Je le fais pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Shion soupira.

« Tu sais que ce que tu me demandes est très délicat, et un psychologue ici n'en aurait jamais fini…

\- Justement, renchérit le Taureau.

\- Je doute qu'Athéna soit bien sensible à cette demande, le toisa Shion de ses yeux violacés.

\- Même si la vie de ses chevaliers est potentiellement en jeu ? »

Shion fronça une nouvelle fois ses points de vie.

« Je ne saisis pas ce que tu me dis, Aldébaran. D'abord, tu viens me voir pour me demander de mettre en place un cabinet de psychologie au Sanctuaire. Et maintenant, tu t'inquiètes de la vie tes frères d'armes. Tu as conscience que ces deux choses ne sont pas au même niveau ?

\- Si, elles le sont. Regardez : peut-être qu'un psychologue aurait pu empêcher Saga des Gémeaux de prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire ! »

Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire devant Shion, victime d'un assassinat sordide de la part de ce cher Gémeau.

« Aldébaran du Taureau, j'ai du travail, se renfrogna Shion. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que venir me rappeler le jour de ma mort, tu peux disposer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! tenta de se rattraper le Taureau.

\- Ça me semblait plutôt clair.

\- Je ne viens pas vous parler de vous. Je veux juste aider quelqu'un que j'estime, et qui aurait bien besoin d'un psychologue. En tout cas, Mû m'a parlé de ça, et je pense que ça peut être utile.

\- Mû te parle de psychologie ?

\- Oui, c'est un sujet qu'il aime bien », l'informa Aldébaran.

Shion eut un sourire attendri à l'évocation de son disciple.

« Tu dis que tu veux aider quelqu'un. C'est parce que tu crois cette personne en danger ?

\- Oui, appuya le Taureau fermement.

\- Je peux te demander qui c'est ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Milo du Scorpion. »

En entendant ce nom, Shion se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira bruyamment.

« Aldébaran… Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu viens me voir parce que tu as entendu une rumeur douteuse venant d'Aphrodite des Poissons ?

\- Grand Pope, si vous connaissez la rumeur, vous voyez bien que Milo a besoin d'aide !

\- Mais enfin ! s'emporta Shion, à bout de patience. Tu ne peux pas venir ici parce que tu t'inquiètes d'un racontar lancé par Aphrodite ! C'est le roi des commères ! Il ferait tout pour déclencher une tempête dans un verre d'eau !

\- Mais Grand Pope, je pense que cette rumeur est vraie !

\- Eh bien, je suis désolé de l'apprendre ! s'exclama Shion. Je te croyais plus raisonnable et pondéré, Aldébaran du Taureau.

\- Mais vous savez, pourtant, que quelque chose cloche ! Vous avez arrêté Camus et Milo une semaine ! »

Shion se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Je l'ai juste fait pour que Camus me laisse tranquille. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme le Verseau est insupportable dès qu'il vient pleurer chez moi. Il me sort sa rhétorique, là, et il m'exaspère. Alors, je ne dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien avec Milo. Mais si j'ai accordé ce délai, c'est bien pour que le onzième gardien règle le problème. Ça ne sert à rien de venir pleurer sur le compte du chevalier d'or du Scorpion, alors que j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire.

\- Mais Camus est tombé malade, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

\- Si, admit le Bélier. Mais et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me parler de Milo ? Vous n'êtes même pas proches, à ce que je sache !

\- Non, effectivement, agréa le Taureau.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- C'est juste que j'ai mes raisons de m'inquiéter pour lui », éluda le brésilien.

Shion prit une grande inspiration et décida de prendre le problème plus posément.

« Bon, Aldébaran. Si tu veux que j'accède à ta requête et que j'en touche éventuellement un mot à la déesse, il va falloir que tu m'expliques tes motivations. Je ne peux pas engager un psychologue sur du vent. Quel est le problème, véritablement ?

\- Ce serait un peu long à raconter, répondit timidement Aldébaran.

\- Eh bien, assieds-toi, et explique-toi. Maintenant que tu m'as dérangé, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. »

Aldébaran prit place sur une des chaises devant le bureau du Grand Pope, dans un craquement peu rassurant de cette dernière. Shion croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que le Taureau prenne la parole.

« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je vous raconte sur Milo, commença Aldébaran. C'était cinq ans après la bataille du Sanctuaire, peut-être un mois avant que vous ne reveniez à la vie par les soins d'Hadès… »

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le Sanctuaire depuis de nombreuses heures, déjà. La plupart des chevaliers d'or, à cette heure très tardive, étaient retranchés dans leurs temples. A part Shaka, qui méditait souvent la nuit, personne n'était encore debout. Personne… sauf Aldébaran. Le Taureau était réveillé, et il avait entrepris de faire une ronde sur les hauteurs du domaine pendant la nuit. Après tout, les temples qui suivaient ceux du Scorpion n'étaient plus gardés, et c'était bien d'aller y faire un tour de temps en temps pour vérifier que tout y était en ordre.

C'était une heure qui pouvait sembler incongrue pour un tel tour de garde, mais Aldébaran n'était pas tranquille, en ce moment. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, depuis quelques temps. Il sentait qu'une présence maléfique était sur le point de s'éveiller et de s'abattre sur le domaine, et le nombre réduit de gardes dorés n'était pas pour le rassurer. Alors cette nuit-là, il avait entrepris de faire un tour en montant d'abord chez Athéna, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et il avait redescendu ensuite tranquillement les temples en traquant la moindre anomalie dans chacun d'eux. Il avait fait les temples tous plus vides et sinistres les uns que les autres des Poissons, du Verseau, du Capricorne et du Sagittaire, et il se sentit un peu rasséréné en arrivant en vue du temple du Scorpion, le premier lieu enfin habité depuis le début de sa descente.

Il ne comptait néanmoins pas s'y attarder. Il devait être dans les trois heures et demie du matin, et il ne voulait absolument pas déranger Milo, surtout qu'il n'était réellement que de passage. En fait, il avait hâte de rentrer à son temple, parce qu'après cette longue ballade, il commençait à se sentir un peu fatigué. Il serait bien mieux dans son propre temple. Sa maison était dans une zone du domaine qu'il apprécierait d'autant plus après cette succession d'édifices vides qu'il avait inspectés. Il était assez heureux d'avoir la présence de Mû à proximité, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Aldébaran pénétra dans le hall du temple du Scorpion, qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Seul le bruit de ses pas venait troubler le silence de la nuit. Il portait son armure d'or, et ses bottes en métal résonnaient entre les colonnes du bâtiment, à mesure qu'il le traversa. Il allait en atteindre la sortie quand il entendit un bruit de chute sourd, provenant de la partie habitable du temple. Aldébaran tourna la tête en direction du son qu'il venait d'entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Le Taureau se tâta un instant à reprendre sa route en faisant fi de ce bruit étrange. Après tout, ce temple-là était gardé, et il n'avait aucune raison d'y rester outre mesure. Au moindre problème, Milo était là pour se défendre. Seulement… Seulement voilà, son instinct lui criait que ce bruit était quand même louche, et qu'il ne perdrait rien à vérifier ce qu'il se passait. En plus, le Scorpion avait dû l'entendre aussi et devait déjà se demander quelle en était la source du problème. Le Taureau frapperait à sa porte poliment, et il serait vite fixé. Ce n'était sûrement rien, raisonna-t-il. Mais s'il demandait à Milo, il aurait la conscience tranquille. Qu'est-ce que cela lui coûtait de faire une petite vérification, après tout ?

C'est en sortant de cette réflexion qu'il fit un crochet vers les profondeurs du temple, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte des appartements privés du Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion. Il prit une inspiration et toqua à la porte. Il avait tendance à avoir la main lourde, alors il se doutait que même si Milo dormait, il ne pourrait que s'éveiller en l'entendant.

Seulement, après quelques secondes d'attente, le Taureau dut se rendre à l'évidence : personne n'allait venir lui ouvrir. Il insista.

Le Taureau n'entendait plus rien, derrière le battant en bois lourd. Il en vint même à se demander si la fatigue lui avait joué un tour, et s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce bruit sourd qu'il avait entendu. Mais il s'inquiétait maintenant plus du fait que Milo ne lui ouvrait pas, alors qu'il faisait un sacré raffut à la porte en tapant dessus. Il savait qu'il se ferait probablement engueuler lorsque le Scorpion ouvrirait, mais il s'en fichait : la sécurité avant tout.

Néanmoins, le Taureau eut beau attendre, rien ne se passa. Tout de même inquiet pour son frère d'armes, qui avait là un comportement inattendu, il décida d'essayer la poignée de porte. Sans succès, évidemment. Depuis quand est-ce que Milo s'enfermait chez lui ? Il avait toujours eu le sentiment que le temple du Scorpion était un endroit ouvert.

« Milo ! C'est Aldébaran ! J'ai entendu un bruit bizarre qui venait de chez toi. Je veux juste savoir si tout va bien ! »

Là encore, le silence se prolongea.

« Milo ! s'exclama le brésilien. Si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais avoir recours à la force, je te préviens ! »

Peut-être cela ferait-il bouger un peu le propriétaire du temple, pensa le deuxième gardien.

Mais une minute de plus à attendre dans l'obscurité vint définitivement à bout de sa patience.

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, » gronda Aldébaran.

Le Taureau s'écarta un peu de la porte et il chargea dessus pour l'enfoncer d'un coup sec. Sous l'impact énorme de la corpulence massive du Taureau, la porte en bois céda très facilement.

Bon, c'est vrai, le deuxième gardien devrait s'excuser d'avoir défoncé sa porte d'entrée, mais Milo l'avait cherché. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir aux gens, aussi ! Après tout, il était censé garder son temple, et ça s'appliquait de nuit comme de jour.

Le Taureau s'avança un peu dans la pièce à vivre du Scorpion, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que Milo débarque pour lui exprimer son mécontentement. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les appartements sans croiser personne, pourtant, jusqu'à arriver dans la cuisine.

C'est là qu'il trouva Milo. Et en le découvrant par terre, et très pâle, Aldébaran comprit tout de suite pourquoi il avait entendu ce choc sourd – c'était probablement le bruit qu'avait fait Milo en tombant au sol, emportant dans sa chute une bouteille vide, dont les restes étaient éparpillés autour de lui. Le Scorpion avait de profondes entailles au niveau des poignets, qui dégoulinaient de sang, et Aldébaran constata qu'un couteau rougeoyant trônait par terre, près de la main droite du Scorpion.

Aldébaran se figea devant ce sinistre spectacle. Un « Milo » un peu étouffé se fraya un chemin entre ses cordes vocales. Le Taureau s'approcha de lui prestement pour vérifier son pouls et sa respiration. Le cœur de Milo battait de manière erratique. Mais il respirait toujours.

Aldébaran ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il se saisit de la cape qu'il avait dans le dos et en déchira plusieurs pans pour faire un bandage improvisé à appliquer sur les poignets ouverts du Scorpion. Il n'était pas très soigneux, mais le temps pressait. Il réalisa un garrot du mieux qu'il put pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. Il enflamma ensuite son cosmos pour essayer de ramener le Scorpion.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Aldébaran, très inquiet, constata que Milo avait fini par reprendre un peu des couleurs. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida de soulever le Scorpion pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Lorsqu'il se redressa, avec Milo dans les bras, son regard se posa sur une note que le Scorpion avait laissée sur la table. Il déchiffra les mots irréguliers qu'avait écrits Milo, probablement peu de temps auparavant – « Pardonnez-moi ».

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? se demanda Aldébaran. Heureusement qu'il avait entendu le bruit de sa chute ! S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de venir vérifier, la garde dorée aurait certainement diminué d'un chevalier important de manière inattendue. Aldébaran bénit son idée d'aller faire ce tour de garde. Il venait bel et bien de sauver la vie de Milo, dont le comportement l'étonnait au plus haut point. Depuis quand le chevalier d'or du Scorpion était-il aussi inconscient ? Une nouvelle guerre se préparait, et Milo était un des éléments les plus importants de l'armée d'Athéna. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir de manière prématurée.

Nous ne sommes que des hommes, en vint à se dire le Taureau, qui posa Milo sur son lit. Même quelqu'un d'aussi terrifiant et doué que le Scorpion avait ses faiblesses. Mais cela n'excusait en rien son acte. Qu'un chevalier se mette minable en soirée, soit. Mais ça… Vraiment, c'était trop.

En plus, il avait croisé son confrère, ce jour-là, et il n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel dans son comportement. Le Scorpion avait affronté Aiolia en combat amical – Milo avait quelques bleus qui en attestaient – et il avait ensuite pris le temps de discuter un peu avec lui, brièvement, mais toujours avec bonne humeur. Et douze heures plus tard, Aldébaran le retrouvait dans cet état. Il n'osait comprendre ce qu'avait voulu accomplir Milo. Voulait-il mourir ? Ou était-ce un accident induit par l'alcool ? Parce que Milo était vraisemblablement un peu ivre, si l'on en croyait la bouteille vide éclatée au sol qui avait trôné à côté de lui.

Aldébaran ne savait pas s'il devait s'emporter ou se sentir très triste pour Milo. De toute manière, ce qu'il avait vu n'augurait rien de bon – pour lui, il y avait alcool, et alcool. Il avait lui-même quelques bouteilles chez lui, mais il préférait les ouvrir quand il avait de la compagnie, ou pour agrémenter un repas. Ce n'était pas la même chose de s'enfermer dans son temple et de boire une bouteille entière en pleine nuit, tout seul. Mais depuis combien de temps Milo faisait-il cela ? Etait-ce quelque chose de régulier, ou l'avait-il attrapé dans un moment de malchance ?

Tout de même, frissonna Aldébaran. Il y avait le couteau, la note qu'il avait écrite… Non, cela ressemblait beaucoup… A une tentative de suicide. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Aldébaran trouva une chaise pour s'asseoir près du lit où il avait étendu Milo. Il vérifia à nouveau l'état de son frère d'armes. Son cœur battait de manière régulière, à présent. Et sa respiration était profonde. Milo l'avait échappé belle. Et manifestement, Aldébaran était arrivé peu de temps après qu'il se soit entaillé les poignets, ce qui lui avait évité de se retrouver dans un état plus grave encore.

Le Taureau bannit toute idée de rentrer à son temple pour cette nuit-là. Il devait rester jusqu'à ce que Milo reprenne conscience. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, et en plus, il avait trop peur qu'il récidive. Le Taureau n'était pas si proche que ça du Scorpion, mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. C'était grave, tout de même, ce qu'il avait découvert. Tellement grave qu'il ne savait pas trop quelle était la marche à suivre. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant qu'il avait vu Milo de cette manière ? Devait-il en avertir la princesse Athéna ? Et s'il le faisait, qu'allait faire la déesse ?

Le Taureau retira son casque à une corne, et le posa par terre, près de lui. Il ne savait pas quand Milo allait revenir à lui, alors, autant qu'il se mette à l'aise. Au moins, il pourrait reposer un peu ses jambes, à défaut de reposer son esprit.

Ce fut une quinzaine de minutes plus tard que Milo choisit de rouvrir les yeux péniblement. Aldébaran remarqua tout de suite le changement et posa sa main sur une de des épaules de son vis-à-vis.

Milo ramena son regard sur lui, un regard perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? » marmonna-t-il.

Ses yeux prirent le temps de détailler le visage grave (et mécontent ?) d'Aldébaran au-dessus de lui.

« C'est une bonne question ! » gronda un peu le Taureau.

Milo fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que… Comment… »

Le regard du Scorpion tomba sur un de ses poignets.

« Ça n'a pas marché » constata-t-il platement.

Le regard du brésilien se durcit en entendant ces paroles.

« Et ça aurait bien pu ! s'exclama-t-il, contenant à grand-peine sa colère. Je peux savoir ce que tu essayais de faire, Milo ?

\- Je… »

Mais Milo ne termina pas sa phrase. A la place, une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Tu es complètement inconscient, ma parole ! s'emporta encore le Taureau. Tu as bien de la chance que je suis passé par là cette nuit ! Que dirait Athéna en voyant un membre d'élite de sa garde se mettre dans cet état ! »

Le Scorpion ne répondit rien, et continua de pleurer silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu veuilles te faire autant de mal ? » l'interrogea Aldébaran, qui se calma un peu.

Milo le toisa de ses orbes bleu ciel, l'air profondément perdu.

« Me faire du mal ? Mais je… Je ne cherchais pas à me faire du mal ! déclara-t-il à travers ses larmes.

\- Et donc, tu choisis de t'entailler les veines en pleine nuit ! Moi, j'appelle ça te faire du mal, Milo ! s'énerva le brésilien.

\- Je veux juste… Je veux simplement être en paix », avoua le Scorpion d'une voix sourde.

Aldébaran poussa un profond soupir. La nuit allait vraiment être longue.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois comme ça, aussi ? lui demanda-t-il encore.

\- Je sais pas… Je sais plus.

\- Milo… Tu es un chevalier d'or. Ton comportement est inqualifiable. Tu en as conscience, j'espère ?! »

A ces mots, les pleurs de Milo redoublèrent.

« Tu as raison… Je rate tout… Je suis trop idiot. »

Aldébaran se dérida un peu devant le spectacle qu'il avait provoqué, en partie. La détresse du Scorpion le touchait. Il ressentait sa peine de manière hyperbolique. C'était comme si tout le corps de Milo dégageait son désarroi.

« Milo… Tu peux m'expliquer ton acte ? »

Le Scorpion ne se départit pas de son air malheureux, mais on sentit la résolution dans sa voix quand il répondit.

« Je suis désolé, Aldébaran. Mais je ne peux pas te dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est personnel. J'honore une promesse. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

Aldébaran prit une grande inspiration.

« Très bien, Milo. Je respecte ce choix. Mais dans ce cas, il va falloir que j'informe la déesse de ce qu'il s'est passé. Après ce que j'ai vu, on ne peut décemment pas te laisser seul dans ce temple. Surtout si tu ne veux donner aucune explication. »

A ces mots, Milo s'alarma totalement.

« Non ! Cria-t-il presque. Tu ne diras rien ! »

Aldébaran fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois que tu vas m'en empêcher ?!

\- Je t'en supplie, Aldébaran ! Personne ne doit rien savoir !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es clairement en danger ! Je viens de te sauver la vie ! »

Milo secoua la tête.

« Personne ne doit savoir, s'entêta-t-il. Personne. Je… C'était une erreur, c'est tout.

\- Mais comment tu peux dire ça, Milo ? Tu essayes de te tuer et tu veux me faire avaler que c'est arrivé à ton insu ? »

Exactement, pensa très fort le Scorpion.

« Milo, continua Aldébaran. Ta sécurité est en jeu. Et quand ta sécurité est en jeu, la sécurité du domaine entier est en jeu. Tu ne peux pas faiblir. Nous avons tous besoin de toi ici.

\- Mais personne n'a besoin de savoir ce que j'ai fait !

\- Milo, c'est pour ton bien ! Tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Aldébaran… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je préférerais perdre mon titre de chevalier d'or plutôt que de penser que tout le Sanctuaire est au courant de mon déshonneur. »

Voilà qui est bien extrême, pensa le Taureau. Il passa une main sur son visage.

« Ecoute, Milo. Peu m'importe comment, mais je veux te savoir en sécurité et en vie. Et pour moi, la seule façon de te maintenir ici, avec nous, tes frères d'armes qui t'estimons au plus haut point, c'est d'aller informer la déesse de ce qu'il se passe. Milo, nous allons bientôt être en guerre, je le sens. Tu es un chevalier d'Athéna. Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Tu représentes un exemple de puissance et d'espoir. Nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de ta présence ! Tu es bien trop précieux ! »

Milo ferma les yeux brièvement. Il cessa de pleurer un instant, et il sa mine devint grave.

« Aldébaran… J'ai un compromis à te proposer.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Tu me promets de te taire… Et en échange, je te promets de ne plus jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui mettrait ma vie en danger de manière délibérée.

\- Tu me promettrais ça ? s'étonna Aldébaran. Et comment je peux être sûr que tu tiendras parole ?

\- Je te le promets… En sachant que si je faillis à ma promesse, tu aurais le droit de faillir à la tienne et d'aller parler de ce que tu as vu à qui bon te semble. C'est ma condition. »

Aldébaran prit un temps pour considérer le marché.

« Dans ce cas-là, laisse-moi ajouter la mienne. »

Milo déglutit péniblement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec l'alcool, mais tu arrêtes. Tu peux boire de l'alcool, mais de manière raisonnable. Là, tu fais n'importe quoi. Je suis prêt à parier que tu as voulu accomplir cet acte en partie parce que tu étais ivre. J'ai raison, non ? »

Milo ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux s'embuèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Tu as combien de caisses d'alcool dans ce temple ?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être… Cinq ou six, admit Milo d'une voix rauque.

\- Fais-les disparaître. Pendant un mois. Tu feras ce que tu veux ensuite. C'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Milo essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main.

« D'accord, agréa-t-il entre ses larmes. C'est un marché. Je ne me ferai plus de mal, et je ne boirai pas d'alcool pendant un mois. Mais toi… Je t'en supplie… N'en parle à personne. »

Aldébaran lui offrit son assentiment muet en un hochement de tête. Il n'arriverait pas à savoir ce qui mettait Milo dans cet état, et quelle était la raison de ses pleurs, mais au moins, il venait d'avoir la garantie de sa sécurité.

« Milo, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te sens aussi mal, mais sache que nous tous ici, nous t'apprécions et t'estimons énormément. Te perdre est une pensée insupportable. Alors au nom d'Athéna et de tous nos frères d'armes… Il faut que tu te battes. On ne se connaît pas bien, c'est vrai, mais je sais que tu en as le courage. C'est ta force, sers-toi en ! »

Le Scorpion renifla.

« Merci, Aldé » prononça-t-il avec un maigre sourire à travers ses larmes.

* * *

« Et ensuite ? lui demanda Shion, à la fin de ce récit.

\- Ensuite, j'ai veillé sur lui le restant de la nuit, mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer de plus. Et les jours qui ont suivi, je l'ai bien surveillé. Il avait l'air de s'être débarrassé de l'alcool, c'est vrai. Mais… Grand Pope, c'est trop dangereux de ne pas l'aider. Je considère qu'il trahit sa parole en s'infligeant sa propre attaque, et je viens vers vous. S'il vous plait. Il faut aider Milo. »

Shion ressentit une vive lassitude à ces paroles. Le cas de Milo semblait plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Et tu dis qu'il n'y avait pas de signes de ce qu'il allait faire avant ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- Pas vraiment, réfléchit le Taureau. A vrai dire, je ne connaissais pas Milo si bien que ça. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je lui ai sauvé la vie complètement par hasard. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu si je n'étais pas passé dans le coin. »

Shion le regarda, pensif.

« Est-ce que tu vas lui dire, Aldébaran ?

\- Lui dire quoi ?

\- Que tu m'as mis au courant de ce que tu as vu ce jour-là ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, avoua le brésilien.

\- Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose, pourtant, appuya Shion.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ferait de toi quelqu'un d'honnête à ses yeux, et d'après ce que je comprends, c'était son souhait que tu ne divulgues jamais cet égarement. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, tu comprends bien que rien ne m'empêche, moi, d'en parler à qui bon me semble. Ça ne lui fera pas plaisir de savoir que son secret n'en est plus un, mais c'est peut-être mieux pour lui qu'il en soit informé par toi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais vous allez rester discret, hein, Grand Pope ? Je vous en ai parlé, c'est vrai, mais je pense que ce n'est pas non plus une information à dire à n'importe qui.

\- Assurément, le rassura l'ancien Bélier. Mais il faut que tu saches que si je le juge nécessaire, j'irai relayer cette information aux personnes que je souhaiterai. Mais à part ça, le domaine sacré n'a pas besoin d'être mis au courant de l'intimité de l'un de ses membres d'élite. Vous êtes des chevaliers d'or, et représentez un exemple, et je ne veux en aucun cas entacher ce tableau. »

Aldébaran soupira. Effectivement, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il aille parler à Milo lui-même, quitte à risquer de se prendre une Aiguille Écarlate mal placée. De toute manière, il pensait que c'était une bonne chose qu'il aille s'enquérir poliment de son état.

« Aldébaran, j'ai une question à te poser, ajouta le Grand Pope après un silence. Est-ce que tu connais un peu Camus ?

\- Pas vraiment, non. A vrai dire, je le connais encore moins que Milo. Je sais seulement qu'il est discret, froid, et qu'il est en couple avec le chevalier du Scorpion. Il faut dire qu'au Sanctuaire, il n'adresse la parole qu'à peu de monde, à part son amant, son disciple, et éventuellement, Saga et Shura.

\- Donc tu ne saurais pas me dire si Camus est au courant de ce qu'il se passe vraiment ?

\- Non, je ne saurais pas dire, désolé.

\- D'accord, tant pis. »

Aldébaran le regarda, interdit.

« Alors, vous allez le faire ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, engager un psychologue, comme je vous l'ai demandé.

\- Je ne sais pas, Aldébaran. Il faut que tu comprennes que la situation n'est pas simple. Je ne crois pas qu'un psychologue venant de l'extérieur de nos terres et qui découvrirait nos coutumes serait bien sensible à nos problèmes et notre mode de vie. Sans même parler du risque d'exposer notre existence au monde extérieur. En plus, Aldébaran, on ne sait pas dans quel état est Milo, réellement.

\- Mais Grand Pope !

\- Laisse-moi terminer, lui demanda calmement l'Ancien Bélier. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'allais rien faire pour l'aider s'il en a besoin. Je dois y réfléchir et peut-être m'entretenir avec la déesse. D'autres chevaliers pourraient avoir besoin des services de quelqu'un de doué en psychologie, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux de former quelqu'un de l'intérieur, si cette personne est d'accord. De toute manière, rien n'est fait.

\- Je comprends, capitula Aldébaran.

\- Pour ce qui est de Milo, je mènerai mon enquête, sois-en sûr. Je pense que la priorité est que j'évalue la situation avant que de décider quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci, Grand Pope. »

Shion continua de le toiser de ses yeux améthyste.

« Est-ce que c'est tout ce dont tu voulais me faire part ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je te remercie de m'avoir mis au courant de ces éléments nouveaux. Mais il faut que je retourne à mon travail. Tu peux disposer, Aldébaran. »

Le ton définitif sur lequel avait été prononcé cette dernière phrase n'admettait aucune objection, aussi, le Taureau se leva de sa chaise, fit un signe de tête déférent à son supérieur, et s'en fut tranquillement.

Une fois Aldébaran hors de sa vue, Shion poussa un soupir dépité. Ce que lui avait conté le brésilien était inquiétant, et très délicat. Ce n'était pas parce que le Scorpion avait fait une bêtise par le passé qu'il allait forcément la répéter. Cela ne servait à rien d'être alarmiste. En tant que chef du domaine sacré, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Mais il sentait que sur cette question particulière, il allait avoir besoin d'un avis extérieur.

« Dôhko, choisit-il d'appeler son frère d'armes télépathiquement. Viens au temple d'Athéna, s'il te plaît. J'aurais besoin de toi. »


	11. Présent et passé

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour/Bonsoir, mes chers lecteurs/trices! Je reviens avec un plus grand morceau d'histoire aujourd'hui! Comme l'indique le titre de ce nouveau chapitre, vous allez voguer dans différentes époques. On retrouve enfin les deux amoureux et vous allez savoir enfin dans quel état ils sont après cette nuit mouvementée. Après l'angst affreux que je vous ai offert dans le dernier chapitre, vous avez enfin droit à un peu plus de calme et de fluff, si tant est que ce soit possible dans cette fiction, mais si si, je vous jure, ça arrive!

Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a une mention potentiellement très anachronique de la _Reine des Neiges_ (Disney) dans ce chapitre. Je considère le Sanctuaire un peu "hors du temps" et je ne me suis pas vraiment embarrassée d'ancrer cette histoire dans une époque précise. Les différents chapitres de Saint Seiya étant sortis à des époques différentes, je prends un peu des libertés pour les temporalités.

Pour celles et ceux qui se le demanderaient, nous en sommes vers les deux tiers de cette histoire, environ, à moins que j'aie une inspiration soudaine et que je décide d'étoffer davantage les choses. En tout cas, merci de me suivre aussi assidûment, et bien sûr, de me commenter. Je tiens aussi à vous dire que vous pouvez tout à fait poster des reviews sur les chapitres antérieurs, même si la suite est en ligne, et même si les chapitres sont postés depuis un moment, j'y répondrai toujours avec plaisir. Tous ces commentaires sont très encourageants pour moi!

En tout cas, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Présent et passé**

C'est vers midi que des coups peu discrets résonnèrent à la porte du temple du Verseau. Milo et Camus dormaient encore, assoupis l'un contre l'autre, absolument ignorants du fait que tout le Sanctuaire n'avait eu que leurs noms à la bouche depuis tôt ce matin-là. Milo avait fini par tomber de fatigue sur son livre, et Camus s'était rendormi bien avant lui, au son de sa voix réconfortante. _Le Petit Prince_ trônait à côté de la main lâche du Scorpion, alors qu'une autre entourait le torse de son amant, complètement blotti contre lui.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient entendu les frappements qui avaient résonné à la porte d'entrée, mais quelqu'un le fit à leur place. Hyôga, qui était réveillé depuis quelques heures déjà, était en train de préparer le repas de midi dans la cuisine de Camus – une poêlée aux légumes toute simple. En entendant toquer, il décida d'aller ouvrir à la personne en question. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre que ses aînés le fassent à sa place.

Le Cygne se retrouva face à la silhouette massive d'Aldébaran du Taureau, qui avait une expression presque timide sur le visage. Le disciple de Camus haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Ah ! Bonjour, Aldébaran.

\- Salut, Hyôga, hésita le Taureau. Euh… Est-ce que… Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que Milo est là ?

\- Euh, oui, il est ici, confirma Hyôga. C'est pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais lui parler. »

Hyôga prit un air embarrassé.

« Ah… En fait, il dort encore, je pense. Maître Camus est malade, et ils sont tous les deux très fatigués. »

Le Taureau hésita. Est-ce qu'il devait repasser ? Ou est-ce qu'il devait insister ? Il ne savait pas si Milo lui pardonnerait de ne pas l'avoir informé tout de suite de ce qu'il avait dit à Shion. Mais en même temps, il trouvait cruel de réveiller le Scorpion pour une information qui ne lui ferait pas plaisir à entendre.

Hyôga perçut l'indécision du Taureau et décida de choisir pour lui.

« Bon, de toute façon, il est tard. Il vaut peut-être mieux que je les réveille, fit-il avec un sourire à l'adresse du brésilien. Je vais voir dans quelle disposition ils sont. Rentre deux minutes, si tu veux.

\- Merci, » lui répondit le Taureau avec une reconnaissance soulagée.

Aldébaran fit quelques pas dans la pièce à vivre du temple du Verseau. Hyôga le laissa là et se dirigea vers la chambre de son maître. Il frappa discrètement à la porte.

Derrière le battant en bois, Milo se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être assoupi. A côté de lui, Camus n'avait pas bougé, et semblait encore dormir profondément.

D'autres coups plus insistants résonnèrent à la porte. Milo décida de se lever du lit et d'aller ouvrir. En se redressant, il constata avec plaisir que ses blessures lui faisaient bien moins mal que la veille. C'était un problème en moins, se dit-il avec un sourire.

Il ouvrit la porte pour se trouver face à Hyôga.

« Désolé de vous déranger, Milo, s'excusa le Cygne. Mais il est midi, et je me disais qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je vous réveille.

\- Pas de problème, le rassura le grec.

\- Camus va mieux ?

\- Il dort encore, fit Milo en jetant un œil derrière lui. Mais il vaut mieux que je le réveille. Il n'a rien avalé depuis hier midi.

\- J'ai fait la cuisine, annonça Hyôga. Il y en aura pour trois.

\- C'est très gentil à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

\- Oh, juste des légumes sautés, rien d'extraordinaire.

\- C'est déjà très bien ! Merci. Je vais aller réveiller Camus, dans ce cas.

\- Avant ça, Milo, je voulais te dire… Il y a Aldébaran dans le salon. Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler. »

Milo prit un air perplexe.

« Aldé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Je sais pas, répondit le russe. J'ai pas demandé.

\- D'accord. Je vais voir comment va Camus, et ensuite, j'irai lui parler. »

Hyôga donna son accord dans un hochement de tête et revint dans le séjour informer le Taureau qu'il aurait gain de cause.

Milo referma la porte derrière lui et revint auprès de son amant endormi. Il passa une main sur sa joue. Camus semblait aller un peu mieux, lui aussi. Il était toujours un peu chaud, mais c'était bien moindre comparé à la veille. Heureusement, les chevaliers d'or avaient tendance à récupérer assez vite. Et le médicament d'Aphrodite semblait efficace.

« Camus », l'appela-t-il avec douceur. Il ponctua ses paroles en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Le Verseau grogna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Camus, réveille-toi, insista Milo. Il est midi, et il faut que tu manges. »

Son amant gardait obstinément les yeux fermés. Le Scorpion se fendit d'un sourire joueur. Il se pencha complètement sur lui et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

« Milo… gémit Camus dans un murmure. Arrête… »

Ce qui enjoint inévitablement le Scorpion à continuer de plus belle. Le Verseau poussa un second grognement.

« Hm… Veux dormir. T'es cruel.

\- Je sais », déclara Milo sur un ton malicieux.

Le Scorpion posa ses lèvres sur celles du Verseau, qui répondit un peu à son baiser.

« Tu es insupportable », asséna-t-il lorsque Milo lâcha sa bouche. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour les noyer dans ceux pénétrants du Scorpion.

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda le grec, attentionné.

\- Pas en forme, murmura le Verseau. Mais… Moins mal que cette nuit.

\- Tant mieux », répondit Milo en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur la joue.

Camus attira Milo un peu plus près de lui pour pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras.

« Tu es bien câlin, toi, observa Milo, ravi.

\- C'est ta faute.

\- Ma faute ? s'amusa son vis-à-vis.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé.

\- Mmh. Mais c'est toi qui termines, on dirait. »

Camus redressa un peu la tête pour échanger un nouveau baiser avec Milo, de son initiative, cette fois.

« Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas me provoquer comme ça, toi, susurra le grec.

\- Il t'en faut peu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux. Il paraît que je suis complètement fou de toi.

\- Même dans cet état-là ? grinça le Verseau, qui ne se sentait pas particulièrement attirant.

\- Oh, Camus… Tu sais très bien qu'à mes yeux, tu seras toujours… excitant. »

Camus trouva cette affirmation à la fois complètement ridicule et attendrissante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu. Pas un déjà-vu désagréable, évidemment. Mais ça ressemblait juste beaucoup trop à Milo de dire des choses pareilles.

Camus émit un faible sourire à ce constat.

« Tu souris ! observa Milo avec un ravissement non dissimulé. Tu ne dois pas aller trop mal, dans ce cas.

\- Tes bêtises finiront par avoir raison de moi, un jour, tu sais.

\- Mais non. T'es bien plus fort que ça. »

Camus appuya un peu plus son étreinte en réponse. Milo enfouit son visage dans son cou et se gorgea de son odeur familière.

« Je vais te laisser te lever tranquillement. Je resterais bien là avec toi tester le fantasme du malade convalescent, mais je dois aller discuter avec un gêneur dans ton salon.

\- Tu parles de mon disciple ?

\- Non, non. Je parle d'Aldé. Hyôga l'a fait entrer.

\- Aldébaran ? s'étonna Camus. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

\- Je sais pas. Apparemment, il veut me parler.

\- Mh… Bizarre », observa le Verseau.

Milo lui adressa un sourire et embrassa Camus légèrement sur les lèvres avant de se redresser.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, pour le fantasme. Ce n'est que partie remise », lui promit-il sur un ton espiègle.

Camus réprima un rire amusé devant son amant qui le considérait actuellement avec le même regard que celui du sale gosse qu'il avait été autrefois. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Milo, sur le chemin de la sortie, farfouilla un peu dans les placards du Verseau pour trouver un haut et un bas à enfiler. Son état lui permettait de remettre un T-shirt sans trop serrer les dents, et puis, autant qu'il soit présentable pour aller voir le Taureau. C'était les fringues de Camus, lui n'avait pas grand-chose sur place, parce qu'ils étaient plus souvent au temple du Scorpion tous les deux. Mais comme ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille (même s'il avait une carrure moins fine que son amant), il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter beaucoup de celle des vêtements. Il enfila son haut et son bas prestement et il sortit de la chambre, laissant au français prendre le temps qu'il voulait pour se lever. Rien ne pressait.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il alla à la cuisine trouver Hyôga. Il l'informa du fait que son maître allait un peu mieux. Il lui dit aussi qu'ils pourraient manger lorsque le Verseau serait debout et que lui-même aurait terminé sa conversation avec Aldébaran. Hyôga fut heureux et soulagé d'entendre que Camus était moins malade.

Milo se dirigea vers le salon ensuite, où il trouva effectivement Aldébaran assis sur le canapé. Le Taureau semblait essayer de se faire tout petit, ce qui était un peu un comble pour lui. L'instinct de Milo lui cria qu'il risquait de ne pas aimer la raison de la présence du brésilien en ces lieux.

« Aldé, l'interpella-t-il en arrivant. Tu voulais me voir ? »

Le Taureau se retourna vivement vers lui lorsqu'il arriva.

« Milo ! Oui. J'ai à te parler. »

Le ton un peu hésitant sur lequel avait été prononcé cette phrase fit frissonner le Scorpion.

« Oulà, essaya-t-il avec un sourire. C'est si grave que ça ? »

Aldébaran le considéra sérieusement.

« Disons que c'est important.

\- Très bien. Tu veux rester ici pour en parler ?

\- Où tu voudras. Mais tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir. »

Milo haussa les sourcils. Quelle catastrophe allait encore lui tomber dessus ?

Il choisit de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face au canapé.

« Je t'écoute », le regarda-t-il avec intérêt.

Le brésilien sembla considérer ses mots.

« Comment tu vas, déjà ?

\- Très bien, merci, répondit Milo sans réfléchir.

\- Tu es sûr ? insista le Taureau.

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Disons que ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'avis de l'intégralité des chevaliers d'or depuis ce matin. »

Milo se passa une main sur le visage. Voilà qui commençait bien.

« Génial, cingla-t-il sans chaleur. Je vois qu'Aphrodite s'est surpassé. Alors ? Viens-en au fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé à dire sur moi ?

\- Que tu essayais ton Aiguille Écarlate sur toi-même. »

Le Scorpion fit une moue dépitée.

« Et donc, tu viens pour savoir si c'est vrai, c'est ça ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit calmement Aldébaran. En fait, je n'ai même pas besoin de te le demander pour le savoir.

\- Super, s'agaça Milo. Je suis ravi de voir que ça marche toujours aussi bien, les rumeurs. Et tu te déplaces jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ?

\- Non. »

Le huitième gardien le regarda avec perplexité.

« Ecoute, Milo. Beaucoup de gens t'ont vu avec des bandages conséquents sur le torse, hier. Ce n'est pas difficile de penser que c'est vrai.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! s'exclama Milo. C'est bon, vous avez gagné ! Oui, c'est mon attaque ! Vous en avez pas marre de vous amuser à me descendre ? Franchement, le Sanctuaire pourrait s'occuper à d'autres choses !

\- Milo, personne ne s'amuse à ça. Aphrodite est parfois mesquin, c'est vrai, mais je crois que ça partait d'une bonne intention, cette fois.

\- Ah oui ? Eh ben sachez que la sensation n'y est pas !

\- Milo… essaya de le calmer le deuxième gardien.

\- Alors, maintenant que tout le monde sait tout, continua Milo, pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu n'as pas besoin de venir me demander comment je vais, puisque tu le sais déjà ! Je te signale que je dois m'occuper de Camus, il est malade, et je n'ai pas vraiment que ça à faire de perdre mon temps. »

Milo le toisait d'un air très mécontent, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Le brésilien augurait mal de la suite, mais il se devait de dire au Scorpion ce qu'il avait fait ce matin-là.

« Milo, je suis là parce que je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Quelque chose qui n'a pas de rapport avec ça ? s'étonna franchement le grec.

\- Quelque chose qui est lié à ça.

\- Lié à ça ?

\- Oui. Milo… Tu te souviens sans doute de ce que tu m'avais promis. »

Milo écarquilla les yeux. Attendez… Mais qu'est-ce qu'Aldébaran allait lui dire, là ?

« Ce que je t'avais promis ? répéta le Scorpion sourdement.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu n'essayerais plus de te faire du mal, » se lança franchement Aldébaran.

Le grec ne répondit rien.

« Et tu te rappelles bien que la condition était que si tu ne tenais pas cette promesse, j'avais le droit de ne plus tenir la mienne. Je considère que ce que tu as fait, Milo, brise ta parole. »

Milo s'était figé, attendant la suite.

« Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que… Je me suis inquiété pour toi en entendant ces rumeurs. Il en va de ta santé. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Milo… Ce que j'ai vu cette nuit-là, avant qu'on ne ressuscite… Ce n'est plus un secret. »

Le Scorpion sentit une panique aveugle l'envahir.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça, prononça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Shion est au courant, Milo. Je suis allé le voir ce matin. Il fallait qu'il sache. C'est trop grave.

\- Non… Tu n'as pas fait ça ! » répéta-t-il, le désespoir dans la voix.

Aldébaran se sentit très désolé pour son collègue.

« Je dois aussi te dire que… Shion ne m'a donné aucune garantie lui-même qu'il n'en parlera à personne. »

Milo aurait pu fondre en larmes ici et maintenant à cet unique constat. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était quoi cette punition ? Paye ta journée qui commence bien ! Aldébaran n'aurait pas pu lui annoncer quelque chose de pire !

« Milo… Je suis désolé, essaya le Taureau.

\- Pas suffisamment, apparemment, » lui parvint la voix étouffée et amère du Scorpion.

Le Taureau ne sut pas trop où se mettre. Milo n'avait pas redressé la tête, complètement assommé par les sentiments volcaniques provoqués par cette affreuse nouvelle. C'était vraiment injuste. Il essayait de remonter la pente, et Aldébaran s'amusait à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il réprima un sanglot.

« Je crois que tu devrais partir, Aldé », résonna encore la voix rauque de Milo, qui ne le regarda même pas.

Le brésilien hésita. Il ne voulait pas quitter les lieux avec l'impression de s'être brouillé avec son frère d'armes.

C'est à ce moment-là que Camus, qui portait un gros pull bien chaud sur les épaules, et les traits tirés, fit son apparition dans la pièce.

« Camus, prononça le brésilien en le voyant.

\- Aldébaran, » le salua en retour le français.

Le regard du maître des glaces tomba sur Milo, qui était complètement prostré.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Camus, sans laisser montrer aucune émotion.

\- Euh… rien, hésita Aldébaran. Je… Il vaut mieux que j'y aille, en fait. »

Le Taureau ne laissa même pas à Camus le temps de réagir. Il se leva prestement et partit du temple du Verseau quasiment au pas de course. Le français leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend, à celui-là ? se dit-il en le voyant fuir de la sorte.

Le maître des glaces s'approcha doucement de Milo et posa une main fine sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

Milo redressa un peu la tête, et tenta de contenir son désarroi, mais Camus le perçut tout de suite.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras » lui demanda simplement le Scorpion.

Le Verseau n'hésita pas une seule seconde et il vint enlacer fermement Milo, qui s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Camus l'embrassa sur la tempe succinctement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe qui te mette dans cet état ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Rien, je… Une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Camus se dégagea un peu pour planter son regard dans le sien.

« Dis-moi », lui intima-t-il simplement.

Milo chercha dans sa tête ce qu'il fallait dire. Expliquer la vérité à Camus serait trop long, et surtout, il n'en avait pas le courage. C'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait supplié au Taureau de se taire. Il n'arriva pas à contenir un tressaillement en imaginant cette information intime en possession du Grand Pope.

« Milo ? l'appela encore le Verseau, qui accentua la prise qu'il avait sur ses avant-bras.

\- Excuse-moi, finit par dire le Scorpion. C'est… C'est juste que tout le Sanctuaire est au courant de ce que je me suis fait, maintenant.

\- Ah. Tu es allé voir Aphrodite, c'est vrai, reconnut Camus. Il a tout deviné, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Voilà, confirma Milo, qui s'en tirait très bien avec cette demi-vérité.

\- Ça devait arriver, philosopha le Verseau avec un fond de dépit dans la voix. Tu t'es tellement amoché que ça aurait été difficile de passer inaperçu.

\- Je sais. »

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux, et le Verseau ressentit un malaise instinctif qu'il ne s'expliqua pas. Il embrassa Milo pour essayer de faire taire ce sentiment désagréable.

« Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour cette nuit, déclara le Verseau. Tu as été très courageux d'aller chez Aphrodite pour moi. Surtout dans ton état. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de généreux, Milo. »

Compliment qui fit revenir un sourire sur le visage du grec. Il passa lentement les mains dans le dos de Camus et l'embrassa sur la jugulaire dans un remerciement muet.

Un raclement de gorge interrompit là leur rapprochement intime.

Hyôga, rouge d'embarras devant cette scène surnaturelle, avait fait son apparition dans le salon du Verseau.

Camus se raidit subitement, pris sur le fait. La fatigue lui avait fait oublier qu'il n'était pas seul dans son temple. Milo le regarda paniquer, un léger sourire en coin. Ah, Camus et son fameux maintien de chevalier des glaces…

« Euh… Le repas est prêt », balbutia Hyôga, encore un peu choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Milo sentit que Camus ne savait plus trop où se mettre, aussi, il répondit pour deux :

« Merci, on arrive. »

Hyôga préféra tourner les talons rapidement pour essayer de bannir cette image de sa tête.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on retourne à ton temple, lâcha Camus.

\- Oh, là, là, s'amusa Milo. T'en fais pas… Je crois pas qu'il a eu le temps de voir grand-chose.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il a plus huit ans, Camus.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- Ce que tu peux être pudique…

\- Et toi, clairement, pas assez.

\- Camus… Tu as bien le droit d'être un humain, quand même. »

Le Verseau ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le toiser froidement.

« Si tu y tiens, on redescendra. Mais ce serait quand même préférable que tu te reposes dans ton temple cet après-midi. Si tu te sens trop fatigué, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste là une nuit de plus. Après, si tu as vraiment envie de bouger, promis, ce soir, on réintègre mon temple.

\- Très bien.

\- Allez, viens, ponctua Milo en lui faisant un baiser sur le nez. Y'a ton disciple qui s'est dévoué pour faire la cuisine. Tu voudrais pas rater ça ! »

Milo lui attrapa amoureusement la main et il l'invita à le suivre. Leurs doigts toujours crochetés, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, où Hyôga était en train de mettre la nourriture dans les assiettes. Milo en fut heureux. Il fallait que Camus mange, il se sentirait bien mieux ensuite.

Le repas de midi se passa sans encombre. Camus picora un peu son assiette, la maladie ne le mettant pas vraiment en appétit. Milo le surveilla du coin de l'œil pendant toute la durée du repas, et il prit bien garde à ce que son amant avale un autre médicament. Dans un coin de sa cervelle fatiguée, le Verseau se dit qu'il n'aimait pas tellement être materné de la sorte, mais il était trop épuisé pour en faire mention. Surtout qu'il était accaparé par ce sentiment de malaise diffus qui ne le lâchait pas. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans le comportement du Scorpion, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, Milo était calme, et il discutait tranquillement avec Hyôga devant lui. Il essaya de se raisonner en se disant que son amant devait toujours être nerveux à cause de cette rumeur qui circulait sur lui. Ah, s'il avait pu, il aurait scellé la bouche d'Aphrodite d'un étau de glace. Les chevaliers n'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire que de plomber le moral déjà pas si haut de son amant ?

Après le repas, Hyôga prit congé de son maître, car il avait une virée en ville de prévue cet après-midi-là avec Seiya, Shiryû, Shun et Ikki. Le Verseau le remercia sur un ton neutre pour l'aide qu'il avait donnée jusque-là et pour le repas. Le Cygne parti, Milo décida de pousser son français sous la douche, avec l'argument que l'eau chaude le réchaufferait et régulerait peut-être la température de son corps. Les deux amants investirent la salle de bain ensemble. Tandis que Camus s'aventura sous le jet d'eau de la douche, Milo décida d'enlever ses bandages pour voir comment guérissaient ses coups d'Aiguilles. A présent, il avait des marques qui commençaient à cicatriser tranquillement. Le grec estima qu'il pourrait passer sous l'eau pressurisée sans se rouvrir ses piqûres, et un sourire lubrique s'étira sur ses lèvres. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Milo trouva donc le moyen de se faufiler lestement derrière Camus sous l'eau dans son plus simple appareil et se plaquer complètement sur lui. Il sentit son amant se raidir de surprise mais se détendre aussitôt à son contact.

Le seul rempart que Camus trouva contre l'attaque sensuelle de son amant fut un « Milo… » exaspéré.

« Je t'avais bien prévenu que ce n'était que partie remise » retentit la voix séductrice du Scorpion à son oreille.

* * *

Lorsque les amants eurent terminé leur interlude fusionnel, et sortirent de la douche rassérénés et propres, ils décidèrent de passer leur après-midi à se reposer tranquillement sur le canapé du salon. Milo proposa de regarder un film. Camus agréa rapidement. Il pensait que cette activité lui demanderait moins de concentration que de déchiffrer les pages d'un livre, et dans son état, ce n'était pas plus mal. En plus, il aurait la paix avec son amant, qui lui aussi pourrait se reposer un peu. Milo n'avait de fait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, puisqu'il avait fait la course pour lui trouver de quoi faire tomber sa fièvre, et qu'il lui avait gentiment lu un livre jusqu'à point d'heure.

Milo décida dans un trait d'humour un peu facile de mettre _La Reine des Neiges_. Camus se contenta de le considérer froidement lorsqu'il lui brandit au visage le DVD de son choix.

« Allez, Camus ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as jamais vu ! Je te jure que c'est bien !

\- Je suis un adulte, Milo, cingla son amant, sans se départir de son calme à toute épreuve.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, reprit-t-il sur un ton uni, tu me proposes un dessin animé pour enfants.

\- Mais on s'en fout, si c'est bien ! C'est ça, ou je mets un film horrifique. »

Argument qui convainquit le Verseau. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, c'était un genre qu'il avait en horreur. Alors autant céder pour le premier choix.

« Très bien, mets-le, capitula platement Camus.

\- Ouais ! sautilla sur place Milo. Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. »

Le Verseau leva très légèrement un sourcil double, mais ne répondit rien. Lui, il avait surtout l'impression que son arachnide adoré se payait vaguement sa tête. Mais il ne le montra pas, évidemment.

Milo donna le disque à manger au lecteur DVD et il alluma l'écran qu'ils avaient dans le salon. Lorsque tout fut installé et que les premières notes du film retentirent, Milo vint s'assoir à côté de lui, et passa une main cajoleuse autour de sa taille.

Les orbes énigmatiques du Verseau se posèrent sur lui.

« Toi, tu as intérêt à me laisser regarder le film, maintenant que tu as insisté pour le mettre.

\- Roh là là, tout de suite, se vexa Milo. Dis-moi si je dérange, hein… »

Camus eut un pincement au cœur soudain, face à cette déclaration, même s'il ne cilla pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait être un peu antipathique par moments, et parfois, il avait peur que le Scorpion ne se méprenne.

« Tu sais très bien que non. »

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il attira Milo plus contre lui. Le Scorpion, tout sourire, posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu regardes des films de travers, toi, maintenant ? l'interrogea Camus sur un ton perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? lui demanda Milo en retour, un peu sur la défensive.

\- Rien, rien. »

Camus sentit Milo soupirer contre lui. Oui, décidément, son instinct ne le trompait pas, depuis le début. Milo n'était pas de si bonne humeur que ça.

« Milo… tenta Camus un peu plus à voix basse. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le Verseau sentit son amant se raidir un peu. Il avait vu juste. Aussi, il continua :

« Si c'est à cause d'Aphrodite, ne t'en fais pas. C'est une rumeur, ça va se tasser. »

Camus entendit Milo grogner depuis son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, Camus. Je le sais. »

Le Verseau ne sut quoi ajouter.

« Concentre-toi sur le film, plutôt. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas en penser… » ajouta Milo plus malicieusement.

Au fur et à mesure du visionnage, Camus devait bien avouer que malgré ses réticences muettes, Milo avait finalement eu raison – il passait un bon moment. D'ailleurs, il trouvait que la similitude était un peu ironique entre cette Elsa et lui. Mine de rien, son enseignement lui avait aussi appris à se départir de sa sentimentalité. Lui considérait que c'était quelque chose de nécessaire, mais bon. Qu'est-ce qu'un dessin animé savait réellement des techniques de glace ? Les gens qui étaient derrière cette création n'étaient jamais venus au Sanctuaire pour l'observer en action. Voilà qui aurait été bien étrange, se dit-il.

Au moment où Elsa était en train de chanter son émancipation en créant son palais des glaces, Milo le tira de sa contemplation pour lui demander avec intérêt :

« Tu sais faire ça, toi ? »

Camus considéra la question.

« Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. J'ai seulement appris à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour attaquer. »

Il y eut un silence.

« C'est faux, rétorqua simplement Milo.

\- Très bien, concéda son amant calmement. Disons plutôt que je ne me suis jamais lancé dans quelque chose de cette envergure.

\- Préviens-moi si ça devait arriver. »

Il y eut un autre blanc entre eux.

« Tu as bien de la chance, Camus. Tes pouvoirs sont magnifiques. Tu peux t'en servir pour faire toutes sortes de choses merveilleuses, mis à part combattre. Moi, je ne sais que tuer.

\- Bien sûr que non, Milo, le contra son amant comme une évidence. Ton attaque n'est pas taillée pour tuer, tu le sais toi-même. Elle est prévue pour offrir une chance de repentir à ceux qui t'affrontent. En un sens, c'est quelque chose de généreux.

\- C'est moins beau, quand même, déclara le Scorpion.

\- Tout dépend du point de vue. Il y a quelque chose d'idéal et de magistral dans ta manière de combattre, je trouve. »

Milo, touché, prit une des mains de Camus dans la sienne et en embrassa le dos.

« Merci », murmura-t-il sincèrement.

Le film continua son cours. Milo trouvait qu'il avait eu une bonne idée, dans l'ensemble. Un dessin animé était calme à regarder et plaisant, et son amant semblait y prendre goût. Lui-même trouvait que le film était beau et entraînant.

Cependant, une bonne demi-heure plus tard au moins, lorsqu'on arriva au moment où Anna découvrait les trolls, Milo eut de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La fatigue était en train de l'emporter, toutefois il fit tout pour lutter contre. Il voulait voir les réactions de Camus, qui était concentré sur le dessin animé. Malheureusement, il sentit l'engourdissement prendre possession de son corps, et il n'arrivait plus à regarder l'écran, devenu trop lumineux pour ses yeux. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes lourdement, et la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule bien dessinée de son amant, le sommeil l'emporta soudainement.

* * *

Le pays des rêves ramena le Scorpion quelques années en arrière. A un moment clé de son existence.

C'était durant une froide nuit de décembre. Le temps dehors était clair, mais glacial, et beaucoup des chevaliers qui étaient sortis ce jour-là avaient pesté contre les basses températures. Mais pas Milo. Aujourd'hui était un jour important. Alors, il s'en fichait bien, du froid. Rien n'aurait pu perturber sa bonne humeur. Le chevalier du Scorpion n'avait pas revu son meilleur ami depuis environ un an. Mais son glacial confrère lui avait fait savoir sa venue ce jour-là par lettres interposées, lui indiquant qu'il devrait faire son rapport annuel au Grand Pope. Milo avait compté les jours, qui s'étaient égrenés bien trop lentement, avant que Camus ne revienne au Sanctuaire. Le grec ne l'avait pas avoué à son ami, mais chaque minute qu'il passait loin du français lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas pouvait occuper ses pensées aussi incessamment. Mais cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il s'était rendu à l'évidence – il était fou amoureux de son ami des neiges.

Toutefois il ne s'était jamais déclaré. L'amitié du Verseau avait été très dure à gagner, et cette relation était si importante pour lui qu'il avait bien trop peur de tout risquer et de tout perdre. Camus avait toujours eu ce comportement froid à son égard, aussi, il lui était très difficile d'espérer que ses sentiments fussent partagés. Il était suffisamment honoré comme ça d'avoir une place dans la vie, et l'espérait-il tout de même un peu, dans le cœur du maître des glaces.

C'était compliqué. Milo savait que Camus tenait un peu à lui, mais il ne savait pas en mesurer l'envergure. En l'occurrence, les lettres que lui envoyait Camus depuis le début de son exil en Sibérie mentionnaient en long, en large et en travers ses inquiétudes envers ses disciples, et la façon dont il devait les éduquer, et cela rendait Milo un peu jaloux. Savoir que ces gamins prenaient potentiellement plus de poids dans la vie du Verseau que lui, alors qu'il avait tout donné pour qu'il l'accepte… le rendait parfois immensément triste.

Mais Milo s'était juré de ne rien en montrer. Camus ne tolérerait pas ce genre d'égarements. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle le Scorpion avait choisi de ne jamais lui avouer son attirance. Il avait réussi à poser des mots clairs et définitifs sur ce désir hors-norme qu'il avait pour le chevalier du Verseau à environ treize ans, et il en avait dix-sept, désormais. Et rien ne s'était passé. Il avait vécu avec cette envie profonde de toucher le Verseau, de le faire sien, encore et encore. Il fantasmait sur lui, bien souvent. Non, pas « souvent ». Tout le temps, en fait. Et il s'en voulait. Il pensait à la manière dont le français réagirait s'il savait. Mal, très probablement. Abuser de son image si pure pour de vils désirs…

Aussi, Milo s'était promis d'être un ami exemplaire pour son entrevue avec Camus. Le Verseau ne pourrait pas rester bien longtemps. Il débarquerait le temps d'une soirée et serait obligé de repartir aux aurores. Il était malheureusement impossible qu'il abandonne ses disciples trop longtemps, car ils étaient tout de même encore assez jeunes. Maudits gamins, s'était dit Milo pour lui-même. Ils lui volaient son meilleur ami. Mais il ne le mentionnerait jamais. Il respectait trop Camus.

Milo avait préparé la soirée à l'avance avec minutie. Il savait que Camus allait d'abord passer chez le Grand Pope pour se débarrasser de son rapport, et qu'il redescendrait à son temple. Milo lui avait laissé une petite note au temple du Verseau pour l'inviter à dîner. Il avait même prévu une heure de rendez-vous.

Le Scorpion s'était fait tout beau. Il n'en avait pas trop fait, attention. Il ne voulait pas que Camus le traite de Casanova. C'était la réputation qu'il avait au Sanctuaire, et il savait que le Verseau n'en était pas ravi. Il avait opté pour une jolie chemise noire, et un jeans, pour couper l'effet trop habillé. De cette manière-là, il serait beau, c'est vrai, mais pas outrageusement séducteur. Il avait aussi fait l'effort de préparer lui-même un repas dans sa modeste demeure – il avait trouvé une manière d'aménager une cuisine au fur et à mesure de ses maigres payes. Il possédait dorénavant un four, quelques placards, des plaques à gaz… Et un peu de matériel pour faire un dîner digne de ce nom. Il s'était même procuré une petite chaine hi-fi pour mettre un peu de musique, voire écouter la radio. C'est que le temps était sacrément long, quand on était enrôlé à garder un temple où les ennemis ne venaient jamais. Il n'avait jamais vu une seule personne réussir à aller plus loin que la maison du Cancer. Alors pour lui, au huitième temple… Autant dire que les combats glorieux étaient chose rare.

Milo faisait les cent pas, frénétique, dans son modeste salon. L'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Il en était tout excité. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait Camus, il était toujours plus magnifique. Il grandissait, prenait de la maturité, et chaque année lui rajoutait un charme supplémentaire. Milo avait bien trop hâte de le revoir, et d'enfin pouvoir replonger ses yeux dans les orbes marins et troublants de son ami taciturne. Autant dire que Noël était insignifiant pour le Scorpion, à côté de cette unique soirée.

Lorsque vingt heures pile s'afficha à l'écran de son réveil, Milo entendit quelques coups discrets frappés à sa porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il allait revoir Camus ! Il était là, derrière cette porte !

Le Scorpion courut quasiment lui ouvrir. Le battant de la porte lui dévoila le visage tranquille du français, qui avait l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. Milo eut une seconde de béatitude en découvrant le Verseau. Déesse, qu'il était beau. Lui aussi avait fait un effort, remarqua-t-il. Camus avait abandonné ses tenues austères d'entraînement pour opter pour une chemise bleu clair et un pantalon de toile, qui tombait élégamment sur ses jambes. La théorie de Milo se confirmait : Camus devenait de plus en plus magnifique avec les années.

« Camus ! » s'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le Scorpion n'hésita pas. Il se jeta littéralement au cou du Verseau pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade au contact de son vis-à-vis. Contact que tout son corps avait rêvé pendant une année. Une année, bon sang ! Les bras de Camus se refermèrent timidement sur lui.

C'était si bon, pensa Milo, blotti contre celui qu'il aimait en secret. Il se gorgea à nouveau de son odeur familière de neige. Il lui avait tant manqué.

Milo se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte et invita son ami à rentrer dans son salon, qui était baigné dans une musique douce.

« Je suis tellement content de te voir ! Regarde, tu as vu ? J'ai fait des améliorations pour mon appartement ! Il y a un peu plus de meubles ! »

Camus, qui souriait toujours presqu'imperceptiblement, balaya la pièce du regard.

« J'ai fait le dîner ! J'espère que tu as faim ! »

Le Verseau n'avait même pas encore dit un seul mot. Et pour cause, il était complètement hypnotisé par le sourire éclatant de Milo, qui l'entraînait plus profondément dans ses appartements et qui le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Camus avait rarement vu Milo porter une chemise. Il trouva à part lui que le Scorpion était terriblement séduisant dans cette tenue, mais il essaya de faire taire ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? » finit-il par demander.

Milo sourit de plus belle en entendant enfin la voix chérie du maître des glaces.

« J'ai fait cuire du saumon ! Et des petits légumes, pour aller avec ! Je sais que tu adores le poisson !

\- Une vieille habitude, rien de plus, se dédouana un peu le Verseau.

\- Mais ça te va quand même ? s'inquiéta soudain le Scorpion.

\- Bien sûr que oui, Milo. C'est parfait. Je suis impressionné de tous les efforts que tu as faits. Je n'en demandais pas tant ! »

Milo lui fit un doux sourire.

« Je te vois tellement peu souvent ! Ce serait un crime que je fasse pas un effort. C'est de notre devoir de passer une bonne soirée !

\- Merci, Milo », répondit le Verseau en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Milo se noya dans le regard de Camus quelques instants. Il était complètement sous le charme. Comment allait-il faire pour passer la soirée avec lui sans lui sauter dessus ? C'était proprement insoutenable…

Pour se donner contenance, le Scorpion fila à la cuisine leur ramener un apéritif.

Cette soirée se passa comme le grec l'avait envisagée : merveilleusement bien. Il discuta beaucoup avec le Verseau, le priant de lui raconter de vive voix l'entraînement des deux marmots des glaces. Camus se livra un peu, toujours avec sa discrétion coutumière, et il lui parla des quelques souvenirs agréables qu'il avait de la Sibérie. Milo lui raconta en retour les bêtises qu'il avait faites pour s'occuper au Sanctuaire, sous l'œil à la fois attendri et réprobateur de son ami. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Ils finirent par passer à table, et ils y dégustèrent le saumon bien cuit et bien assaisonné de Milo. Le Verseau le complimenta d'ailleurs sincèrement sur sa cuisine, ce qui fit gonfler le cœur du Scorpion d'affection. Le grec était si heureux d'avoir réussi à préparer un repas qui ait plu à l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement. Il prit bien soin de noter cette recette dans son esprit pour lui refaire un jour. Pour le dessert, il avait préparé un crumble. Il aimait bien les pommes, et depuis qu'il avait un four, il trouvait que c'était dommage de ne pas l'utiliser. C'était un gâteau qui s'accommodait bien avec le temps hivernal. Chaud, sucré et surtout, réconfortant… Cela faisait écho au réconfort et à la complétude absolue qu'il ressentait d'avoir Camus auprès de lui. Oh, il devrait l'enlever, pour ne jamais revenir…

Ils entamèrent leur dessert, discutant toujours, les yeux dans les yeux, avec la musique de la chaîne hi-fi en fond. Camus était totalement subjugué, intérieurement. Milo s'était complètement surpassé. A lui aussi, il avait beaucoup manqué. Il ne l'avouait pas tout haut, mais avoir le Scorpion rien que pour lui le rendait immensément heureux. Que le destin était cruel de les séparer à ce point ! Et que Milo était séduisant ! Le grec le rendait complètement fou. Il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher des yeux, alors qu'il continuait son bavardage enthousiaste et incessant. Oh, déesse… Il voulait que cet instant dure une éternité.

Ils avaient terminé leur dessert depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque Milo remarqua un changement sonore dans sa chaîne hi-fi.

« Oh, j'aime bien cette musique », fit-il, une lueur particulière au fond des yeux.

Le Scorpion se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et vint se poster devant Camus, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Il lui tendit une main.

« Tu veux danser ? »

Le Verseau ouvrit la bouche, et la referma. Était-ce une si bonne idée que ça ?

« Danser ? hésita-t-il d'une petite voix. Mais je… Je ne sais guère danser…

\- Oh, Camus, ne me mens pas, fit Milo, dont le sourire s'élargit encore. Je suis sûr que tu es très doué. Et je m'en moque bien que tu le sois ou non, d'ailleurs. »

Camus regarda la main halée du grec, toujours hésitant. Néanmoins, il finit par poser la sienne, fine et fraîche, au creux de sa paume.

« Très bien. Mais juste une danse, alors.

\- Comme tu voudras », répondit Milo, sans se départir de son merveilleux sourire.

Le grec l'entraîna avec lui au milieu du salon et il souda ses mains dans les siennes. Le Scorpion le regardait toujours, du magnifique bleu de ses yeux. Misère, se dit Camus. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué…?

La suite fut comme un rêve, pour l'un et pour l'autre. Milo commença à bouger un peu en rythme sur la musique, entraînant Camus avec lui, qui fut obligé de suivre. Le Scorpion remarqua qu'effectivement, le Verseau lui avait servi un mensonge éhonté : il dansait magnifiquement bien. Les deux chevaliers se firent tournoyer un peu, l'un et l'autre. Ils ne se lâchaient toujours pas du regard. De fait, les mouvements qu'ils faisaient n'avaient réellement que peu d'importance. Milo pouvait sentir la fraîcheur des mains de Camus dans les siennes, qui pourtant, le brûlaient littéralement. Il fit tournoyer un peu le Verseau d'abord vers lui, refermant ses bras sur le torse de son partenaire pour le faire basculer en arrière, puis il le renvoya plus loin, un peu comme le mouvement d'un yo-yo, qui s'éloignait et qui revenait sans cesse. Milo sentait le désir se propager en lui petit à petit et prendre possession de tous ses membres, au fur et à mesure de leur exercice. Il ne savait pas si c'était la danse, la musique, ou l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'homme qu'il entraînait avec lui dans son mouvement… Mais son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il faisait tellement de bruit à ses oreilles qu'il avait presque l'impression qu'il dansait sur ce rythme là, et non plus sur celui de la musique qui se déversait dans la pièce. Comment Camus faisait-il pour ne pas l'entendre lui-même ? Et lui, comment faisait-il encore pour se contrôler alors qu'il avait devant lui Camus, qui le fixait de son regard pénétrant, et qui se déhanchait gracieusement devant lui ? Le Verseau était beau à s'en damner…

Son manque de contrôle intérieur finit par se révéler quand, au moment où il voulut faire tourner le français sur lui-même, il mit trop de force dans son mouvement. Il avait projeté le Verseau vers l'extérieur avec une passion débridée pour le faire tournoyer sous son bras. Camus perdit l'équilibre. Ses pieds ne répondirent plus et il tomba, emportant Milo avec lui. Le Scorpion avait toujours une main dans la sienne, et il avait raffermi sa prise par réflexe en le sentant partir.

Camus heurta le sol sur le dos et Milo atterrit de tout son long sur lui. Le français poussa un grognement de douleur étouffé.

« Aie !

\- Oh, pardon, Camus, s'exclama le grec, confus. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Mais le français ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de noyer son regard dans le sien. Milo pouvait sentir le torse de Camus se soulever et s'abaisser au même rythme que sa respiration, sous son corps. Il y eut un silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de mouvement pour se relever. Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le Scorpion se consumait littéralement de désir. Il en étouffait. Paradoxal qu'il brûle ainsi, puisque l'objet de son amour ardent, qui se trouvait sous lui, était d'ordinaire plutôt glacial. Mais en l'occurrence, il y avait une lueur trouble dans les yeux du Verseau. Quelque chose d'impalpable était suspendu entre eux. Camus lui semblait… magnétique. Rien d'autre ne compta plus pour Milo que ce regard bleu océan, et la sensation du corps de Camus contre le sien. L'odeur de son ami semblait avoir envahi la pièce, et troublait complètement ses sens. Camus était si beau. Camus…

Sans réfléchir, Milo posa ses lèvres sur celles du français. Et le cœur de Camus éclata dans sa poitrine.

C'était tout ce que Milo s'était imaginé, et même plus. Le Verseau avait les lèvres fraîches, et douces. Sa peau était encore plus délicate au toucher qu'il n'avait jamais pu le penser.

Mais subitement, le Scorpion réalisa son geste. Il venait d'embrasser Camus.

Pris de stupeur, il se redressa d'un coup, et se releva complètement. Il tituba un peu, et il commença s'éloigner du Verseau à tout prix, complètement paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il était allé trop loin ! Camus allait le détester ! Non, il ne pourrait pas le supporter !

Il tourna les talons pour essayer de fuir son propre temple, laissant son ami derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il parte, loin. Il ne savait pas où. Quelque part où il pourrait digérer sa honte. Ou sa détresse d'avoir brisé en un geste une relation de plus d'une décennie. Non, en fait, il n'avait pas de destination. Mais il y courrait le plus vite possible. Tout pour s'extirper de cette odieuse réalité. Tout pour qu'il croie que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Milo s'était élancé vers la porte d'entrée et précipitamment, il fit un geste pour l'ouvrir. Cependant, une main fraîche l'en empêcha, se posant avec autorité sur son bras. Camus le retenait fermement.

« Milo… Ne t'en vas pas. »

Le Verseau avait murmuré cette phrase. Le Scorpion se figea en entendant cette demande.

« Milo… »

Camus l'avait contourné pour venir se poster devant lui. Dans ses yeux, on devinait la tempête d'émotions qu'il était en train de ressentir, même si son visage restait stoïque. Cela coupa le souffle du Scorpion.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ton geste ? » demanda-t-il, toujours calmement.

Milo ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

Le Verseau se rapprocha encore de lui, et saisit ses mains, délicatement.

« Milo… souffla Camus qui avait toujours ses iris plantés dans les siens. Recommence. »

Le français avait à peine murmuré son injonction. Le cœur du Scorpion fit un bond.

« Je… Je… Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il tout de même.

\- Recommence », répéta encore Camus, pratiquement comme une évidence.

Milo était complètement confus. Néanmoins, il choisit de se rapprocher de lui quand même. Lentement. Craintivement. Il avait peur que le Verseau ne se dérobe. Ou qu'il ait simplement fait cette demande pour se jouer de lui. Le maître des glaces aurait eu toutes les raisons de le rayer de sa vie pour son geste. Mais Milo accédait quand même à cette requête étrange. Il était fichu, de toute manière. Rien ne pourrait effacer ce qu'il avait fait auparavant, et il le savait. Il continuait de s'approcher du visage du français, et il était maintenant suffisamment près pour sentir le souffle de Camus s'échouer sur ses propres lèvres. Il était complètement grisé par l'anticipation de ce qu'il allait faire. Le maître des glaces l'avait ensorcelé il y avait des années. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Alors, il posa une seconde fois ses lèvres sur celles de son français. A ce contact, il crut qu'il allait imploser. Le Verseau, après un temps de latence, finit par lui rendre le baiser. D'abord avec réserve, timidement. On sentait la peur de se livrer vraiment. Mais petit à petit, Milo le sentit se détendre. Il dévora les lèvres du Verseau, et il finit par aller chercher sa langue. Camus lui en laissa l'accès. Le onzième gardien avait passé ses mains dans son dos et l'enserrait presque avec désespoir. Le Scorpion en aurait pleuré s'il n'était pas accaparé complètement par la bouche tentatrice qu'il goûtait encore et encore.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Milo dût laisser les lèvres de Camus, à bout de souffle. Il ne pouvait plus renoncer. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

« Camus… Je t'aime, » déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Le Verseau se contenta de le regarder, insondable.

« Depuis toujours », ajouta le Scorpion plus sourdement.

Camus sembla hésiter. Milo était suspendu à ses lèvres. Une peur intense de rejet lui noua les entrailles. Cette angoisse lui était extrêmement douloureuse.

« Milo… »

Le prénom avait été prononcé presque… tendrement. Il y eut un silence. Puis, résolument, Camus finit par lui dire :

« Je… Je t'aime aussi. »

Milo crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il n'avait jamais espéré entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche de son glacial français.

« Tu as toujours été mon soleil… » avoua Camus. Milo dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre cette deuxième phrase.

Milo écarquilla les yeux, ébahi. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre le Verseau lui dire une telle chose ? Lui ? Lui qui ne disait jamais rien ? Lui qui déclarait sans se fatiguer qu'un chevalier des glaces devait bannir ses sentiments ?

« C'est… C'est vrai ? balbutia Milo, tremblant.

\- Oui, Milo. C'est vrai, » le toisa Camus avec sérieux.

Cette fois, le Scorpion n'arriva pas à se contenir. La tension se relâcha, et il éclata brusquement en sanglots.

« Milo ? s'inquiéta vivement Camus. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Le grec hocha négativement de la tête, à travers ses pleurs. L'émotion était simplement trop forte pour lui. Toutes ces années... Toutes ces années à attendre… Et il avait enfin entendu ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'entendre…

Camus posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du Scorpion.

« Milo… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je croyais… Je croyais que ça te rendrait heureux… Non ? »

Milo sourit à travers ses pleurs. La confusion de Camus était touchante. Il n'était pas bien habitué aux sentiments, décidément.

« Si… hoqueta-t-il. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! »

Et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Camus ne sut pas où se mettre. Lui aussi, il avait un peu envie de pleurer, en voyant Milo ainsi déborder d'émotion.

« Mais… Dans ce cas là… Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? »

Milo se jeta dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avec force.

« C'est l'émotion. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure », arriva-t-il encore à prononcer.

Camus sentit le corps de Milo contre lui faire des soubresauts à chaque sanglot. Le Verseau n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment lui-même était arrivé à lui dire ses sentiments. Comment avait-il réussi à lui avouer une telle chose ? Il avait cru qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il se croyait… Inaccessible. Même… Il ne comprenait pas comment quiconque pouvait s'intéresser à lui. Et certainement pas Milo, Milo qui était si vivant, si parfait… Il avait cru défaillir en sentant ces lèvres se poser sur les siennes sans prévenir. Et maintenant, l'émotion tremblante de Milo était terriblement contagieuse, et il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Ah, non ! Il ne pouvait pas se mettre à pleurer, lui aussi ! De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Le français puisa dans toute son énergie pour contenir ses larmes.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi, un bon moment. Milo finit par se calmer, au bout de longues minutes. Toute la tension avait fini par s'évacuer de son corps. Camus, lui, savourait simplement le calme retrouvé. Et la douce sensation d'aimer, et d'être aimé, qui s'insinuait dans tout son corps. Oui. Lui aussi, il était le plus chanceux des hommes.

« C'est vrai, ça, demanda le français à voix basse, que tu m'aimes depuis toujours ?

\- Oui, fit Milo. Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas tout de suite pu mettre des mots dessus, mais… Je sais que je t'aime depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. »

Camus appuya un peu leur étreinte, très touché.

« Et toi ? osa demander Milo. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que… Que mes sentiments étaient partagés. »

Camus s'en sentit très triste. Il savait qu'il n'était pas démonstratif, mais pour lui, cela avait toujours été une évidence. Milo était cet être à la fois insupportable et séduisant qui le faisait se contredire lui-même sur ses propres doctrines. Il ne devait pas aimer Milo… mais il l'aimait quand même.

« Milo… Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne… Tu as toujours été le seul qui faisait vaciller mes belles convictions. A chaque fois, je me disais que je ne pouvais pas céder à mes sentiments… Mais… il y avait ton sourire. »

Camus fit une pause.

« Alors je crois que oui. Moi aussi, je… je… enfin… Depuis que j'ai croisé ton chemin, je… »

Le Verseau soupira.

« Excuse-moi, Milo. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses…

\- Je sais, le rassura doucement Milo. J'ai compris. C'était « je t'aime », la fin de ta phrase, non ? »

Le français hocha silencieusement de la tête.

« Camus… Je t'aime comme tu es… Et si tu n'arrives pas à me le dire souvent, ce n'est pas grave. Je le ferai pour deux.

\- Milo…

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer. Je t'ai toujours aimé comme ça, de toute manière. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

« Merci, Milo. »

Milo lui donna un baiser à la base du cou. Camus tressaillit. Le Scorpion allait le rendre fou.

« On a vraiment été idiots, déclara Milo, l'amusement palpable dans la voix.

\- Oui, lâcha Camus. Très. »

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le retenir.

« Je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Moi non plus, » avoua Milo.

Il l'embrassa encore au même endroit. Même frémissement.

« Je crois que… Je connais le remède à ce problème, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du maître des glaces.

\- Et c'est ?

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? » fit malicieusement le Scorpion.

Camus, lorsqu'il comprit ce que voulait dire son vis-à-vis, se teinta délicatement d'un rouge qui n'avait rien à envier à l'écarlate de l'Aiguille.

« Milo ! s'étouffa-t-il presque. Je… Je… »

Le Scorpion se dégagea un peu de leur étreinte pour scruter son visage. Il ressentit la panique muette du Verseau instantanément en le détaillant de ses iris azurés.

« Eh ! Camus… N'aie pas peur. Tout va bien. Je ne te ferai jamais faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. »

Le grec vit le français prendre une plus grande inspiration – il tentait de se redonner contenance.

« Milo… Ce n'est pas que je… enfin… que je ne serais pas ravi de… »

Camus vit passer une lueur amusée (et très irritante) dans les prunelles bleues de Milo. C'est vrai, il ne trouvait plus ses mots, et il n'en était pas coutumier. Mais il ne voulait pas que le Scorpion se moque de lui ! Il faisait un effort, là !

Milo avait haussé les sourcils, et il avait un sourire en coin.

« Oui ? l'invita-t-il à poursuivre. Ravi de quoi ?

\- Milo… Je ne suis guère habitué aux contacts physiques, tu le sais toi-même. »

Le grec garda le silence. Il savait que ce que venait de dire Camus était vrai. La plupart du temps, quand il y avait contact entre eux, c'était lui qui l'initiait. Et le Verseau n'était que peu tactile. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il ne l'était pas juste un peu avec lui, et c'était tout. Il attendit que Camus continue.

« Je risque d'être… décevant. »

De plus, le Verseau savait que Milo devait avoir un peu plus d'expérience que lui. On lui avait rapporté des bruits sur les quelques cours d'un soir qu'il avait menées à des filles éphémères en faisant des virées avec le Lion… La réputation de Milo n'était plus à faire.

« Camus… Tu ne seras _jamais_ décevant. Je sais ce que tu penses : que j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que toi. Et que tu ne seras pas à la hauteur. Laisse-moi te détromper maintenant : ce sont les aventures que j'ai eues qui seront décevantes par rapport à toi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est toi que j'aime. A chaque fois que j'ai pu m'égarer ailleurs… Je m'imaginais dans tes bras. Alors… Autant te dire que tu seras toujours bien plus satisfaisant à mes yeux que quiconque sur cette planète. Quel que soit ce que tu veux bien me donner. Camus… Tu me suffiras toujours. Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. »

Camus parvint à rester impassible extérieurement en entendant Milo prononcer ce touchant discours. Mais intérieurement, il faisait face à une tempête d'émotions.

« Tu as conscience que… Je risque de mettre un temps à… A m'habituer à tout ça. Je… Je ne voudrais pas que… Que tu t'ennuies…

\- Moi ? M'ennuyer de toi ? s'offusqua légèrement Milo. Camus, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que ça doit bien faire quatre ans au moins que j'ai compris que je suis amoureux de toi. Et pendant tout ce temps, et même en toute une vie, mon amour pour toi n'a jamais vacillé. Je dirais même qu'il s'amplifie de jour en jour. Et tu n'as rien fait de spécial. Et même, je ne te vois jamais ! Alors, quoi que tu fasses, tu ne m'ennuieras pas. »

Camus eut une expiration tremblante en entendant ces mots. Milo décida de le reprendre dans ses bras.

« Milo, retentit très faiblement le timbre timide de Camus. Je crois que… j'ai peur. »

Ouh là, se dit le grec. Le français devait être particulièrement ébranlé pour lui avouer une telle chose.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, Camus. On ira à ton rythme. Après tout, je t'ai apprivoisé en tant qu'ami, alors, je saurai bien le faire en tant qu'amant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si. Tu as toujours été parfait, Milo.

\- Oh, je ne dirais pas ça, quand même. J'ai bien dû gaffer une centaine de fois, au moins.

\- Elles sont oubliées, depuis longtemps. Merci… Milo. »

Le français posa avec une timidité touchante un baiser sur la joue du Scorpion. En retour, Milo lui fit le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il n'avait jamais vu.


	12. Mise au point

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour! Je vous offre donc aujourd'hui le douzième chapitre de cette histoire, déjà. Vous avez eu votre dose de fluff dans le chapitre précédent, alors accrochez-vous, car les affaires sérieuses reprennent! Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour l'affreux cliffhanger que vous allez trouver en fin de chapitre. C'est une technique vieille comme le monde, m'enfin... Etant donné que vous allez retrouver des personnages vieux de 200 ans dans ce chapitre, on dira que ça fera ton sur ton!

J'en profite pour remercier encore mes reviewvers/euses de leur soutien, et vous tous de lire cette suite!

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Mise au point**

Camus se rendit compte que son arachnide adoré avait cédé à l'appel de Morphée assez rapidement. Il choisit de le laisser dormir. Après tout, le dessin animé lui plaisait, et il devait bien à Milo de le laisser se reposer un peu, puisqu'il lui avait fait la lecture toute la nuit.

Lorsque le film toucha à sa fin, Camus se leva discrètement du canapé, et y déposa doucement son amant, afin qu'il continue sa sieste. Il alla éteindre l'écran et le lecteur DVD. Au moment où il était en train de ranger la boite du dessin animé dans son étagère, il entendit frapper à la porte. Décidément, c'était le jour des visites.

Ne souhaitant pas déranger Milo, il alla ouvrir le plus vite possible. Et il fut quelque peu surpris de découvrir Dôhko sur le pas de sa porte.

« Vieux maître, le salua Camus avec un signe de tête courtois. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

\- Salut, Camus, répondit son aîné en faisant moins de manières. Je suis bien content de tomber directement sur toi ! Tu es l'homme que je cherche ! »

Camus faillit lever un sourcil ironique, mais il s'en empêcha.

« Pour quelle raison est-ce que vous me cherchiez ?

\- Oh, Camus, tutoies moi ! Je sais que j'ai au moins deux cents ans, mais on est du même rang, quand même. Et puis, j'ai retrouvé mon corps de jeune, fit Dôhko fièrement.

\- Comme tu veux, répondit calmement le Verseau.

\- Je venais te voir parce que je redescends de chez Shion : il m'a envoyé ici pour te dire qu'il te convoque au palais, là-haut. »

Camus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Maintenant ?

\- Il sait que tu es malade, alors tu pourras venir le voir quand tu le jugeras bon. Mais il voudrait quand même que tu viennes lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, si ça ne te pose pas trop problème. »

Le Verseau hocha légèrement de la tête.

« Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, c'est vrai, admit le français du bout des lèvres. Mais je pense que je devrais avoir assez d'énergie pour passer le voir.

\- A la bonne heure, sourit son aîné.

\- Après tout, je pourrais y aller maintenant. Milo dort… Tu penses que ce sera long ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même, admit Dôhko. Notre Grand Mouton sait parfois être imprévisible. »

Le Verseau trouva intérieurement le surnom assez amusant, mais rien ne passa sur son visage.

« Mais dis-moi, Camus… Comment va Milo ? »

Et c'est reparti, pensa le français, en réprimant une furieuse envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il est fatigué, éluda-t-il.

\- Tu sais que tout le Sanctuaire ne parle que de vous, depuis ce matin. C'est pour cela que je pose la question. Je ne veux pas être indiscret.

\- Si tu veux vraiment connaître son état, tu peux rester dans mon temple et attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui demander. Après tout, je vais m'absenter.

\- C'est une suggestion ou une demande ? fit Dôhko qui n'était pas dupe.

\- Disons que si je devais aller voir le Grand Pope maintenant, cela m'arrangerait. »

Dôhko tenta de sonder plus avant les traits de Camus, mais à part une vague pâleur, et la fatigue, causées par sa maladie, il n'arriva rien à déceler. Le Verseau était fort.

« D'accord, agréa-t-il facilement. J'espère que tu as de la lecture.

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question ?

\- C'était de l'humour. »

Camus ferma les paupières un instant.

« Merci, Dôhko. S'il te plaît, dis bien à Milo où je suis parti, s'il se réveille. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

\- Il fait ça souvent ? lui demanda la Balance.

\- Tu serais étonné… »

Son aîné haussa les sourcils.

« Eh ben ! Décidément, on ne s'ennuie pas, au Sanctuaire. Ça me change des Cinq Pics ! »

Tu m'étonnes, pensa Camus. De plus, Dôhko ne vivait pas en permanence avec l'ouragan nommé Milo. Cela faisait une différence énorme entre eux, niveau tranquillité.

« Bon, eh bien, je ne vais pas te retenir, Camus. J'imagine que je fais comme chez moi ?

\- Tant que tu ne saccages pas mon temple, c'est l'idée. »

Dôhko eut un rire franc.

« Aucune inquiétude. A tout à l'heure, Camus.

\- A tout à l'heure. »

Leur discussion terminée, Camus ne perdit pas une seconde. Il dépassa la Balance, qui franchit la porte de son temple, pour se diriger vers les marches qui menaient vers les hauteurs du Sanctuaire. Le Verseau se demandait bien ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir Shion alors qu'il savait son état. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, se dit-il en frissonnant intérieurement…

* * *

Le Grand Pope n'avait pas beaucoup bougé de son bureau depuis ce matin-là. Certes, il avait eu le plaisir de passer un peu de temps en compagnie de son cher Dôhko, mais finalement, depuis qu'Aldébaran était passé le voir, le problème « Milo » tournait dans son esprit, sans qu'il trouve une réelle solution. Peut-être était-ce parce que justement, lui avait dit Dôhko, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il y ait réellement un problème. C'est vrai, il y avait deux jours, Camus était venu le voir pour lui dire que Milo s'était blessé par inadvertance à cause de sa fatigue. Shion avait trouvé ces explications bizarres, mais soit. Ils étaient en temps de paix, et il n'allait pas non plus refuser à ses chevaliers, qui avaient déjà beaucoup donné, de se reposer s'ils en avaient vraiment besoin. Puis, il y avait eu la rumeur d'Aphrodite, qui ne l'avait pas inquiété plus que ça : elle ne faisait que souligner le problème précédent, se faisant plus alarmante. Et ensuite, Aldébaran était venu lui apporter ce nouvel élément plutôt étrange sur la santé mentale de son huitième gardien… Alors, il désirait en avoir le cœur net : Camus ne lui avait pas mentionné de blessures importantes, et la rumeur lancée par Aphrodite, même si ce dernier avait tendance à être alarmiste, décrivait quand même Milo bien amoché. Il savait qu'Aphrodite des Poissons avait tendance à exagérer le tableau quand cela l'arrangeait, mais l'ancien Bélier s'était rendu à l'évidence. Si on lui rapportait qu'un de ses chevaliers était mal en point, et surtout un de ses gardiens d'élite, il était de son devoir de vérifier ce qu'il se passait, et d'apporter de l'aide si nécessaire. Au pire, il se serait dérangé pour rien, mais il aurait garanti la sécurité à la fois du chevalier en question, et du domaine.

D'autant plus que la nouvelle de la maladie soudaine de Camus ne l'avait pas ravi. Il lui ordonnait de se reposer, et le Verseau tombait malade ! Il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Mais malgré cela, il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il se passe. La dernière fois que le français était venu le voir pour lui parler du problème, il n'avait pas posé assez de questions. C'était ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

En fait, il attendait le Verseau de pied ferme. Il le savait en route pour son palais, puisque Dôhko l'en avait prévenu télépathiquement. Il avait chargé la Balance d'aller s'enquérir poliment de l'état de Milo, dans la mesure du possible… Et d'après ce que lui avait révélé le septième gardien par conversation mentale, l'infiltration chez le Verseau avait été bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que des coups ténus ne résonnent à la porte de son bureau, et que Shion ne somme son visiteur d'entrer. Camus se glissa dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas son armure, mais il fit tout de même un salut respectueux au Grand Pope, qui était assis derrière son bureau. Shion le trouva vraiment plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. La rumeur n'avait pas menti. Le Verseau semblait effectivement assez malade, et fatigué, en plus de cela. Rien à voir avec la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Camus, l'appela-t-il depuis sa chaise. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Malgré sa faiblesse apparente, le français s'assit avec grâce en face de lui. Il était comme d'accoutumée : insondable.

« Vous m'avez demandé, Grand Pope ?

\- Effectivement, Camus. J'ai des questions à te poser. Je tâcherai d'être le plus bref possible, parce que je vois bien que tu es fatigué.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, marmotta le Verseau.

\- Ça ne te réussit pas beaucoup, d'avoir des jours de repos, on dirait », commenta Shion.

Camus continua de le fixer, impassible.

« Est-ce un reproche ?

\- Non, ce n'en est pas un. Je suis simplement surpris. Et c'est bien pour cela que je t'ai fait demander.

\- Vous aviez des questions, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, j'en ai. Beaucoup. »

Shion fit une pause pour contempler le visage du Verseau. Rien. Toujours rien.

« J'imagine qu'à présent, tu es au courant que depuis ce matin, tout le monde ne parle que de toi et Milo. Enfin, surtout de ton cher Milo, en fait.

\- Grâce à Aphrodite, oui, je le sais.

\- Ecoute, Camus. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'alarmer beaucoup pour des rumeurs. Cependant, il est de mon devoir de veiller à votre sécurité. Et on m'a rapporté que Milo avait souffert d'importantes blessures, qui justifiaient qu'il porte des bandages conséquents. Et toujours d'après cette rumeur, Milo se serait fait ça lui-même. Alors, je sais que tu es venu me demander des congés en me disant que Milo s'était blessé accidentellement. Mais tu n'avais pas dit que les blessures étaient si graves. »

Camus soutint le regard sans se laisser perturber.

« C'est tout simplement parce qu'au moment où je suis venu vous voir, il n'avait qu'une blessure bénigne sur le bras.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, des coups dans l'épaule, le torse, le bras… Qui justifient qu'il ait eu à porter ces pansements.

\- Ces blessures datent de quand ?

\- Avant-hier.

\- Mais tu es justement venu me voir avant-hier.

\- Il s'est fait ça après notre discussion, je ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Shion se massa les tempes.

« Bon. Je t'ai laissé du temps pour t'occuper du problème, Camus du Verseau, et je vois que ça s'empire. Qu'est-ce qui le justifie ?

\- Altesse, je n'avais pas conscience de la gravité de la situation. Ce qui arrive à Milo m'étonne autant que vous.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ces jours de repos maintenant que la situation a évolué ?

\- Quand je suis venu vous voir, je voulais les utiliser pour recaler correctement Milo, de sorte qu'il ne soit plus aussi fatigué. Mais maintenant, je cherche à régler un problème plus vaste. Alors, je continuerai à utiliser cette semaine à cet effet, avec votre permission. »

Shion ne trouva pas l'argumentaire bien convaincant, aussi, il continua à poser ses questions. Le Verseau restait bien trop vague à son goût.

« Camus, est-ce que tu pourrais me faire un rapport détaillé et sincère sur la santé de Milo, s'il te plaît ? Il me semble que s'il y a vraiment un problème majeur, je dois être mis au courant pour t'aider à le régler.

\- Altesse, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait.

\- Il n'a pas à apprécier ou non. C'est un ordre, chevalier du Verseau. Tu ne me donnes pas l'impression de savoir toi non plus comment régler le problème, alors je veux au moins être mis au courant de ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Dans les détails. »

Camus garda le silence. Il semblait hésiter.

« Exécution, Camus, lui ordonna encore son supérieur.

\- Très bien, capitula le français, intérieurement dépité de ce qu'il était obligé de faire. Milo semble rongé par une culpabilité que je ne m'explique pas. Aussi, un soir, après le dîner, il s'est énervé sur mon disciple, et au moment où je ne regardais pas, il s'est donné trois coups d'Aiguille Écarlate. Quand je l'ai trouvé comme ça, il voulait encore se frapper. J'ai réussi à le calmer et à lui faire me promettre de ne plus jamais se faire une telle chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te garantit qu'il ne le fera plus ?

\- Il l'a juré sur ma tête.

\- Ah, fit Shion, étonné. C'est… peu orthodoxe, mais... Disons que je te fais confiance là-dessus. Tu dis qu'il culpabilise… Pour quelle raison exactement ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, hésita le Verseau.

\- Tu es intelligent, Camus. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

\- Je crois qu'il culpabilise beaucoup d'avoir laissé Hyôga passer sa maison, pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Devoir de chevalier ?

\- Non, parce que mon affrontement avec mon disciple m'a tué. »

Un silence glacé se fit.

« Il n'y a que ça ? demanda encore Shion. Parce que je me doute que tu as dû lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute.

\- Effectivement, admit le français. Je sais simplement que d'après Aiolia et Mû, Milo a beaucoup changé pendant mon absence, et qu'il n'allait pas forcément très bien. Mais Milo n'a jamais vraiment voulu me parler du temps qu'il a passé sans moi. Je sais juste qu'il a fait une bêtise un jour avec l'alcool, d'après le Lion. Mais c'est tout.

\- L'alcool ? » s'alarma Shion.

Camus perçut tout de suite l'inquiétude dans les yeux de l'atlante.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez que je ne sais pas ?

\- C'est bien Aiolia qui t'a parlé de ça ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Et d'où tient-il cette histoire ?

\- De lui-même. Il a découvert, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, un matin, Milo, complètement dans le coma, au milieu d'une quinzaine de bouteilles d'alcool. »

Shion pâlit.

« Et… Il consomme encore de l'alcool, aujourd'hui ?

\- Pour être honnête, je ne crois pas l'avoir vu boire quoi que ce soit d'alcoolisé depuis ma résurrection. Mais ce n'est que de mon point de vue, évidemment.

\- Certes, mais tu es quand même la personne qui lui est le plus proche. Je suppose que Milo refuserait tout net de répondre à ce genre de questions, et c'est bien pour ça que c'est toi que j'ai demandé à sa place.

\- Grand Pope… Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Qu'est-ce qui vous alarme à ce point ? »

Camus le fixait avec une lueur très ténue d'inquiétude au fond des yeux.

« Eh bien, si je t'ai fait demander, c'est parce qu'Aldébaran est venu me faire une confession bien étrange, ce matin. Camus… Je pense que le problème de Milo doit être lié à toi. Manifestement, il était en très mauvais état après la bataille du Sanctuaire.

\- Vous n'en savez rien !

\- Si, je le sais. C'est ce que je vais te raconter maintenant. Tais-toi, et écoute-moi. »

Shion était conscient qu'il allait commettre une énorme indiscrétion, concernant ce qu'Aldébaran lui avait conté le matin même, mais il pensait qu'il était sain que Camus soit mis au courant. Le Verseau souhaitait aider Milo, cela se voyait. Mais il avait aussi l'air d'être un peu dans le déni, lui aussi. Alors, autant qu'il lui mette les bonnes cartes en main. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à être convaincu que le problème de Milo était lié au Verseau. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils règlent cela tous les deux tranquillement, mais en attendant, cela ne ferait pas de mal au français de prendre la mesure du problème.

* * *

Milo, au sortir de son beau rêve, fut fort désappointé de ne pas trouver son amant auprès de lui. La sensation lui était tragiquement familière. Il en avait fait, de ces songes de son Camus ! Mais pendant les cinq ans qui avaient précédé sa résurrection, ces songes s'accompagnaient souvent de cruelles déceptions. Milo avait rêvé de la présence de son amant, encore et encore, pour toujours se réveiller dans des draps froids et désespérément vides. Il y avait toujours cet ascenseur émotionnel qui s'opérait au sortir de l'un de ces doux rêves. Et là, le Scorpion était rappelé à une cruelle situation qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Ne pas avoir Camus près de lui au réveil lui donnait l'horrible impression que c'était la réalité qui devenait rêve ; tout se mélangeait. Il se prenait à ne plus savoir si ce qu'il avait vécu avant de s'endormir était bien réel… Avait-il halluciné d'avoir regardé un dessin animé avec Camus ? Est-ce qu'il était venu au temple du Verseau dans le but de se recueillir, comme il l'avait fait quelquefois, et s'était assoupi là ? Ses quelques visites dans ce temple avaient été une très mauvaise idée, après coup. Le temple du Verseau vide se faisait, à l'époque, encore plus oppressant que n'importe quel endroit du Sanctuaire, et il avait fini par l'éviter. Le constat était simple : pourquoi Camus n'était-il plus contre lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en vue ? Pourquoi…

« Hé gamin », fit une voix sur le côté.

Milo sortit de sa panique intérieure pour tourner la tête depuis son canapé, et voir, à sa grande surprise, que Dôhko était là, assis dans un fauteuil, un énorme livre entre les mains.

« Dôhko ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? le questionna Milo.

\- Je squatte, répondit son aîné le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Tu squattes ? répéta bêtement le Scorpion.

\- Ouais. »

Cela ne calma pas pour autant l'inquiétude de Milo.

« Où est Camus ? Il était là, avec moi, et je me suis endormi…

\- Ton français est au temple d'Athéna. Convocation du Grand Pope.

\- Quoi ?! » s'alarma complètement le grec.

Dôhko tourna vers lui un regard aussi surpris qu'amusé.

« Eh, du calme, gamin. Shion ne va pas le manger, quand même. »

La Balance avait effectivement un aperçu d'entrée de jeu sur la santé mentale du Scorpion. A peine était-il réveillé qu'il avait des réactions exacerbées.

« Ben dis donc, commenta la Balance, voyant bien que le Scorpion écumait d'angoisse. Quand il m'avait dit que tu t'inquiétais… Je pensais pas à ce point-là.

\- Tu as vu Camus ? l'interrompit presque Milo.

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est lui qui m'a invité à venir faire la baby-sitter, pendant son absence. »

Milo croisa les bras sur son torse, un peu vexé.

« A vous entendre tous, on dirait que j'ai 3 ans.

\- Oh, crois-en mon expérience, c'est bien quand les gens te rajeunissent. »

Dôhko lui fit un sourire amusé, mais Milo ne lui rendit pas. En fait, le Scorpion semblait toujours pris par une inquiétude tenace.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur à ce point ? redevint sérieux la Balance.

\- Rien… Rien, c'est juste… Cet entretien avec Shion… Tout le monde parle de nous… Toi, tu viens « squatter » comme par hasard… »

Milo ne termina pas sa réflexion. S'il était en fait mort d'angoisse, c'était parce qu'il savait où Camus était, à présent. Il avait peur des manigances entre lui et le Grand Pope. Et Shion risquait de lui dire… De lui parler de… De…

Dôhko s'était déplacé et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, Milo. Les gens autour de toi… Ils ne veulent que ton bien. Tu le sais, non ? »

De ça, le Scorpion n'était pas si sûr, aussi, il ne répondit rien.

« Bon, j'avoue qu'Aphrodite n'est pas très malin de balancer des histoires sur les gens, comme ça… Mais je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Tous les chevaliers d'or aussi. »

Milo prit une profonde inspiration, dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu.

« Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas m'en faire autant, soupira-t-il légèrement. Je n'apprécie juste pas qu'on parle de moi comme si j'étais… une pauvre chose. Je suis un chevalier d'or, quoi. Je mérite le respect ! Et ces rumeurs sur moi… Passe encore que les autres ors le sachent. Même si ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Mais si tout le domaine est au courant…

\- Tout le domaine n'est pas au courant, Milo. Tu sais bien que les rumeurs d'Aphrodite ne sont réservées qu'à l'élite », sourit le vieux maître.

Dôhko posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du Scorpion, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ça va bien se passer, Milo. Je t'assure. »

* * *

Camus était blême. Oui, il était déjà pâle naturellement, et il l'était encore plus à cause de sa maladie, mais… Shion savait que là, cette pâleur n'étaient réellement due qu'à une seule chose : le récit lugubre qu'il venait de terminer.

« Vous mentez, ce n'est pas possible, finit par lâcher le Verseau au bout d'un moment. Milo n'aurait jamais fait ça. Rien ne le justifie.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'Aldébaran aurait pris plaisir à inventer une telle chose ? »

La question rhétorique de Shion ne trouva pas d'objection de la part de son interlocuteur. Camus semblait terrassé par la découverte de l'égarement de son amant. Milo, son beau Milo… Comment avait-il pu ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il était encore en danger maintenant ?

Le français leva un regard perdu vers son Grand Pope.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Shion ? Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire ! »

L'ancien Bélier était impressionné : il avait vu l'incarnation de la neutralité entrer dans son bureau. A présent, et à la seule évocation de Milo en danger, Camus avait l'air complètement désemparé. Le Scorpion avait une influence non négligeable sur le Verseau, nota Shion. Aussi, il ne lui semblait pas illogique que l'inverse pût être vrai.

« Tu pourrais peut-être en discuter avec lui, lui suggéra doucement l'ancien Bélier. Camus… J'ai l'intime conviction que si c'est toi qui le fais… il y a des chances que Milo veuille bien te répondre. Je crois qu'Aldébaran ne lui était pas assez proche pour qu'il ait pu avoir envie de lui expliquer. Mais toi… Toi, il y a des chances que cela marche. »

Camus tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Shion le vit essayer de reconstituer un masque neutre sur son visage, cependant, il n'y arriva qu'imparfaitement.

« Je… Je peux essayer…

\- Camus, je ne cherche pas à te forcer. Cependant, tu admettras que tant que je n'ai pas la raison du geste de Milo à cette époque-là, je suis en droit de considérer qu'il peut récidiver, surtout au vu des événements récents. Maintenant, s'il t'explique pourquoi il l'a fait, et que tu considères qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de danger… Je vous laisserai tranquille. Comprends bien, mon devoir est de veiller sur votre sécurité, Camus. Les événements récents prouvent qu'il y a un problème. Chevalier du Verseau, je t'ai chargé d'aider Milo à se rétablir, si toutefois tu t'en sens capable. C'est pour cela que je t'ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je… Je vous remercie, Grand Pope. Je crois que… malgré tout, je préfère être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais faire mon possible, vous avez ma promesse.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le promettre, je le sais, sourit le Grand Pope en titre. Camus… Je ne te demande pas de me donner tous les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais je tiens à ce que tu puisses apporter des éclaircissements sur l'état de Milo. Et si tu estimes que tu ne seras pas assez pour l'aider tout seul… Tu n'auras qu'à me le faire savoir, et je ferai en sorte de consulter la déesse et réfléchir à une stratégie à adopter. En attendant, je te laisse toujours les jours de repos que je t'ai donnés précédemment. Utilise-les bien.

\- Merci. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, fit Camus en inclinant gracieusement la tête.

\- Et prends le temps de te soigner. Je tiens à ce que ma garde dorée reste opérationnelle.

\- Oui. »

Camus posa une main sur son menton, songeur.

« Grand Pope… Je voulais vous demander…

\- Oui ?

\- Si j'arrive à trouver la source des maux de Milo… Et que je vous en fais part… Je me disais que, dans tous les cas, Milo gagnerait sans doute à faire un séjour hors du Sanctuaire, pour s'aérer l'esprit. Alors, je voulais vous demander… Est-ce qu'il serait possible de nous donner la permission de nous retirer quelque part, hors du Sanctuaire, quelques jours, pour qu'il puisse se recharger ? »

Shion prit le temps de réfléchir un peu à cette requête plutôt soudaine.

« Je t'accorderai ça seulement si tu peux m'apporter la preuve que tu sauras gérer correctement son problème. Je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée, mais je veux avoir un aperçu clair de son état avant que de te donner ma permission.

\- Merci beaucoup, Grand Pope. Soyez assuré que je viendrai au rapport dès que possible.

\- Très bien. Nous en reparlerons donc à ce moment-là, si tu le veux bien. »

Camus donna son assentiment dans un hochement de tête.

« Je sais que tu es fatigué, Verseau, aussi, je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Soigne-toi bien, et fais attention à Milo. Tu peux disposer. Passe une bonne soirée.

\- Merci. Passez une bonne soirée aussi, Grand Pope. »

* * *

Dôhko, pour aider Milo à décompresser, lui avait proposé une partie de cartes, en attendant que Camus ne revienne. En cherchant un peu sur les étagères de quoi s'occuper, ils étaient tombés sur ce paquet de cartes classique, et ils s'affrontaient depuis en bataille. Ils n'avaient pas grand-monde sous la main pour faire un jeu bien plus intéressant, de toute manière.

Le Verseau était redescendu à son temple prestement, inquiet de ce qu'il avait entendu, mais surtout, en colère. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce que lui avait raconté Shion le mettait dans une rage froide qu'il contenait tant bien que mal. L'idée que Milo ait pu oser se faire ça… et au nom de quoi, en plus, il n'en savait rien… L'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait cru son amant plus raisonnable, moins inconscient… Et surtout, il en avait plus qu'assez, des cachotteries de Milo. Quelle autre catastrophe taisait-il encore, à ce compte-là ? Il avait l'impression de ne même plus connaître le grec, alors qu'il était la personne la plus importante de sa vie !

Lorsque le Verseau pénétra dans le salon où Dôhko et Milo s'affrontaient toujours en duel de cartes, le Scorpion leva la tête vers lui. Et en posant son regard dans celui de Camus, il comprit instantanément qu'il y allait y avoir un problème. Ses yeux étaient insondables pour qui ne le connaissait pas, mais Milo y décela très nettement un profond mécontentement. Le huitième gardien se crispa sur son jeu.

Le français s'approcha d'eux, et il ne quitta pas Milo de son regard glacial. C'est donc sans même regarder le Vieux Maître qu'il lui demanda simplement :

« Dôhko. Laisse-nous, s'il te plaît. »

C'est bête, pensa Milo. Il était justement en train de gagner contre la Balance. Dôhko hocha légèrement la tête et se leva du canapé, toujours aussi conciliant.

« Très bien, je vous laisse. C'était un plaisir, Milo. Et merci pour ton hospitalité, Camus. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui répondirent. Le chinois savait fort bien qu'ils avaient un gros souci à régler, et ce, de manière immédiate, aussi, il ne s'imposa pas plus et prit rapidement le chemin de la sortie.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Camus s'avança pour se poster devant Milo, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Le Scorpion était assis sur le canapé, et pour le coup, il se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus. Il avait presque envie de ne jamais le savoir. De fuir très loin.

« Camus… essaya-t-il.

\- Comment as-tu pu _oser_ ? » le coupa le Verseau.

Milo déglutit. Il devinait aisément la fureur de son compagnon dans ce ton de voix. Le français semblait complètement écumer de rage, et le grec devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait vu que très rarement aussi en colère.

« De quoi ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi ! attaqua encore son amant. Figure-toi que j'ai eu une conversation très intéressante avec le Grand Pope ! Je sais fort bien ce qu'Aldébaran est venu te dire tout à l'heure ! Et toi, avec quel aplomb tu as osé me mentir ! »

Le Scorpion sentit une panique immense l'envahir. Il était coincé. Camus savait. Il savait et il lui en voulait.

« Comment tu as pu !? fulmina encore son vis-à-vis. Comment tu as pu me cacher une chose pareille ?! Je ne compte pas pour toi à ce point-là, c'est ça ? »

Milo secoua négativement de la tête, au désespoir. Camus n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à croire ça !

« Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il, tremblant. Tu es tout, pour moi !

\- Pas suffisamment, apparemment ! »

Camus avait levé la voix. Milo sentit la tétanie le prendre. Il fallait qu'il résiste. Qu'il calme le Verseau. Qu'il dise quelque chose de cohérent !

« Je ne l'ai pas dit pour te protéger !

\- Eh bien, ça marche bien ! Tu as idée d'à quel point c'est agréable d'apprendre ce genre de choses de la part du Grand Pope ? Il semble actuellement en savoir plus sur toi que moi !

\- C'est faux ! le coupa le Scorpion.

\- Ah oui ? Donne-moi une seule raison de te croire ! »

Milo ne répondit rien, et baissa la tête. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Rien à dire. Nada. Il ne pourrait pas arranger cette situation. Il était en faute, et il le savait. Et Camus lui-même le savait. Il n'aurait plus qu'à lui laisser le privilège de l'engueuler autant qu'il voudrait…

« Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi inconscient ! repartit le français de plus belle. Tu essaies de te donner la mort, et ensuite, tu fais comme si de rien n'était ! Mais ce n'est pas rien, Milo ! »

Milo ne regardait même plus Camus. Il essayait seulement de ne pas céder à sa panique. Se contrôler. Faire abstraction.

« Tu es un chevalier d'or ! Le plus haut grade de notre chevalerie après le Pope ! Tu as pratiquement la force d'un dieu ! Tu représentes un exemple, et tu oses faire ce genre de choses ? Sans donner même d'explications ! Ce que tu as fait est indigne de toi ! Rien ne justifiait que tu fasses une telle bêtise ! Suis-je encore en droit de croire à ta sécurité maintenant ? A ta bonne foi ? »

Camus ne tentait même plus de se contenir, nota le Scorpion. L'heure était grave.

« Tu peux me répondre quand je te parle ? tonna-t-il encore. Je n'ai même pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point ton comportement me déçoit ! Ne suis-je à ce point rien pour toi, pour que tu me mentes de cette façon ?! Et pour essayer de partir comme ça, parce que ça te chantait, sans rien dire à personne ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour justifier un acte aussi inqualifiable ?! »

Le Scorpion sentit ses nerfs lâcher. Il éclata en pleurs, mais il se redressa pour planter un regard furieux dans celui de son amant.

« TAIS-TOI ! hurla-t-il. Voilà pourquoi je voulais rien te dire ! T'en as rien à faire, hein, de ce que je ressens ! Tu ne vois que notre devoir ! Tu vois ce que je ressens comme une faiblesse ! Et tu sais quoi ? Grand bien t'en fasse ! T'as raison, c'est ma faute ! Oui, je suis décevant ! Et tu sais ce qui va te décevoir encore plus ? Le jour où j'ai voulu mourir, c'était pour toi ! Oui, pour toi ! Je voulais mourir pour te rejoindre ! Alors tu pourras bien me faire la morale sur mon devoir de chevalier ! Je n'en étais plus un ! Mon âme était morte ! Alors je me fichais bien de ce que mon corps allait devenir ! Je n'étais plus un chevalier, je n'étais plus rien ! Alors, oui, dis-moi que je suis décevant. J'étais pire que ça ! J'étais mort… »

Milo n'en dit pas plus. Sans que Camus n'aie le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, le Scorpion l'avait immobilisé sur place d'un coup de Restriction et en avait profité pour lui fausser compagnie.

« Milo ! cria Camus en le voyant fuir. Milo ! »

Camus voulut hurler de rage, mais il se retint. La Restriction qu'avait opéré Milo sur son corps était diablement efficace. Il pouvait sentir avec effroi le cosmos de son amant s'éloigner de lui à grande vitesse. Qu'avait-il fait ! Il ne manquerait plus que le grec fasse une bêtise, maintenant !

Le Verseau était fatigué. Il était malade. Et ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Savoir que Milo lui avait caché un événement aussi grave… Oui, cela le mettait hors de lui. Cela le mettait en colère parce qu'il mourait de peur. Il était trop inquiet. Il avait vu Milo se frapper lui-même de ses propres yeux. Savoir qu'il avait été capable de pire n'était guère rassurant. Et surtout… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il l'avait fait pour lui ? Comment ça, pour lui ? Quelle était encore cette idée saugrenue ? Valait-il lui-même la peine tant que ça pour qu'on puisse vouloir mourir pour lui ?

Camus sentit sa colère changer de cap pour se retourner contre lui-même. Il avait fait n'importe quoi. Il aurait dû rester impassible, comme il l'avait toujours fait. En parler calmement. C'était le seul moyen de désamorcer un conflit. Il le savait pertinemment. Et il en avait vu la preuve maintes et maintes fois. Le sang-froid était l'ami de toutes les victoires. Mais voilà, comme d'accoutumée, Milo… Faisait voler en éclat ses bonnes résolutions et son entraînement rigide. Savoir le Scorpion en danger… même s'il s'agissait d'un événement passé… avait réussi à rompre son glacial maintien. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, lorsqu'il avait vu son amant poser ces yeux magnifiques et faussement innocents sur lui à son retour. Mais il le voyait bien : sa bêtise risquait de lui coûter cher. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Milo, coûte que coûte.

Camus enflamma son cosmos jusqu'à son paroxysme pour tenter de se défaire de la Restriction de son amant. Il y mit toute sa volonté. Et au bout d'un moment, il sentit ses membres recommencer à lui obéir. Il allait réussir à vaincre l'attaque de Milo sur sa mobilité. D'ailleurs, il sentait que ce n'était pas complètement de son fait. Le cosmos qui maintenait l'attaque en place était en train de se dissiper lentement. Milo ne devait plus y faire attention, aussi, l'effet disparaissait progressivement. Cela arrangeait bien Camus. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : se lancer à la suite du bouillonnant Scorpion.

Lorsque Camus sentit la contrainte définitivement quitter ses membres, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, comme il en était coutumier. Non, il partit de son temple au pas de course, malgré la fatigue, suivant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'aura de son compagnon. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Et ce, rapidement…


	13. Le pin parasol

Note** de l'auteur: **Bonjour, bonsoir! Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps après le suspense que j'ai instauré au dernier chapitre, aussi, voilà le chapitre 13 de cette histoire! Il est un peu chaotique, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Camus va-t-il retrouver Milo? Les réponses sont enfin sous ces quelques lignes d'introduction.

Pour **Miss MPREG** : Merci beaucoup de ta review! Pour Camus qui doit retrouver Milo... Eh bien, je vais te laisser lire tout ça ci-dessous.

Merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices fidèles, et aux adorables reviewvers/euses! Bonne lecture à vous tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Le pin paras****ol**

Camus courait, courait, courait… Toujours plus vite. Ses pieds rebondissaient lestement sur les rocs de pierre. Leur unique destination, l'endroit où Milo était parti se réfugier après son coup d'éclat. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, en cette fin d'après-midi. Mais le Verseau n'en avait cure. En fait, il ne l'avait quasiment pas remarquée. Il avait uniquement en tête de rejoindre Milo. Un cataclysme se serait enclenché, que cela n'aurait pas arrêté sa course.

Tout le domaine semblait pris par la grisaille. Camus s'enfonçait au milieu des pierres calcaires et pointues des abords du domaine, guidé par le cosmos de son amant, qui résonnait au loin. Il s'éloignait des douze temples pour une partie plus sauvage du Sanctuaire, où il avait souvent joué étant enfant. Ou devrait-il dire, où Milo l'avait souvent entraîné pour jouer étant enfants. Bien sûr, c'était le Scorpion, enthousiaste, qui avait fait connaître au Verseau les joies de multiples aventures entre les rochers.

On pouvait entendre de plus en plus le bruit de la mer, non loin. La mer qui était à peu près aussi grise que le reste. C'est comme si le paysage lui-même s'était éteint. Tout semblait se perdre dans la brume de la pluie. Où était donc Milo ? Camus regardait de partout autour de lui, et cherchait de ses beaux yeux marins l'unique silhouette de l'homme qui saurait repeindre de couleurs vives, par sa seule présence, l'atmosphère grise. Son Milo… Le rouge de son Aiguille Écarlate était bien représentatif de tout son être. Pour Camus, le Scorpion était comme un papillon de jour au milieu d'une nuée de papillons de nuit. Une éclaircie au milieu de cette pluie.

Au bout d'un moment, et au détour d'un bond sur un rocher pointu, Camus finit par discerner une silhouette solitaire sous un arbre. Il n'avait même pas de doute quant à son identité. Il s'agissait effectivement de Milo. Il pouvait sentir son cosmos. Et puis aussi, le français aurait reconnu son amant à des kilomètres. A sa simple stature, à sa silhouette, à sa manière de se tenir. Le Verseau fut soulagé de le retrouver. Il avait eu tellement peur que le Scorpion ne soit allé se mettre en danger quelque part.

Il reconnut ce pin parasol, en s'en approchant plus. En fait, il aimait cet endroit. Il y avait passé beaucoup de temps à lire, ou à jouer avec Milo. D'ailleurs, il se rappelait bien qu'il avait essayé de se réfugier là lors des lourdes canicules. Mais en ce mois de mars, rien de tout cela. Une pluie fraîche accompagnait ses pas. Il n'était pas revenu là depuis très longtemps. Il se demandait s'il était même venu en ces lieux après son départ pour la Sibérie. Bizarre que Milo ait choisi cet endroit précis pour s'y réfugier.

Milo qui était d'ailleurs assis au pied de cet arbre, et qui avait la tête dans les mains. Camus passa sous les aiguilles du résineux et finit par s'arrêter tranquillement devant le Scorpion. Son amant n'avait même pas levé la tête, pourtant Camus savait que Milo était conscient de sa présence. Le Verseau n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage du Scorpion – il savait qu'il pleurait silencieusement.

Cette situation lui parut un peu étrange. D'habitude, en ce lieu, c'était Milo qui était venu le retrouver, et non l'inverse. Camus n'avait pas bien souvent eu besoin de chercher le Scorpion pour l'avoir auprès de lui. Et aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui lui courait après et qui essayait de le rejoindre.

Le Verseau finit par s'asseoir par terre, lui aussi, tout près de Milo. Il ne lui dit pas un seul mot. Il ne les avait pas. Alors, il s'avança et le cala progressivement entre ses bras. Milo enfouit simplement sa tête dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés par la pluie, et ils frémissaient un peu. Leurs chevelures dégoulinaient d'eau. Et les larmes de Milo coulaient toujours sans un bruit.

Camus et Milo restèrent là quelques minutes sans rien dire. Le Verseau préférait attendre que Milo se calme. Il le berçait doucement. Il avait le temps. Il avait l'éternité devant lui pour s'occuper de son amant. Cela prendrait le temps que cela prendrait, mais cela finirait par s'améliorer, se promit-il intérieurement.

Milo finit par arriver à cesser de pleurer, progressivement. Il gardait les yeux fermés, et il était toujours calé contre le torse ferme du maître des glaces, si bien que ce dernier ne pouvait voir son expression. Ce fut le Scorpion qui décida briser le silence.

« Tu ne devrais pas te trouver là. Tu es trempé, et tu vas aggraver ta fièvre. »

A qui la faute ? pensa le Verseau. Camus ne se sentait effectivement pas très bien. La course l'avait fatigué, et ses vêtements trempés lui donnaient froid. D'ailleurs, fait rare, il frissonnait contre son amant.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure, Milo, murmura Camus sans se soucier de cette mise en garde. J'ai dit des choses qui dépassaient largement ma pensée.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répliqua Milo sourdement. Parce que tu as raison sur toute la ligne.

\- Je suis sorti de mes gonds, s'excusa encore Camus qui ne l'écouta pas. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles.

\- Non…

\- Si. J'ai eu tellement peur, Milo. La personne la plus décevante de nous deux, c'est moi. Je n'ai rien su voir. C'est pour cela que je te demande de me pardonner. »

Milo s'agrippa un peu plus fort à Camus.

« Tu n'es pas décevant, Camus, s'entêta Milo. Tu ne l'es jamais. Si tu tiens vraiment à avoir mon pardon, je te le donne.

\- Merci, Milo. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux, qui fut interrompu par une vague de tremblements que le onzième gardien n'arriva pas à contenir.

« Camus ? » fit Milo en relevant finalement la tête. Il plongea son regard pour la première fois dans celui de son vis-à-vis pour l'observer réellement.

« Camus, tu es trempé. Tu trembles. Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre. Tu es en train de t'affaiblir encore plus.

\- Je vais bien, Milo, nia courageusement son amant.

\- Ne me mens pas, rétorqua le Scorpion avec une douceur ferme dans la voix. On rentre, et puis c'est tout. »

Camus ferma les yeux. Oui. Il avait froid. Il était crevé. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et il sentait poindre un mal de tête depuis quelques minutes.

« Que tout ça ne te fasse pas croire… Qu'on n'en parlera pas une fois rentrés. Je crois qu'il serait bon qu'on discute calmement, cette fois-ci. »

Milo le regarda d'un air neutre et hocha simplement de la tête. Et sans bien lui demander son avis, il attrapa Camus, le cala entre ses bras et se leva rapidement, soulevant son amant. Le Verseau n'apprécia pas d'être materné de la sorte.

« Milo… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu poses souvent des questions dont tu connais la réponse ? Je te porte.

\- Je le vois bien ! Mais je sais marcher, protesta-t-il.

\- J'espère bien. Mais tu es fatigué, et ça ira plus vite comme ça. »

Camus contint un soupir. Il était trop las pour s'offusquer. Il savait que Milo avait raison. Et il n'en pouvait plus de courir partout. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était retrouver la chaleur d'un temple.

« Très bien. Tu as intérêt à me prouver que tu n'as pas perdu ta vitesse.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit Milo avec un sourire en coin. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

\- Chez toi », murmura Camus.

Milo donna son assentiment en un bref hochement de tête et il partit à une vitesse surprenante, même pour le Verseau. Camus était toujours calé dans ses bras, et il sentit à peine Milo bouger, alors que les rochers défilaient devant lui. Sa requête muette serait facilement exaucée : le temple du Scorpion serait très vite en vue.

« Pourquoi… cet endroit ? demanda Camus au milieu de sa course.

\- Une vieille habitude, répondit évasivement le Scorpion en sautant habilement sur un gros rocher.

\- J'aime bien cet arbre, dit le Verseau à mi-voix.

\- Je sais », répliqua le Scorpion qui continuait ses grandes enjambées.

Milo finit par le mener à bon port : le temple du Scorpion se dessina devant eux progressivement, au rythme des sauts habiles de son propriétaire. Camus avait calé la tête dans le giron de Milo et se laissait porter comme une mariée. En d'autres temps, il aurait protesté, il se serait indigné d'avoir à passer pour un assisté, mais au fond, les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Il avait froid, et il voulait avoir Milo contre lui. Ne plus le lâcher maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

En entrant dans son salon, Milo posa délicatement Camus sur son canapé.

« Il faudrait que tu te sèches et que tu te réchauffes, observa le Scorpion.

\- Allons à ta salle de bain, toi aussi, tu en as besoin.

\- Je vais nous chercher des vêtements secs dans la chambre. Vas-y, je te rejoins.

\- Merci. »

Milo se dirigea vers la chambre sans vraiment demander son reste, et Camus investit la salle de bain. Il ôta rapidement ses vêtements mouillés, et se précipita sous un jet d'eau brûlante. Elle était un peu trop chaude, peut-être, mais il était frigorifié, alors, il ne voulait pas baisser la température.

Le Scorpion ne perdit pas tant de temps que ça à le rejoindre, après avoir posé une pile de vêtements sur une chaise. Il ébroua un peu sa chevelure bleu-violet, geste futile, puisqu'il allait rejoindre Camus sous la douche, et il se défit de sa tenue trempée. Il arborait un air grave sur son joli visage.

Il se glissa plutôt discrètement aux côtés de Camus, qui s'était appuyé les yeux fermés face au mur. Il semblait pris dans une méditation intense. Milo pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son esprit fonctionner. Lorsque le Scorpion passa un bras sous l'eau, il eut presque un sursaut.

« Elle est brûlante ! »

Camus rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Son expression, encadrée de mèches bleu-vert trempées, avait l'air plus vulnérable que d'accoutumée.

« Je sais. J'aime bien comme ça. »

Milo hocha la tête de dépit. Il n'allait pas lui refuser sa nouvelle lubie.

« D'accord… »

Le Scorpion prit le temps de s'habituer à la température un peu haute de l'eau avant de venir lui prendre la main, d'un geste simple et tendre. Contrairement à ce début d'après-midi, il n'avait aucune intention lubrique à l'esprit. Non, il cherchait simplement à renouer avec le Verseau, dont la forte colère l'avait quand même beaucoup remué. Alors il tentait un rapprochement plus romantique.

Le reste fut calme. Aucune parole ne fut échangée entre eux durant le temps de leur douche. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, tendrement, mais rien de plus n'arriva réellement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le cœur à ça. L'heure était grave, et ils trouvaient assez futile d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère vainement. Peut-être l'avaient-ils trop fait. Alors les caresses restèrent chastes, même si toujours attentionnées, et leurs visages sérieux.

Toujours aussi silencieusement, ils se rhabillèrent de sec et revinrent prendre place dans le salon. Le Verseau était heureux de se trouver là plutôt que dans son temple. Là-haut, il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait ; il trouvait le temple de Milo plus chaleureux, même si moins bien rangé. Le temple du Scorpion respirait leur présence commune. Le fait qu'ils y vivaient tous les deux. Et puis, c'était chez Milo qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur attirance, pas chez lui. En plus, il savait instinctivement que Milo se sentait mieux lorsqu'ils restaient dans son temple. Camus ne s'expliquait pas bien pourquoi, mais le Scorpion ne semblait pas énormément à l'aise dans son temple à lui. Encore un mystère à ajouter à la liste, pensa-t-il.

Son amant le tira de ses réflexions en mettant une couverture bien chaude sur ses épaules, et en disposant sur la table basse devant lui une tasse de thé fumante. Milo était si… serviable.

« Tu devrais la boire, retentit le timbre attentif du Scorpion, qui s'assit auprès de lui sur le canapé. Tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme.

\- Merci », répondit simplement Camus, ignorant l'observation certes vraie, mais peu flatteuse de son amant.

Milo s'était calé profondément dans son assise et l'observait avec attention, d'un regard pénétrant et troublant. Il semblait attendre. Peut-être que Camus parle, que Camus pose des questions… Mais devant la masse de choses qu'ils avaient à se dire, il ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

Camus prit la tasse que Milo lui avait généreusement servie, et il la sirota avec précaution – elle était encore très chaude. Il passait en revue ses questions dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il voulait dire, et ne pas dire, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir… Mais ce qu'il voulait, surtout, c'était trouver une solution au problème. Il commençait à le sentir, lui aussi, maintenant que Shion avait mis le doigt dessus… Milo souffrait peut-être réellement de toute cette communication qui ne marchait pas entre eux. Ce constat ne le mit pas de bien meilleure humeur. Le Verseau se savait peu enclin à se dévoiler. Il était taciturne, réservé… C'était dans sa nature. Alors pouvait-il vraiment blâmer Milo de ne pas savoir lui parler ? Il n'en savait rien… Il était déboussolé. Justement, auparavant, le Scorpion ne semblait guère se préoccuper d'avoir des vraies réponses de sa part. Milo parlait, parlait, parlait… Sans beaucoup de complexes. Il était beaucoup plus… Spontané. Rien à voir avec l'homme en face de lui, qui le dévisageait de cet air grave.

« Je crois que… Nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au point », finit par dire Camus, qui reposa sa tasse à moitié vide sur ses jambes. Il tourna la tête vers Milo pour accrocher son regard, et seul un hochement de tête lui fut rendu.

Milo détourna les yeux un instant. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour revenir poser son regard sur son amant, il déclara :

« Camus, je sais que… Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions. Mais en fait… Je me rends compte que j'en ai aussi. Toi, tu as écouté l'histoire de Shion… et moi, je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de beaucoup de tes actes. Tu sais… On n'a jamais vraiment reparlé de… enfin, ce qui est arrivé depuis ta première mort, et je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment tout compris de ça non plus. »

Si Camus était surpris de la requête, il ne le montra absolument pas. Il n'aimait pas se dévoiler, certes… Mais s'il devait demander des réponses à Milo à propos de son comportement, peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi le devoir d'être honnête avec lui. A jeu égal, chacun répondant aux interrogations de l'autre, tous les deux auraient moins l'impression de se livrer à un interrogatoire désagréable.

« Très bien, concéda Camus calmement. Tu peux me poser tes questions, Milo.

\- Et tu y répondras ? fit ce dernier, incrédule.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. Voici ce que je te propose, réfléchit le Verseau en l'observant. Puisque nous semblons tous les deux avoir beaucoup de choses à nous dire, peut-être pourrions-nous poser une question chacun, à tour de rôle. Evidemment, je voudrais régler le plus gros du problème maintenant… Mais je ne veux pas te forcer à tout dire d'un coup. On peut aussi espacer cette conversation dans le temps si tu y tiens. »

Milo garda le silence quelques instants, et il donna son assentiment en un hochement de tête, appuyé d'un « d'accord » à voix basse.

« Qui commence, alors ? demanda le Scorpion.

\- Je peux ? hésita Camus.

\- Oui. »

Le Verseau le dévisagea un instant. Il fallait qu'il pose une question qui lui semblât pressante maintenant. Il ne savait pas combien de questions il aurait le droit de poser pendant cette « session ».

« Tu as une réserve d'alcool ici ? Ou même chez moi ? »

Milo haussa les sourcils, étonné. Pourquoi cette question en premier ?

« Non », répondit-il simplement.

Camus réprima un soupir de soulagement. Pas de réserves voulait dire, moins de risques de bêtises. Donc un danger en moins. Il incita d'un signe de tête Milo à poser sa question. Le Scorpion ferma les yeux, mais finit par se lancer.

« Pourquoi… Pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire… Pourquoi avoir laissé passer Seiya et Shun ?

\- Leur sort ne me concernait pas, fit Camus sur un ton égal. Je ne les avais pas éduqués. Je me doutais bien qu'ils allaient finir par arriver jusqu'en haut. S'ils avaient pu passer ta maison… Ils auraient passé la mienne encore plus facilement.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Nous sommes égaux, tu le sais bien. Nos affrontements dureraient mille jours.

\- Je n'y tiens pas », répliqua Camus avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

Milo lui rendit à son tour un pauvre sourire qui montrait bien qu'il n'était pas bien à l'aise. Cet exercice était ardu, mais nécessaire.

« A toi, Camus.

\- Tout à l'heure… Tu as dit que… Ce jour-là, tu voulais… mourir pour me rejoindre. Milo… Pourquoi ? »

Cette question-là faillit révéler l'émotion sous le masque du chevalier des glaces. Même s'il employait toute son énergie à rester neutre, les paroles de Milo l'avaient beaucoup remué. Milo qui parut sincèrement très surpris de cette interrogation.

« Comment ça, pourquoi ? fit-il dans un froncement de sourcils. Elle est bizarre, ta question… Parce que je t'aime, tout simplement… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus…

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment au point de vouloir tout abandonner ? demanda encore Camus d'une toute petite voix.

\- Si tu me perdais, raisonna Milo, qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais, Camus ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, fit-il. Je… Je crois que je ne peux pas me l'imaginer. C'est… Cela doit être ma plus grande peur. »

Le Verseau avait baissé les yeux à cet aveu.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire pour me justifier… fit Milo pour combler le silence. J'ai tout fait pour tenir, même sans toi. Mais c'était très difficile. Avec le temps, j'avais fini par me demander si j'allais vraiment cesser d'avoir mal… Et comme j'en étais venu à la conclusion que ça n'allait jamais arriver…

\- Tu préférais essayer d'abréger tes souffrances, compléta Camus d'une voix monocorde.

\- Ouais… »

Camus prit la main d'un Milo qui avait un air profondément mélancolique au visage. Le Verseau se dit qu'il l'avait quand même rarement vu comme ça. Milo et mélancolique dans la même phrase… On aurait cru une blague, un oxymore.

« Milo… Je suis là, maintenant… Et tu vas en voir le bout, je te le promets. Tu sais… Je suis sûr que même si je n'avais plus été là… Tu aurais fini par avoir moins de peine, avec le temps. Parce que tu es courageux. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

Le Scorpion resserra sa prise sur la main de Camus. Il était touché par ses mots, même s'il n'était pas si sûr que Camus aie raison. Il ne savait pas s'il en verrait le bout réellement un jour. Et il pensait définitivement que sans lui à ses côtés, l'espoir n'était pas permis. Mais il y avait le toucher de cette main dans la sienne, qui lui rappelait que le destin avait fini par écouter ses prières et ramener son amant à ses côtés. Alors, il avait envie de croire le français, qui semblait si sûr de lui, et si plein d'espoir.

Le Verseau inclina la tête. Il attendait manifestement une nouvelle question de la part du Scorpion.

« Ça t'étonne tant que ça, que j'aie voulu mourir pour toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas voulu mourir pour moi, pinailla le Verseau. Tu as voulu mourir à cause de moi. Ce sont deux choses différentes.

\- Pas tant que ça, le contredit tout de suite Milo. Tu vois bien que la cause est la même.

\- Je le sais. Mais l'acte de se sacrifier pour le bien d'une personne chère est quand même bien différent que de celui de vouloir tout abandonner parce qu'elle n'est plus là.

\- Et t'en connais un rayon, toi, hein, dans tout ce qui est te sacrifier pour une personne chère… » bougonna Milo sans réfléchir.

Camus retira la main qui était dans la sienne pour venir croiser ses bras sur son torse.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire, ça ? s'offusqua-t-il derechef.

\- Rien », marmonna Milo entre ses dents.

Mais le Verseau ne lâcha pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Il n'avait pas aimé cette insinuation.

« Ah non ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me répondre ! Je peux savoir ce que tu me reproches, au juste ?

\- C'était une observation, c'est tout », grinça le Scorpion de mauvaise foi.

Cela eut le don de faire monter encore la colère de Camus d'un cran. Il détestait quand Milo s'amusait à lui mentir ouvertement, comme ça, sans aucun remords. Il se sentait complètement bafoué.

« Cesse de me mentir, Milo, siffla le Verseau sur un ton dangereux. Si c'est pour me parler de comment je suis mort… Et puis d'abord, tu n'as pas à me reprocher mes actes ! C'était mon devoir que de me sacrifier pour mon disciple ! Je devais lui apprendre ma technique ultime ! Nous étions dans le tort, nous autres chevaliers d'or, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mon sacrifice faisait sens !

\- Et moi ! Tu as pensé à moi ? s'exclama Milo. Non, hein ! Tu n'y as pas pensé une seconde. Normal ! Il est fort, Milo ! Il est souriant ! Il va s'en sortir sans moi ! Tu parles ! Tu sais quoi Camus ? Tu crois que t'as fait preuve d'altruisme en faisant ça ! Mais t'es qu'un égoïste ! »

Milo vit Camus verdir sous l'accusation. Son regard se fit aussi glacial que le vent de Sibérie.

« Égoïste, répéta-t-il froidement. C'est tout ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Camus se leva de son séant et lui tourna le dos pour partir. Milo comprit tout de suite son erreur.

« Non ! Camus, attends !

\- Laisse-moi, Milo. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un moment », lui parvint la voix blessée de Camus, qui s'éloigna pour de bon.

Le Verseau ne partit pas loin, néanmoins. Il alla simplement dans leur chambre et il ferma la porte délicatement, malgré sa colère. Il avait compris qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne la laisse pas retomber sur Milo. Et ses paroles l'avaient peiné au-delà du possible. Comment osait-il dire de lui de telles choses alors qu'il avait fait ce sublime geste pour aider son disciple ! Ne le comprenait-il donc pas à ce point ?

Dans le salon, Milo poussa un profond soupir découragé. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait, en ce moment. Il avait l'impression de se mettre en colère pour tout et n'importe quoi. Et même ce constat-là l'énervait. Il n'arrivait à rien ! Même pas à parler calmement avec son amant ! L'amour ne réglait pas tout. D'ailleurs, il était la source de bien de ses souffrances antérieures. Mais Camus n'y comprenait rien ! Il voyait tout de travers ! Il n'avait pas vécu cette douleur agonisante et brûlante, de vivre l'horrible impression que son corps est devenu un habit trop grand pour son âme. Cette sensation de froid mordant et ironique, en l'absence de son morceau de banquise favori. Milo en voulait effectivement à Camus de s'être laissé vaincre bêtement, sans même penser que sa vie avait assez de valeur pour vouloir la préserver ! Il ne se rendait pas compte ! Pour lui, il avait plus de valeur que tous les joyaux du monde ! Et il était parti comme ça alors qu'il aurait pu se rendre. En plus, le Verseau lui avait ouvertement affirmé qu'il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pu empêcher les chevaliers de bronze de passer. Camus avait sacrifié sa vie, et Milo ne comprenait que très mal pourquoi. Il y avait bien d'autres manières d'enseigner une technique qu'en mourant, non ? Et puis, pourquoi ce psychopathe de canard s'amusait à tuer ses proches, comme ça ? Et lui-même encore, pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu ? Et là ! Il était complètement idiot. Il blessait Camus alors qu'il ne voulait que le contraire ! Il n'était pas fichu d'aligner trois questions sans s'énerver !

Ce n'était plus possible. Pourquoi ratait-il tout, comme ça… ? Et si un jour, Camus en avait marre ? Si un jour, il se lassait de ses colères, de ses faiblesses… De lui ? Que ferait-il alors ?

Milo sentit une vague de culpabilité mordante s'échouer sur lui. Doublée d'une angoisse aussi prenante. Il eut peur tout d'un coup que Camus lui en veuille suffisamment pour le laisser. Et s'il venait de commettre l'irréparable en disant n'importe quoi ? Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait maintenant, il en était complètement capable encore ! C'est vrai. Camus était déjà suffisamment conciliant d'être resté aujourd'hui. Mais demain ? Et le jour d'après ?

Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi n'était-il plus comme avant ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être cette personne que Camus aimait ? Il avait l'impression d'apprendre à son amant à le détester de jour en jour! Et c'était insupportable !

Le Scorpion se rendit compte subitement de son état de nerfs. Son humeur avait fait une chute libre et soudaine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mal partout à présent, tant sa détresse était grande, même s'il n'y avait aucune douleur physique. Tout son corps était tendu, et il ne savait pas si c'était la douleur, la peur ou la culpabilité qui lui donnait la sensation qu'il allait imploser. Et au milieu de ses pensées sombres, il finit par ressentir cette sorte d'urgence instinctive, qu'il reconnut tout de suite… Pour se distraire de sa douleur mentale, il avait envie de…

Milo regarda sa main droite, sur laquelle son ongle meurtrier avait poussé, une fois de plus. Il pouvait le faire. Cela ne prenait qu'une seconde. Juste pour oublier, se concentrer sur la sensation de brûlure dans sa peau, plutôt que celle de la brûlure dans son cœur.

Non ! se reprit-il, au prix d'un contrôle de lui-même très désagréable. Il avait promis à Camus… Il avait promis sur sa tête… Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède, même s'il en avait très envie…

Le Scorpion finit par comprendre, au bout de quelques minutes, qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contenir seul. Le silence du salon lui pesait de plus en plus. S'il restait isolé, il risquait de faire une bêtise.

Tremblant, il décida de se lever. Camus lui avait demandé de le laisser seul. Il risquait de se mettre en colère contre lui. Mais Milo ne pouvait pas briser sa promesse. Et il avait bien trop peur que le contrôle lui échappe, que l'envie soit trop forte s'il restait dans son salon à se morfondre.

Il fit quelques pas, lentement, pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Camus… Il avait dit des choses cruelles. Il regrettait. Il regrettait trop. Il fallait qu'il… Non. La porte, concentre-toi sur la porte, se dit-il, pour s'aider à avancer. La porte… Frapper à la porte. Voilà. Oublier le reste.

Ses doigts virent taper le bois devant lui. Lentement. Sans rythme bien naturel.

De l'autre côté, Camus boudait, manifestement. Milo n'eut aucune réponse. Il s'en doutait un peu, même s'il n'aimait pas ce silence… Et s'il n'y avait plus personne derrière cette porte ? Et s'il avait rêvé que Camus…

« Camus ? appela-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Camus… Je suis désolé mais je… Aide moi, je crois que je… J'ai envie de… Je… »

La porte s'ouvrit instantanément. Le Verseau lui offrit un visage neutre, et dans son regard, luisait encore une lueur très mécontente. Mais ce même regard tomba instantanément sur la main droite de Milo, qui n'avait pas rétracté son ongle meurtrier.

« Je t'ai promis que je le ferais plus… Mais si je reste seul… Je vais… Je risque de céder… » continua Milo confusément.

Camus écarquilla les yeux, sa colère momentanément oubliée, et il attrapa vivement la main de Milo pour te tirer après lui. Il le fit s'asseoir directement sur le lit, et il le cala sans beaucoup de forme de procès fermement entre ses bras. Le Verseau garda une main préventive sur celle de Milo, qui restait prête à frapper.

« Tout va bien, Milo, fit-il à voix basse. On va rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'envie passe. On a le temps. »

Camus sentait Milo trembloter contre lui. Il y avait vraiment du chemin à faire pour qu'il aille mieux, se dit-il avec lassitude.

« Camus… J'ai dit des choses horribles, je…

\- Chhht. Tais-toi, lui intima le Verseau. On reparlera de ça plus tard, sois en certain, mais là, tout de suite, n'y pense pas. Il faut que tu te concentres sur autre chose. Par exemple… Ta respiration. Occupe-toi de respirer profondément. »

Il sentit, contre lui, Milo essayer de prendre une inspiration plus profonde.

« Tu sens le rythme de ma respiration ? » lui demanda calmement le français.

Il eut droit à un hochement de tête succinct.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, essaye de caler la tienne sur le même rythme. Concentre-toi uniquement là-dessus. »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Milo fit des efforts pour essayer de sortir cette horrible envie de sa tête. Il fit ce que Camus lui avait demandé. Mais il y avait ce malaise, cette brûlure en lui… Il avait du mal à le faire partir.

« Camus, l'appela-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. J'ai tellement mal.

\- Où ça ? s'inquiéta tout de suite le Verseau. Où tu as mal, Milo ? Tes blessures d'avant-hier, est-ce qu'elles…

\- Non… le coupa la voix lasse du Scorpion. C'est pas ça.

\- Alors, où ça ? Dis-moi.

\- Partout, murmura Milo. Je ne sais pas. Là, surtout... »

Milo avait posé sa main sur son estomac pour illustrer son propos. Camus fronça les sourcils. En réponse, il lâcha momentanément l'autre main du grec, qu'il tenait par prévention, et il la posa à son tour là où Milo avait montré.

« Là ? Je ne sens rien… hésita-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas physique, expliqua le Scorpion. Quand je me sens mal, mentalement… Je le ressens à cet endroit.

\- Ton estomac ?

\- Je sais pas… Toute ma poitrine, même tout mon corps… Tout me fait mal… C'est pour ça que je… Je veux juste concentrer ma douleur ailleurs… Me blesser… Ça distrait mon attention…

\- Tu ne feras rien de tout ça, l'avertit Camus froidement. Je ne te le permettrai pas.

\- Ça continue de faire mal, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Je sais plus quoi faire…

\- Te blesser n'est pas la solution, Milo, déclara son amant avec détachement.

\- Mais j'ai mal ! gémit-il en réponse.

\- Milo, écoute-moi. Tu ne te ferais pas du bien en aggravant tes blessures. Je te promets que tu vas finir par te sentir mieux. Il faut attendre que ton envie passe. Je te jure qu'elle va partir. Sois courageux ! »

Pour appuyer ses propos, Camus replaça sa main sur celle de Milo.

« Il faut que tu t'occupes l'esprit, en attendant. Continue à respirer comme je te l'ai dit. Concentre ton attention sur quelque chose… Par exemple… Essaye de trouver le plus de noms possible de personnages dans un univers que tu aimes bien. Tu penses que tu peux faire ça ? »

Le Scorpion hocha la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou du maître des glaces. Il commença à égrener des noms de personnages fictifs dans sa tête. En prenant une franchise comme Star Wars, par exemple… Ou Marvel… Il y avait de quoi faire…

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne changèrent de position. Camus attendait simplement que Milo lui dise son état. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire qu'attendre qu'il aille mieux tout en affichant simplement son soutien et sa proximité. Il en était certain. Il avait un peu mieux compris cette tendance que Milo avait de vouloir se blesser lorsqu'il était mal. Il cherchait simplement à oublier ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais Camus considérait la pratique malsaine et faussement séduisante. Milo ne se rendait pas service du tout en voulant se frapper de son attaque. Il ne ferait qu'accentuer sa douleur mentale par sa douleur physique et il n'en avait clairement pas besoin. Néanmoins, le Verseau était tout de même heureux d'une chose : Milo était venu le chercher malgré sa colère précédente, et il lui faisait suffisamment confiance désormais pour être vu dans cet état. Même si Camus se doutait qu'intérieurement, son arachnide ne devait pas apprécier tant que ça de se montrer ainsi. Mais le français préférait mille fois avoir dans les bras son amant blessé dans sa fierté, plutôt que le retrouver en train de se vider de son sang dans le salon. Même si Milo n'avait pas l'air de s'être débarrassé de son problème, il avait au moins fait l'énorme pas en avant de chercher de l'aide auprès de lui. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas faite quelques jours plus tôt. Camus s'en sentait flatté, même s'il trouvait que cette responsabilité était écrasante. Soutenir Milo à bout de bras… Il ne savait pas combien de temps ce serait possible pour lui. Il l'avait fait deux jours et résultat, il était tombé malade. D'ailleurs, il se sentait un peu fiévreux, toujours, même s'il faisait tout son possible pour rester stoïque et ne pas inquiéter son amant.

Une dizaine de minutes passa ainsi sans que l'un et l'autre ne parlent. Ce fut au bout d'un moment que Camus vit Milo faire un mouvement pour se désengager un peu de leur étreinte. Il le laissa doucement se défaire de ses bras.

« Je… Je crois que je me sens mieux », fit Milo en baissant les yeux.

Camus jeta un œil rapide à la main qu'il avait toujours dans la sienne. L'ongle rouge de Milo avait disparu. Il ne voyait que le teint bronzé de la main de son amant sous la sienne. Le Verseau en fut soulagé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plutôt assuré, cette fois.

« Tant mieux, murmura le Verseau, qui remonta la main sous le menton de Milo pour qu'il croise son regard. Tu as bien fait d'être venu me voir. Si tu te sens à nouveau comme ça, je t'en prie, viens me déranger. Quelles que soient les circonstances. Je serai là. »

Milo ferma les yeux un instant et hocha silencieusement de la tête.

« Merci, Camus. Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Tu n'as rien d'un égoïste. Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse… »

Camus le considéra un instant, insondable.

« Excuses acceptées », annonça-t-il seulement.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il embrassa son Scorpion sur la joue. Milo lui fit un maigre sourire.

« Je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme ça, s'excusa-t-il encore. On essaye de parler, et je fais n'importe quoi… »

Le Verseau se contenta de le regarder avec neutralité. Milo continua :

« Ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là... C'était tellement horrible. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un coupable et j'en trouve plein… C'est difficile. »

Camus le considéra et hocha de la tête.

« Milo, ce qui s'est passé est passé. Il me semble qu'il est vain de chercher un coupable, et encore plus de se perdre en conjectures. Les circonstances étaient compliquées, et tu le sais. »

Le français vit une lueur un peu blessée passer dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

« Je ne cherche pas à invalider ce que tu ressens, Milo, fit-il pour rattraper sa potentielle indélicatesse. J'ai peine à imaginer ta douleur et je ne te blâme pas pour tes sentiments. Nous n'avons pas eu la même éducation. Malgré le fait que j'aie été entraîné à ne pas me laisser influencer par mes émotions, tu es ma faiblesse, Milo. Alors, je te l'avoue, à ta place, je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont j'aurais réagi. Mais tu ne peux pas contrôler le passé. »

Le grec poussa un soupir découragé.

« Je sais, répondit-il, amer. Je suis au courant.

\- Milo, je ne te reproche rien, essaya encore Camus.

\- C'est juste pas aussi facile que tu le dis, se justifia le Scorpion.

\- Je le vois bien. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'écouterai pas si tu en as besoin », continua le Verseau, imperturbable.

Camus laissa errer son regard dans la pièce un instant, perdu dans ses réflexions.

« Je ne suis pas doué avec les émotions… compléta-t-il. Mais je souhaite t'aider, Milo. Si tu es en colère contre moi parce que je me suis sacrifié ce jour-là… A part des excuses, je n'ai rien à te donner.

\- Je ne cherche pas à ce que tu m'en donnes, marmonna Milo. Tu ne vas pas non plus t'excuser de mourir. »

Il y eut un silence bref.

« C'est bizarre, tout ça, commenta le Scorpion. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour faire mon deuil, essayer d'accepter ta disparition… Et maintenant, t'es là, et je dois faire machine arrière comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Oui.

\- C'est bien pour cela que je tiens à ce que tu me parles de tout ça. Milo… Je ne te demande pas de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. La mascarade a assez duré, et cela ne nous fait pas du bien que de nous mentir et de ne pas nous parler.

\- Facile à dire… ironisa Milo, toujours sur un ton aussi amer. Je vais avoir du mal à te faire un résumé de cinq ans en cinq minutes.

\- Je ne te le demande pas, répondit Camus simplement.

\- Camus… Tu dois en avoir conscience, maintenant. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus jamais être la personne que tu as connue. »

Milo baissa la tête.

« C'est cette peur qui t'empêche de dormir ? demanda le Verseau.

\- Peut-être, en partie », admit Milo.

Camus porta sa main en avant pour la poser sous le menton de Milo. Le Scorpion releva la tête lentement. Le Verseau fit voyager ses doigts sur son visage, dans un effleurement, comme pour en redécouvrir les contours.

« Tu es toujours le même, à mes yeux, murmura le français posément. Tu n'as pas pris une ride. »

Milo se fendit d'un sourire amusé, malgré lui.

« J'ai une bonne crème anti-vieillesse, c'est pour ça, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Menteur.

\- Ouais. »

Milo attrapa la main de Camus qui était sur sa joue, et il l'embrassa.

« C'est la fièvre qui te fait faire de l'humour ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- Ça doit être ça », répliqua le Verseau.

Milo sourit quelques instants, mais son visage finit par s'assombrir de nouveau.

« Camus, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à redevenir comme j'étais il y a cinq ans.

\- Je n'attends pas une telle chose de toi, le contredit le français immédiatement.

\- Oui, mais… C'est de cette personne-là que tu es amoureux… » déclara le Scorpion tristement.

Le maître des glaces laissa montrer un bref instant son incrédulité. C'était donc de cela que Milo avait tant peur. Il craignait tout simplement qu'il ne l'aime plus ! Camus prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Milo, prononça-t-il avec plus de chaleur dans la voix. T'ai-je donné à un seul moment, depuis notre résurrection, l'impression que je ne t'aimais plus ?

\- Non, mais… J'ai tout fait pour essayer de retrouver ce que j'étais avant, ces derniers mois.

\- Tu me crois donc aussi idiot pour penser que j'allais tomber dans le panneau, vraiment ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai dit », voulut se rattraper le Scorpion, presque craintivement, cette fois.

Camus secoua la tête, à la fois résigné et amusé.

« La résurrection a dû te faire perdre quelques-uns de tes rares neurones, mon cher Milo. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement, un instant, que je sois capable de cesser de t'aimer ? »

Le Scorpion n'osait pas répondre oui, car il savait que la question était rhétorique, mais il devait avouer que la pensée lui avait souvent effleuré l'esprit. Le Verseau, voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, reprit un air plus sérieux.

« Milo… Je te connais depuis toujours. Depuis que tu es venu me voir avec ton sourire éclatant, pour me demander si je voulais être ton ami. J'ai accepté, et tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Tes farces, tes aventures, ton bavardage… Ton sens de l'organisation douteux… Tes accès de cruauté et de sadisme… Tes lubies et ton impulsivité… Je t'ai vu sous bien des formes. Je t'ai connu enfant, adolescent, maintenant adulte… Tu crois que tu es la même personne depuis le début ? Non, Milo. J'ai aimé l'enfant, j'ai aimé l'adolescent, j'ai aimé la personne que tu étais il y a cinq ans, et j'aime tout autant celle que tu es à présent. Il n'y a rien de plus simple. Et jamais tu ne devrais en douter. »

Milo resta interdit un moment devant la déclaration que lui avait fait Camus. Il crut avoir rêvé un instant, tellement elle était touchante. Il savait que le maître des glaces cachait un romantisme tenace sous sa carapace, et il était d'autant plus ému d'être le seul à y avoir droit.

« Tu pourrais dire quelque chose, sourit Camus. Je m'échine à te faire une longue déclaration romantique, et je n'ai même pas droit à une réponse. »

Milo n'accéda même pas à la demande. Il se jeta simplement sur le Verseau pour le gratifier d'un baiser passionné. Le français en profita pour passer ses doigts dans la longue chevelure bleue de son amant.

« Merci », murmura sincèrement Milo lorsqu'il lâcha sa bouche.

Le Scorpion posa son front tendrement contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Ta fièvre a pas l'air d'être en train de s'arranger, observa-t-il au bout d'un moment. Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu avant de dîner, ce soir. Tu ne veux pas t'allonger ? »

Camus opina du chef, réprimant un soupir. Milo avait raison. La tête commençait à lui tourner un peu, depuis quelques minutes. Se reposer n'était pas une mauvaise idée.

Milo le fit se coucher sur le lit et attrapa les couvertures qui s'y trouvaient pour les disposer sur son amant. Pour faire bonne mesure, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une dernière question ? » s'enquit le Verseau dans un murmure.

Milo lui donna un baiser léger sur les lèvres.

« Vas-y, lui intima-t-il.

\- Cet arbre où je t'ai trouvé… Le pin parasol… Tu as dit qu'aller là-bas était une vieille habitude… Et je ne me souviens pas y être allé depuis des années… Pourquoi cet endroit ?

\- Ah, ça, fit Milo, qui hésita. C'est un peu compliqué…

\- Dis-moi. J'ai tout mon temps.

\- D'accord. Eh bien… C'était un endroit que tu aimais bien, quand on était petits, non ?

\- Effectivement.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'en avais retenu. Alors voilà… Après ta mort, je… Comment dire… Parfois, certains jours, c'était trop difficile pour moi de me recueillir sur ta tombe ou au temple du Verseau… Alors à la place, j'allais là. Et je me souvenais. J'y venais assez souvent. J'avais l'impression de t'avoir encore un peu à mes côtés, à cet endroit-là. Alors mes pas m'ont guidé là automatiquement, j'imagine. Ce lieu, c'est un peu devenu mon refuge. »

Camus garda le silence quelques instants.

« Je vois… »

Il y eut une pause réflexive.

« Tu te recueillais donc tous les jours ? demanda-t-il, presque incrédule.

\- Oui, fit Milo. Je faisais mon possible pour aller au cimetière, mais certains jours, la douleur était trop grande, et je n'y arrivais pas. Mais tu sais, ça m'arrivait aussi d'aller dans ce coin-là simplement pour admirer la vue. Après tout, c'est un bel endroit… »

Le Verseau hocha simplement de la tête.

« Merci, Milo. De me l'avoir dit… Tu es… »

Camus n'en dit pas plus, et le Scorpion vit distinctement ses yeux s'embuer. Néanmoins, le Verseau ajouta :

« Je n'ai pas les mots pour exprimer à quel point tu es… quelqu'un de merveilleux. »

Milo ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je ne le suis pas… Je t'aime, c'est tout. »


	14. Ancienne jeunesse

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjour, bonsoir! D'une régularité que je ne me connaissais pas, je suis encore là pour vous poster la suite! Cette histoire s'approche dangereusement de sa fin... Plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci, et on y sera! Ce chapitre 14 est assez tranquille, une sorte d'éclaircie au milieu de la tempête dramatique de cette histoire. Vous allez y retrouver un chevalier que je n'ai pas encore beaucoup exploité, et j'espère que vous aimerez la nouveauté !

Merci de me suivre encore et de continuer de me commenter, vous êtes tous et toutes adorables, sérieusement!

**Pour Miss MPREG : **Merci pour ta review! Les arbres sont des endroits apaisants et protecteurs, m'est avis, c'est pour cela que j'ai choisi ce genre de lieu plutôt qu'un autre. Effectivement, les deux chevaliers ont leur petit caractère et pas mal de contentieux, et la communication est délicate. Malgré tout, ils vont finir par apprendre de leurs erreurs, et la façon dont Camus a aidé Milo pendant le chapitre dernier en atteste! "L'interrogatoire" comme tu dis, va prendre une petite pause pendant ce chapitre... Que je vais te laisser découvrir!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14 - Ancienne jeunesse**

Il continuait de pleuvoir. Légèrement. Mais au fond, il ne faisait pas froid. L'eau lavait lentement le Sanctuaire paisible. Enfin, paisible… Pour le domaine, c'était toujours un terme bien relatif. Il y avait toujours Aphrodite pour faire du commérage, Marine pour réprimander Aiolia sur son manque de tact coutumier, Saga et Kanon pour s'adonner à des règlements de compte familiaux (pour ensuite se calmer instantanément et décider de faire une activité ensemble), et Kiki pour jouer un tour aux soldats communs sans que Mû ne s'en aperçoive… En bref, entre les édifices de pierre, il y avait toujours du mouvement, et ce, quelle que soit l'heure.

Depuis la hauteur de son huitième temple, Milo avait une vue dégagée, mais pas trop vertigineuse, sur une bonne partie du domaine. Mais peu lui importait réellement cette agitation coutumière, à part peut-être quand les rumeurs le touchaient lui-même, ou que Camus se fâchait contre lui. Le Scorpion avait longtemps vécu sans avoir le moindre voisin, et en tant qu'être sociable, c'était une solitude qu'il n'avait guère appréciée. Jusqu'à ce que le maître des glaces meure, du moins. Ensuite, il avait préféré se sentir seul en étant isolé que se sentir seul au milieu de ses pairs. Il n'aimait pas les contrastes ingrats de la vie en société, parfois. Et de toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment eu le cœur à se mêler aux autres ors. Seules les farces de l'apprenti Bélier avaient su lui arracher un sourire vraiment sincère. Il s'était revu dans ce gamin, enfin, il avait vu le reflet de son énergie et sa malice, avant que son entraînement cruel ne lui ôte son innocence.

Ses iris bleu ciel regardaient la pluie s'échouer sans cesse sur le parvis de son temple. Milo s'était assis en tailleur par terre, devant son entrée, n'ayant pas vraiment de siège. Il se serait bien calé plus confortablement sur les marches qui descendaient plus bas, mais il ne tenait pas à être trempé. Il était bien, à l'abri, à écouter le son de l'eau qui dégoulinait devant son temple. Il n'était pas contre un moment de calme, de contemplation. Il en avait rarement devant lui. Surtout depuis la résurrection. Il avait eu beaucoup de choses à faire, pour remettre le Sanctuaire en état. Le temps de repos que lui avait négocié Camus était une bonne chose, même s'il ne l'avait pas tant que ça trouvé reposant. Entre ses blessures à lui, et son amant qui tombait malade… Il avait vraiment eu de quoi s'occuper.

Le Scorpion avait repris une vieille habitude de surveillance, en somme. Même s'il était censé se reposer, officiellement, ses pas l'avaient guidé tout simplement et tout naturellement à son poste de garde, devant son temple. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à craindre d'éventuels envahisseurs à présent, et c'était ce qu'Athéna leur avait dit. C'est pourquoi, même si les chevaliers d'or étaient tenus de rester dans le domaine, ils n'avaient pas pour obligation stricte de ne pas bouger de leurs temples. C'était grâce à cette réglementation moins rigide que Camus avait le droit de rester à plein temps chez Milo s'il le désirait. L'inverse était d'ailleurs tout aussi vrai. Et puis, cela arrangeait bien le Grand Pope lui-même : il avait le droit de partager un peu plus de temps avec son cher Dôhko. Le huitième gardien n'était pas vraiment dupe sur son voisin : les deux vétérans de la guerre sainte s'aimaient profondément, même s'ils n'étaient absolument pas démonstratifs devant leurs pairs. Contrairement à Camus et Milo qui avaient décidé de ne plus se cacher du tout, Dôhko et Shion ne semblaient pas vouloir faire partager leur intimité aux autres. Mais en même temps, quelque chose disait à Milo que la relation qu'entretenaient les deux anciens était assez peu comparable à celle qu'il entretenait avec son glaçon attitré. Quand on avait vécu aussi longtemps, et qu'on se connaissait autant… Finalement, le propos semblait dépasser le concept d'amour ou d'amitié. Les deux anciens avaient l'air davantage liés l'un à l'autre qu'amoureux, comme Milo et Camus. C'était quelque chose que le grec trouvait assez intéressant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le luxe jusque-là de se projeter et de s'imaginer vivre longtemps avec le Verseau… Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de guerres… Il se demandait ce que deviendrait leur relation avec le temps. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer, c'était simplement que celle-ci n'existe plus. Le Scorpion avait toujours eu cette impression que quelque chose d'indescriptible l'avait lié au le Verseau, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alors… Il était assez curieux de voir la suite. Ce que donne un lien entre deux personnes qui s'aiment plus fort que toute raison, dans la durée…

Milo eut un sourire tendre à cette réflexion. Camus venait à peine d'avoir 21 ans au mois de février, et lui-même avait 25 ans. Ils n'étaient certainement pas des vieux croulants. Ils l'étaient avant, à l'époque ou l'espérance de vie au Sanctuaire ne dépassait pas son âge à lui, mais avec la paix revenue… Il se retrouvait à se dire qu'il avait bien plus que cela devant lui, et cela lui semblait vertigineux. Et son amant… Cela amusait un peu le grec intérieurement que le Verseau aie pratiquement le même âge que son disciple. Bon, pratiquement… A trois ans près, par là. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'on se rendait vraiment compte de la dimension immensément contre-nature de la résurrection. Et encore, Camus restait plus vieux que Hyôga. Ce n'était pas comme Aiolia qui se retrouvait avec un petit frère !

C'est au milieu de cette réflexion que Milo entendit des bruits derrière lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être Camus. Il se reposait, et il en avait bien besoin. Le Scorpion ne se retourna pas, mais essaya de distinguer, au son, à la démarche, qui allait passer par son temple. C'était quelqu'un qui venait depuis les hauteurs du domaine et qui descendait, manifestement. Milo savait que Dôhko avait dû redescendre un temple plus bas, et peu de monde était monté récemment. Lequel des chevaliers d'or était-ce… ? Il ne reconnaissait ni le son des pas légers d'Aphrodite, ni la démarche rigide de Shura… C'était un rythme qu'il avait très peu souvent entendu. Il y avait peu de chances que Shion quitte son palais à cette heure-là, et encore moins qu'Athéna décide de venir faire une visite surprise… Ce qui nous laissait…

« Salut, Aioros », fit Milo sans se retourner, intérieurement très fier de sa petite déduction.

Le Sagittaire, car c'était bien lui, s'arrêta à côté du Scorpion, toujours assis sur le devant de son temple.

« Bonjour, Milo. Je ne pensais pas te trouver à monter la garde ici, le salua Aioros avec un sourire. Tu fais du zèle ?

\- Pas particulièrement, j'avais juste envie de prendre un peu l'air, répondit le Scorpion en tournant la tête vers lui. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par ici ?

\- J'allais chez Aiolia, déclara le brun. Il m'a invité à dîner, avec Marine.

\- Ouh là, commenta son vis-à-vis. C'est vraiment une idée d'Aiolia, ça ?

\- Euh… Je crois que c'est surtout Marine qui a insisté. Pour me connaître mieux, tu vois.

\- Ah ! rit Milo. Ceci explique cela. Mais c'est pas un peu tôt pour dîner ? A moins que j'aie complètement oublié l'heure…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas si tard. Je devais venir avec un peu d'avance, de toute manière.

\- Je vois. »

Aioros lui fit un deuxième sourire amical.

« Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je pense…

\- Tu me déranges pas, l'assura Milo. Je ne fais rien de spécial, comme tu peux voir…

\- Camus n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il se repose. Je suppose que tu as dû l'entendre, il est malade.

\- La rumeur d'Aphrodite ? s'informa Aioros.

\- Ouais.

\- Euh, oui, je l'ai entendue », fit le Sagittaire d'une petite voix.

Devant la mine un peu embarrassée de son vis-à-vis, Milo eut un sourire amusé. Cela lui faisait un peu bizarre, quand même, de discuter avec Aioros. Le Sagittaire avait représenté un exemple de vertu de chevalier pendant toute son enfance, puis de haute trahison, puis de martyr héroïque aux yeux de tous, et au lieu d'un grand guerrier mature dont il avait pu se faire facilement l'image, il se retrouvait face à un adolescent, qui avait une dizaine d'années de moins que lui.

« T'inquiète, je ne cherchais pas à t'en blâmer. Je sais que les rumeurs d'Aphro font toujours très vite le tour du Sanctuaire.

\- Oui, il est… Il est pas très discret, admit son interlocuteur avec un sourire gêné.

\- Voilà », acquiesça le Scorpion en lui rendant un sourire conciliant.

Sur ces paroles, Milo décida de se lever et de s'épousseter un peu.

« Tu ne veux pas venir boire un verre deux minutes ? En fait, je peux surtout faire des boissons chaudes.

\- Oh, je ne faisais vraiment que passer, Milo. Je ne voudrais pas déranger !

\- Tu déranges pas du tout, lui répéta le Scorpion. Et puis, j'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de discuter avec toi, je m'en rends compte. T'es mon voisin et je te connais à peine ! »

Aioros sembla hésiter.

« Je voudrais bien, mais j'ai peur d'être en retard…

\- Oh, tu diras à Aiolia que c'est ma faute ! s'amusa le Scorpion. Je suis sûre que Marine sera contente de placer que je suis un irresponsable dans la conversation. Elle adore ça !

\- Marine ne t'aime pas ? se renseigna le Sagittaire.

\- Elle trouve plutôt que je suis une mauvaise influence. Comme pas mal de monde depuis que je suis gamin, alors, franchement, je me suis lassé de m'en offusquer ! »

Aioros se rappelait parfaitement qu'effectivement, le benjamin des apprentis chevaliers d'or, Milo, se faisait souvent copieusement réprimander d'amener son ami du Verseau à faire des bêtises qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. C'était surtout Saga qui s'en énervait, d'ailleurs, se souvint le Sagittaire. Milo avait bien grandi, tout de même, se dit-il avec un sourire. Aioros avait repris un rôle auquel il ne s'attendait pas : le plus jeune de cette génération de gardes dorés. C'était très étrange pour lui de se retrouver au milieu de cette armée de personnes qu'il avait connues en tant qu'enfants, dans ses souvenirs les plus récents avant sa mort. Et à commencer par son frère.

« C'est vrai que Saga disait ça de toi quand tu étais petit, admit le Sagittaire.

\- Tu vois ? fit Milo avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Bon, d'accord pour une boisson chaude, mais pas trop longtemps, hein ! Parce que même si c'est très gentil de ta part, je veux pas te faire porter le blâme.

\- Pas de problème, répondit le Scorpion en l'invitant à le suivre. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Café ? Thé ? Chocolat ? Je propose toujours chocolat, parce que c'est quand même une option moins austère. »

Milo fit entrer Aioros dans son salon. Le Sagittaire regardait un peu partout autour de lui, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre.

« C'est possible, un cappuccino ? demanda-t-il timidement en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

\- Bien sûr », acquiesça Milo qui disparut dans la cuisine mettre la cafetière en marche.

Le Scorpion mit quelques minutes pour revenir avec les boissons entre les mains. Lorsqu'il réapparut dans le salon, il donna directement la tasse demandée à son voisin de temple.

« Alors, fit Milo qui s'assit en face de lui, comment ça va, la vie au Sanctuaire ? Je me rends compte que revenir à la vie avec une bonne décennie, voire plus, de retard, ça doit pas être évident. Tu as eu un peu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec les autres ?

\- Un petit peu. Pas avec tout le monde, répondit doucement le Sagittaire. Mû a été très gentil. Et Aiolia me materne presque. Ça fait bizarre…

\- C'est vrai que moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre d'être plus adulte que toi. T'as toujours plus ou moins été l'incarnation de la maturité, à mes yeux.

\- On est un peu bête, quand on est gamin, sourit Aioros. J'étais comme les autres.

\- Avec un sens de la justice en plus, quand même, loua son confrère.

\- C'est gentil, Milo.

\- Non, c'est vrai, répondit naturellement le Scorpion, qui sembla ensuite hésiter. Et… J'ose presque pas poser la question… Avec Saga… Ça va ? »

Aioros prit un air gêné.

« Ça va à peu près… Je lui ai pas beaucoup parlé. Il est venu me présenter ses excuses, et il n'y a pas de contentieux, entre nous. Mais il est si… vieux, maintenant », lâcha-t-il.

Milo éclata d'un rire franc.

« Ah non, le contredit le Scorpion. Le plus vieux, ça reste Kanon. Lui, il doit avoir dans les… Je sais pas en fait. Plus de trente ans ! T'imagines ! Même moi avec mes vingt-cinq piges des fois, je me dis que j'ai un sacré parcours !

\- Oh, ça va, quand même, le rassura le plus jeune. S'il y a bien une personne au Sanctuaire qui a pas l'air d'un vieux, je pense que c'est toi…

\- Merci, fit Milo sincèrement. Et puis, j'ai même pas parlé de Dôhko, lui, c'est quelque chose… Donc du coup pour Saga, j'imagine qu'avec autant d'années d'écart… Vous savez plus trop quoi vous dire ?

\- C'est ça… Et puis, même s'il s'est excusé… Je pense qu'il se sent encore coupable… Alors c'est difficile d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui.

\- Hm… fit Milo avec plus de sérieux. C'est vrai que c'est compliqué, tout ça… Au moins, je suis content de voir que tu t'entends bien avec Aiolia. Tu peux pas savoir comment il nous soûlait tous avec son grand frère à l'époque… Enfin, ça c'était avant que tu ne sois considéré comme un traître, évidemment… Après ça, le pauvre, il était un peu la risée de tout le monde. Il a dû se battre pour inspirer le respect… »

Aioros prit un air plus triste.

« Je suis vraiment désolé qu'il ait eu à vivre ça… Déjà qu'il avait perdu son grand-frère, en plus, si tout le monde se moquait de lui…

\- Pas tout le monde, le rassura Milo, touché du désarroi palpable de son vis-à-vis. Je faisais taire ceux qui se moquaient de lui assez rapidement, de toute façon. Enfin, pas devant lui. Il en avait pas vraiment conscience, je crois. Mais pour la plupart de ceux qui osaient dire quelque chose… Disons que… J'ai mes méthodes expéditives… »

Un sourire un peu inquiétant s'étira sur les lèvres du Scorpion. Aioros n'en fut pas tant que ça rassuré. Il n'osait pas demander à Milo combien de victimes potentielles étaient sur la liste de ces méthodes expéditives, car son expression seule donnait la réponse. Probablement pas mal.

« Ah, euh, émit-il, hésitant. Dans ce cas, merci de lui avoir donné ton soutien…

\- C'est bien naturel, fit Milo sans se départir de son sourire narquois.

\- J'imagine… »

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

« T'as bien grandi, quand même, déclara Aioros pour rompre le silence. Les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de toi avant la résurrection, c'était quand tu venais d'avoir ton armure d'or. T'étais vraiment tout gamin…

\- Ouais, c'était il y a un moment, c'est sûr. Je te retournerais bien le compliment, mais bon… Toi, pour le coup, tu m'as l'air presque plus jeune que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna son voisin.

\- Ben, ouais. A mes yeux t'étais un grand. Et en fait, maintenant, c'est moi, le grand. Tiens, d'ailleurs, c'est toi qu'es le plus jeune ici, de nous, c'est assez drôle. Bordel, quand je pense que Seiya est plus âgé que toi… »

Milo eut un rire amusé pour conclure son propos. Il vit Aioros siroter tranquillement sa boisson. D'après son expression, le café était bon. C'était déjà ça.

« Ça se passe bien, sinon, avec Camus ? demanda poliment Aioros.

\- A part le fait qu'il est malade, ça va, merci.

\- Je trouve ça assez amusant de vous savoir ensemble, observa le Sagittaire. Comprends-moi, avant que je ressuscite, vous étiez deux gamins… Et vous étiez déjà toujours fourrés ensemble. Avec Saga, on se demandait s'il était réellement possible de vous séparer.

\- Le destin s'en est chargé tout seul, tu sais, répondit Milo avec un fond mélancolique dans la voix.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Camus est mort, pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire. Et même avant ça… Il a dû partir plusieurs années entraîner ses disciples en Sibérie. C'était… vraiment long. »

Le Scorpion avait terminé sa phrase dans un soupir.

« Mais vous êtes ensemble maintenant, fit Aioros pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Oui. Je t'avoue que j'avais fini par ne plus y croire.

\- Allons, Milo… Désespérer, ça ne te ressemble pas. Où est donc passé le gamin farceur et énergique que j'ai connu ? »

Je ne sais pas, se dit Milo mentalement. C'était vraiment étrange de discuter avec une personne dont le dernier souvenir de vous était un enfant. C'est qu'on change, quand même, au cours d'une vie.

« Eh ben, lâcha le Scorpion. C'est pas pour rien que tu es le chevalier de l'espoir, toi.

\- Tu sais, je suis encore très jeune, et je ne sais pas tout… Vraiment. Mais je sais quand même ça : l'espoir fait la force de l'humanité. Même quand les situations semblent inextricables. Même quand il n'y a pas de porte de sortie. Quand tout est désespéré… Nous… Nous, les chevaliers, on représente ça. Je pense. »

Milo lui fit un doux sourire. Il ne savait pas comment Aioros faisait pour avoir autant de sagesse et de conviction à son âge. Lui, à l'époque, il se demandait juste pourquoi est-ce qu'il ressentait de l'attirance pour quelqu'un qui manifestement n'était pas une femme. C'est vrai, il donnerait sa vie pour Athéna sans réfléchir. Mais bon… Il ne passait pas son temps à se demander quel était vraiment son rôle. Surtout que quand il se posait réellement la question, il n'arrivait pas à une réponse bien satisfaisante…

Mais les paroles de son confrère étaient assez agréables à entendre… L'espoir… C'était vrai. Il s'était beaucoup battu au nom de l'espoir… Hyôga l'avait battu pour le même but… Peut-être que c'était ça, le moteur de la vie…

« Merci, Aioros.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna son frère d'armes.

\- Ça fait plaisir de s'en rappeler, de ce que tu as dit.

\- Ah ? Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Il y eut encore un silence réflexif entre eux.

« C'est dommage que Camus ne soit pas avec nous. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de faire connaissance avec lui non plus.

\- Ouh là, s'amusa le Scorpion. Dans l'état où il est en ce moment, de toute manière, tu n'en tirerais pas grand-chose, je le connais. Déjà qu'il est pas très sociable quand il est reposé et de bonne humeur… Je te conseillerais pas de le fréquenter malade.

\- Je vois, s'amusa Aioros. Effectivement, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. On dirait que tu restes le seul à arriver à l'approcher réellement.

\- Oh, je ne suis pas complètement le seul. Il y a toujours Hyôga. Camus le montre moins, c'est vrai… Mais il aime beaucoup son disciple.

\- C'est mignon, sourit Aioros, attendri. Je me demande si j'aurai des disciples, un jour… T'en voudrais, toi ?

\- Moi ? s'étonna sincèrement Milo. Euh… J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais trop posé la question. Mais de toute manière… Il faudrait être un peu barge pour me confier des enfants en bas âge.

\- Tu te sous-estimes, déclara fermement le Sagittaire.

\- Oh, n'en sois pas si sûr…

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que tu te surprendrais toi-même. Regarde Camus : il a bien réussi, d'après ce que je vois.

\- Ouais, mais Camus, il est responsable, discipliné, et tout… Moi… Je suis que dalle…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtises, Milo ? Tu veux que je te rappelle à l'ordre comme quand tu étais gamin ?

\- Sans façon, rit légèrement l'intéressé. Misère, si j'en viens à me faire réprimander par un gosse… C'est que l'heure est grave…

\- Milo ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ! renchérit Aioros.

\- D'accord, d'accord, chef… » capitula le Scorpion avec un sourire.

C'était effectif : Milo, vingt-cinq ans, venait de se faire gentiment gronder par un adolescent qui en avait dix de moins.

« Et puis d'abord, depuis quand est-ce que tu te sous-estimes, comme ça ? demanda le Sagittaire en fronçant les sourcils. D'après ce que m'a raconté Aiolia, j'ai compris que t'es assez sûr de toi, dans l'ensemble.

\- Tu sais, Aioros, Aiolia a beau être mon meilleur ami… Il ne sait pas tout non plus.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air bien surpris de la rumeur, pourtant », fit Aioros sans réfléchir.

Le visage de Milo s'assombrit instantanément.

« Ouais, bon… Ton frère s'amuse à comploter avec Camus dans mon dos pour avoir des infos compromettantes, aussi… » s'agaça un peu le Scorpion.

Aioros n'osa rien répondre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fallait dire.

« Enfin… Ça ne te concerne pas vraiment, se dérida un peu Milo au bout de quelques secondes. J'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment, mais j'ai pas à te les mettre sur le dos.

\- Tu peux me les dire quand même, si tu veux.

\- C'est gentil, vraiment, mais beaucoup de gens ont déjà posé des questions, tu sais.

\- Mais… Ça va, quand même ? Tu sais, on s'inquiète pas mal pour toi, nous autres.

\- Oh, vous devriez pas. Ça en vaut clairement pas la peine.

\- Milo ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ! Arrête de te sous-estimer ! Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine ! »

Le Scorpion parut presque sursauter à cette réprimande.

« T'es un super bon chevalier, Milo. T'as aucune raison de penser que t'es pas important. Regarde un peu mon frère, il se fait du souci, j'en suis sûr. Et si tout le monde parle de toi, c'est que vraiment, tu comptes beaucoup. T'étais un bon gamin, Milo. Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais quelqu'un de moins bien maintenant. Et même, t'as dû t'améliorer avec le temps. En tout cas, moi, si dans dix ans je peux avoir ta prestance, je prends. »

Aioros avait conclu son réquisitoire avec un sourire bienveillant. Milo sembla un peu remué par ses paroles. Mais comment le Sagittaire faisait-il pour trouver des mots aussi réconfortants si facilement ?

« Merci… Mais tu sais… Tu n'as clairement pas besoin de ma prestance… T'en as déjà pas mal toi-même. Contrairement à moi, t'es une légende sur pattes.

\- Mais toi aussi, Milo, toi aussi… Le redoutable Chevalier du Scorpion, qui fait régner la justice sur terre… Et qui sauve la demoiselle en détresse…

\- Personne a cette image de moi, nia Milo en secouant la tête.

\- Tu discutes pas assez souvent avec les gardes, toi. Bien sûr que c'est l'image que tu renvoies ! Et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, que c'est vrai. T'avais déjà ce potentiel étant gamin. Tu ne peux qu'être une légende aujourd'hui ! »

Aioros lui fit un grand sourire. Milo était abasourdi de cette vague de positivité dont le Sagittaire le gratifiait. Décidément, c'était vrai… Il en avait gardé ce souvenir, et il le lui confirmait aujourd'hui. Aioros était réellement, de bout en bout, une personne profondément bonne, et généreuse.

« Merci, Aioros… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

\- Dans ce cas-là, dis rien, et accepte les compliments ! » s'exclama Aioros avec enthousiasme.

Milo lui fit un sourire attendri, touché. Aioros était en tout point comme dans ses souvenirs. Toujours prêt à aider les autres, et investi, on aurait dit, de la mission de faire retrouver le sourire à tous ceux qui semblaient l'avoir perdu.

« Ça me rappelle quand j'étais gamin, ça, observa Milo sur un ton rêveur. T'étais toujours là pour aider les autres. Remonter le moral de tout le monde.

\- Ne le prends pas mal, Milo… Mais honnêtement, t'as l'air d'en avoir pas mal besoin… »

Milo lui fit un sourire mélancolique.

« Et toujours aussi observateur, à ce que je vois…

\- Je ne dirais pas ça… C'est juste… Mon instinct, je crois.

\- J'ai l'air si triste que ça ? s'informa le Scorpion.

\- J'en sais rien… Mais t'as la même tête que les chevaliers qui se blessent gravement à l'entraînement et qui ne veulent rien dire pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. »

Milo secoua la tête, dépité. Les paroles d'Aioros avaient un peu de vrai, quelque part.

« Je me suis un peu disputé avec Camus, tout à l'heure… Ça doit être pour ça.

\- Tu ne m'étonnes pas beaucoup, tenta le Sagittaire avec un sourire nostalgique. Quand tu étais petit, à chaque fois que tu boudais, c'était à cause de lui.

\- Pas faux, rétorqua le Scorpion, une lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles azur.

\- Et vous vous êtes réconciliés ? se renseigna Aioros, soucieux.

\- Oui… Enfin, c'est un peu compliqué, entre nous. On a un gros sac de nœuds à défaire ensemble, et ça risque de prendre un certain temps.

\- D'accord, fit le Sagittaire en hochant la tête. Tu sais que si tu as envie de discuter un peu, tu peux venir dans mon temple. C'est vrai, je suis juste un gamin, par rapport à toi… Mais bon, je peux aussi t'apporter mon aide.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Aioros. Merci. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Merci. Mais toi aussi, tu sais.

\- Merci », répondit Milo, touché.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Aioros finit sa tasse de cappuccino calmement sous le regard un peu distant du Scorpion.

« Tu sais, un des derniers souvenirs que j'ai de toi, c'est toi qui viens me réconforter. C'est marrant comme les choses peuvent se répéter, des fois.

\- C'est vrai, je m'en souviens, déclara Aioros, pensif. T'avais l'air vraiment malheureux, tout seul… Je me devais d'intervenir ! »

Milo lui fit un sourire entendu. Il avait bien fait d'inviter le Sagittaire cinq minutes. Sa journée avait été assez sinistre, jusque-là… Et le jeune grec avait réussi à remettre un peu de lumière au milieu de la grisaille de son esprit. Et honnêtement, c'était un exploit à mesurer à sa juste valeur. Une sorte de petit miracle, en somme. Pile ce que le jeune Sagittaire représentait. Ça, et l'espoir infaillible…

* * *

C'était une fin de matinée de novembre plutôt ensoleillée. Aioros du Sagittaire, comme à son habitude, remontait à son temple pour se restaurer un peu, après l'entraînement commun qu'il avait donné à des apprentis soldats, et un affrontement amical avec Kanon. Il était un peu préoccupé, en ce moment. Il avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose clochait avec Saga, avec qui il avait auparavant réussi à faire fleurir une solide amitié. Il le voyait désormais rarement hors de son temple, et ils passaient moins de temps ensemble, depuis quelques mois. Cela chagrinait un peu le Sagittaire, qui tenait aux relations autour de lui. Il s'entendait bien avec Kanon, même s'il avait moins d'atomes crochus avec lui. Le jeune Gémeau menait une vie un peu dévergondée qu'Aioros ne condamnait pas mais qu'il ne cautionnait pas non plus – il considérait qu'en tant qu'aînés de la chevalerie dorée, ils se devaient de donner un exemple de qualité à la jeune génération, qui avait été nommée assez fraîchement pour garder les différents temples. La dernière acquisition à la chevalerie d'or avait été le petit Milo, revenu de son île quelques semaines plus tôt, pour recevoir l'armure du Scorpion. Aioros avait eu aussi le plaisir de voir son petit frère accéder au rang de chevalier d'or du Lion cette même année-là. Il était très fier d'Aiolia, vraiment. Son frère avait un cosmos très prometteur, et il savait qu'il deviendrait quelqu'un de plus en plus redoutable avec les années. Il n'en doutait pas. Mais pour ce qui était de Saga… Il s'inquiétait. A chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il avait posé la question, son ami n'avait pas vraiment voulu lui donner de réponse rassurante. Saga semblait assez préoccupé par la volonté de se perfectionner encore et encore, ce qu'Aioros ne comprenait pas trop, car aucune guerre n'était réellement encore à leurs portes, et le Gémeau émanait déjà d'une puissance terrible, presque terrifiante. Aioros se demandait bien ce qui avait provoqué ce changement soudain chez son frère d'armes, et ne pas arriver à mettre le doigt dessus l'ennuyait profondément. Enfin… Le Grand Pope les avaient convoqués tous les deux, et seulement eux deux, cette après-midi-là, pour une audience importante. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver le temps de discuter un peu avec le troisième gardien après cette réunion.

Le Sagittaire fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il repéra au loin, sur un rocher rond, une toute petite silhouette assise la tête baissée. Aioros plissa des yeux pour mieux discerner l'enfant qui se trouvait là. Il distingua la couleur bleue-violette de sa chevelure, et il en déduisit facilement qu'il devait s'agir de Milo. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là tout seul ? Le Sagittaire avait pourtant été habitué à le voir courir partout avec Aiolia et faire des grimaces à la ronde. Ou essayer de tirer plus de deux syllabes de la bouche de Camus, à qui il se collait comme une moule à son rocher. Aioros tourna la tête pour observer autour de lui : non, pas de petit Verseau dans les parages. C'était bien suspect.

Aioros prit le parti de s'approcher doucement du Scorpion, qui n'avait pas bougé. Quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'interpella :

« Hé, Milo. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout seul ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne bougea même pas. Aioros le contourna et alla s'accroupir face à lui pour mieux le voir. Le petit Scorpion arborait une expression chafouine sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Milo ? Tu boudes ?

\- Non », répondit l'intéressé en détournant les yeux.

Aioros ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

« Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec Aiolia ? C'est dommage de rester ici tout seul alors qu'il fait beau. Non ?

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer. »

Aioros poussa un soupir.

« Dans ce cas, tu ne veux pas aller voir Camus, pour le tirer un peu de sa bibliothèque ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'ennuie à mourir, sans toi. »

Le Sagittaire avait prononcé cette phrase avec un sourire entendu. Quand Milo boudait, en général, c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, voire Verseau sous gravier.

« Allons bon, reprit Aioros en l'observant encore. Qu'est-ce que Camus a fait, cette fois ? »

L'expression de Milo changea et se fit plus chagrine encore. Dans le mille, pensa le Sagittaire.

« Aioros, toi qu'es un grand… Pourquoi on est des chevaliers ?

\- Nous sommes des chevaliers parce que nous servons Athéna, répondit son aîné le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Mais on est fort, non ?

\- Bien sûr qu'on est fort. On doit être fort pour protéger Athéna, et l'humanité.

\- Mais et si on est pas assez fort ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as peur de ne pas l'être assez ? »

Milo ne répondit rien.

« Tu as l'armure du Scorpion, une des plus solides parmi les 88 qui existent. Rassure-toi, Milo. Si on te l'a donnée à toi, c'est que tu es très fort.

\- Mais Camus a dit que… Il a dit qu'on pouvait mourir quand même.

\- C'est vrai, Milo. Nous sommes forts, mais nous ne sommes pas infaillibles, malheureusement.

\- Mais moi je veux pouvoir protéger Camus ! Pourquoi je suis chevalier si je suis même pas assez fort pour l'empêcher de mourir un jour ?

\- Camus t'a dit que tu n'étais pas assez fort ?

\- Quand je lui ai montré mon armure tout à l'heure, et que je lui ai dit que comme ça, je pourrais le protéger, il m'a dit que porter une armure ça n'empêche pas de mourir quand même.

\- Peut-être que Camus ne veut pas que tu le protèges.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda tristement le petit Scorpion. C'est mon ami ! Moi, je veux protéger mes amis.

\- Je comprends, le rassura le Sagittaire. Ton armure est ta protectrice, c'est vrai. Et elle sera ton alliée pendant de nombreuses batailles. Mais Milo, tu dois te souvenir qu'en priorité, tu dois protéger Athéna. Ton ami Camus, il devra faire la même chose.

\- Oui, mais je veux le protéger quand même.

\- Je sais, bonhomme. Mais ton devoir de chevalier passe avant tout. C'est peut-être ce qu'il a voulu te dire. Et peut-être que lui aussi, il veut te protéger.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- S'il t'a dit que ton armure ne te protège pas complètement de la mort, c'est sans doute parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Il a peut-être peur qu'il ne t'arrive du mal, lui aussi.

\- C'est vrai ? lui demanda Milo, plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr, lui sourit Aioros. C'est ton ami, oui ou non ?

\- Bah oui ! C'est mon ami rien qu'à moi !

\- Tu vois ! Alors tant que vous serez là l'un pour l'autre, vous serez pratiquement invincibles. Je suis sûr que vous protégerez Athéna encore mieux ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Ouais ! s'exclama Milo, ravi. Merci, Aioros ! Il faut que j'aille le voir, alors! Comme ça, on pourra s'entraîner ensemble à protéger Athéna.

\- Eh ben voilà, sourit le Sagittaire, ravi d'avoir redonné du poil de la bête au Scorpion miniature. Allez, cours donc le déranger, au lieu de rester tout seul sur ton caillou. Il ne te rendra pas plus fort, lui.

\- T'as vachement raison pour un grand, rit Milo, son espièglerie retrouvée.

\- Ça m'arrive », rit Aioros de bon cœur.

Milo sauta sur ses jambes, soudain débordant d'énergie.

« Je vais aller voir Camus ! Et je vais lui prouver que je suis assez fort pour protéger tout le monde ! Athéna, lui, l'humanité… Tout le monde ! Et j'ai même pas besoin d'une bête armure, d'abord, il va voir ! »

Le Scorpion n'en dit pas plus et se sauva immédiatement, courant vers le haut du domaine. Aioros eut un rire amusé malgré lui. Ce Milo était quand même un sacré numéro… On lui disait que Camus l'aimait bien, et hop ! Remis en état de marche pendant au moins une semaine. Ce qu'il fallait pas faire… En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Si le jeune Verseau avait espéré passer une après-midi tranquille, il risquait d'être déçu… Enfin, se dit Aioros. Cela ne lui faisait pas de mal de sortir un peu, à lui aussi. Les deux enfants avaient au moins le mérite de bien se compléter, conclut-il, amusé.

Alors que Milo partait en courant solliciter son ami, ce fut donc fier d'avoir redonné le sourire au petit Scorpion qu'Aioros repartit tranquillement pour son temple… Le repas n'attendait pas.


	15. Nuit étoilée

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour, bonsoir! J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que l'ajout de cette suite vous réjouira ! Voici le chapitre 15 de cette histoire. Il s'agit là de mon avant-dernier chapitre, et le tout dernier chapitre s'apparentera à un épilogue. Cela me fait bizarre d'être arrivée si proche de la fin, mais c'est un plaisir que de vous partager cette petite histoire. En tout cas, vous avez le droit à une dernière dose de drama avant le final ! Après la petite pause avec le Sagittaire, les deux amants reviennent sur le devant de la scène. J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous sera plaisante !

Merci encore et toujours à toutes les personnes qui me suivent et me commentent!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Nuit étoilée**

Le Sagittaire et le Scorpion discutèrent dans la bonne humeur pendant une petite demi-heure. Cela remonta le moral de Milo de recevoir son voisin, qui de tout temps débordait de positivité. Après cette discussion tendue qu'il avait eue avec son amant, la conversation plus légère et plus optimiste du Sagittaire lui semblait rafraîchissante et revigorante. Milo, même s'il savait qu'il ne réglait pas ses problèmes en les évitant non plus, se sentait un peu plus prêt à affronter les difficultés maintenant qu'Aioros l'avait encouragé et qu'il lui avait donné son soutien. Aiolia avait bien de la chance d'avoir un grand frère comme lui. Du moins, c'était la réflexion que se fit Milo, surpris d'un tel revirement positif de sa journée.

Le Sagittaire se retira au bout d'un moment : il finit par se rendre compte qu'ils avaient discuté un peu plus longtemps que ce qu'il avait cru. Milo le raccompagna gentiment jusqu'à la sortie de son temple, et lui recommanda avec un sourire d'éviter de prendre un verre à chaque temple. Le pauvre risquait d'arriver au temple du Lion l'année suivante. Aioros eut un dernier rire, avant de faire volte-face et partir tranquillement en direction du bas du domaine.

Aioros avait de la chance avec la météo, se dit d'ailleurs Milo. Il avait cessé de pleuvoir, le temps de leur petite conversation, et le ciel était en train de se dégager. Pile pour le coucher de soleil. Le Scorpion resta quelques minutes sur le parvis de son temple à regarder l'azur d'un air satisfait. Avec les nuages qui s'éparpillaient, le ciel prenait des teintes grandioses. L'orbe brûlant du soleil descendait lentement derrière les collines rocailleuses face à lui, colorant l'air et les nuages de teintes allant de l'orange mûre au rose saumon. Derrière lui, le bleu de la nuit commençait à prendre le pas sur la clarté du jour, et quelques étoiles discrètes firent leur apparition. Tout n'était pas gris, se dit le grec avec un sourire mélancolique. Il avait eu la chance de sortir de chez lui au bon moment pour contempler cette magnificence. Ce n'était donc pas une journée de perdue.

Les iris bleus du Scorpion suivirent le mouvement du soleil lentement, pendant quelques minutes. C'était ce sentiment étrange qui le prit, quand on regarde un coucher de soleil, et qu'on peut admirer le dernier grain de lumière qui disparaît derrière la terre. On voit l'astre du jour s'effacer, lentement, pour se dire qu'il reviendra le lendemain. Cela a quelque chose d'un peu… effrayant, que de se tourner vers la nuit. De l'affronter. Mais l'obscurité a ses vertus. Au moins, on y voit mieux la lumière… Et ces chères constellations gardiennes qui veillent depuis leur lointain sur le chaos des hommes.

Lorsque le soleil fut bien descendu derrière les collines, Milo sortit de ses réflexions, et se décida à rentrer dans son temple pour de bon. Le début de la soirée s'annonçait, et le Scorpion se dit qu'il était temps qu'il considère ce qu'il pourrait faire comme dîner à Camus. Il fallait que ce soit quelque chose que le Verseau ait envie de manger, même malade. Même si lui, il était d'humeur à s'enfiler une bonne pizza, il était à peu près certain que son amant avait besoin de quelque chose de plus léger. Comme il avait un peu de temps devant lui, il pourrait cuisiner quelque chose d'un peu élaboré. Il sortit un livre de recettes que le Verseau lui avait offert il y avait un bon moment – il l'avait gardé, ça et beaucoup de choses, par sentimentalité, et il s'en servait beaucoup pour trouver des idées de repas. Il tomba sur une recette de curry qui lui sembla appétissante, et il décida de la préparer. Il espérait que cela plairait au français.

Lorsque son plat fut prêt, il le couvrit et le garda au chaud. Le temps ne pressait pas pour manger le dîner, mais il était content qu'il soit fait. Il se décida d'aller déranger Camus, pour vérifier son état et lui proposer son repas. Cependant, il n'avait pas en tête de le faire manger immédiatement. Milo voulait aller au rythme de son amant, en douceur.

Le grec entra le plus discrètement possible dans la chambre et il y rejoint le onzième gardien à pas de loup. Camus était étendu sous les couvertures. Son sommeil, en revanche, ne semblait pas très paisible. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé. Le Scorpion se sentit désolé pour lui. Il posa une main sur le front du Verseau assoupi, pour chasser la frange. Camus semblait avoir toujours pas mal de fièvre. Il était en sueur, constata Milo. La température devait lui donner trop chaud.

« Milo » gémit Camus, qui bougea un peu dans son sommeil.

Le Scorpion l'embrassa simplement sur la joue, et il crocheta ses doigts dans les siens.

Le grec resta une ou deux minutes comme ça, à regarder le Verseau dormir. Il n'osait pas trop le réveiller. Mais il finit changer d'avis en constatant que manifestement, le sommeil de Camus n'était pas agréable, et qu'il valait mieux que son amant reprenne un médicament pour se sentir mieux.

« Camus, chuchota-t-il donc à son oreille. Réveille-toi… »

Le Verseau bougea encore, et il ouvrit les yeux dans un papillonnement de paupières. Milo fit descendre la main qui dormait son front pour aller entourer sa joue de manière réconfortante. Il effleura d'une caresse sa peau claire. Les pupilles du français finirent par rencontrer les siennes, et le Scorpion y décela un net soulagement.

« Milo… l'appela Camus, qui n'avait pas revêtu complètement son masque de glace, et qui laissait montrer un désarroi étrange.

\- Oui, Camus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le Verseau le regardait si intensément que le Scorpion crut qu'il allait se noyer dans l'océan des iris face à lui.

« Prends-moi dans tes bras », lui intima simplement le chevalier des glaces.

Obtempérant, Milo se pencha, passa ses deux bras doucement dans le dos de Camus, pour s'allonger au-dessus de lui et enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

« Voilà. C'est mieux ?

\- C'est mieux, confirma le Verseau distraitement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? l'interrogea Milo avec sollicitude. Pas que je ne sois pas flatté que tu veuilles de ma présence, mais… »

Le Scorpion ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait peur de commettre une indélicatesse en disant n'importe quoi.

« Mais ? le reprit quand même le Verseau.

\- Mais en général, tu me demandes ce genre de choses quand quelque chose va mal », finit le Scorpion.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Camus passa à son tour ses bras dans le dos de Milo et alla jouer avec sa chevelure offerte, qui tombait derrière lui en une cascade de boucles sauvages.

« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve, annonça-t-il le plus platement possible.

\- Raconte-moi », murmura Milo à son oreille.

Camus hocha de la tête négativement.

« Ça ne te servirait à rien de savoir…

\- On devrait se dire un peu plus les choses, tu ne penses pas ? tenta le Scorpion, avant d'hésiter un instant. Mais… Je ne veux pas te forcer non plus, Camus.

\- Tu as raison », capitula ce dernier dans un soupir.

Milo, qui avait toujours son visage dans la nuque de son amant, le sentit prendre une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai rêvé que… je t'ai retrouvé mort. Tu t'étais… fait mal, et je ne suis pas arrivé à temps. »

Les mots avaient été prononcés avec lenteur, comme si Camus peinait à les faire sortir. Ou peut-être était-ce la vision qu'il avait en tête qu'il ne voulait pas amener à la réalité. Le Scorpion resta interdit un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il voulut rassurer le Verseau, mais il ne sut trouver les mots justes sur l'instant. Il avait l'impression que de toute façon, ces mots justes n'existaient pas. Il était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'amener un peu de réconfort à son français, lorsqu'il sursauta. Quelque chose d'humide venait de s'échouer contre son visage.

« J'ai tellement peur, Milo… » lâcha le Verseau d'une voix étranglée.

L'intéressé releva un peu la tête pour mieux regarder Camus. Il écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il constata que des larmes s'échappaient de ceux de son amant. Camus pleurait silencieusement. Si des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, son visage, quant à lui, parvenait à conserver une neutralité étrange. Il ne trahissait aucunement son émotion. Mais, il y avait cette la lueur dans ce regard… Et Milo y percevait nettement de la détresse.

« Camus… » L'appela Milo, perdu.

Le Scorpion fut désemparé devant l'accès d'émotion de son amant. Et ce, certainement du fait de sa rareté : il avait tellement peur de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, de froisser le français dans un moment de vulnérabilité, qu'il n'osait guère dire quoi que ce soit. Le Verseau était un peu plus ouvert avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, certes... Mais en l'occurrence, sa fièvre ne devait pas arranger son cas. Il prit le visage de Camus entre ses mains et tenta d'en essuyer les larmes. Malheureusement, elles furent bien vite remplacées par d'autres.

« Camus, non. C'était un rêve. Je… Je suis là, tu vois ? Je suis là. »

Pour illustrer son propos, il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Camus, qui tremblotaient légèrement. Il les goûta doucement, avec le plus d'attention possible.

« Il faudrait que tu reprennes un médicament… Tu te sentirais mieux… » chuchota ensuite le Scorpion contre sa bouche.

Camus ne répondit pas, mais il avait toujours l'air profondément triste.

Milo l'embrassa encore, pour faire bonne mesure. Et encore. Il espérait ainsi chasser ce désarroi dans le regard du français.

« Mon amour… » osa Milo dans un murmure.

C'était une formule qu'il n'employait que très peu souvent. Et elle résonnait avec d'autant plus de force lorsqu'il le faisait.

« Je ne vais nulle part, continua le Scorpion. Je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs que dans tes bras. »

Milo vit son amant empêcher un sanglot de passer ses lèvres.

Et cela le mit en colère, d'un seul coup. Le Verseau pleurait si rarement. Et ce n'était jamais injustifié. Il avait tout à fait le droit de relâcher la tension, s'il en avait besoin. Camus ne le lui refusait jamais, à lui. Et là, il voyait son amant se brider de manière totalement injustifiée à ses yeux.

« Camus… Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu sais… »

Une lueur mécontente passa un instant dans les yeux qui l'observaient.

« Je pense ce que je dis. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, mes bras sont aussi faits pour ça. Tu n'as pas à te retenir parce que je suis là. »

Milo revint se caler dans le creux du cou du Verseau, et il y déposa ses lèvres. Il sentit sous sa peau le cœur de Camus qui palpitait et la chaleur anormale de son corps. Pauvre Camus… Il était épuisé. Cela serra le cœur de Milo d'autant plus. Le Verseau ne se laissait que très rarement emporter par ses émotions… Mais les circonstances récentes, sa fatigue et sa fièvre avaient dû venir à bout de son maintien.

« Ce n'est que moi, Camus. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un chevalier des glaces pour moi. Tu peux juste être… toi. »

Le Verseau ne répondit toujours pas. Milo le sentit essayer de lutter quand même – le français semblait faire rempart avec son corps pour contenir ses pleurs, et sous le Scorpion, Camus était pris de quelques tressautements.

« Chuut, Camus… Je t'aime. Tout va bien. Jamais je ne te laisserai. Tu peux rester dans mes bras autant de temps que tu veux. Tu le sais… »

Milo lui donna un second baiser plus appuyé contre sa peau un peu moite. Il sentit Camus tressaillir à ce contact.

Après un temps de latence plutôt bref, la prise de Camus se raffermit dans le dos de Milo. Il le plaqua avec fermeté contre lui. Milo entendit son amant laisser échapper un sanglot. Puis un deuxième. Et le Verseau se mit à pleurer franchement. Chose… rare et inquiétante pour le Scorpion, qui en avait décidément beaucoup vu ces quelques derniers jours. Au moins, cette fois, Camus semblait avoir décidé de relâcher la digue de ses émotions. Il avait l'air d'en avoir drôlement besoin, s'il en jugeait par l'intensité des pleurs qui se répercutaient contre lui.

En tout cas, Milo décida de ne pas bouger de sa position d'un seul pouce. Entendre les échos de voix brisés de Camus s'échapper de ses lèvres lui faisait diablement mal, mais il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Le Verseau avait besoin de lui. Milo savait que ce qu'Aldébaran avait dû dire au Grand Pope n'avait pas dû plaire à son amant lorsqu'il en avait eu vent. A sa place, il aurait été complètement terrifié, alors il comprenait bien que le maître des glaces puisse en cauchemarder.

Milo pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de Camus sous son torse. Il n'y avait bien qu'avec lui que le maître des glaces s'abandonnait ainsi. Le Scorpion eut soudainement l'impression de revoir l'enfant tout frêle que Camus avait été derrière ces pleurs. Et lui aussi ne se sentait pas bien plus vaillant qu'un gamin. Mais les sentiments et l'attachement qu'il ressentait pour le français étaient les mêmes. Ils en avaient fait, du chemin. Et le grec constatait avec émotion que le cœur de Camus restait identique, bien préservé derrière sa glace coutumière. Il en redoubla d'affection pour lui.

Camus pleura pendant assez longtemps. Milo ne se fatigua à aucun moment. Il resta près de lui. Il ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il y avait juste à aimer, il le savait. Et c'était bien tout ce qu'il était capable de donner à ce moment-là. Les mains qui étaient dans le dos du Verseau accomplissaient de tendres cercles réconfortants. Réguliers, vigilants, attentionnés. Il ne chercha pas à se redresser pour croiser les orbes océanes du Verseau, qui se répandaient en vagues d'eau salée. Il voulait laisser à Camus un peu d'intimité. Alors il se contenta d'embrasser doucement sa peau à divers endroits dans son cou, et autour. Délicatement. Il n'appuya pas trop ses lèvres sur la peau qui lui était offerte. Il la traita avec un respect et une douceur peu coutumiers. Il goûta délicatement son épiderme comme un mets rare. Il ne cherchait pas à s'imposer au Verseau. Il tenait simplement à lui rappeler sa présence aimante. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Camus finit par se calmer, la fatigue gagnant sur son ressenti. Ses sanglots s'espacèrent. Milo ne bougea pas. Il continuait de presser doucement ses lèvres à divers endroits (il venait juste de déposer sa bouche derrière son oreille, à la base de ses cheveux). Il attendait simplement que le Verseau décide de lui faire signe s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

« Milo » finit par chuchoter le français.

Le Scorpion se redressa un peu, pour revenir regarder le Verseau profondément. Camus avait réussi à se reconstruire une façade calme, même si on devinait à l'éclat de son regard qu'il avait pleuré. Le Verseau indiqua sa bouche en posant un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant que de replacer sa main dans le dos de Milo.

Le grec accéda à la demande muette. Il s'avança lentement, avant d'effleurer les lèvres qui l'avaient demandé. Il laissa leurs souffles s'entremêler, grisé. Ce fut le Verseau qui se redressa un peu pour attraper cette bouche qui lui faisait si envie. Milo avait passé le dernier quart d'heure à le gratifier de baisers légers et amoureux de partout dans le cou. Par conséquent, c'est avec une certaine voracité qu'il ravagea les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Lorsque Camus daigna lâcher sa bouche, Milo lui fit un tendre sourire. Le genre qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui seul.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » osa-t-il demander.

Camus lui rendit un hochement de tête affirmatif et discret.

Milo l'embrassa sur le bout du nez et colla leurs fronts ensemble.

« Il faudrait que tu avales un autre médicament, Camus », murmura-t-il encore.

Le Verseau le fixa d'une manière troublante.

« A une condition, rétorqua-il faiblement.

\- Et c'est ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Camus lui bâillonna la bouche d'un baiser très peu chaste.

Milo connaissait son amant par cœur, et en l'occurrence, il comprit vite la demande implicite.

« Tu devrais être raisonnable, Camus. On a tout le temps pour faire ça après. »

Le Scorpion n'en revenait vraiment pas que ce soit lui qui dise ça.

« On a tout le temps pour faire ça maintenant, le reprit le Verseau, imperturbable.

\- Camus…

\- Milo. »

Le Verseau s'était redressé pour attraper le lobe d'oreille du Scorpion. Milo sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps. Des deux, il n'était pas connu pour être le plus raisonnable, et quand il essayait de l'être, son amant essayait de faire voler en éclats ses résolutions. C'était injuste.

« Tu joues avec le feu, Camus, l'avertit Milo.

\- J'espère bien, répondit calmement le onzième gardien.

\- Camus, essaya encore Milo malgré tout. Je t'assure que tu te sentirais bien mieux. Tu ne veux vraiment pas… ?

\- C'est toi que je veux, Milo. »

Il y eut un silence, avant que Camus ne souligne encore :

« Maintenant. »

Ses désirs étaient des ordres pour les oreilles amoureuses du Scorpion, qui laissa s'envoler ses mises en garde loin de son esprit, et qui fondit encore sur la bouche de Camus, pour échanger avec lui un baiser sulfureux.

Camus ne voulait plus quitter Milo. Il le voulait avec lui. Il le voulait contre lui. Il le voulait en lui. Son horrible cauchemar lui donnait l'urgence d'aimer son Scorpion ici, et maintenant. Sans plus attendre. Il voulait le sentir vivant sous ses doigts. Il voulait l'aimer. Il voulait se persuader que Milo n'irait nulle part. Nulle part d'autre qu'entre ses bras. Et Milo avait commencé le travail en martelant son cou de baisers tout doux. Alors oui. Il ne voulait pas attendre. Il ne voulait pas être raisonnable ou rationnel. Ni son cauchemar, ni l'amour qu'il portait au Scorpion l'étaient, du reste.

Les deux amants s'aimèrent tendrement. Délicatement. Aucune violence dans leur étreinte. Juste le désir de sentir la chaleur de la peau de l'autre sous ses doigts. Camus étant un peu fiévreux, Milo avait l'impression inhabituelle de faire l'amour à un brasier au lieu d'un glacier. La peau du chevalier des glaces était chaude et moite, et une fois que leurs corps furent libérés de leurs habits, le Scorpion profita de cette sensation peu coutumière en collant leurs deux corps autant que possible. Camus, lui, embrassait avec précaution chaque cicatrice que le Scorpion s'était faite. Il tentait de combler complètement ces vilaines blessures en passant sa langue brûlante dessus. Comme si toute la ferveur de son amour effaçait les multiples douleurs de son Milo. Autant sur son corps que dans son cœur.

A la demande implicite du Verseau, ce fut le Scorpion qui l'investit doucement et qui mena la danse. Le son mélodieux du plaisir qu'il laissait échapper était plus beau que n'importe quelle symphonie aux oreilles du grec. Il s'y joignait lui aussi, ajoutant un deuxième instrument à leur concert intime.

Lorsque les deux hommes eurent atteint leur point d'orgue, Milo retomba naturellement dans les bras bien dessinés du maître des glaces, qui le gardèrent tout contre son torse en sueur. Un apaisement certain luisait à présent dans les prunelles amoureuses du Verseau. Milo lui fit un sourire lumineux. Ah, s'il s'écoutait, il partirait loin avec Camus. Pour ne passer du temps qu'avec lui. Éternellement. Et lui faire l'amour autant de fois qu'il lui disait « je t'aime ».

« Tu n'as pas perdu ton énergie, monsieur le vieillard de vingt-cinq ans », plaisanta Camus, son calme retrouvé.

Milo eut un rire rauque, et il l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Et toi, tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour un gamin immature.

\- C'est une très belle description de toi-même, lui asséna le Verseau en souriant.

\- Il faudrait savoir, sourit Milo, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Tu ne te contredirais pas un peu ?

\- Je ne prétends pas être parfait, répondit calmement le Verseau, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Pourtant, tu l'es.

\- Flatteur.

\- Jamais de la vie, s'insurgea le Scorpion. Tu es plus beau qu'un dieu, mon Camus. »

Le Verseau rougit un peu.

« Tu ne devrais pas blasphémer ainsi, mon Milo.

\- Oh, je peux bien dire ce que je veux. Je suis moi-même un blasphème ambulant.

\- Non », répondit seulement Camus.

Milo lui lança un regard intrigué.

« C'est Deathmask, le blasphème ambulant », déclara le français le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le Scorpion éclata de rire. Camus lui attrapa le visage et l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

« Toi, tu es un ange, tout simplement », murmura le onzième gardien.

Milo, touché, embrassa révérencieusement le dos de sa main.

« Je n'ai rien d'un ange. Mais merci, Camus. Je t'aime… »

Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire quelques instants, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Milo lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre un médicament, toi, décida le Scorpion, qui lui caressa la joue tendrement. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Fatigué, répondit le Verseau. Et... Ça tourne encore un peu. Mais ce n'est rien. »

Le Scorpion eut une moue désolée pour lui. Il se faisait un peu de souci, pour être honnête.

« Reste allongé, mon Camus. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Toujours nu comme un ver, Milo partit à la recherche des fameux médicaments et d'un verre d'eau. En adulte plutôt responsable, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il fallait à Camus dans sa trousse de médicaments. Il faisait des progrès tous les jours. Il passa rapidement dans sa cuisine trouver un verre. Sur les plaques chauffantes, leur repas attendait toujours sagement.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, muni du verre d'eau et du médicament, Camus se redressa lentement en position assise. Il fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à Milo.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Un peu mal à la tête. Mais ça ira.

\- Tiens, bois. »

Milo lui tendit le verre gentiment. Camus s'en saisit et le but rapidement.

« J'ai fait le repas, annonça le grec. Tu te sens de le manger ?

\- Oui. Mais je crois qu'après notre exercice, on ferait mieux de se laver.

\- T'as pas tort. De toute façon, ça peut attendre. Je réchaufferai le plat s'il faut… »

Camus se leva complètement et entraîna derrière lui Milo pour la troisième douche de la journée.

* * *

Après avoir mangé le plat de Milo – qui était fort bon, avait pensé Camus – les deux chevaliers décidèrent de monter sur le toit du temple pour observer le ciel nocturne quelques minutes. C'était Camus qui avait demandé. Le Scorpion avait d'abord refusé, arguant que le froid de la nuit ne lui ferait pas du bien, mais le Verseau avait insisté. Le temps était redevenu clair, et il avait envie de poser ses yeux sur la voûte céleste. Milo finit par accepter, à la condition que Camus prenne avec lui une couverture bien chaude et une bouillotte. Le Scorpion s'échinait suffisamment pour que le Verseau prenne ses médicaments, ce n'était pas pour qu'il aggrave sa maladie derrière.

Les deux chevaliers s'étaient installés l'un contre l'autre sur l'arrête du toit. Camus avait fait en sorte que son arachnide se blottisse contre lui sous la couverture. Il n'était pas contre de la chaleur humaine. Enfin, surtout celle de Milo, en fait.

Depuis quelques minutes, leurs yeux se délectaient de la vision de la voûte céleste au-dessus d'eux. Les différents astres scintillaient de couleurs ténues et différentes : certaines étoiles luisaient de rouge, d'autres arboraient un bleu glacé et mélancolique… Et les quelques planètes qui se promenaient sur l'écliptique semblaient les fixer sans cligner, tel les yeux auxiliaires du soleil en son absence. La lune était en train de se lever à l'horizon, et il n'y avait pas d'autre lumière que les différents temples et baraquements dans la montagne. Les chevaliers étaient suffisamment loin de la civilisation moderne pour souffrir de la pollution lumineuse. Quelque part, c'était tant mieux. En levant les yeux, les chevaliers avaient plus de chances d'apercevoir leurs constellations gardiennes.

L'air frais du soir glissait doucement sur leurs visages et faisait voleter leurs cheveux. La nuit allait être fraîche, mais douce. Après tout, c'était le printemps.

Les deux hommes regardaient dans la même direction, en silence, savourant la proximité de l'autre. Tout leur semblait riant sous ce ciel paré de mille feux. Camus ne se lassait jamais de la splendeur des cieux. Il aimait à se rappeler sa fragilité lorsqu'il essayait de s'imaginer la grandeur de l'univers. Lors de son séjour en Sibérie, à l'époque, il avait beaucoup contemplé la voie lactée, qui de plus, s'habillait de magnifiques aurores boréales de temps en temps. Pas de ça ici sous le ciel de Grèce. Mais il avait bien mieux que les aurores boréales, aussi magnifiques avaient-elles été. Il avait Milo.

« C'est beau » fit Camus au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres du Scorpion, dans l'obscurité.

« Oui. Et tu sais ce qui est encore plus beau ?

\- Toi », répondit le Verseau sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Milo laissa échapper un léger rire, amusé.

« Tu m'ôtes ma réplique de séducteur de la bouche.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour me séduire, Milo », affirma le Verseau sans le regarder.

Milo lui fit un baiser léger sur la joue avant que de relever les yeux vers le ciel.

« Tu sais, Milo… Je suis certain que tout ira mieux, avec le temps. On aura le temps de se parler, de discuter de tout ce qu'on a omis de se dire… Et je suis sûr que tu ne feras plus d'insomnies, d'ici peu. Je trouve que se poser des questions à tour de rôle, ce n'est pas si mal… Peut-être qu'au lieu de nous enfermer dans des conversations éprouvantes, nous pourrions simplement nous poser une question par jour, toi et moi… »

Camus s'interrompit. Il scruta les traits détendus de Milo, qui semblait songeur.

« Tu as raison… Ça me convient, Camus. Et je voulais te dire… Merci de te préoccuper de moi.

\- C'est bien normal, Milo. »

Il y eut un silence confortable entre eux. Puis Camus reprit la parole, pour demander :

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de partir un peu du Sanctuaire ? Tu aurais peut-être besoin de changer d'air. J'en ai parlé à Shion, tout à l'heure. Il peut nous donner sa permission pour nous retirer quelques jours, mais je crois qu'il veut avoir la certitude que tu seras en sécurité avant de se prononcer…

\- Tu as fait ça ? s'étonna Milo. Oh, Camus… Ce serait juste génial de partir ensemble. Rien que tous les deux.

\- Oui. Rien que nous deux. Pas d'Aphrodite pour répandre des rumeurs, pas de Hyôga pour me coller aux basques…

\- Le rêve, s'émerveilla le Scorpion à cette simple pensée. Tu es vraiment le meilleur, Camus. Je sais pas si je suis digne de toi.

\- Bien sûr que si, voyons. Milo. N'en doute jamais. »

Le Scorpion passa une main derrière la nuque de son amant pour l'attirer à lui et joindre leurs lèvres. Elles menèrent une danse qu'elles avaient longuement et assidûment répétée auparavant. Lorsque Milo rompit leur rapprochement, il déclara d'une voix ferme sa résolution :

« J'irai voir Shion demain matin, et je lui expliquerai la situation. C'est pas juste que tu fasses le messager à ma place. Je vais prendre mes responsabilités. »

Camus hocha brièvement de la tête.

« Milo… Je voudrais juste m'assurer d'une chose… Ce que m'a raconté Shion… Tu… Tu n'as pas eu d'idées de ce genre, récemment ? »

Le Scorpion plongea ses iris bleutés dans le regard de Camus, un peu assombri par l'obscurité. Le huitième gardien réfléchit un instant, afin de choisir ses mots correctement.

« J'ai plus aucune raison de refaire une telle chose, Camus. Tu es à mes côtés. Tant que tu le seras, jamais je ne te quitterai. »

Le grec prit la main du français dans la sienne, et le ton fut solennel. Camus ne s'y trompa pas : Milo lui faisait une promesse, celle de rester en vie, celle de rester avec lui, celle de l'aimer, et ce, à tout jamais.

« Et pour l'alcool ? demanda encore timidement Camus.

\- Je n'en bois plus. J'ai pas touché à un seul verre depuis la résurrection. Je crois pas que j'y retoucherai un jour. Ma véritable drogue, de toute manière… C'est toi. Tu le sais. »

Le Verseau serra un peu plus fort la main qui était dans la sienne.

« Je t'aime, Milo. »

Le Scorpion lui fit un sourire, dont la blancheur fit contraste avec l'obscurité. Milo restait ce qu'il avait toujours été, se dit Camus. Un être lumineux…


	16. La clarté du Soleil

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici enfin le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Au menu, un épilogue et pas mal de fluff. Voilà, c'est tout!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et que cette fin vous semblera satisfaisante!

J'en profite pour vous remercier encore beaucoup beaucoup de me lire et de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici! Et encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui me commentent et qui le feront encore pour ce dernier chapitre! C'est un plaisir que de lire vos retours et y répondre!

Pour ceux qui liront la fiction bien après sa parution, je le redis, mais vous êtes complètement libres de me laisser une petite review, j'y répondrai toujours.

Pour la dernière fois pour cette histoire, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - La clarté du Soleil**

Un an plus tard, Camus se souvenait encore bien de cette période assez sombre, durant laquelle il avait dû faire preuve d'une vigilance de tous les instants.

Après cette soirée qu'ils avaient passée sur le toit, Milo décida de prendre les choses en main sérieusement. Le lendemain matin, le Scorpion partit de bonne heure voir Shion, et il lui raconta les événements récents, tout en se justifiant le plus logiquement possible sur son comportement. Lorsqu'il rassura le Grand Pope sur le fait qu'il ne comptait pas se mettre en danger, et que la présence du Verseau l'y aidait grandement, Shion décida de leur donner la permission de partir à l'endroit de leur choix, pendant les quelques jours qui leur restaient.

Milo, ce même jour-là, rendit aussi visite à Aldébaran, pour le rassurer, et pour s'excuser de son comportement. Il renouvela la promesse de ne plus chercher à se faire de mal, même si à présent, il n'y avait plus l'enjeu qu'il puisse le trahir. C'était l'intention qui comptait, plus qu'autre chose. Le Scorpion, même s'il n'avait pas aimé que le Taureau trahisse son secret, ne pouvait pas complètement lui en vouloir. Le brésilien lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie à l'époque, et il semblait se faire du tracas pour lui. Le Scorpion lui dit qu'il comprenait sa réaction, car à sa place, il pensait qu'il en aurait sans doute fait autant. C'est donc en bons termes qu'il quitta le deuxième temple, satisfait d'avoir réglé au moins un problème pour de bon.

Camus finit par aller mieux. Grâce aux bons soins de Milo et aux médicaments, sa fièvre finit par baisser drastiquement. Ils décidèrent de partir le lendemain pour profiter des trois jours qu'il leur restait. Milo choisit le pays, la France, et Camus choisit la ville. Il décida d'opter pour Lyon, pour changer un peu de Paris ; de toute façon, lui et Milo avaient eu l'occasion d'aller plusieurs fois à la capitale au cours de diverses missions, et il pensait qu'il y aurait plus de découvertes à y faire, puisque la ville était moins connue et ratissée par les touristes.

Le Verseau fit même l'exploit exceptionnel de tenir son engagement d'inviter quelques membres de la garde dorée à dîner, comme il l'avait annoncé. Il leur était tout de même redevable. A la demande de Milo (qui lui avait fait les yeux doux), il invita aussi Aldébaran et Aioros à la soirée. Ainsi, Mû, Aldébaran, Saga, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo et Aioros se réunirent chez Camus, dans le temple du Verseau. Le français avait même fait l'effort de cuisiner lui-même un plat, un bon gratin dauphinois finement assaisonné et poivré, et une belle pièce de viande pour accompagner. Il prévit large, au vu de la quantité de guerriers affamés qui allaient s'attabler chez lui. Milo fut fidèle à ses dires. Malgré le bon vin que Camus avait choisi pour accompagner son repas, il n'en toucha pas une goutte. Le Verseau jugea ça presque dommage, ses papilles de gastronome trouvant les bons repas accompagnés d'eau et uniquement d'eau un peu tristes. Néanmoins, il était aussi très admiratif de la retenue de Milo et de son engagement. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, malgré le fait que Saga et Aioros fussent à la même table, et Milo, qui les avait observés avec curiosité, était heureux de voir les deux frères d'armes se dérider et renouer leur ancienne complicité. Le Scorpion se dit avec amusement que si Saga lui-même arrivait à remonter la pente, il n'y avait aucune raison que lui n'y arrivât pas.

Le voyage qu'ils firent en France lui laissa ensuite un souvenir incroyablement doux. Milo aimerait toujours la ville de Lyon depuis qu'il y avait passé un aussi merveilleux moment avec son Camus. Bien sûr, le voyage ne fut pas sans ses hauts et ses bas. Quelques fois, le Scorpion dût combattre une panique soudaine, un cauchemar passager… Mais le Verseau avait fini par prendre le coup. Camus se rendit de plus en plus compte que Milo se remettait mal du deuil et de la perte qu'il avait subie. Le seul moyen de remédier au problème était de lui offrir son soutien et sa présence en gardant son calme. Lorsqu'il agissait de cette manière, le Scorpion finissait toujours par se sentir mieux. Les deux amoureux firent quelques compromis entre la soif culturelle de Camus et les envies romantiques (voire parfois un peu lubriques) de Milo. Ils firent quelques points touristiques de la ville, qui baignait dans la lumière douce du printemps retrouvé. Ils parcoururent la grande place Bellecour main dans la main, s'embrassèrent tendrement devant la vue surplombante de Fourvière, ainsi qu'au détour de quelques angles des rues médiévales de la vieille ville. Milo concéda le musée des Beaux-Arts au Verseau, qui était toujours prêt à remplir sa tête déjà bien faite, et Camus lui fit faire un tour au Parc de la Tête d'Or, sans en oublier le zoo, les jardins et les grandes prairies au bord du lac. Là, ils y firent une sieste sur l'herbe humide, bercés par la douce clameur des passants au loin.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Sanctuaire et qu'ils durent se résoudre à reprendre leurs activités normales, Camus fit très attention à Milo. Il redoubla d'attentions en tout genre, chose qui lui était peu familière, mais qu'il tenait à faire. Il veilla avec précaution au sommeil du huitième gardien. Milo, en retour, devenait de plus en plus serviable et prenait plus de tâches quotidiennes de leur vie à deux. Ils firent ce que Camus avait proposé, à savoir, se poser l'un et l'autre une question par jour. Petit à petit, Milo arriva à se livrer. Et Camus, de son côté, finit par laisser échapper des informations plus intimes, plus personnelles, afin que son amant le connaisse mieux. Parfois, l'exercice était difficile. Cela arrivait qu'ils n'aiment pas certaines réponses, mais même s'ils se disputaient, ils finissaient toujours par retomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre et d'essayer comprendre leur mésentente. Cela prit plusieurs semaines, même plusieurs mois. Mais Milo finit par arriver à décrire l'amplitude de la peine qu'il avait eue en perdant le Verseau, et lui parler des quelques habitudes qu'il avait prises pour faire son deuil. En retour, il en apprit plus sur les intentions de son amant, et peut-être aussi sur la façon dont son esprit fonctionnait. Même si le grec était bien conscient que son français garderait toujours un voile de mystère, et que ce serait ainsi. Après tout, il l'aimait aussi pour ça, et comme ça.

Shion, durant les mois qui suivirent, décida de parler à la déesse du besoin potentiel d'un psychologue dans le domaine. La réincarnation actuelle d'Athéna accepta d'offrir son aide pour améliorer le bien-être de ses chevaliers. Mû, dont l'intérêt avait été piqué depuis longtemps pour le sujet, se proposa de l'étudier un peu plus sérieusement et faire office de psychologue interne. La divinité donna gracieusement des fonds pour former le Bélier, qui était décidément de nature assez altruiste. Ce compromis rassurait Shion. Il avait confiance en son disciple, et former quelqu'un de l'intérieur permettait au domaine sacré de rester secret aux yeux de la Terre. Cela prit quelques mois de formation assez intensive pour Mû avant qu'il ne se décide à commencer quelques séances avec les chevaliers qui étaient intéressés. Athéna, de son côté, mit en place des temps réservés à la purification du cosmos de ses chevaliers : elle agréait de prêter un peu de son énergie divine à certaines heures pour les chevaliers qui le voulaient, et qui avaient besoin de se ressourcer dans sa puissance bienveillante.

Camus s'empressa de traîner Milo à la fois devant Mû et devant la déesse, même si ce dernier rechignait pas mal au début. Le Scorpion n'était jamais enclin à admettre ses faiblesses, et encore moins devant des tiers. Mais quelques discussions avec Mû finirent par lui faire changer d'avis. Parfois ils ne parlaient même pas de choses graves ensemble, et ce n'était qu'un échange, mais il se sentait toujours heureux d'avoir pu discuter un peu avec son ami du Bélier. Milo se disait de plus en plus que le premier gardien était quelqu'un de remarquable. Le Verseau ne pouvait qu'agréer à ce jugement, heureux de voir son Milo adoré reprendre un peu plus de contenance au fil des semaines, et de constater que ses sourires avaient l'air de plus en plus naturels et lumineux. Quelques mois plus tard, d'ailleurs, c'était le Scorpion qui avait fini par obliger le chevalier des glaces à aller discuter un peu avec Mû lui aussi. Le tibétain avait été très surpris de voir Camus débarquer chez lui avec un air timide et renfrogné derrière sa façade rigide, mais cela avait été aussi une occasion pour lui de connaître mieux ce mystérieux onzième gardien.

Malgré tout, Milo continua d'avoir quelques crises de panique, voire des pulsions dangereuses pour lui-même. Ces moments s'espacèrent de plus en plus avec le temps qui passait, mais ils étaient toujours là en toile de fond. L'immense deuil qu'avait dû affronter Milo avait laissé des traces, semblait-il, indélébiles. Le Scorpion avait cette blessure en lui, qui semblait se rouvrir de temps en temps. Lors de ces mauvais moments, Camus fut toujours à ses côtés, le rassurant de sa présence indéfectible. Le Verseau ne quitterait jamais plus son Scorpion, et c'était autant une promesse qu'il faisait à Milo qu'à lui-même. Lorsque Milo paniquait, il le ramenait doucement sur terre de sa voix grave et calme. Lorsque Milo ressentait cette urgence de se faire du mal, il le gardait en sécurité, il le protégeait et il l'enjoignait à garder courage. A ce jour, même un an après, ce genre de choses arrivait encore. Mais beaucoup moins souvent. Le soutien qu'il lui donnait, et celui qu'il recevait de la part de ses frères d'armes l'aidait grandement. De fait, le Scorpion faisait des nuits entières la plupart du temps, malgré quelques cauchemars occasionnels, et Camus avait aussi appris à repérer les situations potentiellement sensibles qui déclenchaient la détresse de son amant. Aussi, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils les évitent. Le Verseau lui-même n'était pas parfait, il avait de nombreuses failles, que Milo s'efforçait de comprendre et de combler quand il le devait. Au fur et à mesure, les deux amants avaient réussi à développer une façon de communiquer plus saine et plus naturelle, et cette petite règle d'une question par jour finit par leur sembler futile au bout d'un temps. Ils avaient fini par ne plus vraiment ressentir le besoin de se poser ces questions. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se parler au moindre problème, et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, dorénavant, avec bien moins de cachotteries qu'un an avant. Même si Camus ne changea pas son habitude d'être réservé et peu loquace lorsqu'il s'y mettait, Milo le connaissait et savait s'enquérir de ses pensées bien plus facilement, à force de le pratiquer.

Un mystère cependant planait dans l'esprit du Verseau en cette fin d'après-midi d'avril : où était donc Milo ? Le onzième gardien ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, et il ne se l'expliquait pas. D'habitude, le Scorpion, malgré leurs activités quotidiennes, s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils se voient, au moins à midi pour partager le repas. Mais là, il n'avait pas eu droit à l'éclat des grands yeux rieurs et azur du huitième gardien pour illuminer son déjeuner. Ou même sa journée de manière générale. Le soleil avait beau être haut et radieux dans le ciel dégagé, Camus était toujours un peu contrarié s'il n'avait pas son Milo auprès de lui. Il avait tenté de scanner le domaine d'un coup de cosmos pour trouver celui de son âme sœur, mais son compagnon semblait purement et simplement masquer sa présence. Le Verseau, depuis son esprit logique et rationnel, n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce comportement. Il se triturait l'esprit depuis plusieurs heures pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il craignait d'avoir vexé le Scorpion d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais pourtant, Milo était beaucoup plus ouvert désormais lorsqu'il était blessé, aussi, le français n'arrivait à aucune conclusion satisfaisante. De plus, il se souvenait s'être endormi dans les bras de son amant la nuit précédente, après avoir fait l'amour d'une manière des plus torrides, et des plus romantiques qu'il ait jamais connues. C'était ce qu'il aimait avec Milo... Il y avait un réel échange, une réelle communion, une réelle fusion, même si parfois, il voulait qu'elle soit moins éphémère. Alors, la question était : que fabriquait donc Milo en ce moment même ?

Le Verseau, confus, avait entrepris de faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il avait plongé le nez dans un gros livre pour faire taire son mécontentement. L'après-midi avait passé sans signe du Scorpion, jusqu'à ce qu'un message mental parvienne soudainement à Camus, et l'en fasse quasiment sursauter.

« Camus. Huit heures, ce soir, mon temple… »

Le pauvre Verseau n'eut même pas le temps de trouver la source du cosmos qui lui avait fourni cette précieuse information, puisque ce cher Milo décida de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans son esprit. Cela agaça quelque peu le français qui sans se l'avouer, voulait son amant auprès de lui ici et maintenant. Mais finalement, il était très curieux. Pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? Il n'avait pu noter que les tonalités graves et naturellement sensuelles de la voix de son aimé. Au moins, le grec ne semblait pas fâché contre lui. Surtout malicieux et joueur, comme à son habitude… Cette pensée fit frissonner le français d'anticipation.

Le début de soirée finit par s'annoncer avec une lenteur presque provocatrice. Le Verseau décida d'arranger un peu sa toilette pour aller voir Milo. Après tout, le Scorpion lui faisait tant de mystère… Cela ne pouvait que dire qu'il aurait droit à une surprise. Alors tant qu'à faire, autant qu'il surprenne un peu Milo lui aussi, si cela était possible. Et puis, il ne se l'avouait pas trop, mais il aimait taquiner son amant en feignant la séduction innocente. Au départ c'en était… Puis avec le temps, le Verseau aimait de plus en plus provoquer cette lueur émerveillée et désireuse dans les yeux azur de son arachnide. C'était un petit jeu qui lui plaisait beaucoup, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre. Il ne se lassait pas de voir Milo pratiquement baver devant lui.

Du reste, le sentiment était réciproque, sauf que Milo faisait beaucoup plus de rentre-dedans, sans s'embarrasser de subtilités. Ce que le Verseau savait apprécier aussi, sous la prunelle victorieuse du Scorpion en titre. Oh, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de ce sourire malicieux…

Camus se rendit compte qu'il s'était un peu égaré dans ses pensées, une chemise dans sa main inerte. Il devenait horriblement sentimental, se dit-il avec un sourire pour lui-même. Si on lui avait dit ça il y avait quelques années… Oh, et puis zut. Il y aurait certainement cru, en fait. Il avait toujours aimé Milo, et il n'y aurait rien vu d'étonnant. Seulement, il en aurait sans doute été un peu exaspéré. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait juste le droit d'être lui-même avec le Scorpion. Il n'était plus Camus du Verseau, chevalier d'or en titre de l'armée d'Athéna et chevalier des glaces impassible, il était juste amoureux de Milo. Quand il séparait les deux, dans son esprit, l'entrainement qu'on lui avait inculqué au niveau des émotions lui semblait moins contradictoire. Même s'il lui en restait encore des préceptes probablement scellés pour toujours dans son esprit… On ne se refait pas, pensa-t-il.

Le Verseau secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il enfila sa chemise lestement et la boutonna soigneusement. Un petit coup de peigne dans ses cheveux désordonnés n'était pas non plus malvenu. Lorsque son apparence lui parut satisfaisante et qu'il fut l'heure de se rendre chez Milo, il se précipita pratiquement hors de son temple tant il lui tardait de savoir ce que son amant préparait. Les surprises du Scorpion avaient toujours pour don d'être mémorables, bonnes ou mauvaises. Au moins, cela lui faisait des souvenirs à raconter.

En descendant les marches, il sentit le cosmos de Milo lentement réapparaître dans son temple. Décidément, son amant aimait les mystères, aujourd'hui. Un rendez-vous après le coucher du soleil dans son temple… Cela lui rappelait avec amusement un autre de ces fameux rendez-vous, à un de ses retours de Sibérie, qui avait fini par leur faire franchir la limite de l'amitié.

Arrivé devant la porte en bois, Camus prit une profonde inspiration et frappa légèrement dessus du dos de la main. Qu'allait-il déclencher ?

A l'intérieur, il lui sembla entendre un bruit de course précipité, un choc, un juron, un arrêt, et enfin, des pas qui se rapprochaient un peu plus lentement (mais avec une certaine rapidité tout de même) de la porte. Porte qui finit par s'ouvrir sur un Milo splendide, vêtu d'un costard dans lequel Camus n'aurait jamais cru le voir.

Camus écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et Milo se jeta sur lui pour le serrer avec force dans ses bras. Sa chevelure bouclée tomba souplement sur l'épaule du français. Celui-ci referma sans hésiter ses bras dans le dos musclé de son comparse.

Milo ne perdit pas de temps pour le tirer à l'intérieur, fermer la porte vivement et, calé contre elle, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le Verseau se laissa faire. Il avait l'habitude de la fougue sans réserve de Milo. Et puis… Ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée avait provoqué en lui un horrible manque.

Lorsque Milo lâcha ses lèvres, Camus finit enfin par faire une remarque.

« On fête quelque chose ? »

Le grec lui fit un sourire amusé, et planta sur ses lèvres un baiser plus rapide et plus chaste.

« Non, pas particulièrement, répondit-il avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

\- Ton smoking… commença Camus, qui en fait, ne savait pas ce qu'il allait ajouter.

\- Tu aimes ? » lui sourit Milo.

Le Verseau haussa les sourcils tandis que le Scorpion se détachait un peu de lui pour le laisser admirer sa tenue. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir, comme l'adolescent de dix-sept ans qu'il avait été autrefois, devant les tentatives plus ou moins discrètes de séduction du huitième gardien.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, rit Milo de bon cœur.

\- Tu es magnifique, daigna lui accorder Camus dans un murmure. Tu aurais dû me dire de m'habiller mieux. A côté de toi, j'ai l'air d'un touriste.

\- Mais non, le rassura Milo en lui prenant la main. Tu es toujours le plus beau, Camus. »

L'intéressé laissa un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres. Sourire que Milo lui rendit en le faisant avancer un peu plus profondément dans le séjour. Tout était parfaitement propre et rangé, et cela en étonna encore le Verseau. Certes, Milo avait fait des progrès depuis leur cohabitation, mais les lieux étaient quand même rarement aussi impeccables. Le Verseau avisa la table basse, sur laquelle attendait leur apéritif, et Milo avait même allumé quelques bougies çà et là. Sur la table à manger, qui était déjà mise, trônait un bouquet de roses d'un éclatant rouge écarlate. Milo avait dû se ruiner chez Aphrodite, en conclut Camus. Le français en était sans voix. Depuis quand Milo était-il aussi romantique ?

L'objet de ses pensées était en train de se diriger vers la petite chaine hi-fi, qui avait subsisté depuis la modernisation des temples, et il mit un peu de musique.

« Non, sérieusement… émit Camus en regardant un peu partout autour de lui. Tu es vraiment sûr que l'on ne fête rien ? Toi dans ce costume, ton appart… Les bougies… ? »

Le regard du Verseau finit par s'arrêter dans celui de Milo, qui souriait toujours doucement.

« Si tu n'aimes pas, je peux toujours les éteindre…

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, reprit le Verseau. C'est juste… Inhabituel…

\- Mais ça te plaît ?

\- Euh, oui… Bien sûr, c'est… »

Pour tout dire, Camus avait l'impression d'être tombé au beau milieu d'un film romantique.

« C'est ? le reprit Milo, qui attendait la suite.

\- C'est exceptionnel », finit par dire le Verseau.

Le Scorpion eut un rire léger.

« Ravi que ça te plaise. Si ça te met dans cet état à chaque fois, je suis prêt à recommencer.

\- C'est donc ça que tu as fait toute la journée… » conclut le Verseau, songeur.

Milo s'assit sur le canapé, devant leur apéritif, et il servit à Camus un verre d'un vin qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Milo s'était préparé pour lui-même un petit cocktail de jus de fruits pour accompagner son amant. Visiblement, le Scorpion s'était démené pour que tout soit parfait. Le Verseau se demandait bien pourquoi tous ces efforts. Bien qu'il sache que le Scorpion l'aimait plus que tout au monde, il ne comprenait pas d'où sortait cette soirée romantique, même s'il était charmé de l'initiative.

Leur petit dîner privé se poursuivit dans une douceur que Camus avait rarement connue. Il se rendit tout bonnement compte que Milo avait fait l'exploit de se transformer en prince charmant. Et en pensant exploit, il pesait ses mots, car il connaissait le huitième gardien comme un être survolté et à ses heures, bien plus sadique que romantique. Il avait peine à croire qu'il avait devant lui un homme qui avait été autrefois un assassin cruel au service du faux Pope. Non, il avait l'incarnation de la beauté brute devant les yeux, et rien que cette pensée provoquait d'agréables frissons en lui.

Milo finit par l'attirer à sa table, où il lui servit du poisson. Ce fut un détail qui attendrit Camus. Le grec savait qu'il aimait ça, et surtout, qu'il affectionnait cela d'autant plus que leur confession conjointe de leur amour s'était faite après un repas de ce genre. Le Scorpion semblait faire une sorte de redite de cette soirée-là, en encore plus réussie. Le Verseau en était très touché, mais décidément… Les questions tournaient encore dans son esprit. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui plutôt qu'un autre jour ? Ce n'était pas son anniversaire, ils l'avaient fêté quelques mois plus tôt, et encore moins celui de Milo, qui n'arrivait qu'en novembre. Ce n'était même pas l'anniversaire de leur résurrection, ou de leur mise en couple. Pourtant, étrangement, il n'osait pas demander à Milo ce qu'il se passait. Il avait envie de se laisser porter malgré tout, comme un spectateur devant une pièce de théâtre ou un tour de magie. En révéler les ficelles casserait l'effet, n'est-ce-pas ?

C'est ainsi que Camus décida de savourer ce que lui offrait le Scorpion au maximum.

Au terme de leur repas, qui s'était achevé sur une tarte aux pommes, (Milo en était effectivement très friand) le Verseau décida de prendre une initiative. Le français se voyait offrir des millions d'attentions, et même si son pauvre cœur en gonflait d'amour, il n'aimait pas ce jeu inégal ou il ne pouvait offrir à son tour. Aussi, Camus se leva de sa chaise après un blanc dans la conversation, et tendit gracieusement une main à Milo. Une lueur malicieuse passa à travers le regard de l'arachnide.

« Tu me devances, mon amour. »

Le Scorpion posa sa main dorée de soleil dans la paume neigeuse de sa jumelle. Le Verseau n'avait pas besoin de demander. Milo savait vers quoi l'entraînait Camus. Toute communication orale était bien superflue. Et puis, Camus lui aurait tendu la main pour le kidnapper, qu'il se serait laissé faire avec joie. Rien de mauvais ne pourrait jamais venir du Verseau, et le Scorpion en était certain.

Cette fois-ci, le français mena la danse tendrement. Milo était aux anges de voir son cher amant aussi réceptif à ses attentions. Cela pouvait se voir sur son visage détendu et heureux.

« Tu n'as pas perdu tes compétences de danseur, à ce que je vois.

\- De telles choses ne s'oublient pas, mon cher Milo. »

Le Verseau venait de prononcer une de ces phrases qu'il appréciait particulièrement, celles qui peuvent être interprétées à plusieurs niveaux. Le Scorpion, au vu de la lueur amoureuse qui passa dans ses yeux, comprit tout de suite l'implicite.

Au lieu de s'effondrer au sol comme autrefois, les deux amants terminèrent leur petit exercice plus honorablement – c'est-à-dire encore debout, et liés par un tendre baiser.

A la fin de cet échange, Camus sentit pourtant Milo se tendre inexplicablement.

« Milo ? l'interrogea-t-il tout de suite, confus. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

L'intéressé secoua la tête, mais il ne parvint pas à masquer sa soudaine anxiété.

« Milo ? » répéta le Verseau, qui n'y comprenait plus rien. La soirée avait été parfaite jusque-là. Avait-il commis quelque maladresse ?

« Camus » prononça simplement son vis-à-vis.

Le français vit son amant grec prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Tu n'es pas idiot, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment programmé une telle soirée pour du beurre… »

On y est, pensa Camus, soudain avide de savoir.

« Alors voilà, je… J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander…

\- Et c'est ? » répliqua calmement le Verseau.

Son regard avisa soudainement une petite boite carrée dans la main de Milo.

« Je voulais t'offrir ça », commença Milo, qui tendit le petit écrin à Camus.

Le Verseau s'en saisit, sans comprendre, et au moment où il l'ouvrit, il vit son amant s'agenouiller maladroitement sur le sol devant lui.

A l'intérieur trônait un anneau en or finement ouvragé et très délicat.

Camus poussa une exclamation de stupeur, n'osant comprendre. Il attrapa Milo, qui avait toujours le genou à terre dans une position instable, et l'empoigna pour le redresser. Milo eut une exclamation de surprise, mais il ne protesta pas plus.

« Milo ! bégaya pratiquement le français qui se teintait d'un beau rouge tomate. Mais c'est… C'est… ! »

Le grec planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis désolé, s'amenda-t-il. Je voulais te prononcer un joli discours romantique, mais y'a rien qui me vient… Je suis plus guerrier que poète, malheureusement… »

Le Scorpion saisit la main du Verseau avec une douceur inquiète. Camus tremblait sous le choc d'une telle demande. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vue venir.

« Camus ? l'appela-t-il, anxieux. Est-ce que… Tu veux bien de moi ? »

Les yeux myosotis du Scorpion tremblaient d'émotion.

« Tu veux… Tu veux qu'on se marie ? prononça Camus, toujours sous le coup de la stupeur.

\- Ben… Oui ! » sourit Milo avec appréhension.

Le Verseau en resta coi. Il tenta de se reconstituer un masque neutre sur son visage, mais il échoua lamentablement. Il était subjugué et touché au-delà de ce qu'il croyait possible. Lui, se marier ?

« Mais… Comment est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on a le droit ? s'enquit-il faiblement.

\- Shion m'a dit que lui et Athéna seraient prêts à nous accorder leur bénédiction si tu acceptais. »

Milo continua de le fixer, attendant sa réponse.

Pris d'un élan d'émotion, Camus l'attira brutalement à lui pour l'embrasser profondément, tellement qu'il en fit pratiquement tourner la tête de son amoureux.

Lorsqu'il le lâcha, Milo demanda timidement :

« Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Evidemment que ça veut dire oui, arachnide stupide ! » s'exclama Camus qui en rit nerveusement.

Milo lui rendit un sourire éclatant, soulagé et au comble du bonheur. Le Verseau l'attira fermement entre ses bras.

« Tu es incroyable, Milo… prononça-t-il encore. Je suis simplement désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir quoi que ce soit en échange.

\- Ta main ? répliqua simplement le Scorpion content de lui.

\- Je veux dire de matériel, Milo, soupira Camus, amusé malgré lui.

\- Tu pourras toujours réparer ce déséquilibre en me mettant toi-même une alliance, quand on se mariera.

\- Tu as raison », agréa le Verseau, qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Montrant l'anneau à Milo, il lui demanda enfin :

« Tu me le mets ?

\- Bien sûr, mon ange. »

Le Scorpion attrapa la bague et, avec émotion, la passa lentement sur l'annulaire du Verseau.

« Je t'aime, mon prince des glaces, murmura Milo pour ponctuer son acte.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon petit Soleil » répliqua Camus doucement.

Un baiser romantique conclut leur engagement.

Une chose, du moins, était sûre : Shion allait encore avoir de la paperasse à gérer …

**FIN**

* * *

**Note de fin:** Et voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que la fin de cette histoire vous aura semblé satisfaisante! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à comment finir cette fiction, et ce n'était pas si évident de boucler la boucle. En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu cet écrit en son intégralité et de m'avoir suivi aussi fidèlement jusqu'à la fin! Vous poster une histoire était une expérience incroyable, et j'ai été très heureuse de vous la partager.

Je ne sais pas si je re-posterai une autre histoire de sitôt, celle-là m'ayant demandé beaucoup de passion et d'énergie. Cela dit, peut-être que l'inspiration reviendra et que je serai là pour vous partager autre chose! En attendant, j'ai plus ou moins pour projet de traduire cette fiction en anglais, donc elle apparaîtra peut-être aussi dans cette langue si j'ai le courage.

En tout cas, un grand merci à vous tous de m'avoir lue, encore une fois, et portez vous bien!


End file.
